


Professor’s pet

by Xiuchennie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hyung Kink, Incest, Kink Exploration, Kinks, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Past Abuse, Rimming, Size Kink, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 110,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiuchennie/pseuds/Xiuchennie
Summary: A shy nerdy omega boy named Kim Jongdae  is nervous about his first day of experiencing university life. The shy student meets the most feared and handsome professor in university Kim Minseok. He’s an alpha who is known as the ice prince around campus. His piercing gaze and his dangerous aura attracts everyone around him.What happens when the two meet?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This could be one of my favorite themes and AUs ever, so I have decided to write about it.
> 
> There might be things I will include in this fic that not everyone is comfortable with so I’ll add a warning in the chapters, please pay attention. 
> 
> I have already started writing the beginning. Stay tuned ;)
> 
> It is my first time to write a Wolfau . I’m sorry for any mistakes I might make. 
> 
> Special thanks to a very talented friend who helped me so much come up with this. I couldn’t have done it without her.

Jongdae considers slamming the annoying alarm that keeps rumbling this noisy god-knows what kind of music. That’s if, this could be called music in the first place. He finally gives up and decides to get up to reach the alarm that he stupidly placed on top of the dresser in the other side of the bedroom. 

Screw ways to get you to wake up early without taking a long ass nap after turning off the alarm. 

Then he gets inside the small bathroom outside of the bedroom to take a shower that will hopefully wake him up. Yes, he is a student, he doesn’t have the luxury to have a bathroom inside of his tiny bedroom. 

Kim Jongdae, a 20 year-old cute little omega majoring in language and literature. He is the nerdy, innocent and shy type of students. His voice wouldn’t be heard unless he’s among his friends who he really trusts and is comfortable with. And he is a very good student, a straight ‘A’s student, most of the time.

But he is extremely grumpy right now, because he didn't get his fair share of sleep into his system . He couldn’t stop thinking of today. Today marks the first day of his university life and he is oh so nervous. Meeting new people always makes him uneasy and anxious, and by entering university it means even more new faces to get to know.

Jongdae is socially awkward and shy when he meets people for the first time. Unless, when he is with his two best friends sassy omega Baekhyun and bratty beta Sehun, he can be one of the loudest people anyone can encounter. Just among his friends , but other than that, he is a silent and blushing mess.

When the brunette is done with his shower, he heads to his tiny bedroom to look for suitable clothes to wear on the first day of university. For a minute he stands there in front of his simple wardrobe and thinks about what to wear. 

Definitely not something too eye catching, well it is not like he has the money for self-indulgence with eye-catching and fashionable clothing. Further, it cannot be something too lame and nerdy either, he is a full grown ass man now for god's sake! Finally, in the end, he settles on wearing a casual dark-blue shirt with long sleeves and a black pair of jeans and puts on his black-framed glasses. 

Well, that did not take so long. The student mocks himself internally.

He parts his brown hair from the middle and sprays some of his favorite perfume which also succeeds in hiding his omega’s sweet scent if needed. He really hates how phenomenally strong and attractive his omega sweet scent is. 

After making sure he has his phone, wallet and his notebook. He locks the apartment’s door and leaves, not-so-excitedly. Well, maybe a little excited because he’s on his way to see his precious friends after a long time of spending it on just texting them, since they were all busy settling up and adjusting to their new life. 

Luckily, Sehun knows someone who generously helped them find apartments that are not just close to each other but near the campus as well and to top it all, with a reasonable price at the same time.

God bless him, whoever he is. 

Jongdae finally puts his signature kitten-like grin on when he spotted his two best friends waiting for him next to the gate. 

“JongKitty, you’re late.” The small puppy-like guy who has a cotton candy pink hair, calls him out with the sickeningly sweet nickname they made up for him, a huge grin on his face while stupidly waving at him like a kid. 

Way to not seek attention. Jongdae thinks. But he smiles and runs towards them. 

Byun Baekhyun, a 20 year old puppy-like omega. A sassy gossip queen who likes to joke around and prank everyone. But deep down , he is the sweetest person in the world ; you can always count on him, because he’ll always be there for his friends. 

“Hey.” He simply greets. His kitten smile never leaving his face. 

“JongKitty-hyung, you said you’ll be here before eight. It’s eight thirty something now. Why so late?” The other guy with the black hair huffs. He is quite tall, with a serious bitch face which makes him look a little odd next to his small cute friends. 

Oh Sehun, their 19 years old tall beta friend. Mostly he looks tough and serious, but he is such a bratty baby with his friends. don’t be fooled because of his face and his height. Also, he doesn’t have the word ‘respect’ defined in his dictionary and acts unbothered most of the time. 

“I’m sorry Sehun, You know me. Not the morning type.” He explains , smiling awkwardly. Which earns him an eye roll from the tall beta, “Save it Hyung, you just didn’t want to buy me bubble-tea, did you?” Sehun pouts. 

“No silly, I’ll buy you one now, come on you little brat.” Jongdae hits his beta friend playfully and pushes him to move. 

“I can’t believe you always fall for his stupid pouts. He is using you Jongdae.” Baekhyun tuts walking next to them. 

“Shut up hyung, you’re just cheap. You never buy my bubble tea.” Sehun says and Baekhyun just micmics him. Well, it might not be a bad day after all. Jongdae thinks while laughing at the two teasing each other constantly. 

“Guys, wanna hear something interesting?” Baekhyun gushes enthusiastically after getting his coffee from the small coffee shop inside campus. 

“What is it?” Sehun asks. His voice doesn’t imply that he is equally excited, just continues happily sipping the bubble tea Jongdae got for him minutes ago.

Baekhyun clears his throat, “There is a rumor around campus. You know,..... A girl died on her first day right here in this cafeteria…… she literally just suddenly fell on the ground and died….. They say that her spirit still roams around here, looking for cute freshmen like me to take with her.. I’m scared.” He dramatically evokes in whisper to make his story sound believable. 

The other two friends just roll their eyes on their friend craziness as they ignore the omega and walk away from him heading towards the hallway.

It’s too early for Baekhyun’s shit. 

“Guys.. come on have some sense of humor, jesus… wait for me damn it!” He yells from behind them.Trying to catch up with them, but they pretend not to hear him and keep walking and giggling together. 

Suddenly, a strong heavy nature-like scent fills the whole hallway, provoking all the omegas present there to feel weak in their knees and seduce them to submit, from just the sheer amount of its intensity. 

The alphas in there begin to get defensive in pure inner natural reflect and even betas are respectfully taking a couple of steps back and parting the way for the owner of this powerful presence. It smells like jungle woods and fresh sea water, so masculine and dominating that overpowers all the other scents present in the hallway. 

‘The carrier of such an oddly nostalgic scent like this must be a mighty and very dominant alpha’ , jongdae thinks as he himself has a hard time standing upright and not crawling to that person and baring his neck in full submission. Curiosity winning, he turns his head with difficulty toward the source of this wafting heavy and heavenly scent in an attempt to find the owner .

And when he does, he freezes in his place in shock. The omega’s hands are shaking and his knees feel like jelly, the place getting oddly cold. It can’t be possible, can it? Everything is like white noise for Jongdae now.

The person with the strong scent walks right past him, he gives the terrified student a non-caring glance, that meets with Jongdae’s horrified looks, it is traumatizing yet Jongdae cannot possibly take his eyes off the hot scary alpha. He feels like he is starting at a world phenomenon. 

The alpha is dangerously gorgeous, and his glance gives Jongdae shivers. That doesn’t last long though, the alpha’s glance at him doesn’t last for more than a second as he sashay making his way, but not before giving Jongdae another wave of his woodsy and musky scent. 

He flinches at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder from behind, “Wow! Did you just see that?” Baekhyun asks in amazement. He sounds breathless, clearly because of both running around the hallway to catch his friends and mostly because of that extraordinarily alpha passing by them. 

Jongdae is immediately comforted at the familiar smell and voice of his friend. 

“Even JongKitty suddenly froze like that, which rarely happens with alphas. That professor must be something for sure.” Sehun informes nonchalantly. Still enjoying what remained from his bubble tea. 

“I know right! He is so hot I had a hard time keeping myself from crawling on my knees for him I swear.” Baekhyun excitedly yells. He can’t keep his feet on the ground. 

“Are you trying to catch everyone’s attention to us on the first day? Keep it down dumbass.” Sehun scolds. In an annoyed tone rolling his eyes for the third time this morning, two of them are especially for Baekhyun and his shit.

Jongdae ignores them and looks behind him in a rush, to see the figure of Professor Kim from behind, the only things he can see of him are his black tailored suit and his similar color hair from behind. He can also see how most of the students are forming two lines on both sides of the hallway and a space for him to walk in the middle. Some of them are looking at him with admiration and lust while others look at him with envy, but he doesn’t bother to give anyone any kind of attention. Every one just keep on staring at him including the three friends, until he disappears out of their sight. 

28 year old Kim Minseok, one of the youngest and most feared professors in the college. He is strictly cold and professional. No one, a student nor a co-worker, can show a hint of disrespect towards him. He is that powerful. 

And Kim Minseok is, unfairly, aggressively handsome and hot as shit. Everyone, boys and girls, students and professors, are head over heels for him. Any one would gladly fall on his or her knees for him with just a glare from his mono-lids. Nevertheless, no one seems to be worthy of his glare, no one seems to catch the alpha’s attention. 

Hot alpha professor Kim Minseok, known around campus as the ice prince of Seoul university who most of his students are interested in getting at least a smile from him, but all of them end up failing miserably and embarrassing themselves with their unsuccessful attempts. 

It is ironic how he teaches literature with such characteristics. 

As far as everyone around campus is aware, none have ever seen his smile or managed to make him smile, Genuinely; not that fucking mocking smirk he sometimes offers.

“Wow. I guess our JongKitty has a little crush here~ Can’t blame you bro.” Baekhyun slyly teases the other pale omega, wrapping his arms around the shocked student’s small shoulders. 

“Can’t you see how horrified he is? Did you forget your eyes at home or something?” Sehun says, growing really annoyed at his dumbass of a friend. 

“Who is he?” Jongdae questions, before Baekhyun can give Sehun a taste of his sassy tongue, he looks like he missed it. 

However, Baekhyun’s attention shifts to Jongdae as the question interests him “You didn’t hear? Oh my god, his name is Kim Minseok, but don’t you dare call him anything other than Mr.Kim. He is without a doubt the hottest professor anyone have laid eyes on, BUT he is the scariest and most strict one as well.” the pink-haired omega tells them in one go, With so much enthusiasm in his voice. 

“As much as I want to see his hot face everyday, I don’t want to have a class with him. He’s too strict.” Sehun comments, After sadly getting rid of his now empty bubble tea cup in one of garbage cans in the hallway. 

“Well then I’m honored to inform you my dear friends, he is going to be our Literature professor.” Baekhyun smirks as he says that, because of Jongdae’s terrified expressions at the news. 

“Oh shit.” The beta just groans in annoyance, yet a creepy smile is forming in his small lips.

Jongdae’s eyes widen, “How do you know that?” The brunette asks. Seemingly alarmed. 

“Unlike you, I cared enough to take a look at my schedule and my professors’ names.” Baek sassily brags, “Now come on. This is our first class.” He continues. Opening the door of the classroom. 

“Not Mr.Kim’s though, don’t panic just yet.” The pink-haired student teases before getting inside the classroom followed by the beta who just laughs at him. 

He is still in a complete state of shock. That alpha professor was .. just unbelievable. Jongdae is definitely in denial. However, he tries so hard not to think of that alpha nor his deadly gaze and just goes inside the class. No need to lose focus on the first day. 

The whole day was kind of toxic for Jongdae. He feels like he is waiting for his own death. why is he freaking out this way? He couldn’t pay any attention to any of their classes and even his friends got worried. 

Baekhyun looks suspiciously at him, “JongKitty what’s wrong with you today, you seem kinda off?” 

“Yeah, you did not even pay attention to classes which is so not you. Is everything alright?” The beta questions. 

Wow even the careless unbothered beta is concerned. He must suck at hiding his fears. 

“No I’m fine. It is just.. I didn’t sleep well so...” Jongdae lies. He can’t possibly tell them what is occupying his mind. 

They both brush it off when they enter their last class of the day. The most awaited class, Mr.Kim’s Literature class. They can’t keep their excitement for themselves. 

“Oh my god I'm so excited.” Baekhyun squeals as he sits on the chair. Too much for Jongdae’s liking, his friends choose the seats that are on the first row. Since when do they like to be right in front of the professor’s face? 

“For your information, we will be facing Mr.Kim’s dick, not his handsome face which I do not feel bad about at all.” Baekhyun giggles evilly. Apparently Jongdae has voiced his thoughts out loud. He sighs, hiding his face behind his palms. he is not ready to smell that alpha’s scent just yet, it is too much for him. 

“Oh! here comes the ice prince ladies and gentlemen.” Sehun announces in whisper so the professor doesn't hear him and he gets in trouble. 

As the clock hits exactly two in the afternoon, which is when the class starts. Mr.Kim enters the classroom with the same intimidating aura as this morning and all the students’ whispers and chatting die down at his presence.

“Good afternoon everyone.” Mr.Kim greets. He is not wearing the suit’s jacket anymore, only the light blue button up shirt with the loose black necktie, the first two buttons of his shirt are open, revealing the milky skin of his neck and collarbone. 

Damn, his voice is so…unbelievably soothing. 

Here it is, that scary glare again. Jongdae thinks and gulps in fear. 

The professor stands still for a few seconds, he seems to be examining with his sharp eyes the students who are respectfully waiting for him to speak.

“My name is Kim Minseok, you can call me Mr.Kim, this is an introduction to advanced literature. I hope all of you are in the right place…” He pauses, resting his back against the wall next to the board and folding his arms in front of his broad chest, his bulging muscles appearing through the fabric of his shirt, exceedingly making everyone in the classroom think of how elegant and breathtaking he is even if he’s just standing and not doing anything. 

Jongdae’s hands are shaking under in his lap, Anticipation getting the best of his self control and confidence. not like he is full of them anyway. 

“Since it is the first day, I do not intend to keep you here for long, I’ll just tell you some of my rules that you must follow. No exceptions.” He sternly adds. 

Everyone in the classroom nod, “First, you have only 5 minutes after I enter the classroom. After those five minutes, no one is allowed in. Second, if I tell you to prepare for the next class or bring an assignment for example, you must bring it on the day and time I assign. Otherwise, it is not going to be accepted. Third, complaining about grades is prohibited, whatever you get, you deserve it. Last but not least, just simply, no absences.” Mr.Kim lists his rules and the students listen attentively. 

“Do you all understand?” 

“Yes..” they all answer in one voice, and 

Minseok nods approvingly, but he doesn’t bother to give them even a hint of his smile. 

He picks up the list of the students’ names and their IDs that he left on the desk when he first came in, “You can all go now.” He says, still looking at the list in front of him.

when Mr.Kim allows them to finally leave, Jongdae lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding all this time. He can’t believe this is how he will be spending the whole semester.

“Kim Jongdae.?” Minseok calls all of a sudden with his firm voice. 

“Y- yes..?” Jongdae immediately stutters as he answers. He didn’t expect the professor to call his name. 

Well this doesn’t look good. 

“Come see me in my office.” The professor demands, and walks outside without even looking at him, expecting the omega to follow him. 

“What does he want from you? Did you do anything wrong during his speech?” Baekhyun asks. Slightly panicking for his friend, because despite the alpha being so unbelievably handsome, he seems, and he is so freaking dangerous as well. 

“I think the real question is, how the hell does he know your name?” Sehun says, a matter of factly. 

Jongdae can’t say he isn’t panicking too, “I- I don’t know.” This is all what he manages to say. He has no explanation.

“Just go there now, don’t make him wait or you’ll be in real trouble. We’ll wait for you in the cafeteria.” Sehun caustions, and he has a point. Nothing good will come if he pisses the professor off. 

So he runs towards the way the alpha took earlier, he can hear Baekhyun wishing him luck and telling him to be careful, but he has no time to answer. Jongdae is busy stumbling and running across so many students in his way and getting different curses from them. Until he finally can see the back view of the professor. Still confidently walking. 

When they reach his office, Minseok gives him another piercing glare as he unlocks his office’s door. And when he does, the professor gets inside, leaving the door half open for him. 

Jongdae takes a second to calm himself and his beating heart. “It is okay. You can do this.” He mumbles, encouraging himself, and walks to the open door. He seriously can’t stop his hands from shaking and his palms feel sweaty out of nervousness. 

The second he steps foot in the office, a strong hand pulls him inside, closes the door and roughly pines his body against it making him whimper. If the student isn’t puzzled by the action or a little bit in pain, he would be wondering if the door is fine. 

What did just happen? 

Silence invades the office just as Mr.Kim’s scent does, the omega feels the urge to raise his head. But, the dominance of the alpha who is caging him now makes him want to lower his head even more and bare his neck.

Why does he feel so weak? 

“I- umm, M- Mr.Kim..?” He tries to utter something, but fails because he can sense that the professor’s face is too close. The alpha’s scent is way too strong for his liking. 

He is trembling. 

Minseok smirks, “You have grown so much... baby bro.” 

..


	2. Reunion

Minseok smirks, “You have grown so much...baby bro.” He whispers.

Dae shudders at the proximity of the professor’s hot breath right next to his ear. Minseok takes a deep breath as he inhales that sweet sweet vanilla and strawberry scent of the petit omega caged between his arms, the same scent that he prohibited himself from inhaling so many years, and growls in satisfaction when he feels the lingering smell of fear too.

The student’s calming scent is being dominated by the musky alpha scent, even though Jongdae is known to have one of the strongest and sweetest scents, he cannot compete with this alpha practically. Or so he believes. 

“What’s the matter? You don’t want to give your big brother a hug?” He mocks In a teasing tone. 

Now Jongdae feels suffocated despite the luxury of having the scent he yearned for during the whole nine years of separation; it is just not the same anymore. This scent triggers so many traumatic memories that he has decided to abandon in the back of his unconscious mind and move on with his life. Or he thought he did, but smelling the older man’s scent and being this close to him after all these years make him realize he did not move on at all.

He is having an extremely hard time fighting the urge to throw himself towards the professor, to embrace him and cry on his chest. Cry from the agony of all these past years, cry for all the times he had to suffer alone. 

The omega lets out a small needy whimper that’s hardly audible. 

‘No! You’re stronger than that! You don't need him. Not anymore.’ He yells internally to himself.

he wants to push the alpha’s body away from himself, but he can’t possibly bring himself to do it. “I don’t know what you are talking about mr.Kim.” He denies, looking anywhere around him except the professor’s face. 

The smug look doesn’t leave minseok’s handsome face and Jongdae feels a strong desire to punch it, but he knows better than getting himself into trouble. He also realizes that Minseok would easily bend him down and kick his ass if he as much as say ‘Hey’ to him.

“I see. By the way, how old are you now? Eighteen? Nineteen?” Tilting his head to the side as he asks. 

“I’m twenty. Mr. Kim.” The brunette answers with a faint unconscious growl.

Minseok raises his eyebrows, faking a surprised “Oh!”, but decides against reacting to the omega’s disrespectful tone towards him for now. 

“It has been a long time. Last time I checked, you were half my height.” He comments. Looking at every inch of jongdae's body, which seems to have gotten one or two inches taller than himself, from head to toe with an unreadable expression. But, if any strangers were witnessing this scene they could easily detect it as the look of a very dangerous predator eyeing his soon to be meal.

‘Last time I checked you were a coward.` The brunette thinks, yet he doesn’t dare to voice that. 

“You were just a skinny tiny kid who hardly could reach my shoulder?” He ridiculed. One of his hand roam on his hips repeatedly and the younger stirs at the sensation. 

The student virtually shivers at the intensity in his eyes and touch. “What.. what do you need f-from m-me, mr.Kim?” He tries to politely ask. Ignoring the elder’s statement, because it brings him the most unneeded emotions right now. 

Minseok narrows his eyes, a little bit annoyed by Jongdae’s constant use of that title but again decides to ignore it at the moment.

“You will be the class president for my class, responsible for it in my absence and for any activities we may have. I’ll assign you to do things in my place, and to bring me what I need. Considering your grades and reputation, you seem suitable for this position.” Minseok explains casually. “Am I being clear?” He adds in a firm tone. 

Yes, but why are you still so close?

He wants to break free from the older man’s hands, but it is like his own hands are tight; as if he has no reflexes and that makes him even more terrified. It is frightening how much power this alpha possesses, and what's even worse is that he’s perfectly aware of the abnormality in his power and uses it to its best extends.

The student seems like he has lost his ability to speak, so Jongdae just nods obediently not knowing what else to do or say. He is still overwhelmed with everything. The alpha can sense his panic and it satisfies his animalistic side. 

“You can leave now.” When the professor allows him to leave he clumsily turns around to open the door and leaves almost immediately. He can’t continue breathing the same air with him anymore.

That is not the Minseok he knows. Not even close. This one is a .. monster.

He runs, and doesn’t stop until he finds himself standing next to the building of his small apartment, who cares if he stumbled across almost everyone on his way? Who cares if his frightened scent is creeping into the air and attracting everyone’s attention. Certainly not him. He’s way too terrified to care. 

This is when he feels the comfort of familiarity, without the suffocation of an alpha scent, this is his territory. Being an omega doesn’t mean he always wants to submit to any alpha’s adominance.

Jongdae lets out a sigh of relief when he gets inside of his apartment. He aimlessly takes off his shoes and throws his wallet on the table next to his door. The comfortable sensation of the pure wool rug on his bare feet relaxes him as he walks across the apartment heading towards the bathroom. 

Suddenly the phone in his back pockets start ringing in that scratching voice of his indicating its baekhyun calling and jongdae nearly jumped out of his skin for the second time that day. 

This has got to stop. He closes his eyes and face-palms himself really hard and he hisses at the pain immediately. He cannot believe he forgot to tell them he got back home and they do not need to wait for him. 

“H-hi.” He answers. His tone is full of shame and regret. 

“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? HAS MR.KIM MURDERED YOU YET?” Baekhyun screeches loudly through the phone and jongdae has to move the phone away from his ear for the sake of his poor eardrums. He can only imagine his panicked face. 

“I’m sorry. I forgot you were waiting for me. I went back home after meeting with… him” 

“You traitor! And here were are waiting with worry eating us.” The other omega scolds. 

“I’m sorry.” Jongdae apologizes in a small regretful voice. 

“Fuck you.” He can see him rolling his eyes, “Whatever, what did the ice prince want from you anyway?” The man with cotton candy hair inquires with curiosity. 

“He...uhh he wanted me to..” Fuck Jongdae is screwed, “He said he might need some help in uhh you know paper works and all and uhh he was wondering if I can help him when he needs to… Basically being responsible in his absence, so yeah!” He stammers. The omega isn’t quite lying, Minseok did tell him that. But, the thought of him being with the alpha alone again terrifies him, and makes him jerk which in turn doesn’t help him form a proper sentence.

Luckily, Baek doesn’t seem to notice, “Oh my! You’re so lucky. I can’t believe you’ll be seeing his pretty ass more often.” He excitedly gushes. Jongdae can see the pink haired omega’s lopsided grin even throughout the phone.

“First of all baek, he has no ass. Second of all, I think what you mean is his impressive cock.” The deep voice of Sehun can be heard. 

Baek sucks in air as if he just realized that, “I know right! When he was listing his rules earlier today all I could see was the form of his cock through his pants, it looks monstrous.” The shorter male says in an impressed tone. 

“Wouldn’t mind being knotted by him to be honest.” The beta just casually admits. 

Jongdae face-palms himself again, he really is not in need for this kind of image right now. He doesn’t even know why he is forced to listen to this. Most importantly, how did he end up being close friends with people who are suspiciously on good terms with their unconscious mind, they certainly do not belong to sigmund freud’s theory. 

“Can you guys stop sexualizaing everything?” He helplessly hisses at them earning annoying chuckles from them. 

“Alright then we’ll leave you alone now.” 

“Alright. See ya!” 

When he finally hangs up, Minseok comes to his mind again, not like he stopped thinking about him. His careless friends did not stop mentioning him, but he’s been avoiding thinking directly of what happened in his office. 

He angrily throws his not guilty phone on the ground with a loud growl of “Fuck You Minseok. Fuck you!” The omega wishes he has the confidence and the strength to say that to the alpha’s face directly. A small part of him thought, and wished Minseok actually wanted to make things right between them. It is not like he would accept that, but still… it hurts to see him after all these years. 

The next day..

Jongdae is really considering skipping the day. He doesn’t feel ready to meet with Minseok again, he doesn’t think he can handle it. 

Yet, the omega moves his ass and starts getting ready. Even though he doesn’t feel like seeing Mr.Kim, he still can’t afford to skip a day. 

The student lazily picks up a random outfit from the cupboard and wears it which turn out to be a white shirt with short sleeves, and jeans.

Luckily, his lazy ass likes to organize his clothes according to outfits. He can just picks up one and he’s set. No need for struggling to find a pair of pants that suits this shirt and vice versa. 

It’s something Minseok has taught him to do many years ago and he still does it out of habit. He suddenly feels like crying at this memory of the alpha. However, he immediately shakes his head and brush it off, that man doesn’t deserve to occupy Jongdae’s thoughts and emotions. 

Before he can spray some of his favorite powerful perfume to lessen the effect of his oh so sweet vanilla mixed with strawberry scent, his phone rings so picks it up. 

“Hyung please tell me you are on your way.” The beta’s deep voice beats him up before he can say hi. 

“I’m on my way. Why?” 

“Why? Are you seriously asking why! Dude you’re so late. The class starts in 15 minutes.” He yells at him in disbelief.

“Oh shit! I didn’t look at the clock. Save me a seat, will you?” Jongdae requests when he realizes that he’s took a long time getting ready. 

“I will, but please hurry up. We didn’t meet this professor yet so I can’t guarantee that he is not as strict as Mr.Kim.” 

I do not need anyone reminding me of him now...

“Alright alright. I’m running.” He hurriedly says as he wears his shoes in fast manners. Then, He picks up his backpack and heads to university running as fast as he can. 

Apparently it rained during the night because the clouds are overshadowing the sun and the roads are a little slippery several signs that specifically say “Be careful” scattered all over. However, he has no time to be careful, he is literally running late. 

As always, his bad luck wins over. uncontrollably his foot loses traction with the ground so he slips over the wet floor’s surface. 

The omega curses himself for ignoring his unknotted shoelace and the signs, oh and did I mention he forgot his glasses at the apartment? Screw Sehun for freaking him out about being late like that. Come to think of it, he might’ve forgotten to spray that damn perfume on himself. Great, now his scent will attack the most unnecessary attention to him. 

Jongdae tries standing up again to proceeds running, but he ends up falling again and growling at the pain in his right knee. This is probably not the best day for the petit student. 

Fuck my life. 

He carefully stands up again while groaning, he is already giving up on running as he can hardly walk properly with his sore knee. The student sticks the wristwatch he has on directly to his eyes so he can see how much time he has until the class actually starts. 

Oh how nice! He has exactly seven minutes. And he is spending half of it walking funny and murmuring different kinds of curses he did not know he was able to say. It is definitely Baekhyu’s fault. 

He finally reaches the gate, and is walking next to the car parks. He inhales in relief when he realizes he is on time so the professor might consider letting him in after all. 

He slowly opens the door to the class with closed eyes in fear, and when he opens them he smiles happily entering the class, relief washes over him because the professor is more late than he is. 

He awkwardly limbs his way to where his friends are seated and sits next to them sighing in comfort as he finally can rest his knee. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Worried Baekhyun asks as he hands him a cup of coffee. 

“Oh god! Thank you.” The brunette happily accepts it and sips from it almost immediately. Thank god it isn’t so hot, he could’ve clumsily burnt his tongue. “I fell on my way here.” He grumpily proceeds after getting comfortable. 

“Uh hyung. You do realize your scent is extraordinarily right?” Sehun suddenly declares. 

Jongdae rolls his eyes as he takes another sip of his coffee, “No shit Sherlock! Thanks for stating the obvious.” He sarcastically mocks. 

Although Baekhyun is sitting between them, Sehun doesn’t have any problem reaching him with his long arms to give him a strong hit on the back of his head that he almost spilled all the coffee on himself. “No, you idiot! You did not cover it this time. Sorry for being concerned about your ass.” He explains. 

And before Dae can say anything after realizing that he indeed did not spray his usual perfume that help cover his strong scent. FUCK! 

A handsome alpha young looking professor enters the class with a smile that shows a one-sided pretty dimple. 

“Good morning!” He happily greets. “My name is Zhang Yixing and I’ll be your poetry professor. Any questions?” He informs in a hurry. 

The whole class just look at him with shock and blinking a couple of times. That’s when the professor realizes what he has done. 

Yixing chuckles, “I’m sorry, but I’m in a hurry. You know first week crisis. We’ll start officially next class. Sounds good?” He explains and walks to the door leaving. 

*******************************************

“That Yixing professor was weird.” Sehun comments. While the three of them are walking down the hallway. 

“Yeah, but he seems nice. I guess all the running around and hurting my knee was unneeded.” Jongdae remarks. Looking helplessly at his right knee. 

“You need to rest on that. Do you want to go home? I’ll give you notes if a professor starts anything today.” Baekhyun offers. 

“Oh hello there! Didn’t know you were with us.” The beta sarcastically remarks. The pink haired student was strangely quiet today, and he kept texting on his phone. 

Baekhyun grins, “You can drop hints as much as you want. I ain’t tellin you shit.” 

Sehun rolls his eyes and shifts his attention to the limping boy, “Hyung seriously you need to rest. Besides, your scent is drawing so much attention if you haven’t noticed.” 

Jongdae looks up and indeed sees a few alphas are looking at him with eyes full of lust, he really hates that his friends are right, he really needs to go home and he is considering it too. But it is hard for his nerdy ass to skip a day. 

Before he can answer or make a decision, a wave of a strong and familiar alpha scent spreads all around the hallway. He unconsciously shivers. 

It is the usual special entrance for the ice prince of Seoul University. The one and only, Mr. Kim with all his glory and black tailored suit which delightfully shows his broad shoulders. 

Baehyun covers his mouth and nose with his hand, “Oh my god.” He whimpers. Just as affected as all the other omega students, mated or not, no one can escape his effect. 

“He smells extra delicious today.” Sehun notifies. 

Jongdae just stands there trying his best not to sniff the air to get a taste of the alpha’s scent. 

He clenches both his fest so hard that his knuckles turn red and it hurts. 

Mr. Kim walks elegantly (as always) towards them, the omega thought that he’ll just pass by them. However, he couldn’t be any more wrong, because the professor is standing right in front of him. 

“I expect you in my office in ten minutes. It is open.” Minseok coldly demands. 

Jongdae has a hard time breathing and a harder time standing straight, he doesn’t dare to look 

up to see the professor’s face. He again ends up just nodding obediently with his head hung low looking at Mr.Kim’s polished black shoes.

Minseok just walks away after that, but not before giving them the three one of his piercing glances. 

“That was … intense.” Baekhyun just states the obvious. He looks at his omega friend and smirks, “what are you waiting for. The hot professor wants you in his office, you shouldn’t make him wait.” He teases and blinks at him. 

Jongdae gets this heavy desire to give his cotton candy haired friend the finger, but he reminds himself that he and despite cursing a lot lately, is a well-mannered person.

He ignores his useless comments and walks towards Mr.Kim’s office with a heavy heart. This day is definitely the worst day ever for him. 

He slowly opens the door after knocking on it even though Minseok told him to wait for him there. Who would be in the office if the professor isn’t there. Why is is he acting all stupid these days. 

He sits in one of the chairs in front of the neatly organized desk. Last time he was here, Jongdae did not get the time to observe the place. It is not a surprise that the whole office is very well-organized and it smells like Minseok of course; masculine and fearless. 

As he is looking around the place, the alpha’s scent hits him and the door opens presenting who used to be his favorite person in the world. Kim Minseok, the person he thought he’ll never see again. 

He doesn’t acknowledge him or bothers to give him a look. He just sits on his black leather chair and places his cup of coffee on top of the coaster mat to protect the table underneath. 

Yep, still the neat-freak he is. 

Minseok clears his throat, “Devid these papers.” He orders. Handing him out a very heavy mountain of papers and gets back to working on his laptop. As if Jongdae was his personal secretary. 

The student takes the papers and begins dividing them as Minseok told him to do, which follow a moment of awkward silence for him. He is still a little bit uncomfortable and overwhelmed, yet the elder doesn’t seem to be concerned about that at all. He really doesn’t care.

Apparently Minseok feels sweaty all of a sudden so he loosen up his necktie and takes off his jacket. 

Why does he bother wearing them, if he is going to take them off at some point? Dae thinks rolling his eyes. 

“Why are you back to my life?” Jongdae suddenly finds himself blurting. It’s the question that has been accompanying him since Minseok asked him to come here yesterday. 

“Who said I am.” The professor answers indifferently. Without even taking his eyes off his laptop. 

It is like a knife has been directed towards his heart, “Of course you’re not. You’re way too selfish to do that.” The student murmurs to himself. On the verge of tearing up. 

That little heartbreaking conversation follows by another moment of silence as they both continue to work on the task in hand. Jongdae works extra hard just to he can get out of here, he cannot stay longer.

“I’m done.” Jongdae announces in a small voice.

Putting the papers on the desk. 

“You can go.” 

When the student makes his way to the door, Minseok glances at him and notices that he is limping and having a hard time walking properly. 

“Why are you limping?” Minseok asks. 

The omega stops and holds the door’s nob roughly. “It is none of your business.” Rasps the younger. He doesn’t dare to look towards the older though. 

He can sense a change in the atmosphere of the office. It is suddenly feels frightening. The air smells like anger and his limbs feel numb all of a sudden. Jongdae finally dares to look to the professor’s side, only to be welcomed by the unwelcoming and dreadful crystally eyes of the alpha. 

He swallows dryly, he knows for a fact, that the change in the color of any alpha’s eyes means nothing good. He’s screwed. 

Did he have to be so disrespectful? 

Suddenly, without knowing what actually happened or recognizing anything. The omega finds himself bend down the shiny dark brown desk. His crouch pressed on the board of it and Minseok hovering over him, keeping him down by having a strong hold on the back of his neck. 

When did he move? How come he easily grabbed and caged him like that? 

The professor’s lips close to the student’s ears, “You must respect your Hyung Jongdae. I am warning you.” He threatens. In that low and cold voice of his. 

As the alpha on top of him, odours of dominance, possessiveness and anger at the same time. Jongdae feels himself sweating and whimpering. Quite sure that he reeks of fear and anxiety right now, it is the worst day to forget hiding his scent. So he bluntly nods with closed eyes while breathily letting out pain noises. The student can grasp the severe pain of the hand grabbing the back of his neck. 

You smell so delicious baby brother.” Minseok hums, sniffing his baby brother’s unblemished and milky neck “I missed this.” The alpha goes on against the other’s ear.

Jongdae’s breath hitches when he feels Minseok leaning in and his hot lips are right under his ears. The tongue softly brushes against the neck sending him shivers, before sucking on it roughly. The omega holds on to the other edge of the desk while he uncontrollably moans baring his neck more for better access and the alpha hums in satisfaction. He doesn't let go until he forms a dark mark, proudly looking at it he licks it for the last time enjoying how the petit omega shudders beneath him. 


	3. Confronting

Jongdae is helplessly shuddering and moaning under Minseok, but his mind is floating in disbelief and confusion. 

Minseok is his older brother, he knows that for sure. Despite being separated for years after, because he decided to disappear all of a sudden. Jongdae can never forget the older’s lingering scent, his almond shaped eyes, his small button nose or his lips

He also can never forget how he ditched him and his mother all alone nine years ago, he was just an eleven year old kid and yet he had so many responsibilities on his shoulders because of his brother’s disappearance. Even though, the Minseok he is with now is not the nice and caring big brother he used to always lean on. It is him. No doubts. 

Then why is he bent over a desk and his brother hovering him and sucking a mark on his neck? And why is he not fighting? Why is he somehow getting a trace of arousal and his pants are suddenly tighter than before? What is this feeling? He can’t describe it. 

It’s wrong. His feelings are wrong, What his brother is doing to him is wrong. But why can’t he stop himself? Why isn’t he disgusted or feeling some kind of alienating. In fact, he is whimpering for more. He’s exposing his neck for more, while tears of frustration and confusion are gathering in his eyes. 

When Minseok is done sucking the mark under his ears, he yanked him from his hair making him yelp in surprise and pain. His teary and scared eyes meet with the sharp and alpha colored ones

“I don’t like to repeat myself.” The professor's scary low voice breaks through the student’s ears, “Know your grounds Jongdae.” He warns. Before he lets him go by pushing him roughly towards the desk. 

He can’t understand why Minseok is this angry with him. He knows that he was disrespectful, but this is a little bit way too much. Especially towards his younger brother. Wasn’t he always tender with him? 

Jongdae swallows hardly, “I’m sorry.” He breathily apologizes. After standing up straight and ducking his head, still shaking. 

“Now answer my question.” Demands Minseok. 

For a second, the omega had to remember what was the question that made all of this mess happen. 

The student clears his throat, he can feel the piercing gaze on him but he doesn’t dare to look “I fell and hurt my knee.” He simply tells. 

“Are you fucking blind?” 

He flinches and closes his eyes in fear when he hears the alpha yelling at him. This is more than Jongdae can handle. He can’t take this anymore. Who does he think he is to yell at him like that? He lost that privilege a very long time ago.

“Why do you care?” Jongdae cries at him and closes his eyes immediately expecting Minseok to hit him or bend him down again. 

Minseok takes a breath to calm himself then he glances at the younger in front of him. “Just fucking leave. I can’t stand looking at you right now.” He growls at him, gritting his teeth in anger. 

The omega shivers in fear at the tone the alpha used towards him. Why is he so mad? And why the hell can’t he stop being rude. He needs a constant reminder that the person he sees right now is just not the same Minseok he used to knows 

The professor knows that his anger is totally unjustified and he’s being unreasonably weird and frightening, but the omega’s question is right in its place. Yeah, why does he care when he actually choose not to care nine years ago. 

He watches how Jongdae limps as he walks to the door and leaves with strangely sorrowful eyes, but it doesn't last long until they are full of boiling anger. He picks up a small jar from the desk and strongly throws it at the wall for it to shatter into pieces. He breathes heavily and annoyingly pushes his hair off of his face. 

What did he do? 

The office is filled with the aroused pheromones that both of them unconsciously released. It is just a matter of time until Jongdae finds out everything. He doesn’t want that to him and yet he can’t possibly isolate himself from him again. He just can’t anymore. 

While he is occupied with his thoughts staring at the glass scattered in front of him Yixing opens the door without even knocking. 

“Hey Minseok, wanna get__” Yixing pauses, “Dear lord!.” He gasps at the view in front of him. Minseok? In a messy place? This is highly unusual. 

“Is everything okay? Damn dude you gotta start wear some scent-blockers.” He asks. Sniffing the air attentively before smirking teasingly, “I smell an omega.” 

Minseok looks at him with warning eyes and he just chuckles and puts his hand on his mouth. 

He sighs, “What do you want Yixing?” 

“I was checking if you want to grab lunch with me.” Wonders the other alpha. 

“sorry. I’m tired and I wanna go home.” 

“Oh! It is alright. You seemed stressed. Do you need me to come over later?” He offers. Concerned about his friend’s unusual state, he feels obligated to help him. 

Despite being the complete opposite of each other, they somehow get along pretty well. Actually, they are perfect with each other. They have been friends for 8 years now, they studied college together and got their degrees together. They were always there for one another. 

Minseok gives his loyal friend a very small and barely noticeable smile that of course doesn’t last long. “No need. I’ll be alright.” He says as he grabs his stuff to leave in a hurry. Jongdae’s lingering sweet scent is driving him crazy and he needs a distraction. 

Yixing watches him leave in worry. His friend is not himself these days and he feels helpless. Minseok refuses to tell him anything.   
_______________________________

Minseok gets in his car and drives home so he can be alone with his thoughts, and when he does reach home he immediately enters the shower after neatly placing his tailored suit with the other suits that need to be taken for dry cleaning later. 

He takes a very long shower trying to calm himself and his desires. Jongdae appearing again in his life is messing everything he had planned for himself and for Jongdae as well. His younger brother has really grown up well and he’s doing just fine without anyone. 

He himself has no right to be this restless at thought of Jongdae having someone else beside him. He wasn’t on his list anyway, he can’t be. It is prohibited. 

But why it doesn’t feel wrong? Not even a little bit! Having the omega between his arms or under him, and having the luxury to smell him and kiss him is something he has always wanted. 

He wonders if it's time to confront his baby brother or to keep his mouth shut and ignore it until the omega finds out on his own which is going to create another kind of problems. He can just go to another university or even a school, it is not hard with his potential and intellectuality, it is actually a piece of cake to find another job for him. 

However, the question is, is he really ready to leave him again? Is he ready to disappoint himself for the second time in his life? 

For the first time in his life, he would love to think with his heart, but can he really? 

“Fuck this, I need a drink.” Minseok grumbles when he discovers that being alone at home with his thoughts is giving a strong headache. 

So he wears some casual clothes, takes his car keys and drives to the closest bar to get a drink that will help him overlook whatever is on his mind and maybe even get a distraction. 

________________________________

The next day…

“You have got to be kidding me!” Baekhyun amuses when he sees Jongdae. While Sehun just enjoying the show Baekhyun is about to put with a of course, bubble tea in his hands. 

“What?” Jongdae pretentiously asks.

“What is that on your neck buddy?” 

The omega swallows, “I - uhh- I fell.” He oh-so-innocently answers. This might be believable without stuttering like a moron he thinks to himself.

“On someone’s lips?” Baek smirks. Enjoying this way too much for Dae’s liking. 

Jongdae chokes on his spit in shock and embarrassment while Sehun chokes on his fucking bubble tea with laughter. 

“Come on Jongkitty, you can come up with something better.” The beta teases, “You’re literally limping, there are dark circles under your pretty eyes and you have a freaking hickey on your neck. Care to explain?” Sehun scuffs at the omega’s ridiculous excuse. 

Jongdae’s cheeks starts to become a lovely shade of pink, “Just shut it both of you. I’m not in the mood for this” he grumbles at them, annoying. Before Baekhyun or Sehun can have their comebacks, the professor enters the class, so he decides to do it later. 

Jongdae sighs in annoyance, he can’t focus on whatever the professor is saying therefore his notes are a total mess of nonsense. 

He thought his first week would go smoothly, he thought he had prepared himself well, but he didn’t put in mind that he’ll be meeting with his older brother who he did not see in like nine years. 

He couldn’t get much sleep since he saw him, since he had a taste of his musky smell, since he got the chance to finally hear his soothing voice. He would be lying if he said he did not miss him during all these years. He longed for him, he needed him. And yet, he abandoned him without an explanation or a proper goodbye. 

Jongdae is not a jerk, he would easily forgive anyone with a simple “sorry” and everything would go back to normal again. Nonetheless, with Minseok, it is a different issue. Minseok’s disappearance ruined him and his life. 

Jongdae had to put up with taking care of their mother after Minseok has abandoned them with a small amount of money. It is true that he didn’t take any money with him when he left, but that didn’t help either, they were still short on it. 

Jongdae was forced to fight for himself because his alpha brother wasn’t there to protect him from hungry alphas who just hit puberty and can’t control their desires or just alphas who think with their dicks, especially towards the omega’s sweet sweet scent and pretty features. Even though he was just eleven or twelve years old. He was and still is a target for them. 

All of this would have been forgivable if Minseok has a good reason. However, no reason would ever be acceptable to Jongdae after their mother’s death because of depression over her older son who left them and her younger son who was just a kid with so much responsibilities, not to mention that she was just a helpless widow who looked up to her sons yet she got the biggest disappointment. 

It is unforgivable by this point. He can’t forgive Minseok, but at the same time, he doesn’t seem to have the ability to fight this urge to be close to him, to hug him and to recreate their memories together, they used to be inseparable after all.

Last night was the longest for him, their weird incident in his office, the mark on his neck, and the concern on the professor’s voice even though he tried to hide with anger. Jongdae hates to admit that he didn’t pull away because he did not hate it. It’s just too much for him to think off right now so he is simply trying to ignore everything like it didn’t happen. 

It is not completely working though. He has to meet him three days a week in his class which starts in two hours by the way, lucky him.  
And maybe more if he asks him for help considering being responsible. How can he possibly push away his unexplainable emotions? 

Before he knows it the two classes before Professor Kim’s class are done and now he is forced to wait for him in class. When those anxiety moments will become extinct? 

First, his so-called best friends are giving a hard time bugging him about the mark so basically reminding him of who caused it for him which makes him question again, why? 

“Good afternoon.” Mr.Kim greets when he comes in and everyone greets back, except for Jongdae who is looking at him questionably. How come that unlike him, he seems well-rested ? This is making him so frustrated. All the students dropped their chatting and are shifting their attention to the professor. 

As he starts his lecture, the omega isn’t able to take his eyes off his hyung and how unusually handsome he is. Well, he has always been this handsome but there is something weird attracting Jongdae more. Also, his hoarse sweet voice is so attractive, and his bulging muscles of course make everyone envious. 

Not to mention, how incredibly intelligent and hard working he is at the same time. The student scuffs, what he lacks are manners and he’ll be like the whole package. The perfect mate. 

Wait what? 

What the hell am I thinking about? He’s my brother I can’t.. it is not.. 

“JongKitty, be careful. I can smell that your heat is on its way.” 

He flinches when Sehun interrupts his weird thoughts, “But I used the scent-blocker?” He confusingly says. 

Well, at least now thanks to Sehun he has another thing to occupy his mind with for a change, rather than just thinking of Minseok and his jolting thoughts the whole time

Baekhyun was about to comment something too but just as he was about to title his neck towards the other two Mr.Kim clears his throat and gives them a warning glare so they all keep their mouth shut and listen attentively to the lecture. 

The three friends feel stressed out at the intensity of mr.kim’s angry glare. They should have known better than to chat during his lecture. 

“Class dismissed.” Mr. Kim announces in a monotone way. Five minutes earlier than the actual end of the class, which only make the three guilty friends squirm. 

“Kim Jongdae. I expect you in my office in ten minutes.” He casually says and leaves. 

Jongdae is screwed. 

The brunette hits the beta’s arm angrily, “Your nose only functions in Mr. Kim’s class? Seriously?” He scolds. “And you?” Turning to surprisingly sheepish Baekhyun “Can’t you keep your freaking head in its place?” 

“Okay standing here and scolding us won’t   
redeem you from Mr.Kim’s .. whatever!” Baekhyun comments, grinning awkwardly. Yet, he has a point, making the professor wait after pissing him off during class will not do him any good. 

He sighs in defeat, “I hate it when you’re right. I’ll go but you better make it up to me.” He warns before heading to the professor’s office. 

Jongdae knocks on the door and doesn’t go in until he hears Mr.Kim’s voice telling him to come in. 

To his surprise, he is not alone in the office. There is a very attractive beta girl who is very proud of her body that she apparently decided to show it off. Could her blouse be any more revealing? Could her short jeans be shorter and tighter? Is this a suitable outfit for a studying place? 

“Come on Mr.Kim, why don’t you consider it?” She tries to convince him of something with a very sultry voice. 

Seriously, what’s wrong with her? 

“No, the answer is final.” He refuses, “I’m busy now. So leave.” He says. Giving the omega a quick glance. 

The beta girl glares annoyingly at Jongdae as if he is the one who ruined things for her before she leaves. Jongdae clears his throat, “Y-you wanted t-to s-see me mr… “ 

“Do you think of my lecture as a witticism?” The alpha interrupts him with a stern voice. “I don’t like it when my students underestimate the information I deliver. This is not school anymore so grow up and act more mature!” He scolds coldly. 

Jongdae, still standing next to the door, lowers his head and feels like something strangled his throat, it is humiliating. Does he think of him as an immature kid? 

For your information, I survived my pre-adulthood life without you, thank you very much. 

His face turns a dark shade red because of embarrassment and feeling insulted at the older’s words and tone towards him, “I - I apologize mr.Kim.” He entrears. He can sense that his tears are excited to come out, he can only wish for this to end sooner. 

“If you don’t know yet, I don’t go easy on anyone.” He informs, “Get these papers done by the end of the day.” The professor points at the countless papers in front of him.” Mercilessly commands the alpha. 

Jongdae eyes the mountain of paper miserably, then the clock on the wall reading that it is 3:25 pm and sighs inwardly. Here flies his movie day with his friends out of the window. What a great weekend.

He sighs and prepares himself for a long day.   
The student starts working on the papers after texting his two friends that he’s not gonna be with them tonight.


	4. Heat

Jongdae has been working on these papers for more than an hour now and didn’t even manage to do half of them. He is starting to get tired and his neck hurt from ducking his face for a long time. Not to mention, he is getting a headache from focusing on them as well. This is the worst punishment ever. 

Nonetheless, he would be willing to take any punishment any time without complaining if he doesn’t feel anxious knowing that his heat is near. He wants to get home before it kicks in or else he’ll not be able to reach his apartment because his pheromones is going to attract uncalled attention from a lot of hungry alphas in the way. 

He takes a quick glance at Minseok to see what he’s doing or if his scent had reached him yet. Thankfully, he doesn’t seem to have sensed anything yet which means that he might not even get it tonight. Or it also means that using a lot of that scent blocker has finally paid off, but he prefers to consider the first assumption. 

Another hour has passed, and Jongdae’s anxiety has grown back. The cold office is suddenly burning hot and he is regretting wearing a warm sweater today. He is getting a little sweaty, but he ignores it and continues to work faster so he can leave before the evening. However, the student starts sweating more, and the temperature in the room drops for him, it is getting sauna-like and worse by the second. To the point where he gets extremely thirsty and panting heavily to take a breath. 

That’s when the professor suddenly notices his condition and the odour of an omega getting into heat as well. He can see how the omega is panting and squirming on the chair while sweat is running down his neck making it glisten and tempting under the lights in the room. He suddenly feels this strong desire to lick that milky white skin and mark it with his bite marks and purplish bruises, to claim what his inner wolf growls nonstop is his and his only. 

With every passing second and every inhale of the sickening sweet and intense scent in the air his pants grow impossibly tight and his inner wolf more restless. He has to come up with something very quickly if he doesn’t want to jump on his brother and take him right there and then; he made a sacrifice years ago and can’t let it go to waste this easily and like this.

He gets Jongdae’s attention when he clears his throat while trying not to sniff the air, “You can go home now. It’s getting late.” Minseok permits. attempting to make himself sound cold and unbothered as usual. 

The professor has finally come to the realization that it is enough punishment. Since he was clearly going into heat, but he decided to keep him here anyway. If anything happens, he’s definitely won’t be happy about it; to think that his baby brother would be a target for danger isn’t pleasing. Plus, he himself has had enough, the knowledge of the omega’s condition is making the emotions along with the weakness he buried in the depths of his heart reappear and he can't let that happen, not after the amount of pain and sorrow he endured to stay away from his brother, his beloved and helpless brother who means the world to him.

Get a hold of yourself. 

As soon as Jongdae is allowed to leave, he stands up really fast to the point where he gets a head rush. With wide-open eyes and his slick coming out of his ass hole already and he starts panicking. The alpha scent-filled room doesn’t help with his helpless condition. His body will give up any minute now and he refuses to show Minseok this fragility of his. 

“Thank y-you .. mr.k-Kim.” The brunette manages to say between his panting as he makes way to the door. Minseok doesn’t answer, too busy with distracting himself from the omega’s heat scent. If he’s not careful he might..

Jongdae is at the door when the professor notices the growing wet spot between his pants and how he cannot walk comfortably because of it. 

Screw it. 

His eyes turn crystal blue, he loses his sanity and the ability to hear anything other than the quiet whimpers of the omega in front of himself. He growls lowly and out of nowhere, jumps to catch Jongdae between his arms, as he was about to fall on the ground with the intensity of his heat.

It is too late.

Once Minseok is so close to Jongdae that he can smell the alpha scent, the omega feels like his body is on fire, his now flashed yellow eyes pleadingly gaze at the professor through the blur of tears caused by frustration and need. The force of his natural hormones to be knotted takes away his rationality. He doesn’t have the time nor the acuteness to question where he is or who he is with. 

He needs . 

The closeness of the alpha, causes extra pheromones forced into his nose and his mind becomes a mess. A blur. Self-restrictions can’t be found in them, lust is all what both of them can feel. 

they want. 

Too intense, too strong too overpowering and overwhelming to the omega’s weak state. His eyes shut closed and his body is suddenly heavier than before. 

Jongdae finally gives in. 

Minseok’s eyes widen in surprise, luckily he is already circling the unconscious student with his arms, so he gently lifts him and then struggles to find his car keys. When he does he immediately carries him his brother bridal style, makes his way to his car and puts the passed out boy in the backseat. The hallways and parking are practically empty considering it is the end of the day and the end of the week as well. He gets in the driver’s seat and hits the road towards his place as fast as he can while leaving the windows open for some natural breeze to help lessen their pheromones somehow. 

In less than ten Minutes duo to Minseok passing the speed limit they are in his place and Jongdae is laid on his bed comfortably. He turned on all the air conditioners along with the air fresheners in the place to somehow make it less tormenting to stay in it without having to jump on the helpless omega. As well as, preparing some icy-cold pads to put on the younger and stop him from sweating. 

It’s when Jongdae shifts uncomfortably when the cold pads come near his face that Minseok starts questioning his choice of bringing him here instead of driving him to his own apartment or call his friends. As of this moment, his place is a dangerous territory for him and for his younger brother. He can’t promise he’ll control himself.

When Jongdae opens his golden eyes he’s alone in a dark cold room. He can feel the tightness in his pants and the self-lubricant coming out of his hole already which takes his mind off wondering where is he. Forgetting to take his heat suppressants and going out nonetheless was never a good idea. It only makes his heat stronger. 

Right now, all he can think of is being fucked senseless, but that’s not an option at the moment so he unbuttons his pants and takes them off along with his boxers. The blood rushed to his cock making it rock hard and slams against his flat stomach. His whole body aches to be touched and finally get some release. 

And he does. He wraps his shaky fingers around his painfully hard length and starts stroking it slowly while panting and sniffing on the pillow next to him Smelling the manly comforting alpha scent of what is so much like his brother’s.

Minseok is in the kitchen , dealing with his awakened and conflicted emotions when suddenly hears mewling sounds coming from his bedroom and a new wave of heavy aroused omega scent fills the whole house, successfully throwing any logical thoughts left out of the window, making his wolf claw at the barriers keeping it locked away and demanding to claim his omega. 

When he opens the bedroom’s door and turns the lights on, he is greeted with an image that takes his breath away his cock jumps in his pants and leaks a large amount of precum. Jongdae is there, writhing on his bed naked from the waist down, with a hand moving up and down his flushed cock frantically. He is desperately trying to take care of himself but the whiny whimpers coming out of his parted pink lips clearly indicates that he’s not even close. His chocolate eyes turn blue and he gets closer ready to attack him. Who was he kidding trying to control himself while bringing him here? 

Jongdae is lost in his own lust filled world, inhaling his brother’s scent like a mad man and desperately trying to find some release for his rock hard cock when his clouded mind finally process that there is another presence present in the room. He turns his head and finds the rigid and tense figure of his brother standing by the door, eyes flashing icy blue and hands fisted with an unreadable expression on his face. Suddenly the powerful smell of the alphas arousal hits him hard like a car and he finds himself releasing even more self-lubrication out of his hole. 

Jongdae moans loudly under the intense gaze of the alpha and tries to reach out to him; his lust filled mind only wanting his brother to knot him and make this fucking heat to go away while the now faded rational voice in his head yells at him that ‘this is wrong! He is your fucking brother who ditched you years ago and never came back !! ‘ . He throws his body towards him and Minseok quickly hurries to catch the helpless omega.

“I - uhh please I..” He whispers out. His hands still on his dick while being between the alpha’s arms. 

“Don’t worry. Hyung will take care of you..” The professor promises with a deep hoarse voice. 

“Hyung..” Jongdae whines in a strained voice. 

“Yes, hyung is here.” He whispers to his ears, his lips close to the mark he has left on him before while slapping the younger’s hand from his cock making him gasp. 

Minseok lays the omega on his back after taking off his shirt, leaving his flawless sweat-filled body on full display. He stares at the erect light brown nipples and the flat stomach with the pinkish hard leaking cock against it with lustful eyes. 

When Jongdae tries to touch himself, he slams his hand once again, “Did hyung allowed you to touch yourself little omega?” He says. In a warning tone that makes the omega shivers and whimpers.

The dominant demeanor in this alpha is something he has never seen before. It’s making him more aroused if that's even possible. 

“Please hyung..” 

“Shhh, I’ve got you.”

Minseok lays on top of him, staring at his half-lidded eyes, then he shifts his mono-lids to look at his trembling lips. The desperate state the omega is in makes him want to wreck him more. 

To knot him. 

To claim him. 

But no! Despite being completely blinded by lust, a small part of him knows that he shouldn’t. 

He attacks his lips in a demanding harsh kiss making it hard for Jongdae to keep up with him. 

Nipping and sucking on his lips while the latter can do nothing but moan through the intense kiss and let the alpha dominate him entirely. The alpha parts from the kiss earning a small whine from the omega, but it dies down when he wraps his fingers around his hard dick teasing the leaking head and thumping the slit. 

Staring at his lost in the pleasure expressions, it is totally different and more pleasurable when it is someone else is touching him especially if that someone is a powerful and dominant alpha. 

He arches his back trying to fuck himself in Minseok’s hand. The older smirks, “Aren’t you a naughty little boy, baby brother?” He purrs, firmly holding his hip to stop his desperate moving. “Begging your hyung to fuck you and fill your cute little hole with his knot and cum” He teases.

Jongdae whines needly, unable to do anything else. That’s when Minseok starts stroking his cute little pink cock more whilst sucking marks on the omega’s milky and sensitive skin of his neck.

The omega moans loudly at the sensation of his hand, his tongue and his teeth all at once, he clenches his fists on Minseok’s shirt, “Hyung, hyung..hyung..” He whispers like a mantra as he cums all over the elder's hand.

But, his cock doesn’t soften for long after this, it took him less than a minute of panting heavily until it is hard and leaking again. 

“You can’t get enough of hyung, can you?” Minseok cooed while looking at his already wrecked brother beneath himself. He couldn’t wait to finally not just wreck, but break and ruin him. 

The omega nods burying his flushed face into the crook of his hyung’s neck sniffing his aroused masculine scent while whimpering incoherent pleas. The alpha moves his full of cum hand lower a little, “Will you be a good boy and spread your legs for hyung so he can properly look at his baby brother? To see your cute little wet hole?”

Jongdae’s loud moans fill the whole room and he shivers just at the thought of being completely exposed and vulnerable in front of his hyung. He has the decency to blush even with his lust clouded mind and slowly spreads his legs apart, displaying his wet and pink hole which is twitching and begging to be taken. 

Minseok circles the dripping wet rim with his fingers, “Look at you, all so wet for me. For hyung to just take you and give you his knot.” He whispers. His hot breath hits the serene neck of the younger. 

The alpha swirls his fingers in the natural lubrication pooled between and under his crack, cressing the sensitive space between his balls and twitching hole a few times and playing in the clear sticky liquid to wet his fingers and just enjoy the expression of pure bless on the writhing omega in front of him who is making the sweetest and most addicting voices in the world, making his inner wolf to growl in satisfaction, he finally circles his puffy and light pink rim with his index and middle finger and ultimately breaks the long, long awaited dream of having his beloved brother completely by pushing them all the way in to the knuckles. 

His hot and impossibly tight walls squeezing his fingers oh so deliciously and confirming his doubts that yes, he is the first one entering this unmarked territory and he is the one who is taking his brother’s virginity away. He growls loudly upon discovering this fact and the tent in his jeans grow even bigger if that's even possible. 

Jongdae screams loudly upon feeling two fingers entering him at once and claws the mattress beneath himself , throws his head back and exposing his neck . Minseok takes all of this in and releases a moan of himself. The temptation to leave his permanent claim mark on that irresistible neck is just so much. He has to close his eyes tightly for a second to gather his thoughts.

The frail state of Jongdae and being at his complete mercy is waking up so many repressed emotions in him. His fondness of him, his urge to protect him and his desire to dominate him. He adds the third finger inside, scissoring him and working him open. 

“Hyung.. please.” 

“Please what baby brother.” Minseok smirks. 

“Hyung!!..” The omega hiccups a moan and tighten his hungry walls unconsciously when his hyung fucks him fast with his three fingers and simultaneously massages his prostate preventing his ability to replay. 

The feeling of his fingers being squeezed inside the tight rim makes him imagine how his cock would be milked like that. Stuffing the needy wet hole with his monstrous knot and load after load of hot cum, breeding him till he is completely full and dripping his seeds out for days.

“Knot me hyung.. please..” He begs. Tears of pure frustration and need straining his pinkish cheekbones. 

Minseok growls and with his free hand, he holds his chin tightly and looks at him directly in the eye, “You don’t tell me what to do little omega.” He harshly says. 

The demanding harsh tone send shivers to him. He has never wanted to submit to anyone like this before, but then again, he has never met someone as dominant as him.

“Are you gonna come on my fingers little one?” The professor huskily whispers to him seductively. He adds another finger, until Jongdae’s rim is full with four fingers fucking him and strching him good and Jongdae comes for the second time with a loud cry. 

Jongdae shuts his eyes closed and brushes back his wet wispy bangs while breathing profoundly. However, Minseok doesn’t allow him the luxury of taking a break, he thrusts his fingers in and out continuously aiming for his prostate making him yelp in surprise and sob at the overwhelming sensitivity and pleasure. It has never felt nearly as good as it is now just because of fingers. 

When the omega’s cock grew hard again and strands of pre cum comes out of its slit, Minseok withdraws his fingers from Jongdae’s hole making the gaping rim clench around nothing but air, and ignoring the whines coming out of his mouth. He brings his hand to his mouth and starts sucking every finger clean of his natural essence and a deep rumble escapes him upon tasting the impossibly sweet and oh so addictive liquid; He will definitely eat him out later. When his hand is thoroughly cleaned, he hovers over his brother’s little and fragile body again and uses both hands to cup his face and pulls him into a lusty impulsive messy kiss while raking fingers into his hair roughly.

The groans coming out from the back of the alpha’s throat go directly into jongdae's dick, making it twitch violently and he becomes a plaint and submissive whimpering mess as Minseok moves his lips sensually to his devour his jaw leaving bruising kisses on it. 

At this point, the older has certainly lost his sense of reality and awareness, he’s completely driven by lust now. He finally takes off his clothes while Jongdae stares at his sex god. The contrasting abs, the shining sweat on his glorious body and most importantly, the impressive length and thickness of his hard leaking cock standing proudly against his abs. 

“Like what you see baby brother?” The professor says. Without giving him a chance to answer he leans in and wraps his pink lips around one of the erect small buds sucking on it hard and brushing his tongue-tip teasingly on it, while thumping the other one and Jongdae arches his back at the sensation on his sensitive nipples.

He gets even more needy feeling their hard-ons skimming lightly against each other. The student finds the difference between the two members enticing. His omega’s small cute little one underneath the long thick monstrous alpha one. He can’t wait for his tight pink hole to be fucked, knotted and breeded with it until he cries from the overwhelming pleasure and pain. 

Jongdae buries his small fingers on the professor’s silky hair, “Hyung.. I need you.” Whines the little omega, “I need your knot please.. hyung please.” He sultry begs. 

“Look at you.” Minseok cooed, “The cute little cock of yours is writhing and twitching because of me. You are so hungry for my knot baby brother” He states. 

The student’s cheeks are painted with crimson red while his cock twitches. Never in his life he thought he would get this excited because of humiliation and dirty talk from his hyung. 

The alpha finally and carefully guides his impressive length to the small unsullied hole of his brother’s. The pleasant feeling of being the one taking away his innocence takes away his reasonableness.

Jongdae throws his head on the pillow again, his bruised neck on full display for Minseok again begging him to claim it. He flickers his eyes towards it biting his lips restraining himself again. “Fuck.. You’re so tight.” He growls. As his member is squeezed inside the tight walls of his baby brother’s. 

The omega hisses out a breath and shuts his eyes closed panting until the whole length is in his pulsing hole. 

“Hyung! You.. God.. you feel so good.” Jongdae gasps. “Please please hyung fuck me now.” He pleads. Totally and completely in need of that knot. He has been visualizing being fucked and knotted by a strong dominant alpha for as long as he can remember, now that he’s so close to getting it. He can’t wait. 

“Patience baby brother, I will fuck You ruthless and knot you so good until that pathetic cock of yours cums so hard. I’ll fill you up with my cum. You want that, am I right my little Dae? Want your big brother to fuck you again and again and stuff your hole with even more of his warm seeds and breed you good.”Minseok purrs right next to his ear and Jongdae cries out in arousal.

The professor begins moving his member slowly, but after being starched enough with four fingers already, the omega can’t wait for a rough fuck with his hyung’s cock. He can feel the steady firm hands pressed on his hips to keep in his place and he whines more. That will surely leave bruises there. 

At last, Minseok finally quickens his stirring and moves his hips fucking him properly and Jongdae screams at the mixture of pain and pleasure. 

His hands unconsciously grab the headboard up his head to keep himself steady and prevent his head from hitting the surface, in contrast to the alpha’s monstrously rough unstoppable thrusts while abusing his pleasurable spot continuously. The omega’s mind goes fuzzy and high with bliss, his moans became louder and more breathy. 

The professor leaned in, his face buried in the younger’s neck inhaling the extra sweet scent, he can feel him clenching around him and he can’t suppress his groans against his ears. He bites his lips, an attempt to stop himself from biting a permanent mark on him. 

“You look so beautiful like this little brother. I wanna see you cum. Show me how good hyung makes you feel, come on.” He encourages. 

“M-Minseok- h-hyung..” 

Minseok uncontrollably lets out a breathy moan upon hearing Jongdae say his name like that for the first time in years, “That’s right, say my name Jongdae-ah.”

The alpha’s knot starts to form and his brutal pace slows down and falter. Feeling the knot threaten to ruin him, Jongdae clawed the back of his hyung’s shoulders and neck. He moans loudly as he cums harder than he thought he could. 

“You take your hyung’s knot so well baby brother.” He says, whilst rutting him until the knot completely swells tying them together and he finally breeds him and fills him with loads of his warm seeds. 

The older moves their bodies to find a more comfortable position, lying them both on their sides with exhausted Jongdae pressed back against his chest, head tucked down under the alphas chin , his strong arms wrapped securely around his brother’s body and resting on his belly out of pure wolf instinct after breeding him, his upper leg on the omega’s waist and his knot still deep in his tight hole, still too big to pull out. 

Minseok presses light kisses on the student’s hair, bruised neck and down to his shoulders pulling him closer. He finally has what he longed for oh so painfully between his arms and in the most intimate ways.

As the latter tries to take a breath, still feeling the warmth and pleasure from the knot closing his eyes and snuggling closer to his hyung. As if they can be closer than that. 

To Jongdae, everything is like white noise now, he falls into a deep slumber almost immediately out of exhaustion and ecstasy.


	5. The ugly lie

..Jongdae’s heat and the absence of his mind and senses as well as Minseok’s continued for three whole days. Whenever the omega would wake up horny and begging to be knotted and bred the alpha would give it to him, he would fuck him hard and raw, but every time after he did, he would feed him and give him water or juice alongside with pills. 

  
  


The omega would be so calm and such a sweetheart that the alpha kept wondering if he is just high with the heat and the ecstasy or that he thinks he’s someone else and that idea got him quite (greatly) irritated. But, whenever his monstrous cock is buried deep in his brother’s puffy pink hole and his knot is swelling inside of him, the omega would always moan out for his Minseok-hyung which of course satisfies him deeply.

  
  


He might have not been in his right senses, but at least he would always remember that there are consequences of fucking an omega in heat and knotting him. Nonetheless, Every time he promises himself he would stop, that he shouldn’t do this, Jongdae’s pathetic whispers begging for him to knot him overshadow these promises and before he knows it, it’s happening. His rationalized thoughts escaped him. 

On the fourth day of the heat, which is not a weekend anymore is when Jongdae seems to have finally settled, no heat pheromones are coming out from him, and not as desperate as before; just peacefully sleeping soundly like the angel he is. 

Minseok wakes up very early refusing to meet Jongdae just yet, he’s not ready to have any kind of conversation. He takes a shower and wears a random black suit before getting his car keys and leaving the apartment as fast as possible without attempting to wake up the sleeping Omega.

He stops at his favorite coffee place to get himself a cup of hot Espresso in desperate need for something to help him relax and calm down before heading to work. However, it doesn’t seem to work that way, the damage has been done already and it cannot be fixed. His mind is a complete mess. 

The professor hisses when the hot Espresso comes in contact with his red swollen lips, which reminds of how the only way he managed to restrain himself from actually marking the boy during all these days was by continuously biting his lips roughly until they bleed whilst he fucks him ruthless. If he knows any better, Jongdae has finally recognized him as his mate. If him begging Minseok to claim him every time he knots him is an indication for something it has to be the realization of truth. 

Jongdae is a grown up now, a twenty year old, he can’t hide things like that from him, not anymore. Actually, he doesn’t have the right to. Not after helping him through his heat. Not after taking away his innocence and virginity. Not after knotting him several times. When he gets back, his baby brother will surely demand answers and he is still conflicted. 

This is not the perfect life for them. 

The minute the professor enters his office he immediately takes off his suit’s jacket along with the suffocating necktie although something else is suffocating him even more but that can’t be helped. He opens the first two buttons of his dress shirt and throws himself at his chair sighing desperately and tilting his head to the back with closed eyes. Usually, he would do something like that midday but today is totally different than any other day. 

The scent of someone else's presence in the office wakes him up from his thoughts. He frowns he definitely didn’t hear any knocking. who dares to get in without his permission?

When he opens his eyes, ready to give whoever came in a taste of his bitter mouth, but instead he sees his best friend’s face up so close to his with his goofy expressions on. 

He frowns even more, “What the hell Yixing? Why don’t you knock?” 

Yixing smirks and his adorable dimple making a presence, “You had sex, didn’t you?” He teases annoyingly wiggling his eyebrows. 

“You act like it’s my first time” Minseok groans af him, “Care to move your face away from mine?” He grumpily adds. 

“You’re grumpy today for someone who had sex” Yixing pouts and the older professor gives him a deadly glare. He is so not in the mood for Yixing’s enthusiasm or playfulness today. 

“You smell extra good if I may say.” The Chinese professor winks charmingly at him with a knowing look.

Minseok smiles internally to himself remembering how Jongdae would unconsciously rub his scent all over him whenever he has a chance throughout the three days until the alpha odours like him. It’s quite enticing and extremely endearing.

He sighs as he gets up, “Whatever, I have a class. See you later.” 

  
  


________________________________

An hour after the professor has left the house, Jongdae starts to wake up slowly. The first thing he does after opening his eyes is whining because of having trouble moving his sore body and realizing where the hell is he right now. He cannot recognize the place and this bed is way more comfortable than his; this cannot be his place. It’s way too big and fancy to be his and it smells like alpha and sex for the love of god!

It takes him a long time to actually recognize the familiar strong alpha’s scent which strangely smells a lot like his older brother in the air, the sheets and himself. He moves the blanket away from his body with shaky hands, wishing that what he thinks of isn’t true, but it turns out to be what he feared. He is completely naked of any article of clothing with bruises all over his hips and thighs. 

The student moves slowly to get out of the bed only to gasp and yelp at the pain and the amount of creamy white sticky liquid coming out of his hole. That’s when the memories of him being in heat and what he has done in the last three days with Minseok come rushing back to his blurry mind and his eyes widen as he begins a freaking out journey.

_What have I done?_

Too many questions in his head are causing him immense headache, not to mention the pain in his hips and lower back. Did it really happen? Did he really had .. he swallows really hard. The memories in his head confirm everything and it is not comforting at all. He puts his hand near his fast beating heart and he becomes breathless as if he has run a marathon, his head swells with memories of him being underneath Minseok and begging him to fuck him senesless and to knot him. 

What’s worse than all of this is his sudden realization of truth. No!no this can’t be true. He shakes his violently in complete denial and hot tears are rolling down his cheeks, “All these years! Just h— how?” He mumbled in a shaky terrified voice to himself. 

It’s not the time to just sit on this bed and cry for god-knows what exactly, and he finally realizes that. So, he drags his fully naked sore body to the bathroom which thankfully did not take a long time for him to find. 

The warm water running all over his bruised body gives him a little bit of calmness, but his mind is still all over the place and the amount of unanswered questions just keep on increasing in his head.The most important one is, where is Minseok right now? He is the only person he will be able to clear all of this. Hopefully. 

After taking a very long shower and a longer time starting at the red and purple marks all over his body with terrified expressions, he picks up a robe to wear since he has no clothes in here for sure and what he was wearing three days ago are nowhere to be seen. Being without any clothes, unable to leave or do anything makes me him only think of what happened and the consequences. 

He is sitting on the edge of the bed deep in his thoughts and little bit hungry, but he ignored that feeling for now by shaking his head. That’s when he notices a picture frame that looks awfully familiar placed on the white bedside table. He picks it up to look closely at it and it turns out to be a picture of him and Minseok. It was taken by their parents almost 11 years ago when they were getting ready to go on a trip to camp for three days. his special kitten grin blooms on his face upon seeing how happy they look in the picture and remembering how excited they were for this trip. In fact, Jongdae remembers that he kept whining about wanting to go because one of his classmates was going with his family, until Minseok felt bad for him and convinced his parents for him. Jongdae spent almost a month looking for this picture specifically thinking he lost it and it’s here!

_Why would Minseok keep this? _

He eyes the drawer next to him and a peculiar curiosity hits him to see what’s inside. The rational side of him tells him not to, but curiosity successfully seduces him into opening the drawer. 

The student finds a wooden box in there, so he picks it up and opens it immediately. He gasps when he sees what the box consists off, he is not practically sure if he is happy or sad or confused with what he is seeing. Probably, all of these feelings together.

It all comes to one explanation.

____________________________

  
  


Back to grumpy Minseok who is in finally entering his last lecture for the day which happens to be the one where Jongdae is supposed to be in, but of course he is not attending since the student is at his place right now probably still asleep because of exhaustion After three days of being fucked nonstop.

“Good afternoon.” He greets. Everyone of course respond respectfully. 

He starts taking the attendance by calling the students names. As expected, he doesn’t get much absences in his lectures, in fact, today, the only missing student is Jongdae. The class goes smoothly as always, thank god he already knows what to lecture about today considering he was busy all weekend. 

“Class dismissed. Have a nice day!” 

The minute he says that the students start packing their stuff and leaving, it is already almost 3 in the afternoon and no one wants to stay for more. Not even him. 

But before he can leave the class. “Mr.Kim, can we talk to you for a second?” A deep voice coming from a tall beta guy stops him. He turns to see who he is, only to recognize him and the omega with the pink hair standing next to him— actually behind him as Jongdae’s friends. 

“Sure. Go ahead.” 

Sehun hesitates for a second, despite being taller than the professor that doesn’t give him any sense of authority towards him. Even Baekhyun who is extremely talkative and outgoing didn’t want to be the one talking this time and just decided to be there for support. If you consider hiding behind like a terrified puppy as support. 

The beta clears his throat, “I just wanted to tell you that Kim Jongdae’s absence might most likely be because he is in .. heat” He embarrassingly says while scratching the back of his neck, “So, I was wondering if you could forgive him for not being here today and..” 

“I think Kim Jongdae can defend himself.” Minseok interrupts in an unconcerned voice. 

The two guys look at him in surprise, “Yeah, of course, but we just thought..” Baekhyun finally nervously opens his mouth to talk, only to be interrupted too. 

“If he has an acceptable excuse then I’ll gladly accept it if he personally informed me.” The professor sternly response. Leaving no room for discussion, “Now, do you have any questions?” 

The taller swallows again, “No, Mr.Kim. Sorry for taking up from your time” He apologizes and Minseok only nods while keeping the cold expressions on before leaving the classroom. 

  
  


“Oh my! My legs are shaking.” Baekhyun speaks with slightly terrified tone and expressions after the professor has already left holding on the taller’s arms like a lifeboat.

“Shouldn’t we go check on Jongdae?” He asks. 

The beta narrows his eyes giving his friend a questioning look, “Yeah! Sounds excellent! We should go see him in his weakest condition and most embarrassing situation. Because why not?” He says with fake enthusiasm. 

“You should know better yourself. You’re an omega for God’s sake.” Adds the beta. Successfully making the omega speechless at his reasonable explanation and ending up with mimicking him as they walk heading to their places just to prove that he isn’t actually speechless. 

“I miss JongKitty. He’s a lot nicer than you are.” Baekhyun whines with a pout and Sehun just rolls his eyes at him. 

“Look I know you’re concerned about him and I am too, but he’s a big boy and he can handle it. Stop acting like a panicked mother you’re annoying me.” Sehun explains rationally. 

“Fine.” He huffs. 

_____________________________

Minseok presses the passcode to his penthouse and gets inside quietly hoping that Jongdae is still asleep so he can get extra time to figure out what to do. 

It’s not like he doesn’t know what to do. He actually narrowed it down into two options, but both those options seem to have quite intense consequences. He is going to be fine, it is Jongdae that he is more concerned about actually. 

Will the younger be ready to cope with the results? Even if he is, he himself doesn’t want him to do that! Because it is for sure not going to be all rainbows, and the professor doesn’t want him to be less than satisfied.

_He made up his mind. _

  
  


“Hyung?” Jongdae calls out softly, sounding quite unsure. When he hears sounds coming from the living room. 

Minseok sighs and closes his eyes for a second to calm himself while taking a deep breath. _Did he just call him hyung? This is gonna be harder than he thought._ He finally puts on his unbothered cold face and walks in to the bedroom where Jongdae’s voice came out from.

“Hyung.” Jongdae again calls. Except that this time, Minseok is standing right in front of him with his jacket hanging loosely on one of his shoulders. the omega sounds even more uncertain than after seeing him face to face with the usual unreadable expressions. 

“Can — can I talk to you about..” The student requests nervously. 

“There is nothing to talk about Jongdae.” 

“What do you mean there’s nothing to talk about?” Jongdae asks with shock, “I felt it hyung! I know I wasn’t on my right state of mind, but I know what’s real and what’s not! You can’t deny that!” He adds. 

“So? What do you want from me?”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you leave us alone? Why did you leave me alone even though you knew!” Jongdae yells hoarsely. Considering that he spent the time between now and after he woke up crying. 

Minseok smirks angirly, “Okay! You wanna know why? You think you can handle the truth? Fine then.” His eyes became sharper than before, it strikes Jongdae, “I did not want anything to do with you or your mom. You wanna know why? Because you were just a big burden on me that I had to get rid of to get to where I am now.” He explains coldly. 

The omega’s brain blacks out for a few seconds, unable to process anything. _`you were just a big burden on me that I had to get rid of to get to where I am now.’ _

What?

His whole body begins to shake . His shoulders are shaking. His hands are shaking. His knees are shaking. 

No!

He feels like a bucket of cold water have been suddenly emptied on his head. `_you were just a big burden on me that I had to get rid of to get to where I am now.’ _

No! It can’t be true. 

His eyes begin to burn with the hot tears flowing freely on his beautiful cheeks, wetting his pretty long lashes. His rosy red lips which always showcase the brightest smiles are now trembling and at a loss of words.

No! 

He feels like his heart is being stabbed with thousands of knives repeatedly and his lungs feel tight; with every inhale his chest aches, leaving him breathless. He knew his brother had left him and his mother all alone and when they needed his support the most, he left him when he was just a vulnerable weak child who had just found out of being an omega. 

He knew his brother left them, but there was always this very small part of him which always hoped for his hyung to come back home.

Come back to him! He had always loved his brother, he still loves him even though it's overshadowed by hurt and anger, but it can’t be denied.

Jongdae loves his brother. 

All the children always look up to their parents when they are little, but in jongdae’s case it was always his Minseok hyung, his hyung. His hyung. always listened to him, been there for him. He slept in between his hyung’s arms whenever he had scary nightmares and adored him even more than his Mr.Dino plushie.

That’s why hearing these words out and clear out of his hyung’s mouth hurts this much after these past three days. When he woke up this morning with his brother’s scent all over his body and his cum leaking out of his hole, that was when he knew they were mates, that they’re bound to be with each other actually, he realized that during the heat. His desperate need for his hyung felt unusual. He knows its wrong, very wrong, but he feels like his heart had already accepted it and it’s weird. `_you were just a big burden on me that I had to get rid of to get to where I am now.’ _

Oh! Those words keep echoing in his head unpleasantly. 

But he was so naive to think his brother will want anything to do with him, not to mention even in a romantic way like it’s meant to be between them. He was willing to let go of the past for the sake of this newfound challenge in their life, to forget it all for his brother, for his mate. However, Minseok wants nothing to do with him and it hurts like a bitch. It’s like experiencing the same feelings from 11 years ago when he found his brother’s bed empty and his clothes were gone, but this time it's even much worse because now he knows why he left them. They were a burden for Minseok.

More hot tears run on his cheeks and quiet sobs begins to escape his parted lips. He feels like his knees are giving out so he bends down and rests his hands on his knees to stay upward. 

No!

He must be strong. His head is hanging down, drops after drops of tears running down of his eyes and hitting the white shiny surface of the bedroom floors like raindrops. 

But, 

He brings his head up once again with the last remaining of his energy and looks at his brother with now red, puffy eyes and wet cheeks.

“But...but you promised to protect me forever.”

  
  


“Welcome to the real world baby brother. Nobody cares about promises anymore. It is all about benefits.” He says, Jongdae’s usual bright face sulks and becomes gloomy. There is no shimmer in his eyes anymore and he feels like someone has mercilessly poured icy cold water on him which is so unfair since he hates the cold. 

The professor scuffs, “What? You think just because I spent those three days with you, now I suddenly want you?” He gets closer to him cupping one of his cheeks but not attempting to wipe any of his tears, “It was a natural reflex little one. You see an omega in heat so you take advantage” He smirks tugging harshly on his cheek until it’s painful, “You liked it this much? Maybe we could do it again if you want hmm? I won’t deny you any fun.” 

  
  


“Get off me.” The student weakly says as tears keep running down his cheeks and his whole body shakes at the proximity. 

“That wasn’t on your vocabulary when I was on top of you before.” He opens the rope with free hand and slide it to cup one of his ass cheeks kneading on the flesh. 

Jongdae’s body starts shaking even more and he feels hot all over. Unconsciously hanging his head low and leaning towards the older while silently sobbing. He can’t believe how instantly his body reacts to him. 

Minseok forces him to raise his head to face his, their lips almost brushing against each other “You see? I could easily and with one touch turn you into a little slut for me.” He teases. Smirking smugly. 

Jongdae shuts his eyes close, “Give me my clothes back please. I want to leave.” He whispers with a cracking defeated voice. 

The alpha’s face turn back to its normal severe and stern expressions. “Good thinking.” He unsympathetically says pushing the younger away making him stumble falling on the bed. He leaves the room to bring the student his clothes from the washing machines’ room. 

Jongdae is having a hard time controlling himself not to breakdown now. He can at least keep a little bit of his dignity and waits until he reaches his apartment. 

Minseok gets back quickly and throws the clean clothes on the bed next to where he is still lying after being pushed roughly by the alpha.“Do not think you can intrude on my life again. I expect you to be gone by the time I’m finished showering.” He warns sternly stressing on every word, before getting inside the bathroom. 

  
  


Seconds later, the student can hear the water running from there indicating that the professor is taking a shower so he wears his clothes in a fast manner, and takes his backpack which luckily was placed in the corner.

He practically runs towards the door Minseok has left open ignoring the stinging pain in his lower half,and leaves without any care of how strange the place and the streets are for him. He just can’t stay here anymore. It’s killing him. 


	6. Black pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, I’ve had a very long week in uni and I’m exhausted! But I couldn’t let you wait more although I wanted to include more in this chapter!!! I hope you like it..

When Minseok gets out of the shower, he scans the room to see if the omega is still there or gone, and nothing! Jongdae is nowhere to be seen.The professor’s shoulders fall in disappointment and he sighs deeply. He is already regretting what he said, but there is no turning back. Minseok made Jongdae suffer once again and this time nothing can fix what he said in that moment.

He goes toward the bed and picks up the rope fallen on it. He’s only one hand in when he suddenly smelled the sweet vanilla-strawberry scent of his little brother and immediately takes it off, puts it in its place again, reaching to get another one from the closet.

When he’s done changing the messy full of sticky cum mixed with self-lubricant sheets into new clean ones, he immediately laid his exhausted body on the side Jongdae was sleeping in, even though he always feels comfortable in his own side. However, sniffing the addictive scent of his baby brother from the pillows he didn’t change is satisfying enough to his natural desire to be close to him. The alpha hugs the robe Jongdae was wearing burying it in his broad chest as if he’s hugging the omega himself, and like a man who’s addicted to some kind of a drug, he just keeps on inhaling the omega’s scent contousely. 

The wolf in his body have already chosen its omega, its mate, and even though he didn’t claim him completely. The burning need to have his omega close and secure between his arms is so powerful.

He feels heaviness in his stomach growing and reaching to his chest making it hard for him to breathe as if something is grabbing the life out of him crucially reminding him of what he told the poor student minutes ago. 

you were just a big burden on me that I had to get rid of to get to where I am now.’ 

He shouldn’t have said those awful things. He could’ve done it with less horrible words. He can totally imagine how hurt Jongdae must be, he actually saw it. He saw the tears, the hurt, rejection, betrayal and the trembling lips and the disbelief. 

He consoles himself with repeating the phrase ‘It had to be done this way. It is the only way’ 

But is it really the only way? No, the real question is, it is the correct way? 

Is breaking both of their hearts is the answer to end their suffering from this forbidden love?

_________________________________

Two days after that horrible incident with Minseok, Jongdae hasn’t gone to the university, which means he skipped three days now and he still doesn’t feel like going. It is not like he has a choice or anything, if he doesn’t go now he’ll be in trouble. He has got to face reality at some point. Enough escaping. 

Even though he feels like hiding , although he is broken from the inside, despite wishing to just locking himself and not see anyone, especially him. 

He can’t. 

And that’s exactly why he is currently walking through the hallway heading to his class in a very slow manner as if he’s heading towards his execution platform. He is wearing a plain black with long sleeves and a pair of black jeans, he seems paler than usual with dark circles under his chocolate eyes. 

“Jongkitty!” Baekhyun calling his name attracts his attention and before he can turn around completely to see him, he feels a pair of arms surrounding him from behind and spreading warmth to his body. 

“I missed you! Sehunnie is so mean.” 

“I’m not mean. I’m sentimental!” Sehun defends himself from behind. He gets closer and pulls Baekhyun away from the brunette forcefully so he can hug him too. 

Jongdae chuckles dryly at their ridiculousness. “Hey guys. I missed you too.” He softly says with a small smile. However, the smile doesn’t reach his eyes and seems kind of sad which of course concern the two. 

“Are you okay?” Sehun asks, sounding worried. Especially after noticing his unusual condition now. 

“Yeah why wouldn’t I be.” He denies, with a monotone voice. 

“This would be more believable if you didn’t sound and look like you’re dying” Baek mocks, “Seriously what’s wrong?” He continues.

The beta looks at him suspiciously, actually his eyes are wandering around Jongdae’s neck, “Is this what I think it is?” He asks, stretching his hands to move the latter’s shirt a little revealing more love bites. 

“It’s either that or his apartment is full of bugs.” 

“Guys, can you just stop it. I’m not really in the mood.” 

The stand in front of him eyeing him for a minute, “Okay fine. We can talk later.” Baekhyun says, sighing in defeat. “Let’s head to class.” He adds. 

The classes are longer than Jongdae expected them to be, or it may be because of his feelings and desire to go home already. His university life isn’t going as great as he planned for it. 

Nonetheless, he is not going to let his emotions effectively ruin his future. He is going to work hard to get the perfect grades he deserves and get that degree no matter what.

With or without a mate.

Minseok’s class is the worst out of all. He tries so hard not to inhale so much of the alpha’s scent. It is enough that his heart aches whenever he thinks of him or sees him. Even though they did not properly mate, his wolf instinct is telling him to reach for his alpha, his mate. Not to mention his feelings, all that destined mates aside, he is longing for him. He has always been. Repulsing all these emotions and desires is not easy, yet he endeavors to. 

“JongKitty, wanna grab dinner with us tonight? We won’t ask you about anything!” Sehun offers at the end of their last class, catching Jongdae before he leaves. 

“Speak for yourself.” Baekhyun whispers and the beta elbows him to shut up. 

“I’m sorry guys, can I pass? I’m pretty tired.” The brunette says as he picks up His backpack and exits. 

The beta pulls some strands of Baekhyun’s cotton candy hair angrily making him yelp in pain, “What is the matter with you?” 

“Hey stop doing that, it hurts!” The omega cries at the stinging sensation in his head, “Well, sorry to be concerned about him. I can’t let it go, did you see how depressed he is? I can’t recognize him anymore!” He explains. 

“I didn’t say I’m not concerned. It’s just that he doesn’t seem like he wants to talk about. We can only brighten up his mood a little before forcing him to talk.” 

“What the hell happened during his heat!” Baek questions in a whining voice. 

“Obviously it includes a guy, an alpha if the smell on his body tells something, but who? We haven’t seen him with someone before that’s for sure.” The taller answers. 

“Do you think he’s been hiding it from us?” 

Sehun sighs, “I don’t know.” 

“You know what? I am not going to ignore it. I’ll go to him right now. It is not good for him to deal with whatever it is alone.” The omega says with determination and walks in fast manners. 

“Wait what are you planning to do?” The younger says as he follows him. 

“I’m going to check up on him.” 

It doesn’t take them a very long time to reach Jongdae’s apartment. They immediately open the door to see a half dead Jongdae aimlessly laying on the couch staring at the turned off tv. 

The minute he hears someone opening the door he immediately looks towards it with hopeful looks but disappointed washes over him when he sees his friends. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Checking up on your depressed ass! Now listen to me mister, we’re not gonna leave before you speak of what’s bothering you.” Baekhyun says. 

They both get closer to him and sit on the couch next to him on both of his sides caging him. 

“I’m fine. I told you, all I need is some time alone. Why can’t you understand?” Says Jongdae, with a cracked voice striving not to cry and failing miserably. Before they can respond to that, the omega’s tears start flowing freely from his puffy eyes to his cheeks. 

Baekhyun and Sehun eye each other with shock and sympathy to Jongdae. Sehun wraps his long arms around the brunette securing him. The omega’s head tucked under his chin while the other omega caresses his arms soothingly letting him sob and whimper silently until he feels better. 

If he doesn't want to talk about it so be it, but they will not let him deal with it alone. They are his closest friends and they’ll always be there for him even if he refuses to tell them the real issue. So they let him cry his heart out until he sleeps in their arms out of exhaustion. 

_____________________________

A month after that Jongdae still hasn’t gotten better, in fact, he got worse if that’s even possible. His signature kitten smile barely makes a presence these days, his orbs lost their shimmer and his friends certainly missed his loud laugh and whining. What’s worse than that is he seems to have lost a lot of weight recently, even his cheekbones look sharper than before.

It’s concerning really. Baekhyun and Sehun have been trying to cheer him up all this time with no luck at all. He still denies that he’s not fine and refuses to say anything more about it every time they try to get him to talk until they gave up on trying to find out what’s wrong with him and supported him as much as they can. The omega has never been an extrovert but among his two best friends he is one of the loudest, even louder than Baekhyun and now he is suspiciously calm all the time. 

For Jongdae, it is worse than when Minseok left him nine years ago. At that time, he still had the belief that Minseok will come back eventually or that he has a good excuse and explanation. However now, Minseok has really hurt him, he hurt the child that always looked up to him inside of him. He hurt the wolf in him that just wants to be close to his mate. He hurt Jongdae who loves him more than anything and despite everything. 

During this month he successfully managed to avoid talking to Minseok alone and even their eyes never meet each other regardless of how much he yearns for that. It seems like even Minseok has been avoiding him which works well for him, but it is even more painful for him at the same time. 

“JongKitty~ ...guess what?” Baekhyun sings getting the attention of the omega who just got into the class. 

“What?” 

“Nooooo! You have to guess!” He pouts. 

As usual, he doesn’t get any specific reaction from the other omega, no matter how annoying and loud he gets, he can barely own himself a small hint of a smile. His lips don’t even curl up anymore. 

“We’re going to the fancy club “Black pearl” on your birthday.” Sehun announces. Saving them from another round of Baekhyun complaining getting a sharp glare from him. 

Jongdae blink several times at the news. His birthday? 

“Don’t tell me you forgot your birthday is next in two days?” The beta says, with disappointment. 

“I — it slipped my mind.” He sheepishly says. 

“Why aren’t you excited! You’ve always wanted to go there!” Complains, Baekhyun. 

“Yeah, I’m excited.” He replies, on the contrary to what he’s saying. He doesn’t sound excited at all. 

Luckily, he was saved by the entrance of the professor, Mr.Zhang. One of the few professors Jongdae and most of the students are comfortable in his class. He always has his lazy smile on his face which showcases his pretty dimple. On top of that, he is one of the nicest as well. 

“Good morning guys. How are you today?” 

His class always seems short for Jongdae, unlike Minseok’s class who takes forever to finish.

Fifty minutes later, which felt like fifteen, “That would be all for today. Thank you.” Yixing concludes before leaving. 

At the end of the day. 

“Come on JongKitty let's go get ready.” Baekhyun urges. Wrapping on arm around the other omega’s bony shoulders. 

“I— I don’t think I’m in the mood to go anywhere today.” Replies Jongdae. With a low voice without even raising his head. I would rather bury myself under the safety of my blanket and cry myself to sleep. 

“You’re never in the mood! It’s your birthday and you’ve always wanted to go.” He huffed in annoyance. 

“I’m sorry guys. See you tomorrow.” The brunette says and immediately runs to his place where he doesn’t have to pretend he’s fine. 

“That’s— pretty much what I was expecting.” Sehun comments, “How are you going to deal with this dilemma smartass.” He adds sarcastically. And all Baekhyun does is grinning in a creepy and wiggling his eyebrows weirdly. 

When Jongdae gets to his place, he takes his shoes off throwing them away and lays himself down on his bed, shrinking himself under the covers like a small ball and all he can think about is how much he misses Minseok and needs to be near him. These feelings have grown stronger ever since he helped him with his heat. 

While he was busy with self-loathing himself he hears suspicious noises coming from the living room which made him stiffen under his blanket, securingly hugging his Mr.Dino plushie. 

“All right now, time to move your sad ass from that bad.” Baekhyun calls out after opening the door, the clicking sound of it makes the younger omega shake since he didn’t expect anyone to come inside. 

Baekhyun moves the blanket away from him revealing his curled up into a ball figure. “You reek with sorrow and since you refuse to tell us about the jackass who caused this to you. You owe it to us to let us cheer you up.” He speaks, matter of factly, while Sehun is busy putting some stuff on his dresser. 

Jongdae sits down on the bed looking at them miserably, “I really appreciate your gesture, I really do but I can’t. Not yet.” He says. 

“Listen Jongdae. If we leave this to you, you’ll never do something about it. Look at yourself! You’re not the Jongkitty we know anymore.” Sehun explains, “Please let us help you. I’m sure you’ll feel better once you breakaway from the self-loathing phase. Probably even meet someone else who knows?” He continues, trying to persuade him. 

Even though Jongdae is not totally convinced, he can’t deny his friends that. Besides, he should really stop this pathetic depression stage and he can’t possibly win when these two conspire against him, so he nods approvingly earning genuine smiles from them. 

“Okay now lets begin. Go take a quick shower, you look like you were in a funeral.” The omega says excitedly. Pushing him towards the bathroom. 

___________________________

After a long time of ‘I’m not doing that’ ‘I’m not wearing that!’ ‘This is too much’ from Jongdae’s side and a lot of convincing from his manipulative friends. They have finally reached the fancy club. 

He gotta admit, excitement is filling him up upon being in a place he has always wanted to be in but could never afford to. 

He is wearing a sleeveless white and black shirt with a tight black pair of leather pants wrapped around his legs nicely. His thick medium-length hair is styled to slightly cover his eyes, and smokey eyeshadow is complimenting his them with light pink blush emphasizing his well-defined cheekbones. He looks completely different and extremely hot. 

“I can’t believe I let you do this to me.” Jongdae mumbles, but the other two ignore him. As long as they did what they want, they don’t care about his whining. 

“Let’s get some drinks and get you on the dance floor.” Sehun suggests.

Jongdae takes a deep sigh, “I’ll go for a drink but I think I’ll pass on the dancing.” 

“We’ll see about that.” The beta grins mischievously. 

Jongdae takes the god-knows what drink from Baekhyun. He knows it’s a bad idea, he tends to be touchy and bold whenever he drinks which means he makes a lot of silly mistakes he definitely regrets the next day, but who cares? He is here now, might as well drink his sorrow away. 

“Hey there~.” A tall, handsome alpha guy with round soft doe eyes and long brown hair comes up to him and takes a seat on his right. 

“Hi.” He answered with a hoarse voice. 

“I’m Luhan and you’re cute.” He says, smiling flirtatiously. 

The omega chuckles shyly, “I’m Jongdae and .. thanks.”

“So Jongdae, would you like to dance with me.” 

“I— uhh I’m not very good at dancing.” He lies. Honestly, he’s a pretty decent dancer, but he has already had one and a half beer which is the right amount to get him tipsy. Truth to be told, he is not shy, Jongdae the blushing mess when he’s tipsy. 

“Oh come you don’t have to be as good as the guys in step up to dance in a club.” Luhan says holding Jongdae’s hand gently and driving him to the dance floor. 

It starts with a normal plain type of dancing while facing each other and giggling when suddenly Luhan comes closer to him and has a firm hold on his hips as he sways them lightly with the beat while his friends watch him with proud expressions feeling relieved that Jongdae is finally having some fun ever since his breakdown. Well to be honest, the brunette is not the kind of guys to have too much fun at the clubs and all, but he has his share of good times after one or two beers pushed into his system. 

It took Jongdae only a couple of minutes later until he let the booze control him completely. 

The omega suddenly turns around making his back meets the alpha’s chest and he keeps on rolling his hips rhythmically as his ass gets closer to Luhan’s crouch, and the latter’s hot breath hits the sensitive unblemished skin of his neck.

All of a sudden, the student senses a very well-known presence in the place, someone who he has been avoiding for a whole month. He slows down his movements and opens his eyes looking around attentively. He can feel him. He’s definitely here. This muscular woodsy powerful alpha smell can never be mistaken for anyone else other than him.

“Is everything okay?”

He can feel Luhan trying to whisper him something, but he has lost the ability to perceive anything over the all noise and his wild heart beats. His mind is all chaotic and everything around is inconspicuous to him right now. 

“Jongdae?” Luhan whispers again. 

Before Jongdae can answer, out of nowhere, a strong hand grabs his arm firmly and yanked him away from between Luhan arms, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Minseok chides growling loudly at him. 

“Who do you think you are?” Lunan snarls at Minseok who unexpectedly showed up and pulled the omega away from his arms in the middle of the dance floor. 

Jongdae is beyond terrified. His whole figure is shaking in fear from the alpha’s anger and longing for him at the same time. He doesn’t even recognize this Luhan guy anymore. All he cares about is the person next to him who appeared out of the blue to snatch him away. He missed being akin with him, in the past month he kept sitting in the back of class to avert any closeness that would cause him pain. 

Minseok eyes the other alpha with fierce disgusted gaze, “Fuck off.” He says, in a warning tone. 

Luhan’s mouth twisted slightly at the offense, “Do you think of yourself as some kind of a mighty alpha or something?” 

“I said fuck off or you won’t like what you get.” 

“Try me.” Luhan challenges. He will not run away like some kind of a bitch. 

Two alphas seemingly ready to rip each other’s neck is not a very pleasant scene to attend. It’s not going to be pretty if no one interferes to stop them and Jongdae is still overwhelmed with the professor’s presence, which means he is not in a position to do anything so he can only stay in his place behind Minseok. 

Luhan smirks, “Are you being salty because that little omega prefers me?” 

Minseok scoffs, “I’m just saving you from being the side chick here.” 

And that was the last straw for Luhan, he refuses to let a stranger ruin his night of fun. His hand forms a fist, he growls in anger as he directs it as powerful as he can towards Minseok’s face only for it to be halted by the latter’s quick reflex of stopping it with his palm and twisting it causing him severe pain. 

“Where is your big mouth now? All I hear is weak whimpers.” Minseok provokes. He twists Luhan’s arms one more time before throwing him away making him land on the floor surrounded by people who are witnessing the fight between them. It’s humiliating.

Jongdae is scared, terrified and shaking. He can’t see much by standing behind the professor, which is good because he doesn’t want to. It’s enough that he can hear it. But, with the intimidating and horrifying aura coming out from Minseok, he feels paralyzed. 

Luhan stands up again looking at Minseok’s smug face with outrage, his eyes has turned into alpha blue because of his wrath. How dare he humiliate him this way. 

“Come closer, and I’ll show you where you belong by daring to touch what’s mine.” Minseok challenges. 

It’s Luhan’s turn to scuff now, “Yours? He wouldn’t have danced with me if he was yours.” 

He pretends to be thinking for a second, “Or is it that you’re not good enough for him so….” 

He didn’t get to finish what he was saying, as Minseok’s fist made its way to his face, right under his eyes making him stumble and growl in pain and sounds of people gasping filled the place, almost enough to cover the sound of loud rock music, However, he doesn’t stop there to feel remorse for him. He punches him again in the stomach in a more painful manner until he falls again on the floor. 

“M-Minseok..” Jongdae stutters in fear, calling him. But Minseok doesn’t seem to have heard him. He is not in the right state of mind to listen to him actually. His anger and his inner wolf are taking full control. 

The professor was about to direct a kick in the stomach towards the alpha in the ground when he felt a gentle tug of hands in one of his arms, “Minseok-Hyung.” Jongdae calls again, desperately. He doesn’t really know why he is calling him like that, it just felt right to do it. 

Minseok stops his intentions to give that alpha a full meal of his anger and closes his eyes while taking a breath to calm himself down. He wasn’t supposed to make a scene in the whole place. 

Jongdae tugs on his arm again, as if he’s asking him if he’s okay. Which is ironic since Luhan is the one who got hurt. The alpha turns around to look at the omega’s terrified expressions, shaky hands and wide open eyes. He reeks of fear and Minseok feels slightly regretful for causing him this, but the anger washes over him again so he takes the younger’s hand in his and drags him out of the club.


	7. Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there? How’s everyone doing? 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. Don’t forget to comment. ;)

“What the hell just happened?” Baekhyun asks, with a wide open mouth. 

“Was that.. Mr.Kim?” Sehun asks too. He doesn’t seem less surprised than the omega as well. 

They are utterly shocked and unable to function anything around them, not after observing the weird fight scene. Did the alpha professor from their college just beaten up the shit out of some other alpha who was dancing with their friend Jongdae? And did he claim that Jongdae is his? That’s too much to take in less than half an hour. 

So unexpected. 

“Is there something between them? Is that why Jongdae seemed off these days?” Baekhyun inquires seemingly in need of an answer right away. Even though he knows that he won’t get an answer from Sehun, he definitely knows just as much as he himself knows. Which is nothing, but shock isn’t letting him think properly. 

The taller seems to be thinking for a second, “I mean, he does always sit in the back of the class to avoid any contact with Mr.Kim.. Do you really think he’s the reason why Jongdae has been so miserable lately?” Sehun says. After trying to put all the pieces together. 

Baekhyun gasps, “I don’t give a single fuck if he’s a frightening professor, he will get a taste of me for hurting our JongKitty..” the shorter spits out angirly. He is after all overprotective of his precious too nice of a friend. 

The beta scoffs, “Sure, I believe you. You always act like a panicked puppy in front of him how the hell will you do that?.” He sighs deeply after saying that, “The important thing now is Jongdae. Do you think he’s safe now? With him?” Adds Sehun in concern. 

“I don’t know man..” The omega helplessly reacts. Worry seems to be killing him too. “Can we really trust Mr.Kim with Jongdae?” 

What they don’t know is, Yixing who is standing right behind them, has been listening to their whole conversation after witnessing the drastic and unpredictable scene. He takes the last sip of his drink and leaves before they notice him. 

____________________________

“Stop it, you’re hurting me..” Jongdae shouts in pain while stumbling over with his forced steps trying to keep up with Minseok who is dragging him by the wrist harshly outside to the parking lot. 

Minseok turns his face and gives him a piercing glare which shuts him up almost immediately in fright of the alpha’s dominance and rage he can’t risk angering him more, so he doesn’t outer anything until they reach his car. The older opens the door to the passenger’s seat and pushes him inside roughly closing it directly after and goes to take the driver’s seat. 

Jongdae curls himself closer to the door, going as far away as he can from his older brother who is currently silently driving and crossing the speed limit recklessly and carelessly. He hugs his knees close to his chest and buries his head between them while visibly shaking in terror. 

Minseok parks the car in its place and sit there in silence for a minute, attempting to calm himself down before getting out of the car. He takes a look at Jongdae who is still in his defensive position and takes a deep breath before getting out of the car.

Jongdae shrinks when the door next to him suddenly is open, he looks up to see Minseok standing there with the usual unreadable face that makes his heart tighten, remembering how soft and calming he used to be and how the same face used to be what comforts him the most all the time when he was little. 

While Jongdae is busy staring at his face in the dark, the professor extends his hand to take the younger’s, and the omega doesn’t even fight it or shudder this time and just follows the older one’s leads, too engaged with his unresolved memories and emotions from having their hands intertwined together so intimately. 

What is all of this supposed to mean? 

The silence between them isn’t practically comforting it is actually defining, Jongdae doesn’t know how to fill it, properly due to the fact that he’s anticipating. While Minseok just seems too angry to say anything right now. He keeps his whimpers as silent as possible even though the grip on his wrist hurts so much and intensely intolerable, but the frightening aroma of the alpha is making him stay submissively still waiting for whatever he is going to get. 

When they reach the penthouse, Minseok pushes Jongdae inside harshly and goes to the kitchen getting a glass and filling with icy cold water from the refrigerator and slamming its door making Jongdae stir and drinking all of the water at once before putting it down the counter harshly almost breaking it into pieces. He rests both of his reddening palms on the counter while looking down and breathing heavily in an attempt to calm himself down. 

He shifts his eyes to Jongdae who is still standing in the doorway shaking in fear, the alpha examines the Jongdae is dressed, the sleeveless black and white shirt, and the black leather pants provocatively wrapped around his legs, not to mention his undeniably gorgeous makeup as if he needed makeup to look so attractive. 

The fact that the omega is dressed in a way that would definitely turn any alpha on just by looking at him vexations the alpha. The worst part is, Jongdae was shamelessly enjoying how that fucking horny alpha was grinding against his ass in the middle of the dance floor. 

Minseok growls loudly and his eyes turn murderously fearful with their alpha blue color and animalistic glare. He suddenly grabs the glass in front of him and throws it angrily on the ground allowing the glass pieces to shatter in the spotless floor like little shiny diamonds. 

His older brother has made it perfectly clear that he wants nothing to do with him, and he doesn’t consider him more than just a mere pathetic omega who needs him and definitely not the other way around. However, today, he appears out of nowhere to snach him away from dancing with a nice alpha and brings him here. 

For what? Is it love? Anger? Possessiveness? Or is it that he doesn’t want him to be happy? Jongdae doesn’t really know what and why, he’s confused and tired from all of this drama. Right when he was about to get a ray of hope and happiness after a month of depression and immense pain, Minseok had to reappear and take that away from him with his mixed signals and indecisiveness. 

Before he knew it, Jongdae is being dragged into the bedroom by Minseok’s impossibly strong veiny hands. He finally lets himself whimper loudly at the pain, but Minseok doesn’t seem to care or notice in that moment and Jongdae can’t find any strength to push him away. When they are inside the bedroom, the memories of their last meeting and conversation here come rushing back to the omega’s abused mind and he suddenly find a little bit of strength to yank his hands away from the alpha’s merciless grip. 

“What the hell were you doing there? Why the fuck would you grind your fucking needy ass against some horny alpha you picked out from a lousy bar? Are that horny for an alpha to fuck you and knot you that you would accept anyone available? Are you some kind of a whore??” Minseok screeches loudly, insulting Jongdae while eyeing him up and down with disgust. 

“Are you freaking kidding me?” He snarls and Minseok raises a questioning eyebrow at him, “Why am I here? You said you want nothing to do with me, you said you don’t want me interfering in your life again, you are the one who treated me like a whore and left me when you got bored. What the fuck am I supposed to be doing here?!” Jongdae literally explodes. He takes all his frustration out. It pains him to say what he just said since he still didn’t recover from them, but it is all true. Minseok said and did all of these things to him. 

Minseok feels anger boils in him, all he can see is red and the air surrounding him is dangerous. He raises his hand and slaps Jongdae so hard that his cheeks turn red and his bottom lip gets ripped and bleeds. It happens really quickly, “Do not raise your voice.” The alpha warns him with a loud angry growl. “How dare you, a lowly weak omega, talking to me this way. You are nothing but a mere fuckhole to warm alphas’ cocks and breed their pups while serving them. You’re nothing” He spits. It is pretty unusual for Jongdae to be ill-mannered, especially not with him. 

Jongdae opens his eyes in shock, the Minseok he's familiar with would never even think of hurting him in any way, he has never treated him this way in his life, his tears start flowing freely on his burned cheek “You are NOT my mate. Why should listen to you? You are just like those horny alphas who want an omega to satisfy their sick desires” He hoarsely yells. Desperate, angry and shocked, he is trying to defend himself but failing. 

Out of nowhere, Jongdae can hear ringing in his ears and stinging pain in his already abused cheek. He has done it again, he slapped him again with more force and strength. Tears shine in his eyes, unsure if they are because of the stinging pain or emotional pain. 

Minseok grips his hair pulling it back painfully and with the other hand gripping the omega’s neck very tightly to the point Jongdae starts to struggle and have troubles breathing and his hands come up to grab Minseok’s hand, a failed attempt to break free.

The alpha however doesn’t budge and leans in to the struggling omega, his face really close and while looking at him with the same cold icy eyes, “Disrespect me one more time and I will make you unable to talk for the rest of your life” He threatens him in a low voice. 

Suddenly, when Jongdae was so close to giving up, he stops struggling and fighting for his life as the grip on his neck and hair loosen and disappear. He coughs and tries to breathe and securely wrapping one of his hands around his neck while while trying to even his breath.

He looks at Minseok with his glossy eyes, “You are no different from that so-called father of ours.” He accuses bitterly, with a wrecked and exhausted voice from the abuse.

Jongdae is weeping loudly now, for what he knows and what he got. Two slaps in one day and one hour for the same reason from the person he admires the most. What’s even more hurtful that despite that he admires him still. With all the strength he has, he tries to stand properly on his weak knees and abused body and turns around to leave as fast as he can. 

Little did he know, that Minseok did not bring him here so he can let him leave now. He yanked him by his sore hand “Repeat what you said.” He says from under his breath, gritting his teeth. He remembers all the times he and Jongdae has suffered from their father’s tormenting treatment to them whenever he gets drunk, which happened almost every all the time considering he was an alcoholic. If anything, it is one of the reasons Minseok has decided to leave his family, but definitely not the main one. To say he regrets leaving Jongdae to deal with that abusive figure of a father would be an understatement. 

Nonetheless, it was something he had to do. Plus, it is not like he abandoned him completely, he made perfectly sure to send them whatever they need from money, supplies and medical treatment, along with paying the rent every month so they can keep living in their humble house that consists of two bedrooms only. Too small for such a high price, yet it was the only place they could afford with the father’s habit of spending most of his money on liquor and gambling. 

“You’re no different than him. You just hit me like he used to do. You rejected and abandoned me exactly like he abandoned us and our mom. You grew up to be another sample of him.” Jongdae yells. 

Upon hearing those accusations, Minseok feels his whole body giving up as if he’ll faint at any moment. All the unpleasant experiences with their father, his promises to Jongdae to protect him at all costs they feel so so far away from what is happening right now. 

“Just like he did to us and to mom. You rejected, abandoned, hurt and hit me.” His voice shakes as he whimpers out this. Seeming vulnerable in front of Minseok didn’t matter at the moment. 

Just like he did.

With that sentence right there, and Jongdae blaming him and facing him with the truth, that’s when he comes to his senses and realization hit him reality hits him and pain hits him in the most brutal way. He indeed did all of those horrible things. 

Just like he did. 

His eyes go back to their normal chocolate shade, wide open in shock and disbelief. His rosy lips parted in the shape of a small ‘o’. Minseok looks down to his hands. The hands he used to hit Jongdae and hurt him just five minutes ago. The witnesses to his crime against his mate. They are shaking violently. 

The alpha shifts his gaze to the omega’s face examining his puffy lifeless orbs, the redness in his cheek caused by his crucial slaps and his abused neck. He can see the bruises so painfully clearly. 

Just like he did. 

“Jongdae…” He says in a whisper while raising one of his abusive hands to touch the younger. 

“Don’t touch me!” Jongdae suddenly just screams. As he tries to cage himself between the wall behind him and his own hands in front of his head in fear that Minseok would hit him once more in a way that he looks like he wants to disappear inside the wall if possible. His whole body is shaking and he is sobbing loudly now.

The student frantically looks around him in trouble and confusion with his round terrified eyes and sees his small room from their old house. He sees his little boy’s body in front of him being pushed by his father. 

With that ugly horrifying smirk of his, the yellowish disgusting teeth and his sick gaze at the small boy. Everything about him and his obvious drunken condition scream evil. He sees how he is nearing the boy with a wrist band in his hand all ready to tie him up and torture him.

“No no please no. Don’t touch me father please.” No! Don’t hurt me please.” Jongdae begs. “Mom! Minnie hyung, where are you. Hyung please save me. Noo… no!!!” He screams bloody murder. 

Jongdae sees his father throwing his heavy body on him, hovering over his small figure while he sobs and screams protesting, and begging him to leave and stop with eyes closed firmly and his hands protecting his head. 

Minseok is beyond terrified. What has he done? What has their father done? What the hell happened during his absence? Hearing his little precious brother rumbling these things is making him see red all around him again, but this time the cause is different. 

It’s not anger as much as it’s protectiveness. 

He takes a step forward reaching for the screaming boy in an attempt to calm him down and tires to envelopes the petit omega’s body between his arms, but Jongdae stirs at the touch and starts thrashing around trying to get away. Minseok is way stronger though, he takes his head and tries to place it near his own neck while Jongdae is still fighting the alpha and scratching him anywhere he can. 

“Everything is alright.. he is gone. I’ve got you little bro. You’re safe. Hyung will keep you safe.” He consoles him with his soft and soothing voice. 

Once Jongdae registrs Minseok’s calming tone, comforting words and the familiar scent from his neck where it’s stronger. His breath begins to slowly even, gradually calming down and the terror leaves his mind and body all together. 

When the screaming stops, soft whispering and sobs sounds take its place instead while clenching closer to his alpha’s body inhaling his scent in the process while Minseok keeps on whispering sweet and comforting words to his ears and hugging him tightly until the omega closes his eyes shut.

He draws back to take a look at his brother’s face and Jongdae’s body immediately slumps forward, his world is black and white noise surrounds his mind. He faints and gives up to the calmness of darkness. Minseok immediately catches jongdae's small body and lifts him up from the ground. He then carries him towards the bed securing him with his arms bridal style and lays him down on the soft mattress. 

When he is sure jongdae is comfortable on the bed and pulls the blanket over his body. Minseok steps back and looks at his brother with sad, fond and guilty eyes. He finally notices how the omega is much skinnier than the last time he looked at him properly becoming they were obviously avoiding each other for a month now. 

His cheekbones more visible than ever and dark spots are circling the under of his eyes

Just What did he do to his beloved brother? 

He leans down and places a lingering kiss on his brother’s forehead who despite being unconscious, still whimpers and shakes. When he pulls back a single teardrop falls on the spot that has just been kissed oh so gently.


	8. Reputation

Minseok is sitting on the edge of the bed where Jongdae is currently still unconscious. He is staring at the most angelic tired face while his hand is playing with his chocolate brown long hair knowing fairly well that this is how he can get him to be relaxed and comforted. 

When they were younger, at their parents’ house, Jongdae used to always come to his bed in the middle of the night with his adorable face while rubbing his eyes in annoyance with one hand and holding his favorite plushy in the other one, whining cutely how he cannot fall asleep in his own bed because he feels lonely, even though Minseok’s bed is literally right next to him. The only thing separating their beds are the small bedside tables. 

Minseok would gladly take his adorable beloved baby brother and lay his small, fragile and delicate body right next to him, tucking his head on his chest while playing with his hair and stroking it soothingly until he falls asleep comfortably in his warm loving arms; sometimes Jongdae would ask his Minnie hyung to even sing for him with his husky, beautiful and soft voice. 

Exactly how did they become like this now? So unbelievably apart from each other. Is it 

his fault? Did he really grew up to be another sample of his abusive father like Jongdae said earlier? It can’t be right, can it? His blood boils upon remembering what Jongdae said about their father. What did that bastard do to his precious Jongdae. He doesn’t think he can forgive himself if anything bad happened to his little defenseless brother while he was not there for him.

He didn’t abandon them, he had to leave, he was just a 19 year old alpha teenager with strong desires to get his mate who was only 10 years old back then and above all of that, it was his brother. It wasn’t the kind of stuff a normal teenager would know how to deal with it, it was too much for him to handle or control. 

“Jongdae-ah, I’m sorry.” Minseok mumbles, his tone is full of regret, “I have failed you. I thought I was doing what’s best for you. I’m deeply sorry baby brother.” He continues mumbling. After that, he places a long kiss on one of his cheeks and gets up heading to the bathroom. When comes back a minute later he has a small towel in his hands dipped in warm water. He carefully sits next to Jongdae again.

He stares at his angels beautiful face and shame fills his whole being upon seeing the red angry handprints on his gorgeous cheekbones and on his neck, where his claim mark was supposed to be, but instead of that the remaining of Minsoek’s stupidity is now showing its red and purplish figure. The alpha starts tapping the wet towel on his face to clean it from the remainings of his makeup gently trying not to wake him up or hurt his already violated cheek and neck. 

How does he always end up hurting him whenever they meet? Is it really the right thing to do? Was he making the right decision with pushing him away and trying to drive Jongdae to hate him? 

Minseok sighs at his complicated thoughts, and takes the wet towel to the bathroom again after he’s done. He then opens the balcony that’s placed in the huge bedroom of his and stands there with naked upper body and only his black sweatpants on, ignoring the two velvet chairs with the small round table there and heading to stand behind the headboards. The alpha grabs a cigarette pack from his pocket and lights one after another for more hours than he can count or keep track with, as he stares at the night sky which is quite, dark and heart rending just like himself, empty from any star and the moon soulless.

  
  


Jongdae shifts his body lightly as he flutter his eyes open slowly, feeling heaviness on his head. Probably because of the alcohol he drank in that club, he groans in pain as he lays on his back, but ignores the pain and soreness when he recalls everything that happened in the club. Him dancing with an alpha, Minseok’s sudden entrance, the fight, being dragged here and lastly, his unfortunate breakdown right in front of Minseok. 

Before he can have a moment to freak out about everything his mind has just registered less than seconds ago, his nose catches the lingering disgusting smell of cigarettes mixed with Minseok’s musky scent. He coughs a couple of times before following the smell to where it is coming from with his eyes until he catches a glimpse of Minseok’s toned and muscular naked back in the open balcony surrounded by the cold wind ,standing there with a cigarette in his hand. 

Without thinking, he gets up and slowly heads towards the balcony with sleeping limbs and shivering body when the freezing wind hit his still tired body. The sun is slowly getting up and spreading its warmth yet it is still kind of cold, especially for someone who hates winter and cold like him. He wonders how Minseok is not even shivering or getting goosebumps at this weather with very little articles of clothing, but then again, his big brother has always found comfort in coldness and winter if he remembers correctly. 

Minseok, of course, sensing his presence, he suddenly turns around surprising Jongdae and making him take a few steps backwards upon seeing the usual cold expressions of Minseok with his black hair swaying gently from the cold wind and his blue almond eyes sharp and soulless as ever.

“Get inside. It’s cold.” Minseok just orders with a voice devoid of any emotion and cold as the wind blowing around them that makes Jongdae's whole being shiver. 

“I want to go home.” Jongdae simply replies. Almost immediately. “Why am I here in the first place?”

This exact question brings the memory of their last encounter here. When Jongdae asked the exact same question and Minseok answered him in the cruelest way possible. Jongsae winces and feels his heart clench at the memory of that day. 

“I was 19 years old when I left. I was bound to leave my parents’ house at that age.” The professor suddenly speaks, his stern expressions never changing and his tone is weirdly calm. 

Jongdae is shocked by the sudden confrontation, “Our situation was different.” He defends. 

Minseok doesn’t say anything for a while, “You’re right. It was different.” He agrees, “Which was another reason for my leaving.” 

The omega doesn’t quite understand what the professor means by saying this, “What are you expecting from me by telling me this?” 

“Let’s put everything behind us. Let’s work on our relationship. Let’s rebuild everything.” Minseok suggests. Looking directly into Jongdae’s puffy eyes. 

Jongdae gasps lightly at the sudden request, it is the last thing he expected to hear. However, something clicks in his mind. He now realizes that Minseok might be only pitying him for what has happened to him after he left and he needs no sympathy, Yet a small sparkle of hope warms his heart.

“Why?” He asks, “Most importantly, how? How do you expect me to forget everything?”

It’s not easy, practically impossible. Jongdae knows that, and Minseok definitely knows that. How can he ask for such a thing. 

“We can always try.” The alpha says, “On one condition.” He adds.

The omega looks at him with confusion and suspicion, “Which is?” He carefully asks. 

“To keep the fact that we’re siblings a secret. No one needs to know that. Only then, I can give this relationship a chance.” 

The student opens his eyes widely, that sparkle of hope immediately turns to blackness in his heart. “What? Why!”

  
  


“I don’t need something like this to ruin my reputation around here.” Minseok explains, in all seriousness. Which sends a painful message to Jongdae. 

Right when he was about to be happy.

Jongdae shakes his head in complete denial. He is unable to process this request from Minseok. No! No, he might be able to try to forget Minseok breaking his promises, to forget about the abuse of his father towards him and his mother, to ignore and forgive the hurtful words of Minseok, but to pretend to be something he’s not? To act like he’s ashamed of this? Just for Minseok to simply keep his reputation? Why should it be something he thinks might ruin it in the first place? Is his reputation more important than Jongdae?

“Everything is so simple for you, isn’t it?” Jongdae accuses. 

Minseok says nothing to that accusation. 

“I was ready to forget everything a month ago. I was ready to try again, I really was.” He admits, “Even after all you’ve said to me before, but how can you even think I might be okay with this?” 

Minseok remembers exactly how Jongdae was seriously considering leaving everything behind him and start all over, and fresh. That was when he discovered them being mates and destined for each other. It hurts to think how he brutally turned him down and told him that he means nothing to him while all he wanted to do was to hold him between his arms. 

“What are you saying?” Minseok asks. He is surprisingly able to maintain his unbothered demeanor at this situation. 

“I’m saying we can never work if you can’t accept all aspects of our relationship.” Jongdae can’t believe how easily he uttered these hurtful words right now. “Might as well act like strangers all it once.” 

Does Jongdae even believe in what he said? 

Maybe. 

Does he want to? 

Certainly not. Of course he doesn’t want to believe that and just wants to accept Minseok’s offer, but he knows he’ll hate himself if he did, he just wants to me the most important thing that exists in his mate’s eye. Is it too much to ask for? 

They stare at each other for some time, they both lose track of time while doing this. It’s like they want to take a mental picture of each other’s features and take in the other’s scent as much as they can to memorize it. 

Why does it feel so hard to leave now? Jongdae thinks. 

Jongdae offers his professor a small smile which doesn’t even reach his eyes, “Let's pretend that we don’t know each other.” He requests, “You don’t actually want anything to do with me, isn’t that what you said? You’re just feeling pity towards me, I don’t need that. And you don’t seem or sound like you want me. If this is your new way of telling me that I mean nothing to you then I got it. ” He continues. 

He seriously wishes Minseok would step up right now and denies what he’s saying, but the silence is just so hurtful and isn’t helpful at all, but right now, with everything that has happened and has been said, it can’t possibly work between them. 

___________________________

Two weeks later. 

It has been a rough period of time for Jongdae with all university work, assignments and midterm exams coming up. He did not have the time to think about his situation with Minseok and their so healthiest unhealthy break up two weeks earlier. 

Despite it being really hard for him to keep his distance and his heart from beating during Minseok’s lecture or whenever he spots him around campus. He is just glad to have this luxury of staring at his face while the professor gets really into what he is saying, he loves seeing the passion in his almond shaped beautiful eyes. That’s enough for him. 

If you ask him whether he regrets refusing Minseok’s offer in his apartment that night or not, he will definitely say no. He might really love him and want nothing more than to be near him kissing him and sleeping in between his arms, but he doesn’t regret it. He cant enter a relationship with minseok if the alpha doesn’t accept who they are to each other in the first place. The professor is worried about his reputation first and now until he can't devote everything to his love, Jongdae wont accept him back in his life. Even though his heart throbs painfully and his wolf howls for him to go to his alpha whenever he sees him around the campus or in the class. He is doing this for both of them and can't give up to his instincts.

His friends have been dying to just figure out what is the significance of the scene that happened in the club with Minseok. They are utterly confused about the relationship between them, unable to wrap things up, and constantly wondering if the professor is the one who hurt him and caused his depression. 

Jongdae though, refused to utter anything in that matter. He doesn’t want to involve his friends in his complex situation with his mate/brother/professor. It’s too complicated to say anything about. Although he knows his friends will never judge him and will always support him in whatever he wants or does. He also knows that the mate/older brother situation isn’t something new in their animal kingdom, even though it’s quite rare, but not at all impossible to happen, he just doesn’t want anyone to be involved in this, not even his friends. 

Their mate/siblings condition is the least of Jongdae’s concerns actually. The relationship between them requires a lot of fixing and rebuilding on top of that, there are a lot of unfinished business that goes way back. Not to mention, as said before, Jongdae finds it really hard for him to forget everything hurtful done and said by Minseok towards him. Not anymore. 

At last, Sehun and Baekhyun finally stopped their never-ending questions and investigations in order to figure out the matter between him and Minseok after noticing that this time Jongdae seems to be more collected and calm, unlike last time. So, Whatever happened between them after the club fight must have made him finally settle and more accepting. Or so they think. 

Considering the last month and now, Jongdae has come a long way. He’s not as weak and affected as before. Now he’s more in control with his emotions and inner thoughts along with his desires. 

“Do you guys think we can grab a bite after this? I’m starving.” The brunette requires while pouting, pointing at his flat tummy after he sat at his usual place in class. 

“I call sushi.” Baekhyun replies.

“I call pasta.” Sehun replies right after him. 

They both angirly glare at each other, Jongdae on the other side is resting his head on one of his palms, “I call whatever is the cheapest.” He says. 

“Pasta it is.” The beta grins mischievously while Baekhyun groans. 

Come to think of it, his apartment is empty of everything except for ramen, milk and some personal stuff, Jongdae has just realized that he needs to find a part-time job to pay immediately so he can afford his simple required needs. Since the money his mother left him will only cover his college fees now, so he has to pay for his rent next month with another source of money in order to keep what he has for college until he graduates. 

“Good afternoon everyone.” 

Jongdae wakes up from his day-planning his future, when he doesn’t hear the voice he waits for every time for this class. He looks up in confusion only to see the comforting and nice Yixing standing where Minseok should be, and apparently he’s not the only surprised one in there. The whole class didn’t expect to see him. 

“I know it is Mr.Kim’s class now, but unfortunately he will not be able to attend this week’s classes. So, I’m going to fill his place since your midterm is coming up.” Mr.Zhang explains with his smile never leaving his face per usual. His presence is always incredibly soothing, yet right now, Jongdae is internally freaking out. 

He bites the inside of his mouth in a painful manner to stop himself from asking Mr.Zhang about the reason behind Minseok’s absence, he doesn’t want to bring his best friends’ attention to his attitude towards Mr.Kim. So he keeps quiet and unbothered demeanor which apparently he learned it from his older brother, until he can ask Yixing in private after the lecture. 

And he does, the minute Mr.Zhang exits the class at the end of the lecture , he apologizes to his friends that he will not go out with them for lunch today because he suddenly remembered that he needs to do something at home and ran after Yixing to his office immediately after. 

Baekhyun groans in annoyance, “Can he be more obvious?” 

The beta chuckles, “I guess he thinks we’re idiots.” He says while watching Jongdae disappear after Yixing. “Let’s go, I’m starving. He’ll explain everything when he wants to.”

“Fine.” Grumpily, replies the pink haired omega as he follows the taller. 

Jongdae knocked at the professor’s office door for like two times until he was allowed in by the voice of Yixing telling him to come in. The student takes a look at how chaotic the office seems to be totally the opposite of Minseok’s neatly organized one. 

He nervously gets inside, “Mr.Zhang, do you perhaps have time?” He politely asks before sitting.

“Yeah sure, sit.” He waits until Jongdae sits on a chair next to his desk, “Go ahead.” Yixing encourages. 

Jongdae clears his throat, “I was wondering if Mr.Kim is okay, it is quite unlikely for him to skip.” He says, a hint of pink coloring his defined cheekbones. 

The older nods his head in understanding to the student’s inquiry, “I’m not really sure, he just asked me to cover two of his very important classes and yours is one of them.” He answers, “Is there anything I can help you with in that matter?” The professor asks him with the sweet smile of his. 

The omega gets nervous for a second, he doesn’t really know how to respond to that. He’s just really worried. “Umm, actually, Mr.Kim assigned me to be responsible for his class so…” 

“Ohhh I get it.” Yixing nods, “In that case, can you get him some of these papers?” He requests 

“Papers?” 

“Yeah, there are some important papers he needs to see personally and I have no time to drop them off for him.” The alpha explains. 

“Yeah, sure I can do that.” Jongdae tries extra hard to hide his enthusiasm to see Minseok.

Yixing hands him the file of papers meant for Minseok in his hands, “What’s your name?” 

“Kim Jongdae.” 

Yixing nods knowingly, “Okay then, make sure Mr.Kim gets these papers by tonight. Thank you Jongdae. You can go.” 

With that, Jongdae takes the paper, gets up and leaves after bowing respectfully for Mr.Zhang. After the student has left, Yixing eyes at the closed door with unreadable serious expressions, “It’s for your own good Minseok.” He mumbled before shifting his attention back to his work on the computer and the tons of papers scattered on top of his desk chaotically. 

Jongdae, who is standing in front of his older brother’s penthouse’s closed door, takes a look at the papers in his hands, or in other words his permission or the hall pass to Minseok’s place which will help him make sure he’s fine. 

“You’re just delivering these papers and making sure your professors is fine. No feelings attached.” He mumbled to himself these encouraging words as he presses his index finger on the door’s bell. 

After ringing the bell once, out of respect, he waits for a minute or two not wanting to disturb him with more. However, he doesn’t get any responses which worries him even more, so he rings it again, but he gets the same results. 

He takes a long and deep breath to relax himself and push away all the negative thoughts from his head, because there’s a possibility that Minseok is actually asleep or not even in his place at the moment. Probably busy, right? 

After a terrible long time of anxiety, worrying and continuously ringing the bell, the door finally opens...


	9. Hyung

The minute the penthouse’s door opens, Jongdae is instantly welcomed by an exceedingly tired looking Minseok. His black long hair is disheveled and all over his face, his eyes are puffy and red and his cheeks are pinkish. He’s only wearing a blue basketball tank top with black shorts and looking at Jongdae with half open eyes. it’s Jongdae’s first time (after 9 years) seeing him like this. Nevertheless, despite all of this mess, he still looks younger than his actual age. Like a teenager with a lot of muscles.

“What are you doing here?” Minseok asks, with a raspy and croaky voice, probably the result of a sore throat. 

The omega swallows thickly, the smell of sickness, tiredness, cigarettes and extremely powerful alcohol are all making him sick as well, yet he’s somehow relieved since he expected the worst. “Umm, I .. Mr.Zhang asked me to deliver these papers to you.” He informs. 

The professor apathetically looks at him for a while, and then he opens the door more giving him space to enter, “You can put them on the coffee table right there.” He indifferently says, pointing lazily at the unexpectedly messed up coffee table in the living room. 

It’s not just the coffee table that is full of empty used margarita glasses, coffee cups and plates. Add to that, the chaotic organization of shoes on the side, most of them are out of the shoe-cabinet, clothes scattered everywhere, the trash cans are extremely full. The whole house doesn’t, in any way, look like a place Minseok would ever want to step a foot in for more than a second. Which gives him a perfectly clear impression of how serious his sickness is, if he didn’t have the energy to even clean which is his first priority. 

He was a clean freak even when they were little and always made sure Jongdae kept his bed and stuff organized in their shared room. Now the results of these strict rules set by his hyung for him can be seen in the omega’s apartment. He got this trade from him.

Jongdae gets inside and after making a small place on the coffee table by putting some empty jajamyeon containers on the ground, places the file full of papers in that messed up coffee table and stares at it for some time. 

“You can leave now.” The voice of Minseok takes him away from his thoughts and suspicion. He can feel the intensity of the alpha’s glare on him from behind.

He turns around to see Minsoek leaning back on the wall while panting heavily, his face flushed and his tank top sticking to his body, wet from all the sweat running down his forehead and along his neck. Just now Jongdae can see how sick Minsoek truly is and it makes his heart clench painfully in his chest. It’s true that they are not in good terms with each other, but Jongdae can't leave him in this state, good or bad he is his brother after all.

“No!” Jongdae suddenly blurts out surprising Minseok. 

“No?” Minseok repeats in a low voice. 

“You’re sick and in need of care, and I’ll make sure you get that.” The omega says “I don’t care what you say or think. You’re not in the right position or state to reject any help.” He adds. Looking directly into his eyes with determination, Minseok hasn’t witnessed on him before which in turn makes him completely speechless. 

Jongdae, using this opportunity for his good, he takes the alpha’s extremely warm hands, apparently due to fever, and dragged him towards the bedroom. And Minseok, being utterly shocked and confused, doesn't say anything or even protest, perhaps, also because of his frail state in the moment. 

Minseok finds himself allowing his baby brother to lead him by the hand towards his chaotic bed, helping him lie down on his back, making sure he’s comfortable and covering most of his body with the warm blanket. 

He places one palm on the older’s forehead realizing that he is indeed suffering from a fever, “Try to rest while I'll go make you some soup. You need to eat something healthy after all that junk and alcohol you have stuffed in your stomach. Is it how you always treat your body when you’re sick? You are a full grown ass alpha and you should take better care of yourself! What would have happened if I didn’t come to check on you, ha? You probably would lie in a corner and die from sickness and no one would find out until weeks or even months later when your body is rotten while worms and bugs go around and in it eating you! Do you want something like that happen to you? You’re lucky I found you! Why are you looking at me like that?! Lie down and close your eyes, I’ll be back in a moment with food and pills.” Jongdae instructs firmly, before making sure the room’s atmosphere is suitable for someone with a fever, turning off the lights and closing the door silently after leaving it. 

Minseok smiles to himself. Jongdae just rambled and nagged at him while admitting he came to check on him, because he was worried and the papers were all just an excuse. The omega resembles their mother so much, both from physical features to character and Minsoek finds it so endearing and comforting. Their mother used to always nag at him, just like his brother did a few moments ago, whenever he got sick or did something wrong.

The alpha, being exhausted and unable to function what the hell just happened, sighs and closes his eyes in an attempt to rest and maybe finally get some sleep, but his sore throat doesn’t help a lot with the process, because he keeps on coughing. 

Jongdae, on the other side of the door,   
fanning his hot cheeks with his hands, then takes a long deep breath before going to the kitchen in order to prepare some food for Minseok to eat, he seems short on healthy food. 

He stands in the middle of the spacious kitchen with both his hands on his waist , and after looking at his surroundings and contemplating on what to make , decides on making his mother’s special soup. She made him learn how to cook properly since he is an omega and needs to know these things or how to keep the house tidy and presentable for his alpha. 

It's the modern day and omegas no longer follow these rules but she came from a traditional family and made sure to teach these things to her children too. She even taught Minsoek how to act like an alpha in her own family traditional ways. Not that strict but something mild and considered with today's modernity. She taught Jongdae to how be independent at the same time and not let anybody look down on him, just rely on his alpha, his mate and give his all to him.

He opens the refrigerator and picks up some vegetables for the soup he wants to make.   
It’s strange how comfortable and familiar with the place he feels right now, as if he’s been here for most of his life. It feels like home. Stop thinking nonsense Jongdae. He scolds himself and continues working fast so Minseok can get some healthy food into his system, something other than the coffee and alcohol he saw scattered all over the place earlier. No wonder the professor doesn’t seem to be able to stand properly and looks like he would faint any second.

Half an hour later, Jongdae is done with making Minseok’s soup, the soup he can clearly recall how their mother would always make some of it for them whenever one gets sick, and it happens to be Minseok’s favorite as well. The brunette tastes it and immediately smiles proudly to himself, satisfied with his work. He finds appropriate pills in the medical kit there, he fills a glass with water, places it next to the soup in the tray and takes it to the bedroom, where Minseok is resting.

Jongdae opens the door quietly and with his shoulder since both of his hands are occupied. He goes towards the bed with careful steps and places the tray next to the bedside table, he takes a look at the alpha’s face, frowned eyebrows and slightly parted lips and panting softly. He feels his forehead again, nothing has changed since half an hour ago, of course.

“Min-“ Jongdae shakes his head and clears his throat, “Mr.Kim, wake up please.” He lightly taps on Minseok’s shoulder. 

“Dae..” 

For a minute, the omega thinks he’s just imagining things, did Minseok just call him Dae? Did he just say the nickname he used to call him when they were young? That can’t be right! 

“Dae.. I’m s-.. sorry. I love you baby brother..” Minseok’s voice is so faint, Jongdae still believes he’s just hearing things. 

“Mr.Kim, wake up please.” The brunette calls, a little louder than before. He can’t listen to Minseok’s hallucinations more, they’re making him weak.

After a few seconds, Minseok groans in annoyance frowning his eyebrows even more, before slowly fluttering his mono-lids open, the younger can see the redness and tiredness in them which makes him feel bad and his heart clenches. 

“I made you some soup.” Jongdae nervously announces. He sits on the edge of the bed next to him, pretending he didn’t hear or witness anything. 

Minseok barely manages to sit up with his sore body, so Jongdae helps him sit up and arranges his pillow by placing it behind his back, making him rest against the headboard and decides to feed him. “I’ll help you.” He gently says, picking up a spoonful of warm soup, he blows on it before leading it towards the older man’s lips. 

The professor willingly opens them and accepts Jongdae’s help since he’s too exhausted to do anything right now. The minute he feels the soup’s taste on his tongue, memories from their old house and his mother especially come rushing back to his head. It tastes exactly like the soup his mother used to always make for him when he got sick due to his bad habit of often going out in the cold with very thin clothes immediately after taking a shower. 

A lonely rebellious tear strokes his cheek gently as it rolls down while Jongdae feeds him the soup, of course, this doesn’t go unnoticed by the student, but he knows better than to ask or show that he saw anything. He knows fairly well, the professor prefers to always keep a strong unbothered demeanor and being so frail and vulnerable right now isn’t something he would be so proud off. He wouldn’t want anyone to take notice. 

When Minseok feels like he can’t take anymore food pushed into his system he raises one hand in front of Jongdae’s already full of soup spoon and doesn’t say anything else. Jongdae understands and stops feeding him the soup noticing that he has had a good amount. 

“Here..” Jongdae offers him a pill with a cup of water, the professor ignores the water and only accepts the pill, he immediately swallows it without anything, but the student says nothing to that at all. He watches him lie down on the bed again and closing his eyes. Jongdae sighs, silently gets up and walks away to the kitchen to wash the dishes he has used. 

Jongdae starts with washing all the dirty dishes and cups that were thrown all over the place, and cleans the kitchen. Then he moves to the huge washing machine’s room and puts on some of the dirty clothes in there to be washed while he cleans the rest of the house, which takes him a very long time considering how big and spacious the penthouse is. Minseok must have been really exhausted to leave the place like this, it’s totally unlike him. 

The omega wonders to himself why is he doing all of this? Why is he still here even after he has dropped off the important papers for Minseok. He should have left immediately after delivering them without engaging too much with him because he knows it’ll only end up with him breaking his own heart watching Minseok in this condition. 

Then he goes back to the washing machine’s room and picks up the dried clean clothes from the dryer and slowly walks to Minseok’s changing room which is located inside the bedroom so he had to be extra careful not to make any noise.  
While he’s organizing the clothes inside the big closet. 

The room is spacious enough to let two people in easily, with Minsoek’s manly perfume filling the whole room and his clothes perfectly organized and on respectful racks. Suddenly Jongdae sees a picture of his own clothes there, beside Minsoek’s and himself there, standing in front of the older, buttoning his dress shirt and fixing his tie, then running his hand between his hair to organize them. His hands slowly slides down and down on his chest while looking at Minseok and the alpha kissing his lips the next moment. 

Everything is so perfect and peaceful. He has always imagined himself in that kind of domestic omega life, but look at how things turned out now. His destined mate is his brother who doesn’t want this relationship. A drop of tear runs down his check, and Jongdae shakes his head furiously and immediately the perfect picture in front of him vanishes. What is he even thinking about?!

He notices a big old brown box inside the closet and it looks awfully familiar, but he fights the urge to open it and stepping on someone’s boundaries and privacy. However, a couple of minutes later curiosity wins over his principles, and screw it he reaches over and takes the box which seems to have a passcode on it, so he sits on the ground staring at it and trying to figure out what the passcode might be. “What could that passcode be?” He murmurs to himself. 

He can recall one time him and Baekhyun were trying to figure out the perfect passcode for their new smart phones when they first moved out here “You know, people tend to use the easiest passcodes for their most important things so they don’t forget it.” 

Jongdae shakes his head, no that’s lame it can’t be, Baekhyun is an idiot by thinking this way and he himself is an idiot by even considering his words in his mind, but he tries it nevertheless. He tries random easy numbers like 1234, 4321, ..ect, he tires their mother’s birthday, Minseok’s birthday, he even tries their father’s birthday, but none of them worked. He begins to lose hope in that and decides to return it to its place again, but then a crazy idea slips into his mind, it’s ridiculous, but who knows? It might be right. 

He gathered all the courage he has and typed his own birthday date, he gets enormously shocked when it opens up with that passcode. He blinks a few times before taking a good look on what’s inside the box. There are a couple of letters that seem to be meant to send for them, their old home, and two albums full of pictures. 

The omega starts flipping over the album seeing pictures of Minseok’s childhood with their mother, the father of course doesn’t exist in any picture shocking. Then he sees some pictures of him when he was very little and at the end of the first album there is a picture of seemingly 10 year old Minseok holding small Dae in his arms. It makes him smile genuinely. 

He opens the second album only to see it full of his pictures only, from his childhood to his teenage life, even pictures of him after Minseok has left them, he frowns his eyes in confusion. How did Minseok get all these pictures of him?   
His pictures while playing with friends in the neighborhood, his birthdays, his graduation from Middle school and even high school. 

“What the hell?” He whispers in utter shock. 

With shaky hands, he opens one of the letters thinking that he might get answers from them, his eyes go wide and his mouth hung open at the content. 

“Hi Jongdae, 

How are you? I talked to mom on the phone yesterday I asked her for some pictures. I’m sorry I don’t have the courage to talk to you. I feel like I’ve betrayed you and broke my promise to you. Actually I did, and I’m very sorry. 

Forgive me Daedae, I had to leave.” 

Jongdae gasps in shock and closes his mouth with his palm as he opens another letter. 

“Daedae, 

It’s your hyung. I miss you. Do you miss me? Are you still angry that I left? I’m sorry. I said it before and I’ll say it again until you forgive me. 

I miss you so much my precious boy.” 

“Hey Jongdae

I heard about mom, I’m sorry. It’s all my fault, I shouldn’t have let you deal with the pressure alone. I saw you crying at the funeral today. I was fighting myself to not run towards you and hug you, but I know I can’t. You don’t want me anymore, I realize that I deserve it, because I hurt you so much. I’m glad you had friends to comfort you. 

Take care. I love you.” 

The student’s chocolate orbs are already wet with burning tears and he’s weeping silently by now. 

“Hey Jongdae, 

Tomorrow is your graduation day from high school, I heard you got accepted in Seoul University. I’m so proud of you.

I can see you now lying on your bed hugging your favorite plushy smiling happily while your graduation outfit is hung on the closet from the outside in front of you. 

Mom would be so proud, you did great.” 

The box is full of similar letters that didn’t reach him, they all end with either him saying he misses him, he loves him or/and he’s sorry. 

There are some other legal papers that show Minseok has been paying their rent the past years and even the money his mom left him before dying because of depression is actually from Minseok. He used to send money almost every month for both of them as it says from his mother’s letters for Minseok. 

How come he has never known about this? His mom had contact with Minseok? How did they manage to hide this?

Oh my god! Jongdae gasps quite loudly at his thoughts. 

Does that mean his mom’s depression and death were not caused by Minseok’s absence and him abandoning them. Does that mean, Minseok didn’t abandon them completely and he’s been blaming him for practically nothing all these years. 

His sudden realization makes him weak in the knees, it’s a relief he’s not standing or else he would fall by now. These new information are messing with his head and causing him so much regret. He really regrets blaming and hating on Minseok. 

Minseok actually cared! 

While he’s contemplating and trying to rationalize the whole situation, he hears whimpering and pained noises which scares him and make his heart so does his body jump all at once and heads to where the sounds are coming from, which of course from Minseok himself. 

Jongdae turns on a small light to have a better look at Minseok’s sulky expressions, flushed red face because of the fever and roughly shut down eyes. He’s tilting his head to both sides as if he’s trying to deny something while whimpering I’m sorry. I love you Jongdae. In a low hoarse voice. 

Without thinking, the brunette violently shakes both of Minseok’s shoulders in fear , “Wake up please, hyung!” He yells, as more tears are rolling down his cheeks. 

“I’m here. Hyung Listen to me.” 

Minseok gasps loudly and opens his eyes in surprise while panting heavily trying to catch his breath. “Dae..?” 

Jongdae wraps his arms protectively around the alpha in front of him, his alpha, his hyung. His.   
While whispering to him in a comforting voice, “It’s okay hyung. Everything is okay. I’m here.” Until the older stopped shaking violently and his breathing becomes even. 

Minseok smiles softly, rests his head on the younger’s loving shoulder while circling his tiny waist with his own shaking arms and listening to his sweet sweet nothings as he relaxes his mind and body. When the omega feels him become less tense and more settled, he gently moves his hands to cup the older one’s neck whilst they look into each other’s eyes for minutes without uttering a word. 

They just drink each other in. The alpha raises one hand and reaches over to wipe the younger’s tears from his face before cupping his cheeks. “I’m sorry.” He whispers with a choked up voice, almost inaudibly, as if he’s talking to himself, but with their very close proximity, Jongdae hears it and smiles shaking his head lightly. “I understand… hyung.” He sobs out a laugh, “Now I understand. I really do hyung..” he continues while sniffing as more tears come out from his beautiful orbs. 

That’s when Minseok’s almonds shift to the student’s kitten pink lips. He grabs the younger’s shirt’s collar all of a sudden and with so much craving and desire, he attacks them with his own, attaching them together in a deep passionate kiss tasting his tears. Jongdae’s breath hitches and he pants in shock at the sudden action, but it doesn’t take him very long to kiss back just as hungrily. 

He can feel the warmth of the alpha’s lips, it’s quite unusual and weirdly unsettling considering the cold aura that always surrounds him, but he can’t possibly complain, it’s all he has ever wanted, to bring their bodies close to each other and their hearts to be even closer. To feel each other and love each other without boundaries and unconditionally, like they used to. 

Even if it’s an abyss of darkness, he wants to fall into it with Minseok. His Minseok. His hyung. His mate. His passion. His love. His inspiration. His everything.


	10. Trigger

Minseok, right after their heated make out session passes out in Jongdae’s arms because of exhaustion, whispering a very vogue _I won’t let you go this time _before closing his pretty eyes and going into a deep needed slumber with a small smile on his face. 

The younger keeps cooing at his cute tired expressions and slightly parted lips while resting. He feels the professor’s temperature by putting his palm on his warm forehead and sliding it until he reaches his smooth plump and pink cheeks caressing them softly. 

“I hope you mean your promise this time.. hyung.”

His eyes shift to the small clock on the bedside table, and it’s only then that he realizes how late it is, almost the middle of the night. He’s conflicted between sleeping here and making sure he’s there whenever Minseok needs him or something or going to his apartment because he has nothing here and he must go to university tomorrow. 

In the end, Minseok’s small faint whimpers while sleeping helps him make up his mind. His hyung needs him and he’s definitely staying, he can easily leave tomorrow morning extra early to his place, get dressed with some new clothes, before heading to university for his classes.

He’s lucky his first class tomorrow starts around 10 in the morning so he has enough time to do all that. After planning his day, he gets up and brings himself a sleeping mattress, a pillow and a blanket from the huge closet and lays himself right next to Minseok’s bed in case the latter wakes up needing something. 

Jongdae lays on the side that allows him to stare at Minseok’s face, “Good night… hyung.” He whispers before flickering his eyes shut with a small smile on his face, he can’t help the hopefulness spreading in his heart and warming it. This might be it. 

Not even an hour later, Minseok’s coughing 

Startles him and wakes him up when he was just about to fall asleep. “Hyung.. are you okay?” He raspily asks, but the only answer he gets is more coughing from the older and faint “W- water..” in between them. 

So he immediately gets up and runs to the kitchen almost falling on his way, bringing a water thermos with a glass and runs back to Minseok. The omega pours some water into the glass, “Here, drink this hyung.” He offers before helping him set up and drinks it from his hand. Minseok unconsciously puts his hands over Jongdae’s own holding the glass with him, their warm hands meet sending electricity down both of their bodies and their eyes locked together in an intense sleepy stare from both of them. 

When Minseok settles and the scratchy sensation in his throat finally disappears a little, Jongdae helps him lay down comfortably again. Then he goes back to his mattress right next to Minseok. 

After that, Jongdae doesn’t seem to be able to fall asleep again, his eyes stay fixed on the professor’s face worrisome taking the best of him now. However, he’s so tired as well since he’s been up since early in the morning and in university. He didn’t even get the chance to relax when he finished his classes, so his eyes involuntarily close and he slowly sinks into dreamland. 

Once again, the professor keeps on growling in pain and panting heavily which make the student jump from his place and throws himself towards his hyung, “Hyung are you okay?” Jongdae worriedly asks in a croaky voice, all he sees is nothing but fine. 

Minseok’s forehead, neck, and the big visible part of his chest through the tank top are all shining with sweat the older is shifting uncomfortably in his bed because of that. So Jongdae hurries up to the closet and gets him a comfy large sweater and a new pair of underwear with some fluffy socks he would never guess Minseok own by the way, to warm up his feet. He places them on the bed and goes to the bathroom getting wet towels. 

Jongdae gently helps him out of his soaking wet tank top and uses one of the towels to dap on his broad sweaty chest and neck. The older seems to cringe at the coldness’ connection with his heated sensitive skin. “It’s okay hyung. You’ll feel better in a bit.” The younger assures trying so hard to steady his voice and hands and not blush crimson red while thinking of what he’s doing. Minseok, on the other side, closes his eyes and attempt to relax, because he needs this so much. He

Then, he moves down, and slides the shorts slowly with shaking hands and wildly red cheeks. _Thank god it’s dark huh!_ Jongdae swallows really hard and tries not to have any weird ideas by seeing Minseok lying on his bed with all his naked glory in front of him, but the alpha’s to die for body isn’t helping. Even in this state, he is the most attractive alpha Jongdae has ever laid eyes on. 

Jongdae shakes his head and face-palm himself internally, _what are you even thinking? The man is sick._ He tells himself off while continuing to work on Minseok’s inner strong thighs trying so hard to avoid looking at the alpha’s member right in front of him, and his cheeks heat up even more than before. 

When he finally finishes, and he’s about to put the clean sweater and the new pair of underwear on him he notices that the older is finally soundly calm and asleep. He must have fallen asleep while he was wiping the sweat off of his body. He doesn’t forget to put on the fluffys socks to warm up his limbs too. Though Minseok has always denied it, he is in fact, sensitive towards cold weather, but so in love with it at the same time. 

_Contradicting really._

When Jongdae decides to let go of Minseok and go back to his mattress, the older keeps a firm hold on his hands even though he’s deep asleep, making it hard for him to move without waking him up. He looks at his relaxed expressions and how his breathes evenly while tugging on his hands tightly keeping him with him. 

_He looks so cute what the hell!_ Jongdae coos. 

After that, the younger falls asleep next to the professor’s bed while sitting on his knees and holding his palm in his and his head right next to his. 

_____________________________

  
  


Minseok slowly flutters his red eyes open not coughing or in pain this time, at least not as much as before. It’s quite bearable. He takes a look at the time and it shows that it is around 4 something in the morning. The professor feels the presence of his baby brother by his sweet vanilla-strawberry scent and most importantly, the warm soft hand on top of his and his head right beside them. 

At some point in the night, between him waking up every now and then demanding attention and care, Jongdae must have gotten so tired, but also so preoccupied with him and making sure he’s okay, so he couldn’t go back to lay on the mattress. He just stayed right beside him in this very uncomfortable position. His knees must be sore by now. 

Minseok lips curl up into a small soft smile while he peers at the beauty of his beloved destined mate. Too tired to think of anything right now, he just tries his best to move and hold the younger between his shaky arms and puts him back on his mattress to lie there comfortably instead of kneeling next to the bed. If he had any more power, he would actually hold him and put him right next to him in the spacious king-bed. 

Jongdae must be sleeping, but he’s still very much alert, because in the action of putting him back on the more comfy mattress he startlingly gasps, “Is everything all right? Hyung are y-..” He calls in a tired and drunk-like manner since he’s too exhausted at this point. 

“Shh, everything is fine, go back to sleep.” Minseok assures him and considering that the omega is practically still unconscious, he goes back to sleep. 

The older goes back to lie on his bed too, tucking his palm under his still heated cheek while gazing lovingly at his sleeping angel. 

_What would he do without him? _

___________________________

In the morning… 

Unfortunately Jongdae wakes up just to turn off the loud sound of the alarm before it can annoy Minseok’s slumber and uncontrollably shuts his eyes close again, too tired to function or wake up. He barely got to sleep peacefully without Minseok whimpering and groaning in pain and discomfort all night. Jongdae feels kind of helpless and useless to him since he can do nothing more than give him pills or water. 

Almost an hour later, He finally flutters his eyes open, stretched himself out after he exhales helplessly, and decided to get up. He looks at his phone to check the time, only to realize it’s fucking 9:15 and Baekhyun seems to have called him multiple times, but his phone was on the silent mood so not to disturb Minsoek. 

“Shit, what should I do.” Jongdae mumbles freaking out, stroking his hair to the back in frustration. He looks at his dirty and wrinkled clothes from yesterday’s activities and to the time again. He got no fucking time to pick anything from his place. 

A crazy idea slips into his mind and he doesn’t waste any more time to adjust or consider the consequences of it. He got no time to rationalize anything. But before anything, he organizes the place and removes the mattress that he slept last night on, not as much as he spent the night going back and forth in the house looking for something.. anything that might help decrease the fever or at least help the older rest for some time without suffering. 

The student goes to the kitchen and starts making some breakfast for Minseok. He hesitates for a while, he doesn’t know if he should wake him up now to eat after finally settling or letting him wake whenever he feels like it, but then he decides that the best option is to cook him something, place a note right beside his bed telling him to eat it when he gets up and then leave for University.

Then, he washes up in Minseok’s guests’ bathroom really quickly, and picks up a white large hoodie from Minseok’s closet with light blue jeans and grey underwear. He wears them without concern for how much he smells like Minseok right now and runs as fast as he can go to university. (He has never thought he can run this fast). 

Thank god Minseok’s place isn’t so far away from university. Luckily he reaches Mr.Yixing’s class five minutes before it starts and spotted his friends already sitting there and apparently waiting for him. 

“Good morning.” He greets when he sits next to them. They both don’t answer, giving him a weird look, mixed of shocked, disappointed and worried. 

“What’s wrong?” Jongdae innocently asks seemingly unsure of why they are looking at him this way. 

“Where the hell have you been?!” Baekhyun speaks first, trying so hard not to yell in class. 

“Unm I - why!” 

“We’ve been trying to contact you since yesterday, you wouldn’t answer your phone.” Sehun asks. 

Jongdae’s face falls in embarrassment and guilt, he’s been hiding everything from his friends up till now and he definitely doesn’t like it, but what else can he do? The matter is too complicated to talk about, especially now. He isn’t really sure of what will happen between them next and if the kiss yesterday means anything to Minseok. 

“I’m sorry. I was … busy.” He apologizes, knowing fairly well it is not enough, but he hopes his friends could understand the situation. He looks at them with hopeful expressions, and 

before they can answer him, Yixing enters the class , so they just postpone this conversation for later. 

___________________________

At the end of the day.. 

  
  


“Guys.” Jongdae calls out his friends who have been oddly quiet today. Who can blame them? They are loyal friends who are extremely worried for their friend’s life and condition. Lately he hasn’t been in his best state and his attitude of hiding everything from them isn’t helping either. 

“I’m sorry okay. I really am sorry I didn’t mean to upset you guys, but can you understand my situation? I can’t tell you everything now, please wait?” The brunette says, “It is not like I don’t want to tell you, I’m just not sure anymore. Please guys don’t be mad at me.” He adds, his voice cracking up at the last sentence, giving all the things he has gone through with Minseok, and the uncertainty right now, he really can’t take more, his plate is already full. 

“Can you find it in yourselves to understand?” 

“Of course we can. You are our precious JongKitty.” Baekhyun says pouting, on the verge of tears too, extending his arms to wrap them around the younger’s shoulders while rubbing and caressing his back. 

The beta hugs the omega too after Baekhyun finally lets go, “It’s okay. You’ll tell us whenever you feel it’s the time to. We can never get mad at you.” He whispers. 

How can they possibly not understand? They have always respected his choices and supported him in the best way he can ever ask for. Jongdae is their precious and lovable friend, all they want to see is his happiness, but they have got to understand his situation too, if he wants to keep whatever is happening with him a secret then so be it. He seems to be in so much better state than before and that should be a good sign. He will definitely talk to then when the time is right. 

“Thank you. I appreciate this, really.” Jongdae utters in a small low voice holding their hands in both of his tightly. “Wish me luck.” He chuckles respily as he lets go and heads out of university running. 

“Did you..?” Baekhyun wonders. Looking towards Jongdae’s disappearing figure. 

“Yes.” The beta answers immediately without waiting for the pink haired omega to finish his question. 

“What the fuck? Is he trying to act nonchalant to the fact he odours of one of our hot alpha professors or is he trying to brag about it?” Baekhyun scoffs. 

“No, I just think our Jongkitty is _that_ dumb.” Sehun smiles fondly as he says that. 

The shorter mirrors his friend’s fond grin and shakes his head in disbelief and defeat. 

“When do you think he’ll give up and tells us all about it?” 

The taller chuckles, “I don’t know man. He’s pretty unpredictable” 

_____________________________

He stops by his apartment to take some important matter, puts extra clothes and stuff he might need today in his backpack, since it's the weekend tomorrow he might stay at Minseok’s for a while making sure he’s doing fine. Then he runs towards Minseok’s place. 

He has been too paranoid all day long thinking of Minseok. The professor hasn’t been in his best conditions last night, it’s true that he was asleep, but still. He kept waking up in the middle of the night. What if he woke up in pain and had no one around to take care of him or provide him with things? What if he’s hungry but too exhausted to move? With these thoughts Jongdae runs fast to get to the penthouse and take care of his dearly loved hyung. 

Jongdae reaches the apartment 10 minutes later considering how fast he’s been running. He goes inside after taking off his shoes and neatly place it on the shoe capnet, and puts his backpack on the couch for the moment and heads to the master bedroom. He’s a bit anxious, the place is too quiet, Minseok can’t be still deep in his sleep, right? That would be worrying. 

First, he knocks on the bedroom’s door a couple of times before opening it slowly, he peeks on the room scanning it, only to see nothing and no one. He is about to freak out wondering where the hell Minseok is? But then he hears the sound of the water running from the bathroom. The omega breathes in relief and puts his palm next to his fast beating heart trying to calm it down. 

However, another frightening idea slips into his mind that makes him unable to calm down. If Minseok is awake and probably showering, that most likely means he got better, right? That’s the part that kept Jongdae paranoid all this time, now there is no way out of confrontation and talking about where does this relationship go, or if it’s gonna move in the first place. Will Minseok kick him out now that he doesn’t need him? Or will he perhaps, maybe, finally, accept their relationship and never let him go again as he promised before? Or maybe it was just some kind of fever hallucination? 

The student tries his best to relax as he enters the bedroom and changes the sheets while Minseok is in the shower to save him from doing it himself. He knows, his brother would spend almost 17 to 20 minutes just making his bed until he’s satisfied, which might tire him in this state so he does it the way he thinks Minseok would be happy with, and it also helps him keep his mind away from these toxic thoughts. 

After he’s done with making the bed the way he knows Minseok would definitely like, he can still hear the water running from the bathroom, it’s been a long time since he came to the place and yet the older isn’t done with his shower up till now. This doesn’t sound so appealing. 

A series of terrifying assumption go through his mind causing him to worry even more. What if Minseok fainted in the bathroom and the bathtub is full with water right now making him unable to breathe? What if he slipped and hit his head or something? What if… 

He tries to push these assumptions away by thinking that Minsoek isn’t a weak alpha and he can definitely take care of himself just fine. He should stop overthink this. However, he can’t, so he walks to the bathroom door, puts his hand on its handle and opens it in slow manner, he pushes his head inside the bathroom only to see Minseok, with his muscled naked body standing under the hot spray of water with closed eyes 

facing the wall, and his wrist stroking his long and thick shaft rapidly, up and down in rhythm, while his other hand is resting on the wall and moaning Jongdae's name. 

The omega feels his cheeks get extremely hot and immediately hides behind the door without taking his eyes off of his hyung. He leans to it while placing both his hands on his chest and breathing heavily. Now with the door slightly open he can smell the alphas arousal; it makes his knees all wobbly and a low whimper passes through his parted lips. It’s not like he haven’t seen minseok naked before, hence they even had sex during his heat, but the alpha is just so handsome and attractive that he cant help himself. 

And hearing him calling his name while masturbating makes the omega feel all fuzzy and hot at the same time. Suddenly he hears a particularly loud growl coming from Minseok and his heartbeat gets even faster if possible. He makes the mistake to peek inside the bathroom again and immediately his breath stops in his throat. Minseok's back is now leaning against the wall, his head thrown back to rest to the cool tiles. His hand moving around his cock in a tight cage while the index and middle fingers of his other hand rubbing the pink mushroom head and smearing the big shots of precum coming out of the slit with fast and furious strokes. He is thrusting in the air and with every movement of his hips, his fat and heavy dangling balls sway back and forth. Minseok's eyes are closed and his lips parted to let out deep low growls and Jongdae's name out. 

Jongdae can just stand there and watch, his hand is firmly pressed on his mouth to prevent any moan from coming out. He can feel himself getting hotter by every passing second and his dick getting harder and harder, he’s lucky Minseok is too distracted with his lust and unable to catch his scent. 

He imagines himself being fucked senseless by that monstrous dick while those fat balls slap the flushed skin of his ass, Minseok gripping his body firmly with one hand around his neck and another around his small waist, and immediately a gush of lubrication flows out of his hole. 

He whimpers again and tears of pure lust starts to run down his cheeks. Suddenly the strokes get faster and faster and the alpha’s growls his brothers name louder. The next moment his hip thrusts in the air halt and his body goes rigid and tense. His dick starts to release enormous amounts of ropes after ropes of cum flying out of his slit. Jongdae only watches with lust filled eyes to the never ending streams of creamy cum flying out of Minseok’s twitching dick and imagines his own hole being filled with it, probably leaking for hours to come.

Another wave of wetness comes out of his rapidly clenching and unclenching rim . when it seems like the professor is done cumming he steps back and away from the door. Suddenly, realization hits him that the older will come out in any moment and see him in this state. He dashes out of the bedroom and thanks every holy god that Minsoek has a guest bathroom too. 

He immediately goes in there and locks the door. He just stands there for a few minutes, panting and trying to collect himself and his breath, after calming his mad heart and realizing what just happened and what the fuck he just got hard and all wet by seeing his brother masturbating, he looks down at the tent in his jeans and sighs deeply. 

Why his life is so complicated.

  
  


There is no time left to waste. Minseok will be out of his shower at any moment and smell his arousal. Hopefully he can have 20 minutes max if Minseok’s old habits of using god knows what skincares are still the same, no wonder he has a baby face and seems much younger than even jongdae himself.

The student takes off all of his clothes (Minseok’s actually) placing them neatly on the side and allowing his painful erection free barely hitting the base of his flat stomach. He leans on the cold surface of the bathroom’s wall after letting the water run on him as he uses his small hands to slowly stroke his equally small dick and slightly part his legs so his other free hand have access to his leaking ass hole. 

the omega takes his other hand to his fluttering hole and plays with his rim by circling it with his middle finger. He remembers he has no time again and immediately drags his fingers from his perineum, pass his gushing hole and up the crack of his ass to collect some of his lubrications on them. He uses it to ease the friction and starts to stroke his erection anew; now with furious speed. 

He brings his clean hand up and plays with the sensitive pink buds of his nipples. He has always been extra sensitive on two parts of his body, one his neck which is natural considering he is an omega and his two nipples. Upon touching them with his cool fingertips he shudders and lets out a wanton moan, throwing his head back and adding to the speed of his wrist that is wrapped around his dick. Flashes of Minsoek growling his name while cumming comes before his eyes. 

He can barely stand straight, his knees betraying him, and he falls into the half full tub while fingering himself and teasing his small red cock’s head. His eyes shutdown, his rosy lips are slightly open while Minseok’s figure and low growls occupying his mind making him go faster and needier until he becomes a whimpering mess moaning hyung in a sultry way.

The hand that was stroking his dick is now tugging on the bathtub’s base so hard that his knuckles become white at the pressure as he is now three fingers inside his hungry puffy hole massaging his own pleasure spot feeling so so close to cumming while imagining all the filthy stuff Minseok would do or say to him and all he can do is writhe under the alpha. 

  
  


After a few hard thrusts, suddenly his orgasm hits him unexpectedly. He cums hard and at the same time his fluttering hole squirts the final flow of his body juices out. He titles his head against the wall and just stares into nothing with glassy eyes; his dick covered with cum and his hole still clenching and unclenching, trying to milk the nonexistent cock which was supposed to be in it.

Jongdae ignores his aching muscles and immediately stands under the warm water. After washing himself of the remainings of sticky cum and his lubrications, he steps out and dries his body with the fluffy towel folded neatly on one of the shelves. Although clean and washed, it still smells like Minsoek and the omega in Jongdae marvels at the thought of being wrapped in his alphas scent. He feels safe and protected.

he shakes his head and immediately dries his head and body. Then he wears his clothes again and looks at the watch in his phone. 

15 minutes.

Perfect! 

He still have five minutes to collect his disastrous mind hopefully. After checking his appearance in the mirror and taking a deep breath, he unlocks the door and opens it slowly. No one in the living room.

Perfect. 

He walks out and after making sure that his brother is not in the kitchen, he passes the other rooms and goes straight to the master bedroom with quiet steps. The omega peeks inside slowly and sees Minsoek sitting behind his mirror applying some skincare on his face. 

Old habits hardly die. 

Jongdae lets out a breath of relief and quickly comes back to the living room. He grabs his backpack and sits on the sofa. The omega decides to pretend he was just doing his homework while waiting for Minsoek to finish showering and immediately pats himself on the back for coming up with such a genius idea.

  
  


Well done Dae well done.


	11. Home

Finally Jongdae hears Minseok’s elegante footsteps coming from the bedroom and braces himself while pretending to work on his homework even though he can’t even comprehend anything with the thought of the older being so near and on his way for him. He’s not sick or unconscious now which makes Dae feel his intimidating aura by his scent and presence now. 

“Jongdae..?” Minseok calls him with his usual husky voice that always does wonders to Jongdae. 

Jongdae clears his throat, releases a puff of air in an atelier to calm his heart and control his heated up cheeks, “umm yes?” He ends up saying just this. Why does he feel so nervous? He doesn’t even have the audacity to turn his head and look directly at the alpha’s face. 

“Did you just come in?” 

“... yes!” The student answers enthusiastically in a suspicious way. 

“But, the bed?” The professor confusingly asks. 

“Yes.. I made it a few minutes ago. Yes.” 

He frowns, “Few? I got out of the shower almost twenty minutes ago.” Minseok states, sounding quite amused. 

Jongdae gulps, “.. yes I-“ 

“Stop saying yes.” The alpha suddenly reprimands him. Not yelling or anything, just slight frustration. Even though the omega can’t blame him, he keeps repeating this word aimlessly and it’s absolutely ridiculous, but he doesn’t like this tone directed to him from Minseok. 

He hangs his head low while pouting cutely, “I’m sorry.” Jongdae apologizes in a small ashamed tone. 

The student tenses up when he feels a warm plam being placed on one of his shoulder blades, “look at me Jongdae.” He softly commands. 

Jongdae doesn’t know why he feels intimidated, he’s scared of looking at him and seeing the look on his face that he doesn’t want to see, a look of disgust and reluctance. 

He gulps, with a heavy heart and sweaty palms he slowly turns his head round, without even raising his eyes to meet the alpha’s eyes. Still in denial to what he’ll be seeing if he looked into his eyes. His mind completely abandoned the scene where Minseok was stroking his cock under hot spray of water while growling his name. It suddenly meant nothing to his mind. 

“Look. At. Me.” Minseok commands again, but with a stern voice that frightens Jongdae even more than he already is. Nonetheless, after finally encouraging himself thinking you can do it, it won’t be the first time he has ever rejected you. 

The minute he gets enough cool and courage to look at Minseok in the eyes he’s met with the usual cold eyes, although the still wet strands of hair are covering most of them, he can still see it. 

I knew it. I’m never good enough. 

Warm tears gather inside his eyes making his vision all blurry and he immediately lower his eyes again in awe. He shouldn’t have looked, he shouldn’t have stayed, he should have left the minute he realized Minseok is all fine. 

“Jongdae, look at me.” Minseok urges again. 

Jongdae sniffs, “No.” He denies with a choked up voice and shakes his head. He hears the older sighing, apparently getting more irritated by him which makes him squirm in his place. 

Minseok moves the hand that was on Jongdae’s shoulder, the younger tenses up when he feels both of the professor’s hands cupping his cheeks and directing his face to look at his, and yet he doesn’t dare to lift his eyes. 

“Jongdae, I won’t let you go until you look at me.” He retorts while drawing random circles on his cheeks with his thumb and the omega relaxes a bit at the comforting feeling and at last he lifts his eyes up to meet Minseok’s. 

Surprisingly, now that he is looking attentively, he can see the warmth in the alpha’s eyes and notices the warm smile. “Thank you.” Minseok says wiping a rebellious tear escaped the student’s lovely orbs. 

Jongdae blinks a couple of times, “um, I - why?” 

“For being here for me.” He smiles warmly while saying that, making Jongdae’s heart flutter. 

The student shifts in his position and sits on his knees; balancing himself using the edge of the coach’s back while facing Minseok who is standing behind the back of it, “You don’t hate me anymore?” 

“I’ve never hated you Dae.” 

The old nickname makes Jongdae’s heart beat even faster and his cheeks heat up, “You want me?” He asks, with a little bit of hesitation, but more hope. 

“All of you.” Minseok whispers his answer before locking his strawberry lips with Jongdae’s rosy ones pouring out all of their emotions, yearning and love for each other into this passionate kiss and Jongdae’s eyes finally release those tears.

Except that this time, they are entirely happy tears, he’s finally sure, he’s not conflicted or in a wave of odds and depression, not anymore. He’s finally being held, kissed and shown love by the one and only person he has ever wanted all of these things from. Both of them are smiling between the kiss making it look so endearingly messy. 

“I promise you..” Minseok mumbles, lips still so close to Jongdae’s, “I will make this work.” says, the alpha while faithfully looking into the latter’s eyes. 

He gives Jongdae a quick chaste kiss after that before dragging himself away from him earning a faint disapproving sound from the younger who immediately extended his arms to catch him, but the older was faster, that doesn’t last long though; because the alpha is now sitting right beside him on the couch with his hands on either side of Jongdae’s hips pulling him into his lap and securing him between his muscled arm. 

Jongdae instantly fists his hyung’s shirt with both hands, hiding away his flushed face in Minseok’s broad chest listening to his calming heart beats while panting softly. A sense of relief washes over his whole body and takes away all the negative feelings and fears. This is the abyss he wants and has been longing for and will always will. 

Minseok uses one of his hands to comb the younger’s silky hair soothing him, while tucking his chin on his head inhaling his scent the way he’s always wanted to. 

“I’m sorry.” The alpha suddenly apologizes. 

It takes Jongdae some time to register this and realize what Minseok was apologizing for. He draws his head back and locks his eye with Minseok’s, “I shouldn’t forgive you.” He simply says, getting the older to frown for a second, but he doesn’t say anything and waits for him to continue. 

“You hurt me, you abandoned me, you insulted me, you rejected me, you broke your promise to me, you hit me, you neglected me, you weren’t there for me when I needed you the most, you didn’t tell me anything before you left and never even said goodbye and I can’t say that I’m not affected by all of this or that I’m not mad at you. However, and at the same time, I don’t want us to be separated ever again. I wanna be with you” Jongdae’s voice gets a bit shaky as he talks, “I wanna be here, forever. Can I?” He presses his head on Minseok’s chest again, escaping his intense glare and letting more tears flow freely on his cheeks. 

And before Minseok can have the time to comprehend all of that and respond, “Am I going to regret this?” He asks, in a choked voice.

“I can’t possibly justify any of these acts, because there is no acceptable reason for all of these. There were other choices and solutions and yet I choose the worst ones.” He takes a breath, “All I can say now, I promise, with all of my heart, that I will make it up to you in the best way I can. Will you forgive me?” He asks, sincerely. 

Jongdae recedes his head and looks at the professor’s face again, “Will you leave me again?” He acquires, still in need of more assurance, it is not easy to get it after all of this time of suffering. 

“Nothing can take me away from you. You’re mine and I’m yours now. You're not going to regret this.” Minseok assures with a confidence that sends the omega a sense of alleviation. 

“I hope you mean this, I really do.” Jongdae whispers. 

Minseok can hear the desperation in his voice and it kills him, it kills him that he’s the one who caused this lack of trust between them with him thinking he was doing the best for both of them. Perhaps, he was not wrong when he left almost 9 years ago, he was just a teenager at the time no one can blame him and he didn’t let go completely of his family and that’s a plus. 

Nonetheless, all the pain he caused Jongdae after they’ve met again finally, were partially (if not mostly) his fault. From not controlling himself during the omega’s heat and tricking him into thinking he wants him, to rejecting and hurting him in the cruelest way possible twice. 

“Dae..” minseok calls softly after waking up from his flow of thoughts, but he gets no response from the omega who’s pressing himself deep in his embrace. 

Slowly Minseok peeks at the younger’s hidden face only to notice his closed eyes, the dry tears tainting his lovely pink cheeks, the slightly parted lips and his even breathing which indicate that he has fallen asleep. The older presses feather-like kisses on the tip of his nose, in his eyes, and then on his forehead, until he reaches the top of his head. 

He keeps his eyes focused on his omega between his arms, hugging him closer and inhaling his sweet scent. He will not mess this up this time, Jongdae’s place is here and it will stay like this. Nothing can separate them now. Minseok gets up and slowly walks towards the master bedroom and gently places unconscious Jongdae on top of the bed trying not to wake him up, but the younger seems to be clenching to him as his hands are still fisting his shirt. 

He smiles fondly and with careful hands he moves Jongdae’s fists away before laying right behind, spooning him and resting his head on the omega’s shoulder. 

They both nap in each other’s embrace. 

_________________________________

Jongdae was dreaming, he knows he was.  
He was in the place where they all camped in a year before Minseok left them. He remembers vividly how he really wanted to experience camping because one of his classmates keeps bragging to him about their “special camping place” every time. 

Giving that Jongdae’s family wasn’t the simple typical one with minor problems like others. His father’s drinking issues and abusive behavior, his mother’s weak health and his beloved role model “Minseok” was diving in his books considering he’s a senior even though he knows his hyung can never say no to him, he didn’t want to distract him.

So he had no such thing as a family gathering under warm blankets, surrounding the small fire, eating marshmallows with warm coffee and telling scary stories before falling asleep together. It hurt and bugged him how much he wanted to have this trip, yet he couldn’t. 

One night, he doesn’t recall how and why, he told Minseok all about this desire and he promised him of it and the older indeed made it a reality. At the time, he trusted all of Minseok’s promises and sayings, because he used to never break them which is why it pained him how he suddenly left. 

Anyway, in the dream, he was in that place with his family, it was in the middle of the night inside his and Minseok’s tent. Minseok woke him up telling him he wants to show him something. That thing was near a cliff a little bit far away from where they were camping. 

The place was beautiful, it had two trees close to each other, one was young and small while the other one was youthful and blooming. Minseok was half laying next to them, and he was laying his head on his hyung’s thighs. they stayed there talking all night under the two shining stars in the middle of pitch black night sky which Jongdae childishly kept referring to them as him and Minseok together. Something happened that night, the student isn’t sure what it was, he can’t recall it and his dream didn’t help him. 

Jongdae slowly flutters his eyes open to see a nearly dark room that welcomes him back from dreamland. He feels warm, hot air hitting his neck and tickling the sensitive skin of his ear. He inhales deeply and breathes in the heavenly scent surrounding him, making him feel calm and at home. He tries to move his body a little and feels heavy, Jongdae lowers his hand down and feels the strong arms around his waist spreading warmth to his body. He hasn’t felt relieved and so protected in a very long time, he wants to stay like this forever if possible, He feels belonged. Feels desired. Finally. 

His eyes wander around his surroundings and he realizes he’s in Minseok’s place. Memories of what happened earlier that day and their little conversation flashes back in front of him, making him blush deeply and butterflies flying around his stomach widely. He shifts a little feeling minseok pressed on his back and his face too close to his neck giving him uncontrollable but not unwelcome goosebumps because of how sensitive he is there. 

He slowly traces the one draped over his waist and resting on his belly, running his hand down and down the soft skin slowly until it reaches the end, entwining his delicate fingers with the slightly bigger but soft ones. He stretches his other hand to reach the small clock on the nightstand to check the time, because he’s unable to see it with Minseok hovering over him like that and he doesn’t intend to wake him up. 

“What are you doing?” Minseok’s deep voice sends him a weird sense of calmness, and the hot breath hits his neck caused him to shiver a little. 

“Hyung, I- I didn’t want to wake you up.” He answers sheepishly. 

“But, you did.” 

Minseok’s cold lips come in contact with his earlobe, and he slides his hand under Jongdae’s shirt reaching for one of his buds thumbing it teasingly. Minseok uses the hand around Jongdae's chest to rub his oversensitive nipples, trying to get his buds hard by pinching and pulling them continuously. He starts sucking blooming marks on his neck too, licking the skin afterwards. Jongdae is already a squirming mess under his touches and they aren’t even at the start yet. The younger arches his back, resulting in his ass poking his hyung’s half-hard member.

The alpha smirks, feeling powerful for having such an effect on his brother and slowly travels his other hand south, in Jongdae's pants and underwear, grasping his small cock and starting to play with it, “Should I punish you, brother?” He provocatively whispers, while pinching the sensitive nipple with his thumb and index finger earning a hot breathy moan from the panting omega between his arms. 

“You smell so good, baby.” Minseok says, sniffing his brother’s aroused scent. His other hand teasing the area around the younger’s adam apple before wrapping his fingers around his neck lightly. 

“Hyung..” Jongdae utters desperately, pressing his bottom more into the hard cock behind him until it’s resting between his asscheeks. 

“Tell hyung what you want.” Minseok growls into his ears while he unbuckled the omega’s jeans and taking them off along with the underwear letting his brother’s bottom half on full display for him. He takes Jongdae's upper leg and bends it, opening it wide apart.

Minseok thumbs the small head, running his finger in the precums gathering at the slit and spreading them around.

Even if he can't see his brother, he feels it from where Minseok’s lips are pressed against his neck, “Hyung please..” Jongdae sobs, earning himself a teasing smirk from Minseok. 

The alpha brings his hand down and between his brothers legs, engulfing the small pink cock easily with his hand. Suddenly a rush of arousal travels down and in his own cock, making it jump and release another wave of precum. He loves his baby brother’s cock. It's just so cute and tiny like the rest of his body that he easily takes and hides it in his hand; everything about it makes him want to take it in his mouth and suck like a lollipop. He feels so dominant, so in charge , and the alpha within him growls satisfied. 

He moves to his tiny balls after caressing the small dick with his fingers. He takes some time massaging the balls enjoying the whimpers and moans coming out from Jongdae’s pretty mouth, “That's better baby, moan for me. Release those angelic voices for me and call my name if you want to get any pleasure from your big brother.”

Then, the professor continues his travel, moving down again until he finally reaches his brothers twitching and already wet hole. The alpha gathers some of the sweet self-lubricants with two of his fingers, circling the gushing rim before slowly pushing them inside until they are buried deep in the tight walls. Jongdae draws his head to the back, stretching his flawless veiny neck and presenting it to minseok who immediately attacked it while thrusting his fingers. 

“Did you play with yourself today?” Minseok asks when he feels his brother’s hole a little bit loose, like he’s already been prepared to take him. 

“Y- yes.” Jongdae answers, feeling his cheeks heat up with the feeling of shame. he shuddered, remembering what he saw minseok doing, how he got horny because of that and couldn’t control himself. 

“Such a naughty boy, aren’t you?” He comments, pushing his fingers all the way, until his knuckles are deep inside his warm walls. 

“Where?” 

Jongdae swallows, trying so hard to focus even though he’s completely deep in bliss, “In- in your guest bathroom.” The memory makes him leak more from both his dick and fluttering hole. Minseok moves his fingers in a full circle inside his omega’s hole making him cry in pleasure. 

“Fuck..” 

“What a dirty mouth you have here.” He muses, tracing the soft lips with the fingers of his clean hand. “Hyung must teach you a lesson, little omegas should not use such bad language. Maybe I should punish you so you can remember your lesson completely. What do you say baby hmm? Maybe I should make you warm my cock, keep it in your mouth for hours until you can’t feel your jaw anymore and then when I feel like it, finally pull it out of between that kittenish lips and fuck your slippery hole hard, make you take my knot without preparing and stuff you full with my cum. Plugging them afterwards with my cock still inside and make you keep it warm until Whenever I wanted to fuck you again. You taking it from your big brother like good slutty omega that you are. How does that sound my princess?”

Jongdae has never thought a nickname like princess would arouse him even more and make him leak uncontrollably. He needs minseok inside of him right fucking now.

“Hyung please, please fuck me, knot me, I need you.” Sweat is already forcing his chocolate bangs to stick to his forehead. 

“Hmm such a good princess. I will knot you so good and breed you, until you leak my hot cum for days.” He withdrew his fingers from the well-stretched hole, “Only if you promise me you will never touch yourself without hyung’s permission again, got it princess?” 

Jongdae nods enthusiastically, “yes, yes hyung I promise I will be good, I will be a good princess for you, please fuck me hard now please.” He pants needily. Minseok can’t possibly get enough of Jongdae calling him hyung in such desperation and a filthy state. 

the older slides his pants a little bit, enough for his thick long and pulsing cock to be freed.  
And immediately enters his brother’s gushing hole. The omega is keen and moans upon feeling the cool touch of his hyungs hands against heated skin and throws his head back, giving Minseok the opportunity to dive more in his neck, while he slowly moves his cock inside his hole. 

“Harder, Hyung please, fuck me harder, I need your knot.” 

Minseok thrusts in him in one quick and hard motion making him moan in pleasure, whilst he moans upon feeling the tight heat of his brother’s. He doesn’t give Jongdae any chance to adjust since he requested to be fucked hard himself and immediately starts fucking him while his hand is gripping his hip tightly to make him stay in place. 

Dae screams after one hard thrust right on his prostate and it encourages the alpha, he growls and lifts the omega’s upper leg, gripping under his knee and pulling it backwards. Jongdae's leg is dangling in the air, swaying in rhythm to the alphas merciless thrusts, his other hand grabbing the student’s other knee too and pulls it up to his chest.

Now that Jongdae’s legs are wide open forming an “M” shape and his most private areas lewdly in full display, completely and utterly at the alphas mercy; Minseok growls loudly while his teeth are latched to the omegas bared neck, enjoying the display of full submission and having his omega under complete control as he knots slowly swells inside his brother’s rim that keeps clenching more and more around him, trying to milk his cock.

Once Jongdae feels the knot forming inside of him hitting his prostate continuously in the process, he comes with a load high-pitched moan, baring his neck more for Minseok to mark it with purple bruises as he fills the clenching hole with loads and loads of his hot cum. 

“Hyung..” the brunette whimpers after catching his breath, calling his older brother’s name and Minseok hums in response. 

“Hyung..~” Jongdae whimpers again, in a more obvious whining tone trying to thrash his limbs. The alpha smiles fondly as he holds him firmly from his hips and gently turns him around while his knot is still buried deep in his rim, which causes it to brush lightly against his pleasure spot making Jongdae let out a moan from his slightly parted lips. 

As soon Jongdae is facing his hyung’s equally flushed face, “Kiss me.” He demands, with a small pout and Minseok almost cooed at how adorable he looks right now. 

“Hyung..~ kiss me!!” 

Minseok feels drunk on this hyung he can listen to Jongdae calling him like that forever, he chuckles while removing some bangs from his eyes, “all right, all right, come here my omega.” He says making the younger blush at the pet name, before lacing their lips together marking them as his.


	12. Sehun

Sehun is extremely excited today, he woke up extra early and immediately started tidying and cleaning his apartment before anything else, he didn’t even had breakfast yet. 

He just can’t wait. 

After making sure his place is presentable and perfect for his and his best friends’ usual special bonding weekend, or like Baekhyun likes to call “Weekfriend” which happens at least every three months in order to catch up and spend the whole weekend watching movies, eating, and playing in one place. 

They usually go to Sehun’s place since he had the most spacious and luxurious room ever and he also had the best latest playstation version with a massive selection of games and of course his rich ass could afford several delicious kinds of food. 

So, this time is not any different, he’s more than ready to welcome his friends into his new apartment, not as luxurious, but still better. He went shopping last night to get all kinds of their favorite snacks, junk food and bought new multiple kinds of movies to watch. 

He’s just so excited for this, it has always been one of his favorite activities with Baek and Dae, well that and going to a bubble tea place ^^  
It’s not just him who gets extra excited for this annual event, Baekhyun and Jongdae too.

Sehun pats on his shoulders himself for the effort he did to make the place ready for the chaotic two days ahead in almost four hours. 

They should be here any minute so he sits on the coach and texts them in their group chat. 

Maknae!<3: Guys, are you ready!! 

He sits and waits for an answer. 

___________________________________

Minseok is comfortable and soundly asleep on his back while Jongdae himself is somehow laying on top, with his head pressed in the crock of the older’s neck. 

He deeply inhales the musky scent that sends him a sense of extreme comfort and protection with a smile blooming in his face. He places lingering kisses all over the flawless milky skin of his alpha’s neck. 

With a naughty smirk he slides his tongue on it until he reaches the skin connecting the neck with collarbone pressing a long kiss, sucking on the skin until it’s colored red and purple, then he bites the marked flesh slightly, until he hears a low groan from Minseok and lets go. 

“Having fun?” Minseok asks, when he wakes up. 

Jongdae hums in response, “very.” and buries his face on his neck again while tracing the visible mark he has just left on his alpha’s skin with his delicate fingers. 

Minseok can easily hide it when he wears his suits in university, but he’ll know it exists there and it’s his doing which gives him a strong sense of privilege. 

A loud surprised gasp suddenly escapes Jongdae’s mouth the minuet the sunlight hits his chocolate orbs. Oh my god, he must be late and probably missed at least one class by now, what should he do?! 

The student, presses his hand hard on Minseok’s chest to support himself and get up resulting the latter to groan in pain. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks, surprised, upon seeing his little brother freaking out like that, trying to get up as fast as he can, ignoring the possible soreness on his bottom half. 

“Oh my god! Look at the time, it’s fucking 10:30, I missed two classes by now, why aren’t you freaking out? You must have early classes too! Hyung get up!!! Don’t look at me like that! We have to get ready and go to university NOW!” Jongdae yells on the edge of ripping his hair off, while trying to get up and Minseok just stares at him amused, supporting himself on his elbow. 

“Dae, I will not verbally warn you again, watch your language.” Minseok calmly warns in a reprimanding/scolding tone, making the omega stands still after hearing those words, it reminds him of the old times and how Minseok was practically a father figure for him. 

The professor smiles after that, “secondly, it’s the weekend, so get that pretty ass back here.” 

Jongdae takes a second to realize it is indeed the weekend and he doesn’t have to go to university. A light shade of pink colors his cheeks and he smiled sheepishly as he throws himself towards chuckling Minseok’s embrace.

They immediately attack each other’s lips, Jongdae’s hands cupping the alpha’s soft cheeks, while Minseok’s fingers are fisting Jongdae’s hair pulling him closer. 

The omega feels a rush of happiness and his heart warms up with emotions. Slowly, the kiss turns more intense with Minseok’s tongue travels around the plump lips, before licking his bottom lip and silently demanding entrance. The omegas lips part submissively and lets out a needy moan upon feeling his tongue getting sucked by Minseok.

The kiss is messy and sloppy, with the thirst for each other overflowing all of their beings. It's like the alpha is making up for all the times he couldn’t have his little brother like this, all for him to take, to claim, and to love.

Jongdae feels dizzy. He tries to suppress a submission moan, and yet fails and uncontrollably moaned into the kiss, making Minseok smirk and give his bottom lip a final nip before letting go. 

“Lets shower hmm?” 

Jongdae nods and gives the older the shiniest kitten smile ever before getting up and heading to the shower. While Minseok wore a black pair of shorts and walked towards the kitchen. 

Almost 15 minutes later, 

“Hyung..” Jongdae’s unsure voice attracts shirtless Minseok’s attention, who was preparing a meal for them, because they haven’t eaten anything since yesterday morning? He can’t even remember, but he knows they need some food now. 

“What is it?” Minseok asks, without directly looking towards the younger, too focused on the task in his hands. 

Jongdae doesn’t say anything after this, which makes Minseok frowns, so he looks to his side to see him standing shyly behind the door, freshly showered, his wet hair hiding most of his pinkish face and he’s wearing his hyung’s hoodie with fluffy socks to protect his sensitive feet from the cold floor. 

He seems to be distressed about something so Minseok leaves everything he’s done and walks towards him, immediately cupping both of his cheeks, “Dae, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Says the older, his tone is full of concern. 

Jongdae gets a hard time looking directly into the professor’s face, but he eventually does, “Can- can I use your laptop?” He shyly requests, and lowers his gaze immediately after. 

“Is that all?” Minseok asks, confused. 

“Yes.” 

“Of course you can, it’s in the office room right next to my bedroom.” 

Jongdae nods and makes a move to head towards the office, but Minseok holds his arm making him fall on his muscular naked chest, “Why were you so doubtful?” 

“I - I wasn’t doubtful.” Jongdae pouts, “I’m just- not used to using other than my friends’.” He says, hiding his face. 

“What about yours? Is it in your place?” Minseok asks. 

“I- I don’t have one.” 

“Of course you don’t, I should’ve thought about this.” The older murmurs, as if talking to himself. Then, he places a kiss on the tip of Jongdae’s nose, “I’ll tell you what, use mine for now and I’ll buy you one soon.” He adds. 

“But- hyung, you don’t have to. You’ve already done enough.” 

“Yes, I do have to. I want to spoil my baby brother.” 

“I can never repay you this way.” 

“You don’t have to, but if you really want to.” He smirks, “I know a way or two.” He says before attacking Jongdae’s plump lips. 

Jongdae didn’t have the time to register, before feeling Minseok pushing his tongue inside his mouth and he shudders.

__________________________________

Baekhyun opens his apartment door with a wide smile, the minute he hears someone knocking startling the tall guy with silver hair standing behind the door. 

“That was fast.” The tall guy comments, an equally wide smile takes place in his face. 

“Wouldn’t waste any second.” Baekhyun answers, dragging the guys by his hand inside the small and slightly messy apartment. “I missed you so much Chanyeollie.” He continues, pouting adorably. 

“I missed you too. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”Chanyeol immediately replies, before holding one of the shorter’s cheeks and his hip with the other hand and entwining their lips together until the omega needily presses his body close to the alpha devouring his lips. 

The silver haired guy’s hands move to cup the peachy asscheeks of the shorter, earning a small whimper, “Are you ready, pretty boy?” Chanyeol akss, after letting go unwillingly and staring into the omega’s eyes, with a little bit of hesitation.

He doesn’t want to do anything, his boyfriend isn’t comfortable with or ready for, and since they have never been so intimate before, he has to make sure his partner is ready physically and mentally, like the gentle alpha he is. 

“Never been more ready in my entire life.” Baekhyun answers, in a sultry manner that takes away all of the taller’s rationality. He can’t say or pretend not to be nervous, it’s his first time of course he’s nervous, but the desire takes over and encourages him. 

Chanyeol smile, with so much adoration in his eyes while eyeing the pretty small omega who’s needily clenching to him, how can he resist? After all, both of them have been separated for so long because of choosing different majors and different universities. 

Living so far away from each other while longing and yearning to hug, kiss and devour the other. It’s hard, difficult, and impossible for some people. If they don’t love each other so much, they wouldn’t have been able to do it

Long distance relationships are not for everyone. Some might think they can handle it, but cave after a short period of time. Unlike, in Chanyeol and Baekhyun case, both of them surprisingly managed to keep the love and yearning between them strong despite the fact that they live so far away from each other and face so many temptations. 

They indeed love each other more than anything. 

“Let’s take this to the bedroom, shall we?” 

_______________________________

What the hell is going on? They were supposed to be here two hours ago and they’re not even answering his texts or calls, and they didn’t tell him that there is a change of plans so what’s actually happening? Did he go through all of this trouble for nothing? It’s one thing to forget, to ignore him, to hide secrets from him, but to completely avoid him and act as if he doesn’t exist in their lives anymore is just extreme. 

“That’s it, I give up. They’re not coming, and even if they did I’m not welcoming them” He mumbled angrily to himself while changing his pjs to a plain blue t-shirt with black skinny jeans and heading outside without taking his phone with him.

The beta doesn’t walk for a long time, almost 10 minutes and he reaches his destination. he probably didn’t feel time since he was frowning visibly and cursing his stupid traitors of friends. That’s until he sees a big building. 

He rings the bell, “Hello?” A soft voice comes through the bell. 

“Hyung, it’s me.” Sehun answers. His voice represents his irritation. 

“Come in.” The person says and after that Sehun hears the buzzing sound indicating that the door is open and he can come in now. 

“Hyung..~” The beta whines the minute he enters the penthouse as he sits on the spacious grey couch next to the other beta who is working on his laptop. 

“What’s wrong? Haven’t seen you in a while. Aren’t you supposed to be with your friends now?” The beta with the brown hair asks, without taking his eyes off the laptop. 

“Suho hyung, they abandoned me.” Sehun bouts. 

The said guy, Suho, shifts his attention to the taller, with a surprised look on his face, “Seriously? Why?” It’s pretty unexpected from these three to not organize for this weekend excitedly, and he knows how important it is for all of them, especially for Sehun. 

Growing up as an only son of a wealthy family who both parents were equally busy with so little attention to their lonely kid made him appreciate friendship and loyalty, which is why he knows that if his friends really abandoned him in their special weekend, is a serious issue for Sehun. 

Suho’s family and Sehun’s family are very close, which resulted in them being equally, maybe more, close, in spite of Suho being a 27 year old responsible businessman, who took over his father at a young age, and Sehun being a 19 year old student with less care in business and more passion towards dancing and literature. 

“I don’t know, neither of them is answering and lately they both seem to hide something from me” 

And just like that, Sehun spends most of the day complaining and whining to Suho, “the only person he trusts now” as he likes to say now after his friends’ betrayal. 

“I think I’m gonna go now.” Sehun announces, almost 5 hours later. 

“Why, you can spend the night here.” Suho offers, “If you don’t want to be alone, that is.” He quickly says, after seeing the weird look on the other bata’s face. 

“I prefer to sleep in my own bed, y’know.” Says the taller as he gets up, “Thanks for today, it means a lot.”

“You’re welcome, I hope your complicated situation with your friends resolves.” 

“We’ll see.” 

With that, Sehun takes off, a little bit calmer than when he came this morning, but not satisfied still. He’s still angry with Baekhyun and Jongdae for sure, and this time they better have a good excuse or else he won’t forgive. 

These are his thoughts while walking down the crowded streets of Seoul, so caught up in his mind and revenge planning, he doesn’t notice the cloudy weather, until the rain drops hits his pale face. He looks up to see more and more rain falling off the enormous and many clouds in the sky dark sky. 

That’s when he realizes the situation, people are running around trying to protect themselves from the cold rain and the streets are getting so slippery. He doesn’t have his phone nor his wallet and he’s already so far away from Suho’s place so getting back is not an option, he starts to run as fast as he can, yet carefully to avoid slipping and falling on the wet ground to reach his apartment before it gets worse.


	13. First Date

“Dae, are you all packed?” Minseok calls out with his soft voice addressing Jongdae who’s currently in the bedroom gathering his stuff. 

“Yes, hyung. I am.” He answers as he zips up his backpack after packing all of his stuff there, he wears it and happily heads to the kitchen where Minseok is. 

These two days have probably been the best for Jongdae and Minseok, they spent it on mostly talking, catching up, excessive heated make out sessions and cuddling so close despite the spacious bed they sleep in together or the couch. Basically and in simple words, they were bonding, just like mates and new lovers usually do. 

“Hyung..~” Jongdae throws himself on Minseok to hug him so tightly, as if not wanting to let go, making the older almost drop the glass of water he had in his hands. 

Minseok smiles and places the glass on the counter before hugging the young just as tightly caressing his soft brown hair. 

“Gonna miss you so much.” He hears Jongdae’s muffled voice. He doesn’t want to let go. 

The alpha smiles, “I’ll miss you too sweetheart. Now let’s go, before I change my mind and keep you here.” He says as he loosens his grip on the omega and wears his fancy sunglasses. They both let go unwillingly and walk through the door and out of the penthouse to Minseok’s parked car. 

The minute Jongdae gets in the passenger’s seat and sniffs it, his smile goes wider at the clean car that odours with Minseok’s comforting scent and closes his eyes, relaxing his head on the seat and enjoying his hyung’s scent. He’s so addicted. 

“Hyung..” The student calls after five minutes of moving. Minseok hums, while keeping his eyes focused on the road in front of him. 

“What will happen now?” Jongdae asks, a hint of uncertainty in his tone. 

“What do you mean?”

The omega swallows, “I mean, in university, me, you, and-“ 

His words were cut out by one of the alpha’s cold hands engulfing his own warm one, “Everything is gonna be fine, trust me. Just for now, we have to try and keep it a secret, for our sake. I promise.” He says. 

Two weeks ago, Jongdae wouldn’t be anywhere near convinced with such an answer, but the more he thought about it, the more he understood. Minseok is not ashamed of whatever they are, at least not anymore, right? He’s just too cautious, paranoid and wants this relationship to work in the perfect way. He wants them to believe in each other, trust each other and truly love each other. 

They might be brothers who lived most of their childhood together and of course adore each other and have one of the best siblings relationships ever. However, a relationship between mates is way too complex to be taken easily this way despite all of that, so just for a while they might have to keep it a secret from the other students in order for the issue to stay saint and not scandal wise. 

He smiles, “I trust you, hyung.” He audibly whispers earning a gentle promising squeeze on his hand. These words definitely warm up the professor’s heart. 

“Here we go.” Minseok announces after parking the car next to Jongdae’s small humble building. 

Jongdae looks at the place around him, it’s nearing the evening, and if he goes to his apartment now he’s gonna be all alone until tomorrow morning when he’s gonna see his friends. He shifts his attention to Minseok who’s also busy examining the place as if he’s inspecting it suspiciously. 

“Hyung.. do you perhaps, maybe want to come in?” Jongdae shyly requests. 

“I’d love to, but baby I have important things to do.” When he sees the disappointment in the younger’s face he takes one of the omegas delicate hands in his own and places a soft kiss on the palm, “Hey, look at me. It’s okay, I promise you, tomorrow I’ll take you out hmm?” He says, and brushes Jongdae’s long bangs away from his eyes. 

The omega’s disappointment turns into hopefulness, “really?” 

Minseok nods and brings his head closer to his baby brother giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, “Take care of yourself.” The professor watches Jongdae attentively while he gets out of the car and heads inside the building but not before waving goodbye to his hyung.

The first thing Jongdae does when he gets inside his apartment, is checking his phone, he hasn’t seen his friends since Wednesday and he missed them. A loud surprised gasp escapes his mouth when he sees enormous messages from Sehun and missed calls. 

Jongdae brushes his long hair to the back, “Oh my god! How did it slip out of my mind?” He whispers in shook and dials Sehun’s number, immediately trying to figure out what kind of excuse would Sehun and Baekhyun accept and how can he make it up to them, but after three unanswered calls he gives up and calls Baekhyun to see exactly what happened. 

_____________________________________

Baekhyun is currently standing at the door with Chanyeol hugging him goodbye and unwilling to let go. “I’ll miss you. Do you have to go?” 

Chanyeol sighs defeatedly, “I wish I didn't have to, I really do..” He kisses the top of the shorter’s head and ruffles his hair playfully, “I’ll see you soon, I promise.” He adds. 

sBaekhyun nod, and places a quick kiss on the other’s both cheeks and lips, “I had fun, I really did.” 

“Me too, love you.”

“Love you too.” 

With that they both let go and Chanyeol leaves before he changes his mind, says screw university and stays beside his lover for who knows how long.

This reminds Baekhyun of their high school graduation day and how Chanyeol that day admitted that he’s going to a different university to study and how crushed he felt that day, thinking that after almost three months they’ll have to part and break up. 

They decided to try and make the best out of these three months to make it perhaps less painful, but they had to part in less than two months because they had to rent an apartment and settle in. Which resulted in them breaking up sooner than they planned to. 

However, they couldn’t live without each other and even date anyone else despite being in a university full of guys and girls whom they can try and start a relationship with. Being separated like that made them realize how they are not just mere high school sweethearts, they were in love, they were mates and they were best friends as well. 

So, after less than a month of starting university Chanyeo,l called him telling him how much he misses him and cannot live. Without him and Baekhyun couldn’t deny that he’s practically the same even though he succeeded in hiding his pain. 

In short, the couple decided to try the long-distance relationship thing and they couldn’t be happier even if they don’t get to touch each other as much ;s they want, it’s not completely satisfying but better than nothing.

Baekhyun hears the ringing of his phone and it successfully takes him away from his thoughts, “Hey JongKitty, whats up!.” He greets. 

“Baek, have you seen Sehun?” Jongdae ignores the greeting and immediately asks. 

“Ah no, not since Wednesday, why?” 

“Oh my god, are you saying that you didn’t go to his place this weekend too?” 

“No, I was busy, why?” 

“Shiiiit, no wonder he’s n. answering, didn’t you check your phone? We MISSED IT BAEK and he’s angry now for sure!” 

“What! What are you talking about? Let me check wait.” 

Baekhyun pulls the phone away from his ears and finally checks , is messages gasping really loudly at what he is seeing, “Oh my god! It’s true! Did you call him? How did we forget!” 

“I don’t know, but we’re doomed Baek, we’re so doomed!” Jongdae says, freaking out more.

“At least I have a good reason for forgetting, but why did you?” Baekhyun questions suspiciously. 

“I- I I have an excuse too bu- I didn’t I was..” He stutters. 

“Okay, okay relax, tomorrow we’re going to see him in university and explain everything, no lies Jongdae and that includes both of us.” He warns seriously. 

Jongdae swallow, “Oh- okay..” 

They both hang out with the hope of clearing things out with Sehun and hopefully he'll understand although it’s really hard to do considering that they’re 100% at fault. 

___________________________________

The next day in university…

Jongdae walks into the class while repeating the explanation for his absence in his mind over and over again. He sees Baekhyun already there and runs towards him. 

“Where is Sehun?” He asks. 

“I don’t know man, usually he comes before I do, but he’s not here yet.” Baekhyun answers with concern. 

“I’ll call him.” Jongdae says while pulling out his phone. 

“I already did, he won’t answer.” 

“What happened!” 

“I don’t know, but I’m not waiting till the end of the day so I can find out, I’m going to see him now.” The pink haired omega says while gathering his stuff and getting up, “Are you coming?” 

“Yes, of course!” Jongdae agrees and they leave university together with less care about their classes heading towards Sehun’s apartment as fast as they can despite the crowded streets, they were literally running. 

In less than 10 minutes they reached his apartment panting heavily because of running, Jongdae knocks on the door and waits for an answer, but nothing. 

He looks at Baekhyun’s side with slightly terrified expressions, and the latter bangs on the door instead of knocking until it suddenly opens to show a pale faced Sehun with a red nose and fluffy messy hair. 

“What!!” The beta talks grumpily the minute he sees these two. 

“A- are you okay?” Baekhyun asks.

“Do I look okay to you? No I’m not okay, I’m sick and I have no friends, happy?” He yells and motions to close the door but the two stop him by holding it with their hands and feet. 

“Wait Sehun please hear us out!” Jongdae says. 

“Why should I? Give me one good reason.” 

“I can explain, WE can explain!” Baekhyun shouts and turns to Jongdae, “Right Jongdae?” He looks at him with hopefulness that this time he’ll actually say the truth for once and for all.

“Come on Jongdae, my feet hurt!” The pink haired omega urges. 

“Y- yes, yes of course! We can explain. Please Sehun.” The brunette finally promises. 

Sehun considers this for a second and finally gives in letting them inside his apartment especially that he can’t fight more with his condition. 

“Are you sick?” Jongdae questions with worry, noticing his poor health. 

“That doesn’t concern you.” The beta answers harshly, “Now start explaining, I’m waiting.” He says before sitting on the sofa and relaxing his exhausted body. 

They both seem to hesitate for a second, not knowing what to say or how to start exactly, but after seeing Sehun’s disappointment Baekhyun decides to man up and start. 

He clears his throat, “Remember Cha- Chanyeol?” 

___________________________________

All three of them, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Sehun are sitting on the sofa, facing the turned off Television, Jongdae is nervously playing with his hands waiting for one of them to talk and say something, anything but the other two are currently staring at nothing in particular with shocked expressions. They’ve been like this since he told them his excuse that explains everything strange that happened with him up till missing their Weekfriend. 

“You’re making my story of getting back with Chanyeol seem so dull.” Baekhyun finally speaks, but keeps his face straight as if he didn’t recover from what he has heard yet. 

_You only know half of the story Baek_.. The brunette thinks. 

Which is true, Jongdae eliminated the fact that they are siblings and the real story between them and only told them about them being destined mates and trying to work their relationship out, because he knows that he’s not ready to tell them everything now, he’s still pretty much affected. 

“I- I will go make some soup for you Sehun, you seem sick.” Jongdae says, he wants a break from this uncomfortable atmosphere here. It took him a lot of courage to actually say what he said despite it being half of the truth. 

Baekhyun extends his long arm and bins him down making the other omega sit again, “Sit down.” He demands. “Are you gonna say you’re not just dating our scary professor but you’re actually mates?” Adds the pink haired omega. 

“What do you mean?” 

“We kind of figured out you have some kind of relationship with Mr. Kim already.” Sehun speaks, for the first time since Jongdae told his story.

“Yeah, it was pretty obvious.” Baek says. 

Jongdae’s cheeks turn into different shades of red, “Why didn’t you say something?” He whines. 

“That’s not the issue!” Sehun suddenly yells startling Jongdae. 

“Sehun, relax! You’re scaring him, he probably has no idea.” Baek tries to calm the beta down. 

“What- what are you talking about?” Jongdae confusingly asks. 

Baekhyun strokes his arm soothingly, “Since you’re mates the university wouldn’t disagree on your relationship if they found out, but maybe keep an eye on you in order to make sure you’re not violating any rules regarding exams, grades and such. Nonetheless, students aren’t all nice Jongkitty, they might give you a really hard time if they knew.” 

“That’s just a small issue, the one we are mostly concerned about is the rumors around Mr.Kim.” Sehun continues after Baekhyun. 

“What rumors?” 

“Well, lets just say, he’s not very kind and I think we’ve established that before, and uh he is not the one who cares for relationships, he mostly likes to play around…” 

“But the word on the street is..” Baekhyun interrupts the taller, “He was in a meaningful relationship with one of the professors.” 

“Who?” The beta asks. 

“Not sure, I couldn’t figure out.” 

“But … whatever you heard could be wrong you know! And even if it’s not, I don’t really care, it’s different with us! We are mates.” Jongdae argues breaking the discussion. 

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” Sehun admits after considering what the shorter said, and Baekhyun nodded in agreement. 

“So, you have a date tonight ha!” Baek enthusiastically announces changing the whole mood in the room making Sehun smile and Jongdae lowers his head in embarrassment. 

He’s so not used to this, during their teenage years both Baek and Sehun would date, discuss their first kiss and their dates, while he just listened to them. He wasn’t so social or courageous enough to approach anyone or let anyone approach him either. Well, he was mostly busy studying and doing his school work like the nerd he is. 

“How about we order some lunch? So you know, consenpate what we missed this weekend?” Baekhyun suggests. 

The other two nodded excitedly. 

____________________________________

Around three in the afternoon, the three of them already made up. Sehun forgave them for missing their weekend and bailing on him, then they had lunch together to make it up on the beta. Both Baekhyun and Jongdae headed back to their apartments but not before making sure Sehun ate healthy food and is now resting well in his warm bed. 

Jongdae is currently busy cleaning up his apartment since he didn’t get to do it this weekend and last night he was panicking over missing his special weekend with his friends so he wasn’t in the mood to do it back then either. 

He was wiping the floor when his phone rang indicating someone is calling him, he pulls out the phone from his back pocket and smiles widely upon seeing that Minseok is calling him.

“Hyung..~” Jongdae excitedly answers.

“Where the hell are you?” Minseok yells immediately, shocking the omega and causing his smile to disappear instantly. 

“W-what's wr-wrong?” 

“Why weren’t you in class? Why didn’t you tell me you’re not coming? Is skipping classes becoming a habit of yours now? Who the fuck allowed you to skip class? I got worried when I didn’t see you!” Minseok goes on, startling Jongdae and not giving him any chance to respond, his lips are parted and trembling just like the hand gripping the phone. 

“H-hyung..” The brunette mumbles in a small shaky voice. 

“Is it so difficult for you to just inform me where the hell you are instead of making me worry?” The alpha says gritting his teeth. 

“I’m- I I didn’t- ..” Jongdae stutters, still unable to respond and his eyes are already filled with tears wetting his long eyelashes. 

the omega is beyond shocked by this outburst, 

even though Minseok has yelled at him before, hit him and hurt him even, but somehow it’s more painful now. Perhaps due to the fact he’s been so nice and gentle these days, kind of like the way he used to treat him back when they lived together during their childhood it was so rare for Minseok to fight and yell at Jongdae, so it is hard for him to take this harsh treatment. He starts to sob, at first he tries to keep them silent, but his whimpering sounds betray him making his sobs more audible.

“I’m s- sorry.” The omega whimpers out a small apology in between his sobs. 

Minseok exhales loudly, “It’s okay, don’t cry.” But that doesn’t stop Jongdae from crying, actually somehow it makes him sob even harder. 

“Dae.. stop, don’t cry.. come on I didn’t mean to hurt you. Stop crying for god’s sake.” Minseok softly whispers to him and it works. The minute he hears the older’s sweet words and calming voice he slowly stops crying.

“I - I just got b- busy and I couldn’t-“ 

“It’s okay, you don’t need to explain. I understand. Just next time inform me beforehand, understand?” 

“Y-yes.” 

“Is my little omega ready for our date tonight?” The professor sweetly asks, changing the topic. 

Jongdae takes a look at his dirty clothes from all the cleaning he’s been doing, “No, not yet.” He says pouting as if Minseok can see him. 

“Well, get ready. I’m picking you up in about two hours, okay?” 

“Yes, hyung.” The omega excitedly agrees. 

After he hangs up, the student immediately wipes his tears and curses himself for being so sensitive to everything his hyung does or says to him how easily he cried from just Minseok being angry with him and how simply the professor made him smile and forget about it, but he’s not complaining. He grins to himself at the thought of Minseok and the date they’re gonna have in two hours, he almost wants to squeal from excitement. He then enters the bathroom to take a long hot shower cleaning himself and relaxing his muscles, it’s been a long day. 

  
  


Almost two hours later, Jongdae is looking at himself in the mirror, examining how he looks with satisfaction. He is wearing a white sweater with horizontal pink lines, light blue jeans and a pair of black and white shoes. Today he dyed his hair in black for a change, because he got bored from the brown hair, and parted it from the middle exposing more of his angelic face. 

Their mother taught him how to put on makeup, along with numerous other things that an omega should know as the one carrying the domestic and soft rule in the relationship. She taught him how to be all pretty and presentable for his mate and please them. For a moment Jongdae envisioned his and Minseok’s life as a mated couple, maybe with their children, and immediately blushed scarlet red. 

Now is not the right time for daydreaming! Get a hold of yourself Jongdae! And went to do his makeup. Since he is wearing light colors and intends to look soft and cute for their first date, the omega settles on a thin line of orange eyeshadow with light pink lip balm and put on grey lenses. In short, he looks undeniably beautiful and soft. Out of this world

The student’s phone rings, and he sees it’s Minseok telling him he’s outside, do for the last touch, he sprays some of his favorite perfume before taking his phone and heading downstairs to meet Minseok who is waiting.

“Hyung..” He calls out when he sees the alpha waiting for him in the lobby and runs towards him. 

Minseok is wearing a silky black dress shirt with a black blazer with white linears and a dark blue necktie; his dark blue jeans is ripped on the thighs teasingly exposing a little bit of his milky skin there. He styled his black hair upwards from the side and wore a dark eyeliner on his almond-shaped eyes which makes him look extra hot and intimidating. 

The professor holds Jongdae’s cheeks with his hands and places a light apologetic kiss on the top of his head, for yelling at him earlier today. Then he takes a look at him admiring how he looks. 

“You look beautiful, as always.” 

The student’s cheeks heat up at the complement and shyly lowers his head making Minseok chuckle fondly. 

“Let’s go.” 

Minseok opens the car door for Jongdae and then goes to take his driver's seat, starts the car and heads to where their date is going to be. 

“Where are we going?” The younger curiously asks. 

“Well, first we’re going to have dinner at a small cafe that I love, and then… you’re deciding where we should go next.” 

Jongdae opens his eyes in shock, he didn’t expect that “Me? Why? I - I don’t know many places here.” 

Minseok just gives him a small assuring smile as an answer, plays a song and continues focusing on the road. 

Five minutes later, the professor parks his car next to a cafe called “Blooming Day” and gets off the car, luckily the cafe is not that crowded which lessens the anxiety Jongdae is trying so hard to hide or at least control. 

Minseok takes his brother’s shaky hand in his and tugs on it gently, sending him a comforting message as he takes him inside the cafe. Jongdae smiles at the gesture and felt less anxious and more relaxed when he remembered that it is Minseok who is with him. his gentle big brother who always protects him, he shouldn’t feel this way and he won’t. 

The minute Minseok leads him to their table, “Hyung, Can you order for me? I need to use the toilet, thanks.” Jongdae says, and hurriedly makes his way towards the toilet sign while Minseok just stares at him confusingly. 

Once the omega enters the toilet he lets out a long breath he didn’t know he was holding. He stares at his reflection in the mirror, he looks fine, more than fine actually and he’s with Minseok on this date. Why is he so paranoid? It’s Minseok. 

Maybe, perhaps, because it is Minseok… 

Jongdae is tempted to splash his face with cold water to get his senses and calmness back, but since he can’t, he ends up with washing his hands, he dries them before getting out of the toilet going back to their table; where Minseok is waiting for him. 

“Are you all right, Dae?” 

“I’m fine..hyung.” Jongdae smiles assuringly. 

“Did I say you look beautiful?” Minseok asks in a flirty tone, tilting his head. 

Jongdae chuckles, “Yes, you did.” And you look hot as always He thinks, but doesn’t dare to say it.

Then the waitress comes with their food, giving them a friendly smile, telling them to enjoy their meal before bowing and leaving. 

And they indeed, enjoyed it. 

_________________________________

After their pleasant meal, full of jokes, laughter, and flirting mostly from the professor’s side, Minseok pays the bill and then they go back to the car to continue their date. 

“Where should we go next, Dae.” 

Jongdae doesn’t really understand why his cheeks heat up and his heart flutter whenever the alpha call him this way. “I - I don’t know, I really didn’t get the time to explore th-..” He stops suddenly talking eyeing something through Minseok’s window. He cannot believe his eyes. 

“What is it?” 

Suddenly a big kittenish smile blooms on the younger’s face, “Can we go there?” He points at a small place on the other side of the road. 

The older follows where Jongdae is pointing at and he sees a small animals’ shelter on that side. 

“The animals’ shelter?” Minseok asks slightly confused, earning an enthusiastic nod from the omega next to him. “Why?”

He knows his baby brother has always been very fond of animals. When he was younger, he used to always happily run around the small garden they had whenever he saw a puppy, a kitten or even a small rabbit wandering in there. However, sadly, he was never allowed to have a pet, because his abusive of a father would have it dead or even starved to death. So he just enjoyed watching them from afar and sometimes he got to play with them as well. What Minseok can’t understand is, why would Jongdae want to go there now? 

“Well, a person who works there used to go to the same high school as me, but then he transferred because of his father’s job. I haven’t seen him in a while and I know he’s there because we keep in touch sometimes.” Jongdae explains, his eyes lit up at the mention of his old friend. He seems very fond of him. “Can we go? Please..” He goes on, pouting. As if he knows that the older cannot resist his pouts.

“All right, lets go.” Minseok says and drives towards that shelter Jongdae so desperately wants to go to. 

Jongdae unconsciously grabs the professor’s biceps, eyeing the road as if he’s the one driving, while trying to control his excitement and Minseok isn’t hating it, so he doesn’t say anything. In contrast, the alpha thinks he loves the way Jongdae's small and warm hand is placed on his biceps, he loves the weight of it and can live the rest of his life with these delicate fingers on him, spreading their warmth on his skin and touching him; _maybe touch somewhere else too but that's not the point now!_

_It’s been a really long time_. The omega thinks to himself. Still not noticing what he’s doing. 

Jongdae steps out of the car immediately after Minseok parks, not even waiting for him to turn it off and follow him. He runs inside the shelter, the bells on top of the door start ringing attracting the tanned face worker’s attention. 

“Oh my god, Jongdae is that you?” The tall worker asks, after gasping in surprise upon seeing who just entered the shelter. 

Jongdae doesn’t answer, he just throws himself on his chest, hugging him tightly and resting his head on the broad chest of the alpha. “I missed you so much Jongin.” He mumbles with a choked voice close to tears. Jongin doesn’t waste any time in hugging him back just as tightly, showing him how much he missed him as well. 

Jongin, an alpha who is one year younger than Jongdae, very muscular and tall with an attractive tanned skin and brown thick hair. His perfect appearance and charming smile could attract anyone to him. However, even though he seems to be confident and flirty, he is actually pretty shy and soft like a big fluffball. 

He studied his first year and a half with Jongdae, Baekhyun and Sehun in the same school and they became very close friends after that, but his father got this big opportunity in his job with more money here in Seoul and he of course accepted it resulting in Jongin to be separated from his dear friends from high school. However, he keeps in touch with them sometimes when he’s not busy being a senior in school or working at the animals’ shelter. 

So, seeing Jongin now is a rare matter for Jongdae which explains his enthusiasm the second he spotted the shelter; because as he said, he didn’t get the chance to explore the city considering all what happened since university started and therefore couldn’t pay the younger a visit. 

The bells on the door ring again, indicating that another person has entered or better say, an alpha has entered, because his scent is so strong and his presence is even stronger. Jongdae lets go of Jongin when he smells his hyung’s scent and smiles at him, but Minseok doesn’t return the smile. In fact, he doesn’t see it, too busy eyeing the tall handsome alpha holding his omega. 

Minseok clears his throat, “Is that your friend?” He asks Jongdae while still keeping his eyes on Jongin and the latter doesn’t really know what to say or do about all the negative energy he feels being directed towards him from the intimidating alpha who just walked in. 

The omega nods happily, “Yes, he’s Jongin, Jongin this is … Minseok.” He introduces them. His happiness obviously oblivious and unables to notice the tension between the alphas.

Minseok walks closer to the tall alpha and extends his palm going for a shake, “_Nice to meet you Jongin_.” 


	14. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay and the typos :$

When Minseok first walked inside the shelter and saw Jongdae hugging a handsome tall alpha, he felt the desire to yank his omega away from that bastard and maybe, just maybe punch that alpha as a warning to not touch what’s not his again. However, Minseok is always in control of his emotions so he doesn’t, but his mono-lids say it all, they look more intense than ever. Even when Jongdae introduces them to each other he couldn’t smile and his eyes turned sharper; feeling more possessive of what is his. 

“Nice to meet you Jongin.” Minseok stresses on the alpha’s name. 

“Nice to meet you too, Minseok.” Jongin says in a small voice, still feeling intimidated by the other alpha’s presence, but tries to smile anyway. 

“How’s school, Jongin?” Jongdae asks, after introducing them to each other. 

“It- uh it’s great actually, I just can’t wait to graduate and join you guys in the university.” The younger answers excitedly, forgetting about the scary looking alpha accompanying his old friend. 

“Oh! me too. I can’t wait for you to come to university. It’s gonna be fun, like the old days.” The omega enthusiastically says, holding Jongin’s hand in his while the other chuckles at the omega’s enthusiasm and how adorable he looks.

“Wow, are you on a ....date? You.... look so beautiful.” Jongin suddenly comments seemingly wanting to know the kind of relationship between his old friend and the bad-tempered alpha, because their characteristics seem to be the complete opposite of each other.

Jongdae is a humble, shy, soft and small kitten who’s a sweetheart to everyone he knows; in spite of his small circle of friends and acquaintances. While on the other side, Minseok seems to be a cold hearted, intimidating, and dominant alpha who thinks so highly of himself. 

Jongdae is shocked by the remark, his cheeks instantly heat up and turn more pink. he clears his throat, “What are you talking about?” He says, chuckling nervously and trying to avoid answering his friend’s obvious concerns. 

“So what? Are you telling me you’re still too shy to go on dates? Come one hyung you’re cute and nice who wouldn’t want to go out with you? I know I would.” The taller explains, giving him a wink at the end successfully making the shy omega even more flustered.

Minseok on the other side, is internally fighting with himself not to push away that Jongin guy who keeps flirting and complementing Jongdae, his Jongdae, his omega. So he decides to distract himself by looking around at the adorable animals around him while the other two are catching up, because he refuses to show his insecure side to anyone. 

A grey and white small, yet pretty fluffy kitten with light brown eyes attracts the professor’s attention and goes towards its small cage on the bottom, so he kneels next to it in order to see the cat better. The small kitten immediately goes closer when it notices the company its having, demanding attention. Minseok has always been a fan of kittens. 

“A fan of cats?” Jongin asks when he notices Minseok petting the cat that keeps on purring loudly. 

Minseok doesn’t respond and just hums in acknowledgment without even lifting an eye. Soon Jongdae comes closer to the professor eyeing the cat with admiration as well. 

“It’s adorable.” The omega comments, cooing at the cuteness of the small fluffy kitten in front of him. 

“It’s a she..” 

Jongdae looks at his friend with excitement, “Really? Wow you’re so lucky to have the opportunity to see all these cute animals almost everyday.” 

“You’re welcome to come and play here whenever you want.” 

Minseok stands up on his feet again, obviously fed up with this Jongin guy, “Jongdae, it’s time to go.” He says, his voice cold and tone is final.

Jongdae is used to this tone by now, but something seems off. The omega senses a bit of anger in his brother’s voice, but he’s not sure why, he hasn’t done anything wrong. 

“Can’t we stay a little longer?” student’s lips instantly form a cute pout and then looks at the cat again continuing to pet her, “I wanna play with her.” The kitten seems to be enjoying the attention directed to her and gets closer to the omega’s touches. 

“Yeah stay please, why are you so in a hurry?” The teller says, but the older alpha gives him a stare that makes him take a step back, shut up and wish he didn’t say anything. 

“Jongdae..” Minseok calls in a warning tone which makes the younger look at him. He sees the older’s hand stretched towards him beckoning him to get up so he sighs and takes it. Minseok is obviously angry and not in the mood to negotiate anything so he doesn’t fight more and stands up with the help of his hyung. 

“I’ll adopt it.” 

“What?” Jongin stupidly asks. 

“The kitten.. I will adopt it.” The professor repeats more clearly and emphasizing his words more. 

“Oh yes, of course. It is uhh, can you come with me to the counter to proceed with the purchase.” 

Jongdae feels lost for a second, “Really?” He addresses Minseok who just nods and goes to where Jongin is heading.

Jongdae goes to check the price from the paper that has all the kitten’s information right next to her small cage, and he swallows, it is not that expensive, but for a student like him it costs a lot. Especially that he has no job yet and no money to buy food or supplies for himself the following month, mind as well taking care of a pet, a kitten to be precise, kittens are so demanding. 

Why does Minseok want to adopt it?

“Jongdae..” Minseok’s voice calling him out stops his thoughts process, so he follows him. 

“I’ll come to get it tomorrow night, after I buy what she needs first.” The alpha says, before taking Jongdae’s hand and taking him outside. The omega only gets to wave goodbye to his confused tall friend.

The student tries to ignore that because of his excitement about the kitten his hyung just bought, “Did you like that cat hyung?” 

“Yes..”

“H- hyung, is everything all right?” Jongdae gulps immediately after asking this question, he doesn’t need to hear it to know that Minseok is angry or at least upset, but why? The alpha doesn’t say anything, he just keeps driving and focusing on his way. 

After almost five minutes of driving, he stops next to a small shop, “Wait here.” He tells Jongdae before getting out of the car. 

Jongdae would be lying if he said he’s not at least a little bit scared and intimidated by his hyung’s behavior right now, but he tries to ignore it in favor of their first official date tonight so he doesn’t want to ruin it for them, maybe tomorrow he’ll be in a better mood and talk about it calmly.

After all, besides Minseok’s sudden change in the mood, this night has been a blessing. Their dinner was delicious and amazing, he got to  
visit the animals’ shelter where Jongin works and Minseok called him beautiful, twice. 

A minute later the professor comes back to the car with a small black box in his hand and starts driving the car again. The silence is making the omega uncomfortable and he feels like he’s done something wrong, but he doesn’t dare to ask because Minseok doesn’t seem like he’s in the mood to actually talk and he doesn’t want to anger him more so he keeps his eyes on the road as well.

Jongdae lets out a surprised sound, “Hyung, are you driving to your house? But I have classes tomorrow.” 

“You’re sleeping at mine tonight.” Minseok replies indifferently. 

“But I have no clothes.” 

“I have some stuff that could fit in you.” 

With that Jongdae gives up. He doesn’t want to argue about it, since his hyung is obviously determined. “Okay.” He tries to look and sound calm, but in fact he is anticipating whatever Minseok is planning to do all the way. 

Minseok parks the car next to his place and gets out of the car first. He takes Jongdae’s hand in his and walks him inside to the elevator. He can feel the student is trembling and his sweaty palm, the professor doesn’t intend to scare him or anything so he gives his small hand an assuring squeeze to calm the omega.

Once the doors of the elevator is closed and they are in the small space alone, Minseok pushes the younger to a corner caging him, holding his hips with both hands and before the younger can say anything or register what’s happening, the older attacks his rosy lips , successfully swallowing his gasps. Jongdae holds the professor’s blazer and rests his body against the wall’s mirror of the elevator as Minseok keeps on getting closer to him blocking any gap between them. That’s until the elevator opens to the penthouse and Minseok stops, 

“Follow me.” The professor says. 

The kiss lasted only for a few seconds, but it felt amazing, like it’s been going on for hours. he felt wanted and desired; Jongdae pants a little, because of the intensity of the kiss. He follows Minseok to the living room after realizing he’s been standing since the older let go. 

In the living room, Minseok is resting on the big grey sofa with his loose tie and the shirt’s first two buttons open, both his arms are on both sides on the resting parts of the sofa. 

“Jongdae, bring me some water.” 

After hearing the command Jongdae heads to the kitchen instantly, he opens the fridge to get  
Some cold water and adds some ice to it as well; He knows that his hyung loves his water icy cold although he knows how unhealthy it is for his throat. After adding the ice he takes the glass to Minseok. 

“Here.” He offers the glass of water to him. 

The alpha takes it and drinks some of it, while the omega stays standing nervously in front of him. 

“Come here.” Minseok says after placing the glass on the coffee table, patting at his thighs telling him to sit on his lap. 

Jongdae’s cheeks heat up instantly, but goes in nevertheless. He sits on of thigh at first, so Minseok holds his hips making him sit properly on his lap and facing him and Jongdae has to keep his hand on the older’s chest to balance himself. 

The omega lowers his head, avoiding Minseok’s glare, “Hyung, a- are you angry with me?” 

“Why do you think that?” Minseok asks, his hands brushing the now black hair from the younger’s face. 

“Y-you started acting cold towards me after we got to the animals’ shelter.” 

“Is that so..” his hand goes behind Jongdae’s neck getting his face closer, “I did not like how you were all touchy and flirty with that friend of yours.” He says with a husky voice. 

Jongdae swallows hard, he wants to say that they’re just friends, nothing happens between them and he doesn’t see him like this. In fact, he’s never and he will never look at anyone else as long as he has his brother, but Minseok continues.

“It seems like living alone made you forget how to act right and how horny young alphas are for cute omegas like you.” Minseok caresses the omega’s cheeks, “Maybe I should remind you how to act, what do you think?”

It is obviously a rhetorical question so Jongdae knows better than to answer, “I - I’m sorry... alpha” his eyes are wide open in anticipation. 

Minseok makes their foreheads meet and gives him a smirk, “You see, when you apologize like that and look at me this way, you make not want to punish you.” 

Jongdae lets out a small breathy barely audible alpha, when Minseok moves to lick his neck, “The things I want to do to you” he bits lightly on the flesh, “And the things I want you to do for me.”

“Alpha..”

“But first,” Minseok raises Jongdae’s head using his thumb, “I wanna know what you want baby.. tell me, tell your hyung.” He whispers. 

“I - I don’t know hyung.” 

“Come on, just say it. I’m your hyung, don’t be shy” 

“I guess, I want anything, as long as I experience it with you.” Jongdae says and lowers his head bashfully, but Minseok helps him raise it again. 

“Anything?” 

“Anything..” 

“You think you’re ready for me?” 

Jongdae swallows thickly, but nods nonetheless. He can’t lie and say he’s not scared, yet he also won’t deny his excitement, anticipation and arousal. He wants this. 

Minseok moves his lips near the younger’s ear,  
“I want to train you to be the perfect pet for me, and only me. I want to be your first in everything.” He whispers. He looks directly into his eyes as he goes on, “My rules, my commands. I want you to listen to me. Are you ready for this my soft little brother?”

Jongdae nods with more confidence and enthusiasm this time. Neediness clouding his mind in the most pleasant way. 

“Use your words Dae.” 

“Yes hyung. Anything for you and with you.” 

Minseok smirks before crashing their lips together again while cupping his buttcheeks and bringing him closer. It starts gentle, Minseok messaging Dae’s lips with his, making Jongdae let out a small moan and then the alpha instantly gets his tongue inside Jongdae’s mouth, the younger feels dizzy and his heart is racing to the extent that he can hear it and he desperately tries to get closer as if it’s possible. 

When they let go, gasping for ear, Minseok uses his thumb to caress the omega’s wet lips, “Your lips are already swollen, I wonder how would they look like stretched around my cock, I bet they would be gorgeous.” 

Minseok lets go of the younger and puts him on his empty side, “Come on, why don’t you show me.” He says eyeing him intensely. 

Jongdae, next to him and on his knees, looks up to his alpha’s face and sees nothing but pure lust and no mercy, he feels a rush of arousal at the way the older is staring at him. He feels small. 

Upon seeing him distracted, Minseok grabs his chin, “Did you hear me?” His tone is deep and dry. 

“Y-yes hyung.” 

“Then show hyung what that pretty mouth of yours can do.” 

Jongdae shifts in his place, finding the right position to do what he’s asked to do as fast as he can and in the best way he can. And when he does, his shaky hands go above the zippr of the alpha’s pants. The omega lets out a shameless moan when Minseok slaps his clothed ass getting his attention. 

“Open it, don’t make me wait more.” The alpha commands. 

The student wets his lips and opens the zipper, unbuckle the belt next and takes the still flaccid cock from the underwear and starts to slowly strokes it. He looks up again, his eyes meet with Minseok’s and he sees nothing but cold looks towards him, and urging him to just do it. 

“You don’t seem to be doing a good job, baby brother.” Minseok comments, pointing at his soft cock. “Do it right this time hmm?” He teasingly asks, caressing Jongdae’s lips, the latter understands and wraps his reddened lips around the monstrous cock, it’s big even when not aroused.

It’s hard, it’s really hard to take a soft cock in the mouth, and Jongdae has never done a blow-job before so in his case it is even harder and sloppier. The fact he’s not relaxed either makes it worse so he chokes. The pressure of the cock in his mouth and the lenses on his eyes, makes his orbs tear up, wetting his delicate cheekbones and the half hard cock in his mouth. 

Minseok’s hand brush Jongdae’s hair to the back and wipes the tears off of his face, “Relax, don’t tense up.” 

Jongdae tries to relax his throat and take more of his hyung’s cock at ease. 

“That’s more like it, such a good cock sleeve for your big brother.” 

The student whimpers with the cock in his mouth as he suckle on it as best as he can, Minseok tighten his grip on the omega’s hair and thrust into his mouth. Jongdae whines and moan while he sneaks a hand down his growing small bulge trying to slide his hand inside his pants, but a sharp slap on his ass makes him stop and uncontrollably fall into his hyung’s lap more resulting in the tip of the cock reaching the back of the younger’s throat making him choke.

The professor pulls his cock out of Jongdae’s mouth letting him catch a breath, “Did I say you can touch yourself?” His grip on his head tightened, making him look up, “I thought we had a deal omega, you don’t touch yourself without permission, right?” 

His grey pupils widen, “Hyung.. I’m sorry I-“ 

“You can’t even suck a cock right, what makes you think you deserve some relief?”

To be denied like this is something Jongdae isn’t used to, but it’s getting him aroused even more to think of his neglected cock inside his jeans leaking and his hole gushing out some slick already. He’s desperate and completely under Minseok’s mercy and control. 

“Hyung.. please” Jongdae breathily pleads. 

Minseok brushes the omega’s hair to the back, “But you succeed in making me hard so I’m giving you another chance. Can you be good?” 

“Yes, yes hyung I can be good. I will be good,for you.” His grey lenses shining with tears. 

Minseok smirks, tightening his grip on his hair and pulling him close to his leaking cock again, earning a faint yelp from him, but this time he doesn’t force it, he lets Jongdae take it alone. So the younger wraps his lips on the head suckling on it and starts licking it with his tongue, tasting the precum as he engulfe more and more of him without hurting himself like before. 

Minseok titles his head to the back resting it on the coach, closing his eyes and groaning in pure bliss, “Fuck dae, yes just like that. I love your pretty little mouth, it is made to just take my cock, ain’t I right baby brother? You love it, don’t you? You love how my cock fits in your mouth and horny wet hole. It opens up for me so good like a well trained cunt always ready and wet for me to take it whenever I desire.” 

Jongdae moans sending a pleasant vibration making the elder growl at the sensation. The student takes it as encouragement and starts to slowly move his head up and down for more pleasurable feeling since he can’t possibly take the whole cock in his rookie and inexperienced mouth. 

Suddenly he feels a harsh tug on his hair pulling him away. Minseok groans deeply as enormous ropes of cum comes out from his thick cock, emptying his fat balls and dirting his pants Some of the sticky liquid lands on Jongdae's flushed cheeks as well , painting them white. 

When he’s done and his cock finally softened, he pulls Jongdae back to his lap, their shallow breathing meet and gives them no choice but to enterwine them together. Minseok caresses the younger’s swollen parted lips with his softly while gently cupping his nape possessive and the other hand is traveling down to unbutton his jeans. 

Jongdae sucked in some air at the cold fingers wrapped around his small hard cock, “H- hyung..” He whimpers, burying his head next to the older’s neck where his scent is the strongest, feeling himself get drunk with the ecstasy as Minseok starts thumping the small pink mushroom head, smearing the small amount of pre cum around it, teasing him and making him jerk on his lap while breathily moaning melodically close to his ear and chanting hyung so seductively. 

“You’re mine Dae, do you hear me? No one gets to touch you and ruin you except for me. You are mine!” Minseok growls as he speeds up his pace turning Jongdae into a hot moaning mess until he cums all over the professor’s hand and Minseok takes the opportunity to sucking on his omega’s flawless neck creating a very visible and impossible to hide purplish mark near his adam apple. 

“Hyung.” Jongdae whimpers hoarsely while resting his head on the older’s broad shoulder really close to his neck. 

“Yes baby.” 

“Was I good?” 

Minseok chuckles dryly at the question with the innocent tone of his baby brother and cups his cheeks making him face him, “The best.” He praises before placing a lingering kiss in between the younger’s eyebrows. “You were amazing, I’m so proud of you my angel.” He adds. 

The omega’s already pink cheeks upon their previous scene turn crimson red at the praises and the action and his lips curled up into a kittenish shy grin while he tiredly fights his eyes from closing. 

The alpha playfully pinches the cheeks he’s holding before Jongdae gets to relax and finally gives up closing his eyes making him pout and whine. 

“Why..~” 

Minseok extends one arm bringing some tissues from the coffee table, “No sleeping before showering and removing the lenses.” He sternly says while wiping the sticky ropes of cum from the student’s face. The minute Minseok is done from wiping the cum out of his face, Jongdae instantly rests his head on the older’s should again. 

“I don’t want to.” He childishly refuses to move or do anything. 

“Stop acting like a child Dae.” Minseok reprimands, “come on, let’s go.” He taps on Jongdae’s back urging him to get up, but the latter only shakes his head without even raising it. 

The professor sighs helplessly and places one arm under Jongdae’s knees and the other one under his back carrying his stubborn ass to the master bedroom and the bathroom immediately. He kneels next to the bathtub and turning the water on letting it run and fill the tub after adjusting the temperature while Jongdae is still clinging to him. 

While the tub is being filled, he sits the omega on the border of it, “Come on, take off the lenses.” Minseok tells pouty Jongdae who complays nevertheless. He takes them off carefully and gives them to the older. 

Minseok gets up walking towards the door, “Now take off your clothes and get inside the tub, I’ll place comfortable clothes for you on the bed.” He says and gets out, leaving Jongdae to take his shower. 

Ironically, he takes more time than he intended to in the bathroom, despite not wanting to take a shower before. Once he felt the warm water on his exhausted body and the scented oil Minseok put in the water isn’t helping his case, he couldn’t get up. Today was long, but not at all unwanted.

After feeling better and well-rested, he gets up and takes the soft white robe that was hanged and wears it with a small towel on his wet hair. When he gets out of the shower, he sees Minseok sitting in front of the dresser wearing a black sweatpants and a small towel on his wet hair as well while he applies his skincare. He smiles at the memories of the same image in their old house.

Minseok might be a lot different than the person he used to be, he’s not the smiley gentle and sweet older brother he used to be, but he’s not far from his old self either. He’s just really good at hiding that aspect of his persona. Jongdae wonders, why does he keep acting like he doesn’t care about anyone or anything, why does he keep this repulsive intimidating aura around him that makes people think he’s egoistic and narcissistic? 

“Dae, come here.” Minseok calling him to come closer takes him away from his thoughts and he follows his orders. The second Jongdae is standing near him, he pulls him gently from his hips positioning him on his lap and starts to apply some skincare on him too. 

Jongdae doesn’t say or do anything and just sits there in his hyung’s lap smiling and thinking to himself that it doesn’t matter how Minseok acts around anyone and everyone, he will always be special and different to the older even if he refuses to show his vulnerable side to him. 

“Wear the clothes I got you, it’s cold.” 

But Jongdae doesn’t move, he gets closer and positions his head on Minseok’s naked muscular chest, “You’re warm enough.” 

Minseok chuckles and starts drying the younger’s hair with the towel so he doesn’t get sick, “Nice try, you know that’s not true.” 

It’s indeed not true, Minseok’s body temperature has always been low and his love for coldness made it even worse so it’s ironic to claim that he’s warm enough and Jongdae knows it. However, he isn’t lying; he feels the warmth of the older’s heart and feelings regardless of the low body temperature. 

Jongdae picks up the comfortable black sweater and grey sweatpants wears them and combes his almost dry hair before joining his hyung on the bed crawling to his side and clinging to him and Minseok wraps one arm around his hips and another around his shoulders making his head rest on his chest. 

“Good night Dae.” 

“Good night hyung.” 

Jongdae attempts to sleep wishing they can just stay like this for eternity, warm and comfortable in between each other’s embrace with nothing separating them and Minseok certainly doesn’t disagree.


	15. My butterfly

Jongdae lets out muffled whimpers before he wakes up in the spacious bed covered by the thick warm blanket, but still feeling quite cold because well he’s … alone in it; unlike when he fell asleep in his older brother’s embrace. 

His vision is a little bit blurry but luckily when he raised his head, he was able to spot the perfect figure of Minseok standing in the balcony staring at the dark sky. He instantly gets up heading there to him without thinking or even realizing what he’s doing; Jongdae opened the glass door and walked towards him. 

Minseok hears the sound of the door and footsteps so he turns around after taking out a cigarette from his mouth along with a thick wave of smoke, “What’s wrong? Why did you get up?” He asks with frowned eyebrows when he sees half asleep Jongdae rubbing his eyes cutely while walking to him. He didn’t expect him to wake up now considering how tired he was almost two hours ago. 

Jongdae says nothing and just wraps his arms on either of the older’s sides hugging him and spreading his warmth among his freezing body. Minseok doesn’t hesitate to hug back using one hand to brush the former’s now dark hair, and he has already abandoned his cigarette. 

“Is everything all right my angel?” He whispers to the omega gently in order to not startle him, because seems to be in a very unsettling state. 

Jongdae releases a breath, “I had a dream.” He starts, and pauses. Which gives the professor a hint that it wasn’t that pleasant. 

“An awful one?” 

“No, .. a lovely one actually, but..” Jongdae denies. 

“But what sweety?” Minseok encourages him to go on. 

The younger takes a breath again before continuing, “I feel like it’s telling me something or .. reminding me of something I don’t really know hyung, I’m not sure …. I just know that I didn’t like it when I woke up and you weren’t there.” He explains, hugging his brother tighter as if he was scared. 

The alpha kisses the top of his head soothingly, “It’s all right, it was just a mere meaningless dream don’t stress on it. Let’s get you back to bed. You have classes in the morning and you need to rest.” 

With that Minseok takes Jongdae’s hand lacing their fingers together and going back inside the room after closing the glass door of the balcony, covering it with the grey curtains and laying on the bed again. 

Their fingers are still intertwined together, giving Jongdae a sense of comfort and relief. Minseok climbs on top of him now protecting his petit figure and his other hand is caressing his cheek while massaging his lips with his own lazily. Before he knew it, he fell asleep again comfortably. 

The professor covers him with the blanket and hugs him close making sure he’s warm and comfortable enough. He kisses his forehead before attempting to sleep as well. 

_____________________________________

In the morning… 

The omega opens his eyes slowly to see the bright light of the sun reflecting from the window passing throw the curtains and declaring the beginning of a new day. Although the sun will probably disappear in a couple of hours due to it being the beginning of winter, he smiles at its existence for now. That’s how Jongdae lives his life, always axterting to live in the moment and enjoy it while it lasts with the hope that it will indeed last long. 

He turns around to Minseok’s side and sees him fully awake and holding his phone into his hands. His uncovered upper body is perfectly muscular, his abs are impressively obvious, but everything under his V line is sadly covered with black sweatpants. 

Jongdae’s cheeks heat up when he realizes he has been staring and thirsting over his hyung’s body the minute he woke up and laid eyes on him. He remembers their last night’s shameless activity and the new deal. All these sultry thoughts made his cock twitches inside his (Minseok’s) clothes. 

He swallows thickly after Minseok shifts his attention to him when he realizes that he’s already awake and fantasizing about him. Well he doesn’t know the second thing of course, but the way the professor is staring at him makes him feel like he already knows.

“Morning angel.” Minseok says before hovering over him and immediately cupping his half- hard member making him let out an uncontrollable moan as an answer. 

The alpha smirked in triumph, “I knew it. Such a naughty angel.” He strokes the cock into full hardness over the fabric enjoying the omega’s lost in pleasure expressions, “Have you forgotten that I’m able to smell it on you? You lusting over your hyung first thing in the morning?” He teases. 

Of course, how can I forget. He whines to himself. 

“So tell me, wasn’t last night enough for you?You want more? You weren’t satisfied by just sucking your hyung’s cock?” He gets closer and whispers in Jongdae’s heated ear, “or perhaps you have become such a slut for your big brother’s cock now and the needy omega within you can't get enough of his alpha?” 

Jongdae doesn’t know how to answer, he is not able to in the first place, Minseok’s hand jerking him off slowly over the pants is distracting his mouth from saying anything other than desperate whimpers. 

“Answer me.” Minseok commands sternly before slapping the clothed tiny bulge with his hand, causing the omega to crack a moan of slight pain and pleasure. 

“Hyung, I need you. Please.” He whispers, spreading his legs more for Minseok to see the dark wet spot in between and looks at him wantonly; lips slightly parted and eyes clouded with want.

The professor slides the pants off the younger immediately letting his small pinkish and painful erection free. His hands go to message around the fluttering hole playing with his self-lubrications with his fingers before suddenly pushing two of his fingers inside making him take a sharp breath in surprise. Minseok starts scissoring him; his fingers deep inside of his baby brother’s tight rim massaging his walls while swallowing his moans by aggressively kissing him and nipping on his lips. 

The second he pulls away from him and withdraws his fingers, Jongdae desperately grabs his strong biceps with both hands, “Hyung please fuck me, knot me...” 

The smirk on Minseok’s face grows wider, “I love it when you’re desperate and needy baby brother.. it’s almost impossible to deny you anything.. but I will not fuck nor knot you now.” He clicks his tongue. 

The omega’s chocolate orbs widen in surprise,“W- why?” 

“Because you don’t seem to know how to properly beg me to fuck your slutty hole.” Minseok simply answers. 

“but .. hyung I..want you now.. please.” He begs, while his pupils follow what his hyung is doing.   
The alpha grabs a familiar small black box from the nightstand, slowly opens it and takes what’s inside of it. 

“Open up for hyung my little pet.” 

Jongdae gulps at the thing in the older’s hand, but compiles nonetheless and opens his legs slowly in a wider shape of ‘M’. Minseok grabs a pillow and places it under the omegas hips to have better access to his ass. He takes a look at the breathtaking creature in front of himself with gaze lingering on the fluttering hole, begging to be filled, and feels how his own cock twitches in want to just be buried there , where it belongs. but restrains himself. Minseok has all the time in the world but first he has to teach his baby brother a lesson.

“This beautiful buttplug will be inside of you from now till you learn how to beg me properly. From now on every time you behave in a bad way, you will be punished and this pretty buttplug is just one of many things you will see in the future. I’m going to buy a toy box for my baby boy.” Minseok says while pushing the pretty black plug that’s shaped like a black shiny butterfly inside of his fluttering wet hole when it’s all the way in and just the shiny butterfly is out, Minseok takes a minute to admire it. 

The black color suits Jongdae’s milky skin so perfectly, puffy rim stretched tightly around the object and he can see how its moving slightly back and forth from how the omegas hole is trying to milk the nonexisting cock in it. Minseok has to take all his will power to not just forget everything and slam his cock in that delicious heat, instead he leans down and laps at the natural lubricants around it with his tongue, tasting his brothers sweet essence and finally drawing back.

Now it will be up to him how to use his toys.

“Hyung.. please.” Jongdae whimpers, trying to get his brother’s sympathy, but all Minseok does is give him a sharp look that tells him to stop. 

“Save it for later, but for now you have to get ready for your classes today.” The professor says before kissing both of the omega’s cheeks and getting up, leaving him disoriented, confused and horny. 

Less than a minute later he feels clothes being tossed next to him, “Get up or you’re gonna be late.” Minseok tells him and heads outside of the room. 

Jongdae lets out a helpless sigh before slowly getting up. He takes a sharp intake of breath upon feeling the insisting pressure of the buttplug inside of himself. He is oh so in trouble today.

The student enters the bathroom and wash up really quickly. He takes a look at his ass in the full length mirror of the bathroom and sees the black butterfly nestled between his cheeks. The omega can already feel the soreness but thinking about how he will be all ready and loose for his hyung to use and relieve himself after his long day of teaching in university makes his skin buzz with a pleasant energy.

He wears the clothes Minseok got him which are a pair of dark blue jeans with a grey sweater, they are a bit big on his petit figure but he looks good and they’re warm so he is not complaining. After combing his thick black hair and letting it to freely cover his forehead and a little bit of his eyes he gets out of the room and heads to where Minseok is. 

The omega walks weirdly and feels a bit uncomfortable because of the plug deep inside his ass, “Hyung..~” He whines the minute he enters the kitchen. 

“What is it?” Minseok teasingly asks handing him a cup of coffee, knowing exactly the reason of his brother’s whining. 

The professor is already ready to leave, he is wearing a black turtleneck with a beige knee length coat and black skinny jeans. He stayled his dark hair in a comma hairstyle. 

Jongdae places the cup of coffee on the dining table, fists Minseok’s coat and his rosy lips are forming a cute pout, “I can’t walk properly with.. it.” He says in a small voice while hanging his head low shyly. 

Minseok smirks, presses something on his smartphone and Jongdae falls into the older’s embrace. suddenly, squirming and letting out a surprised gasp when the plug inside of his hole started to vibrate, stimulatingly massaging his pleasure spot. 

“Ahh hyung, m- make it s-stop I’m gonna c-cum.”

“You’re not gonna cum my angel, not until you learn your manners.” Minseok says after stopping the toy from vibrating. He helps the breathless omega to stand up straight, “Now eat your breakfast and let’s go, because I’m not taking it off.” 

“But..” 

“No buts, not for now at least.” Minseok smirks and gives him a quick peck on the lips, “You look pretty, all clad in my clothes, smelling like me , and keeping your pretty hole open for me to fuck later on. My sweet omega brother.” He comments before sitting on the dining table sipping on his coffee. 

Jongdae is completely red by now so he decides to just let it be and distract himself. He takes a look at his phone and sees that it’s already 9:30, which means he only has half an hour until his class starts. 

“I have to go now, my class is in half an hour, I have not time to walk there.” 

“Who said you’ll walk there?” Minseok says and pulls the younger from his hand, seating him on his lap and feeding him. Jongdae accepts the food from his brother’s hand with pink cheeks. 

“What do you mean?” Jongdae asks after swallowing. 

“I’ll take you.”

“But what if someone sees us?” The omega sounds concerned, he doesn’t want anyone to see and cause so much problems to both of them. 

“Don’t worry, no one will see.” Minseok indifferently speaks and gives him another bite. 

After finishing their breakfast, Minseok washes the dishes fast and picks up his stuff. Jongdae follows the older to his car with an anxious heart. 

“Are you sure no one will see?” 

Minseok sighs, “Yes, I am. Don’t worry.” 

To stop the student from worrying and to distract him, he takes his phone, pressing on that button again causing him to shudder in his seat. Jongdae grabs the elder’s bicep trying to hold onto something while he whimpers. 

“H- hyung p-please.” 

“You’re getting better, keep going and I might spare you.” The professor increases the power of it making him squirm and moan loudly. 

“F-fuck I uhh please hyung I can’t h-hold it.” 

That’s when Minseok stops the toy from vibrating and parks the car at the same time, “alright, let’s go.” He tells the breathy and slightly sweaty omega next to him. 

“Hyung, I can’t.” Jongdae whines and unconsciously gets so close to his brother and his aroused scent feels stronger than ever making the alpha’s mind gets clouded by lust. 

It didn’t cross Minseok’s mind, of course Jongdae’s scent will be stronger than usual with arousal, it would definitely attract so many alphas’ attention and they’ll want to take him. They might not be able to control themselves even. 

He manhandles the almost drunk with lust omega from his seat and puts him on his lap, his legs are on either side of his hips. He cups his cheekbones and claims his lips, they seem to suit each other in the way they move in perfect sync together and they just can’t get enough. It’s always as exciting as the first time, maybe even more. 

They part to take a breath and let their foreheads meet, “I’ll give what you want now, but this is not going to happen again, do you hear me?” Minseok whispers. “If I always give you what you want, you won’t learn to be a good pet for hyung, ain’t I right babe?” He goes on. 

Jongdae nods not realizing to what he’s agreeing exactly, but he just wants to get some relief he’s done with teasing. So the alpha grabs two handfuls of his buttcheeks and gets their crouches meet in sinful movements. The student utters out more moans as rolls his hips too, meeting Minseok’s thrusts as well while the toy works on abusing his prostate. 

“Don’t you look so good baby? So wrecked, so hot and desperate. You’re close, aren’t you?” 

Jongdae enthusiastically nods, “I-uh I’m close hyung… so close.” sweat starts forming on his face making his hair stuck to his forehead, his breathy state and needy whimpers get louder as he becomes close to release. 

To Jongdae’s surprise, Minseok suddenly turns off the toy, holds one of his thighs to stop him from humping, and he possessively cups the back of the younger’s neck with one hand and gets him closer, “Say my name Jongdae, say it and I’ll let you cum, I want you to scream my name.” The older whispers in his ears, it sounds so tempting and seductive to the omega and he can’t hold his moans as his dick twitches. 

“H-hyung.” Jongdae whimpers. 

The professor tightens his grip on his neck, which most likely will leave an extra mark, “Say my name.” He demands in a harsher tone and turns on the toy again on a high level that makes the student draw his head and lets out a high pitched moan. 

“M- Minseok hyung..” 

Minseok smirks in satisfaction, “That’s more like it, you can cum now baby boy.” 

He shoots his load dirting his underwear, the second Minseok allows him to cum. It didn’t occur to him before that he will not be able to change, he was too taken up by his bliss and need to release. 

His cheeks heat up even more after that and hides his face in the crock of Minseok’s neck while taking a breath, he did not just ride his brother’s thighs with a toy up his ass inside a car, oh and in the university’s parking lot as well. It is so unlike the shy blushing mess Kim Jongdae. 

“Well now get out, will you?” Minseok says. 

Jongdae raises his head to look at his brother with wide eyes and shocked expressions. He did not expect to hear that and he is totally not ready to walk around campus and attend his classes with dirty sticky underwear. 

“What? You got what you wanted, right? Now it's time for you to dwell in the circumstances.” The professor indifferently comments with a smug look on his face. The student’s swollen lips because of biting on them earlier form a cute little pout at his brother’s saying. 

Minseok rests his head and back on the seat while Jongdae is just sitting on his lap staring at him with his hands in front of him intertwined together, he looks like a precious lost kitten, the older can’t possibly tease him more. 

“Wanna go back home and change?” The alpha offers, while removing the dark strands of hair that cover the omega’s face who nods and his lips curl up in a kittenish smile immediately. 

The professor squeezes the student’s thighs lightly, “Okay deal. Now go back to your seat so I can drive us back.” 

Jongdae nods again and climbs back to his seat, resulting in lifting his perky ass up to be in close proximity to Minseok who couldn’t handle to temptation and cupped one of the cheeks kneading on the flesh earning a muffled moan from his younger brother. 

“Hyung…!” jongdae pouts and whines.

Minseok bites on his bottom lip, “Quiet sensitive, aren’t we?” He teasingly asks while starting the car again. He can’t wait to destroy his omega’s ass, but he will, because it is worth the wait after he finishes with training him as he has so many things stored in his mind to teach his baby brother. 

They reach Minseok’s penthouse just as fast as they reached university before. Jongdae instantly goes inside and changes his coated with cum underwear after cleaning up which was pretty hard since the older warned him not to remove the toy just yet. In the meantime, Minseok is sitting on the coach with his phone in his hands scrolling through social media waiting for him to finish. 

“Hyung, I missed my first class.” Jongdae announces after finishing with changing and cleaning up. His face indicates worry. 

Minseok raises his head from the phone to look at the omega standing in front of him, “It’s all right, I’ve got you.” He says, before standing up and taking Jongdae’s hand in his. 

“Let’s go, we need to buy some stuff for the kitten, remember?” 

Jongdae decides to trust his brother and follows him without hesitation at the mention of the kitten he just adopted, of course he can’t wait to buy her what she needs with Minseok and then finally bring her here. He’ll get to play with her and pet her as much as he wants. Jongdae has always desired having a pet, but since he can’t financially take care of one, this is the closest he can get to getting one. 

The trip to shopping was quite peaceful and very domestic, they bought her all that she could possibly need from furniture to toys and ending it with going to the supermarket and buying her food as well as some groceries for Minseok. They would be lying if they said they did not enjoy the day. They also had lunch at the same small cafe they went to yesterday and got dessert as well. 

It was around four in the afternoon when they finished buying everything they need and are on their way towards the animal shelter to finally get the kitten. Jongdae’s jaw aches from smiling so much today, he’s way too excited to see his old friend Jongin and the kitten again. What a nice way to end a perfect day. 

When Minseok parks the car in front of the animal’s shelter, Jongdae enthusiastically attempts to open the car’s door but the former’s hand lands on one of his thighs stopping him so he looked up, “Be careful, you don’t want to anger me Dae.” The older warns, shooting him with sharp intense glares getting the omega to swallow thickly and nod in obedience. 

The couple head towards the animal’s shelter with the alpha in the front leading the way. Minseok opens the door and in turn causing the bells on top to ring and enters with Jongdae behinds him.

“Welcome, how can I help you sir.” Jongin greets them professionally, but when he realizes it’s Jongdae and that scary cold alpha his beautiful smile widens making him look even more attractive. “Hyung.” He adds addressing Jongdae trying to ignore the other’s threatening looks. 

“H-hi Jongin, how are you?” Jongdae says nervously, attempting to keep his distance without causing worry his old friend or making him feel bad or anything. 

“I’m good, how about you? I didn’t expect to see you so soon.” 

“We’re here to get to cat.” Minseok answers instead of his brother, breaking the small conversation before it even started. 

“Yes, sure just a minute.” 

Jongin gives them an awkward smile and goes over to take the cat Minseok adopted the other night out of the cage to its new owners. While feeling sorry for Jongdae in the way he has to put up with such an alpha who is so full of himself. 

“There you go, thank you for adopting it from here.” Jongin says after giving the cat to Minseok who just nods and motions to Jongdae with his head to leave. 

“Wait, Jongdae hyung.” The young alpha calls with slight hesitation making the couple look at him with curiosity. 

“What is it Jongin, everything all right?” 

“Erm.. yeah, but I was wondering can we get together sometime? With Baekhyun and Sehun of course, it’s been a while so..” the taller requests, scratching the back of his neck as a sign of reluctance and doubt which earns him a warm kittenish grin from the young omega. 

“Yes, of course, we’ll arrange that after midterms. Until then, take care of yourself Jonginnie.” Jongdae says and giggles happily when a satisfied and happy smile beamed in the sun-kissed face of the young tall alpha. 

With that, the professor circles the slim waist of his brother possessively with his free hand while carrying the cat with the other one walking him outside of the place to the car. He hands him the small cat to hold it so he can drive the car, all without even one word. 

Jongdae can’t really see the alpha’s eyes right now because of the dark sunglasses covering them, but he can tell from the way he is sitting and how his lips are forming a thin line that he is upset. He sighs, how is he going to deal with it this time, and every time he gets friendly with anyone? Minseok is being unreasonable with his jealousy and possessiveness and he’s got to talk to him about before it backfires on both of them. It’s not like he hates it entirely, come on that would be lying.

For him, it is nice and really endearing how possessive his brother acts sometimes, because it showcases how much he cares for him. However, it could get too much and misplaced quite often like now, Jongin is just an old friend there’s absolutely no need for Minseok to feel threatened or jealous from him, and most importantly, it could be really unsettling for others which could give them the wrong idea about their type of relationship or Minseok himself. 

Petting the sleeping cat in his lap with one hand, the student extends his other one to Minseok’s free arm, caressing the clothed skin until he reaches his hand entwining their fingers together hesitatingly, fortunately Minseok spares him a quick look before looking back to the road again and doesn’t fight it. He draws small random circles on the omega’s hand letting him know that he is never going to reject or push him away no matter what and in whatever situation they might encounter which dispatches a very comfortable feeling to the younger’s heart. 

The silente interaction between the two gets interrupted by the loud ringing of Minseok’s phone making Jongdae involuntary let go of his hand so he can answer the phone. However, the older snaches his hand again holding it still in his and ignoring his phone. 

“Aren’t you gonna take that, hyung?” Jongdae curiously questions. 

“No, it’s not important. There is something more important we need to talk about.” 

“A- about what?” 

The professor takes his brother’s hand to his lips and kisses his palm tenderly, “You’ll know when we get home, don’t worry baby.” 

Easy said than done Jongdae thinks. 

Now he’s anticipating and worried about what Minseok wants to talk to him about. Since they got together which is not a long time ago, they were so caught up with their feelings and catching up, that both of them ignored to talk seriously about some unresolved issues. Honestly, Jongdae would love to just keep on virtually ignore them and just live the moment. 

When they reach the professor’s place, Jongdae immediately places the tiny kitten on its new equally small comfortable bed Minseok has bought especially for it. 

“Hyung, what are you going to name it?” Jongdae asks while petting the cat. 

The older who is standing right behind him observing what he’s doing, “Why don’t you name it? you’re the reason I adopted it in the first place.” 

The student’s cheeks instantly heat up and he turns to face his brother, “Is that true?” 

Minseok walks away from him heading towards the coach to sit and rest after a long day from walking around the city, “I like cats, but I’ve never got one because I have no time. Last night you seemed very delighted and attached to it so I thought why not.” He explains while Jongdae is eyeing him with gratitude and admiration. It has never occurred to him that Minseok adopted the cat especially for him. 

Before the younger could say anything about that, “We’ll discuss the name later, now come here we need to talk Jongdae.” Minseok enunciates. 

Jongdae gets up from the floor and goes to sit next to his brother on the coach without saying anything and hanging his head low, he kind of knows what Minseok wants to discuss with him which makes him anxious in a way. 

Minseok puts his thumb and index finger on Jongdae’s jaw to make him raise his head and look at him,“You’re being tense again Dae.” The older comments at his younger brother’s obvious anxious state, “I do not want you to be uncomfortable, but I must know Jongdae; one way or another.” His eyes were stern and confident sending waves of goosebumps to Jongdae so he slowly nods. 

After a short moment of silence, the older pats on his thighs, wordlessly telling Jongdae to climb on it and the younger complies despite his reddened face. 

Jongdae sits on his brother’s lap comfortably with his head resting on Minseok’s shoulder, “Tell me, what happened after I left the house?” Sounding incredibly serious. 

Jongdae sucks on some air before slowly releasing it again, there is no way out.


	16. Make it stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit sick right now and stuck in bed with aching body, so I apologize for taking so long, or if the chapter isn't enough and full of mistakes :( As always haha

“W-why are you insisting on knowing now?” Jongdae questions with a bit of curiosity and as a way to distract the older or maybe change the subject as a whole. He really doesn’t want to talk about that sensitive matter right now, they’re having a great time together, why ruin and waste it talking about shit that happened in the past. 

“I want to know Jongdae I don’t need for any secrets to come between us, tell me now.” Minseok’s voice showed determination and his eyes were firmly locked on the omega.

Jongdae gets closer to the alpha’s face, and unpredictably locks their lips together shocking the older, yet Minseok knows his brother is attempting to distract him If anything, it only makes him more determined to find the answer. Once Jongdae draws back the professor shoots him with a firm and serious gaze indicating that he still desires to know what happened. 

The omega sighs, swallows his emotions and bites on the inside of his cheeks, he can’t hide the truth anymore, not from Minseok. His brother is right, mates cannot and should not hide secrets from one another. 

“You’re right hyung, there shouldn’t be any secrets between us.” 

Minseok feels remorseful upon hearing these words he feels guilt wash over him, Jongdae’s words are like knives being pointed to his naked vulnerable chest and scratching it with no pity. However, he convinces himself that he’s doing what’s right for Jongdae by hiding some facts from him. He doesn’t want his baby brother to be scared or feel hurt. 

“H-he was angry. I- I don’t know why, but after you left his rage became worse than ever. It was a living hell.” Jongdae pauses to take a breath while Minseok brushes his hair soothingly. “During the first three weeks.. he locked me up in the room alone without letting me go to school or see the light of the outside world, I wasn’t even allowed to open the window and look through it. Mom would sneak in some food for me sometimes when he wasn’t around, but with you out of the picture we barely had things to eat in the first place.” His voice breaks while articulating the last sentence. 

Their mother was not a bad person at all, she loved her sons very dearly and suffered so much to see them hurt. Both of them will never ever blame her for not saying anything against their father or not protecting them. She was a weak omega woman who suffered from various illnesses that made her even weaker. They’ve lost count of how many times she would be stuck in bed for weeks just because of a simple cold.

Adding to this, she was and for some mysterious reason so in love with her disappointment of a husband to the extent that she couldn’t bring herself to leave him. Their mother believed she can fix him and bring back the man she fell in love with before. She was so full of kindness and affection; Between her two children, it’s Jongdae who have taken this trade from her mother along with her appearance. 

Minseok is more collected and strict, just like their father before turning into that mad man. It is not like she has never tried to stand up for her tortured kids, but she would always end up having the same treatment on her vulnerable body which made Minseok and Jongdae feel even worse. 

They all lived a tormented life with him. 

Minseok draws his head to the back and shuts his eyes harshly, hiding the pain and regret from Jongdae’s eyes. He feels disgusted, triggered, and a very strong desire to strangle the life out of that so-called father of theirs.

Tears start forming around the now trembling omega’s eyes, “Whenever he comes to o-our room, that I was locked in he would beat me until he’s breathless, he didn’t feel satisfied until I bled and my body turned into different shades of red, green and purple. W-whenever my friends came to ask about me, he would threaten to use violence against them if they dared and showed up again, then he would come back to me and hit me even harder until I faint for causing him trouble as he claimed. Mother was so sick during that time he couldn’t even leave the bed and save me.” The student starts sobbing remembering these crucial memories and emotions. 

“And even though you weren’t there and I knew you’ve left us... left me for good. I still had hope and kept calling out for you loudly, wishing you would come and save me from him, but that only made him more furious with me so he beat me harder and harder and the kickings only would get harder and heavier.” Jongdae goes on in between his loud sobs. Warm cruel tears are dropping from his glossy eyes tainting the soft skin of his cheeks. 

“Jongdae..” Minseok whispers, sounding a bit shocked and regretful. Of fucking course that drunken scum bag would take all of his anger on little helpless Jongdae. It is his fault for leaving him there alone, but.. but he had to. 

“Hyung..Minnie hyung.. Minseok hyung.. is what I kept screaming while he tortured and beat me during all these years in the most brutal manners, I- I don’t know why I didn’t give up even though it wasn’t working and I knew it wasn’t actually going to work.” The younger wails in a painful breathless tone as if he’s accusing Minseok of not coming back and saving him.

The older cups his brother’s cheeks wiping the tears with his thumbs “Jongdae calm down.. breathe.” He urges the student to moderate and restrain himself before he gets in to a panic attack any second now. Nonetheless, the younger goes on. 

“H-he he even tried to to- one time mom wasn’t around and he .. wanted.. he was.. Th-there was no one to s-satisfy him. He tried to- “ Jongdae’s voice cracks here and doesn’t finish as his sobs Interrupt him. 

Minseok’s eyes widen and he feels a strong wave of hot rage washes over him, “What did he do? Jongdae tell me, did he.. Jongdae!” He screeches at him, holding his cheeks tightly in a painful way. “Tell me Jongdae, speak!” The older articulate the last word in a yelling manner. He feels like he’s on the verge of committing a crime. 

Jongdae tries to even his breath, but at this point it is impossible. “I was studying when suddenly he slammed our room’s door open and walked straight to my direction. Upon entering, I knew something was not right this time ... his pheromones were strong and his eyes seemed even more dangerous than ever. He took my hand and forcefully threw me on the bed. I thought he was going to hit me again. I closed my eyes and waited for the kick but it never came. He climbed on the bed and hovered over my body... I was scared and confused about what he wants to do but then he slapped me hard and with his other hands tore my shirt and then the rest of my clothes. I — I was terrified and kept thrashing around screaming for help... but there was no one. Mom was out and you were gone. I cried, I begged him to let me go, to not do this, that I’m his son but his next kick made me go limp for a few seconds.” His voice is barely audible at this point. 

Jongdae weeps for almost five minutes before continuing, “I can remember everything clearly. When I gained enough power to look up again his pants were down and it suddenly hit me. There was no way out and I had to take it all like the useless omega that I am. M— Mom taught me how to love being an omega but in that moment I had nothing but hatred for myself. I remember whispering your name for the last time and closing my eyes. I gave up.” His eyes are wide open in shock as if he’s experiencing it again and the tears won’t stop falling. 

He can’t look at his older brother’s eyes anymore, “The sickness was deep to my core and I just wanted to die... but - but nothing happened and then I heard disappointment noises. The weight was suddenly lifted from my body. I opened my eyes and saw him staring disgustedly at me. He wore his pants again and looked down at me... He.. He said I’m so disgusting and undesirable that no one would ever want me. That I’m just a disappointment and disgrace for the family for doing that but I was past this point to think what he was referring to .. with that he spat on me and left the room and then the house. I had this nightmare every night and would wake up shaking and terrified. But still you were not there for me. I went through all of it with you not being there to protect me like you promised. I was so alone.” The omega feels sick, his face turns paler than usual and sweat forms around his face. 

Minseok sees nothing in front of him but dark red, he feels anger boiling hot inside his blood and body shivering from the amount of willpower he’s using to not go find that bastard and kill him right there and then. The alpha inside of him is growling and restless after hearing what had happened to his mate. His omega. 

But among this storm of emotions, along with possessiveness, guilt have a strong presence too. Minseok feels hot tears brimming his eyes. He failed to keep his promise. He failed to protect his little brother, to keep him safe. He failed Jongdae. His knuckles turned white from the sheer amount of power he’s using to keep himself together. Jongdae needs him, now is not the time to breakdown.

“That bastard is going to pay for this.” The professor hisses lowly, sounding threatening and ready to kill anyone who dared to touch his mate, even though that someone is his very own father.

He holds Jongdae, circling him securely with both of his arms, placing his brother’s head on his neck to calm him with his scent. He keeps whispering sweet nothings in his ear to soothe his distressed omega; telling him that he’s okay now, that bastard will never dare to lay hands on him ever again. However, the omega doesn’t seem to be able to hear him though. His eyes are empty and staring at nothing as if he’s in another world. 

In Jongdae’s mind, he is reliving all of these memories at the moment over again, he can feel his throat getting sore from the screaming, he can feel the pain in his body with every hit his father points at him. He can hear the hurtful words coming out of his father’s mouth. Everything is happening In front of his eyes all over again.

“N-no - no no no! Don’t touch me please, leave me alone Noooo! Minseok hyung please help me! Don’t let dad touch me!!!!” Suddenly Jongdae yells maniacally while thrashing around with his legs and hands trying to get away from Minseok as if he’s the one hurting him. 

Jongdae can see his father hovering on the bed over his small body choking him with one hand and fisting his hair from the back with the other deafening screeching of hurtful words directed to him making him cry harder. The physical pain and emotional pain are unbearable. He can feel them. He can feel him slapping his face until it’s purple. He can see him unbuckling his belt, taking it off and hitting him with it while he screams for Minseok to come and save him resulting in his father hitting him more painfully. 

Minseok, luckily is stronger than him, so he gently yet firmly cradles his brother’s shaking body to calm him down, “Jongdae listen to me, Dae I’m here, just breathe.” He tries to talk him out of his state, but it doesn’t work. Jongdae can’t hear anything but his father’s humiliation and his own screams. He wants to wake up from this nightmare, yet he’s unable to, he is stuck. 

The alpha fists the younger’s hair gently, careful not to hurt him, grabs his hip keeping him in place and stopping him from trying to get away. Then he catches the parted rosy lips swallowing his loud sobs and muffling them. He initiates a very controlling kind of kiss, with harsh movements in an attempt to bring him back to reality, but Jongdae’s tears keep on flowing freely one after another on his cheeks, thankfully though he gradually stops fighting when he catches the familiar scent of his mate.

Minseok takes Jongdae’s quivering bottom lip in between his own and sucks it a little harshly, earning a shocked suck of air from the omega who finally starts responding. Slowly the tears stop falling and Jongdae gets caught up with Minseok. The painful images start to fade away and his brother’s lips bring him back to reality.

The soft lips on his own remind him that Minseok is here, his hyung is with him. They are finally together and nothing shall come between them or separate them, old brutal memories do not and will not control their lives or relationship together. The younger tries to come closer to his brother, blocking any kind of air to separate their bodies or lips from each other. 

When the professor feels that his brother has finally calmed down and he’s out of his dark past, he slowly pulls away from the kiss and looks at him in the eye holding him close, “Dae, I’m here. Hyung is here with you and will never let anyone touch you or hurt you. I will not leave you alone ever again, I promise. Do you hear me, my Dae?” He whispers assuringly, his eyes never leaving the younger’s. 

Jongdae looks at him with red puffy eyes full of tears, “Really?” He asks hoarsely. His throat seems to be sore due to his crying and screaming a minute ago. 

Minseok tries to form a small smile, “I promise.” He says truthfully, before putting Jongdae down carefully on the sofa to lay on his back and climbing on top of his small petite body. 

He hovers over him burying his face on the younger’s neck leaving bruising kisses all over it. Minseok wants to distract his omega from his crucial past, and to lighten his mood; this is the best way to do so.

“Hyung..” Jongdae cracks a whimper while baring his neck, giving the older more access. 

Minseok hums and slides his hands under Jongdae’s shirt, allowing his cold palms to meet the warm skin of his sides and stomach, slowly reaching for his erect nipples. Hisses escape the omega’s parted lips at the contact of Minseok’s cold fingers toying with his nipples. 

Jongdae can feel his dick gets hard with his brother’s touches and he cannot stop his moans from escaping. The alpha draws back and looks down at his work on the younger who is looking back at him with half-lidded needy eyes. 

Suddenly, Minseok smoothly slides the omega’s pants along with his underwear to his ankles, opening his legs to have a better view to his half hard pink cock and a bit of the butterfly plug. He admires it for a few seconds before ducking down, taking the cute small cock in between his fingers before wrapping his lips around it, engulfing all of it in one quick motion very easily. 

Jongdae lets out a shocked gasp at the unexpected act from his alpha. “I- uh h- hyung.” He pants. It’s unfamiliar, no one has ever gave him a blow job before, the tight wet heat of Minseok’s mouth feels heavenly. 

Minseok responses with licking the tiny cock inside his mouth, he holds his hips still to keep him from moving before popping his head up and down, driving the student insane with the new feeling of pleasure. The older smirks internally at the filthy sounds escaping his brother’s pretty little mouth. 

“F-fuck.. hyung.. I -uhh I’m gonna…” 

When Minseok hears that, he starts sucking him harder and licking the leaking slit milking his orgasm. Jongdae’s hands unconsciously grab his brother’s black silky hair while he cums inside his mouth. 

While Jongdae takes a breath and tries to recover from his intense orgasm, Minseok look down at him with his messed up thick locks covering most of his face, giving him a younger look. Actually, he has always seemed younger than his age, but right now it’s even more obvious. He looks young, yet still dangerous at the same time with his sharp intense eyes and smug smirk while licking his red lips sinfully. 

Jongdae shivers. 

Minseok puts the omega’s cock back in his pants, “You taste so delicious baby brother..~” He says raspily sounding so pleased. He hovers over him and claims his lips once again, but this time it is slow, less forceful and sweeter. 

Minseok then pulls away getting up and before Jongdae can move, he places one arm under the student’s shoulders and the other one under his knees lifting him up and carrying him bridal style, getting a shocked noises coming out of his mouth. 

“Let’s put you in bed.” The older tells the surprised omega and walks towards the bedroom. 

He gently lays him down on the comfortable bed, lays next to him hugging him close to his chest and covers both of them with the blanket. 

However, Jongdae draws his head to the back a little, “Hyung..” He calls in a small voice making the professor look at his flushed face. 

“Is everything all right?” 

The omega shakes his head, “No..” He says getting his brother to feel worried “I - uh.. hyung it is not .. f-fair?” He continues with hesitation and the redness in his cheeks increases. 

Minseok frowns his eyebrows, “What do you mean?” 

“I- I’m .. we are supposed to.. you helped me .. twice today and I- I didn’t get to.. hyung!” Jongdae hides his face in his brother’s chest again and whines at him when he notices that his brother is smiling at his stuttering and struggle to make out a proper sentence. 

The alpha chuckles fondly at the shy omega trying to voice out how much he cares about him and his desire to make him feel good, but adorably failing because of his shyness. 

Minseok ducks his face a bit so that his lips are right next to Jongdae’s ear, “Do you want to make hyung feel good? Do you want him to fuck you senseless and knot your tight wet hole? Do you wanna cum on your big brother’s cock?” He whispers in a seductive tone sending signals to the latter’s cock. 

“I- I want hyung to feel good because of m-me..” His voice implying bashfulness and determination at the same time. He wants to please his alpha, and wishes for his brother to be satisfied with him.

“And I want nothing more than to fuck you with my cock while you squeeze it tightly with your hole and knot you until I fill you up, breeding you so good.” Minseok licks under his ears sending him goosebumps, “But I will not do it now. I want you to rest now baby and sleep for a bit hmm?” He denies with a sweet voice looking at him fondly. 

“But hyung I..” 

Minseok Interruptus the student’s bickering by placing his index finger over his lips stopping him from talking. 

“I want you to sleep and we’ll continue this discussion when you’re well rested and I promise you, I won’t hesitate to take you.” He smirks on the last two syllables making Jongdae blush. 

The professor then kisses his forehead, “Close your eyes baby. I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise.”

With that promise, Jongdae feels at ease, so he closes his eyes sighing comfortably when he feels the muscles of his brother’s chest and his calming heart beats while the latter plays with his hair. 

It’s like old times.


	17. Take me

Minseok groans in annoyance at the feeling of a tickly sensation and soft feathers against his face, forcing him to open his eyes only to be welcomed by the tiny cat trying to get his attention. 

“What are you doing here.”

The cat meows in a reply, so the professor smiles and pets on her head enjoying the way it is purring loudly at his soft touches. With his free hand he reaches over for his phone to check the time and then shifts his attention back to the kitten again. 

“You must be starving, aren’t you? Let’s get you something to eat.” He says while getting up carefully in order not to wake up unconscious Jongdae.

_ One kitten demanding attention is enough, no need two currently.  _ Minseok thinks to himself smiling softly. 

“No, don’t wake him up he’s exhausted.” Minseok suddenly repremneds the cat for trying to get the attention of Jongdae as well. 

The cat looks at the sleeping boy on the bed and then at his owner again and meows softly.

“I know he’s precious, isn’t he? But let him sleep and come with me.” The alpha holds the cat taking it away from the sleeping omega and carrying it outside the room to the kitchen. 

He checks the things he and Jongdae bought earlier today and takes out a bowl and a can of cat food. He puts the food inside the bowl and places it in front of the cat to eat. In the meantime, he starts organizing the new stuff and groceries he got today, considering his heavy conversation with Jongdae he didn’t get the time to do it before. 

The scene where Jongdae falls into a brutal breakdown with the cruel memories of his father, who even calling him a savage isn’t enough to describe his merciless nature, makes him feel triggered to strangle that bastard and make him pay for all the tormenting and torturing he directed towards his baby brother throughout the years when he wasn’t there to defend him. But for now, he urges himself to calm down, be more in control of his emotions and actions especially with Jongdae. 

His eyes goes back to the cat again only to see that it is back to its small bed again relaxing. He smiles a bit to himself thinking that cats indeed spend most of their time either sleeping or demanding attention.

It’s not going to be hard to deal with it, that's for sure. 

Minseok walks back to the bedroom in a hurry, he doesn’t plan on being late since he promised Jongdae that he’ll be there with him once he wakes up. However, sadly when he opens the door, he notices that the student is already about to wake up, moving uncomfortably from side to side letting out small annoyed huffs. 

“Dae..” Minseok softly calls before sitting on the edge of the bed extending his arm to pat gently on his head.

At the sound of his brother’s hoarse voice, Jongdae finally decides to open his chocolate orbs as he was fighting himself not to wake up, refusing to be welcomed by an empty cold bed; not after what happened earlier today. He can still feel his body shivering. 

To see his older brother’s face and warm looks first thing after fluttering his eyes open is a privilege to him. He can’t ask for a more perfect view. 

“Good evening angel.” 

“Hyung..~” Jongdae instantly whines and throws himself against the older’s chest. “Where did you go?” It isn’t a question as much as it is a complaint and Minseok hugs him closer. 

“The cat needed food.” He says before cupping the younger’s cheeks and placing a deep slow kiss on his pouty lips. 

“Are you okay now?” Minseok asks with concern after he pulled away from the kiss, removing strands of hair off of Jongdae’s face.

Jongdae’s lips curl up into a kittenish smile and nods, “As long as hyung is with me.” The omega’s words warm Minseok’s heart and he can’t help but to claim his lips again. 

“I’m always gonna be here Dae.” Minseok promises after parting away from the younger’s rosy soft lips, “Why don’t you go prepare a light dinner for us, and come to the shower when you’re done?” He suggests. 

Jongdae’s face lightens up at the mention of getting the luxury of preparing a full meal for his brother. He is more than happy to cook for his alpha, so he nods excitedly before getting up immediately. 

“I won’t take long.” The omega yells from the door before running towards the kitchen so he can happily prepare a meal for his brother. 

Minseok smiles fondly at his enthusiasm and gets up as well, heading towards the bathroom to have his most needed shower, gather his thoughts and calm his emotions. 

In the kitchen. 

Jongdae is comfortably moving around the kitchen, opening drawers and cabinets, using Minseok’s stuff and groceries the best way he can and knows. He can’t remember the last time he had everything he needed to prepare a proper meal before and to finally being able to do it for the most precious person in the world for him is a joy. 

It doesn’t take him more than an hour to prepare, chicken noodle soup, with dukbokki and some Kimbap following their mother’s recipes which he memorized by heart. He smiles proudly at his work, hoping Minseok would love the food.

He suddenly lets out a surprised gasp when remembering that his brother asked him to come to the bathroom when he’s done, He doesn't have time to wonder why so he runs towards the bedroom again. 

The student stands behind the closed door of the bathroom for a few seconds trying to catch his breath then he knocks twice waiting for Minseok to response which doesn’t take more than a second. 

“Come in.” 

Jongdae slowly opens the door and gets into the bathroom, he sees Minseok seated inside the bathtub, he gets shy and red in the face upon seeing his brother like this, all wet, leaning against tube with his two hands extended on it and head tipped back and all hot. So, he just stands there fiddling with his hands, but unable to look down. 

Minseok looks at him over his shoulders with half lidded eyes, “Come closer, Dae.” 

Jongdae, all shy and flustered, hesitates for a moment but finally moves and stands closer to his brother.

“Strip.” 

The omega hears Minseok’s sudden command and despite his red cheeks, he relents and slowly strips, starting from his shirt revealing his milky soft upper body. He swallows, before sliding off his pants and underwear as well; standing in front of his alpha completely naked and vulnerable waiting for the next order while Minseok is just eyeing him like a predator.

After a few moments of Minseok drinking in his omega’s naked glory, “pick up the shampoo.” He orders, a devilish smirk on his face. 

The student feels confused for a few seconds, but then he shifts his attention to where the professor is pointing at, and he sees a bottle of shampoo on the ground in the corner of the bathroom, probably have fallen from the shelf.

Jongdae, the innocent omega he is, doesn’t notice Minseok’s intentions and goes, with his back to him, bends down to pick up the fallen shampoo, giving a perfect view to Minseok of his perfect ass and the beautiful butterfly buttplug completely on display with this angel. 

He feels uncomfortable with the buttplug nestled in his hole all day so he does all of this bending down slowly. When he turns around, he sees that Minseok’s eyes were leering down at his ass and that's when it hits him. His face turns to different shades of pink and red, he gets even more shy and freezes on the spot. But Minseok’s smirk grew even wider and beckons him to come over with his index finger to which Jongdae complies obediently. 

“Get in the water darling.” 

Jongdae relents and gets in the water with him, the older guides him until he’s all seated with his back to Minseok’s strong chest and with his hands resting on his belly. Minseok begins to slowly trail bruising kisses down his throat and over his sensitive glans resulting in the omega to fall limp in his hold and panting heavily. 

“Hyung..~” He melodically moans. 

“What is it you want baby?” Minseok asks with his lips still attached to the younger’s neck.

“Hyung.. take me.. please.” Jongdae pleads.

Minseok forces his brother to look at him by holding his jaw with his fingers, “look at your hyung and tell him what you want in clear words little one, or else I can’t give it to you.” His voice is demanding and he’s looking at him with intense piercing eyes.

He feels his face burning with embarrassment. it is still hard for him to voice out what he wants even to Minseok despite being really close already and the sharp glare of his brother isn’t helping. “I- I’ve been keeping myself ready for you all day, b-but you still refuse to touch me and....ahhh!” 

Minseok’s hands slowly trailing down till one of them reaches his plugged hole cuts him off. The alpha teasingly spins it a little while still deep in, and the omega only gets more frustrated and starts moaning  _ please _ .

The older drags his other hand up and down rubbing over his cock and balls “But baby I’m not even hard yet to fuck you” He whispers into his ears which results in Jongdae whining even more loudly and sobbing. 

Minseok leaves the throbbing cock and moves to play with the plug again, “How about this my DaeDae... warm up my cock with your lovely heat, maybe this way it may wake up and do what you desire” 

With these dirty words, the younger throws his head back and moans loudly, his own cock already hard and twitching in the water. He wants to say yes, anything for you hyung, but suddenly his breath hitches when his brother’s hands start to pull the plug out in slow yet firm movements. 

After it being out, Minseok massages over Dae’s open and swollen rim with his fingers then shifts his body a little until his flaccid cock makes contact with the omega’s crack. He takes it in his hand and in the same time dae stills himself by gripping the edges of the tub as the older slowly enters his limp, but still big cock in the gaping hole till his all in. Even though it is not hard yet, Jongdae can still feel the thickness of it and he whimpers, shifting a little and making the water around them splash messily around.

“You kept yourself open and ready for me all day baby, you did a great job, hyung is proud of you.” Minseok praises him and Jongdae’s rim starts clenching making him groan into the student’s ear, “Yeah, just like that, keep clenching around your brother’s dick, milk it with your tight hole so it can wake up and fuck you hard and good, yeah, can you feel it? It's twitching inside of you, it’s getting ready to fill you up with my seeds.” He keeps whispering filthy things, all the while he is playing with his tiny breasts teasing and getting the omega more hot, needy and clenching more and more around his shaft until it’s fully erect and throbbing. 

When Minseok finally feels himself fully aroused and ready to fuck his brother, he pulls out making Jongdae whine at the lose, but he suddenly manhandles his brother and turns him around in the bathtub so they are face to face. Jongdae’s knees are on both sides of Minseok’s waist and his hands on the edges of the tub to support his weight; the alpha kisses him firmly but tenderly exploring the lips and mouth of his brother’s while caressing his waist with soft touches.

“Look down” Minseok murmurs, Jongdae obeys and looks to where his alpha’s cock is standing proud between them, all ready to destroy him and he bites on his red lips at the thought of it inside of him fucking him now. 

“Look how hard you got me for you kitten, you did this. It’s all for you, so now it’s only fair that you get fucked by it now, ain’t I right my Dae?” 

“Yes, yes! hyung please.” Jongdae doesn’t hesitate to answer, his mind is clouded by want. 

“Can’t let you wait more” The older says and instantly pushes his throbbing member inside the wet awaiting rim getting a surprised gasp from the omega under him. 

Jongdae’s breathing gets heavier with every thrust from his brother who did not miss his pleasure spot, his body gets so overwhelmed and his mind is all fuzzy. His lips are parted and high pitched moans escaping it nonstop encouraging Minseok to thrust more rapidly. 

Minseok’s hand suddenly goes to the younger’s neck, fingers wrapped around it lightly, “I love the filthy sounds you keep letting out little brother, you’re so good for me, you’re milking my cock so well with your tight hole, soon gonna fill you up and breed you just the way you want.” He starts pounding him harder, “Gonna mark you up with my cum and show everyone who you belong to.” His hold on the omega’s neck gets a bit firmer and his movements are more violent and possessive. 

Jongdae whines above him from the intensity of his thrusts and shudders at the pleasure his knuckles turn white from the pressure he’s applying at the edges of the bathtub, it’s so good. He can’t hold it anymore, his body becomes rigid tense and his moans got louder as he cums so hard. 

Minseok doesn’t not give him a second to breathe, he instantly raises his brother’s head while cupping his neck and kisses him while his knot is swelling inside of him making his thrust less hard and more shallow until he’s unable to move. 

“That’s right, milk my cock, so good baby brother, always good for your hyung.” The professor growls from the back of his mouth as he is filling the student’s gaping hole with his seeds. 

Jongdae is full, so full and it feels amazing, he doesn’t want to let go, ever. His short legs are still wrapped around both sides of the alpha tightly and now even his arms are around his shoulders. This is where he’s comfortable.

Minutes later, after they both have caught their breath and Minseok’s knot has shrunk down to its original size, he slowly slides it out while eyeing his cum leaking out from his omega’s swollen rim proudly. All of a sudden, the alpha enters three fingers inside of the already abused hole and swirling them inside to get out the remaining cum from inside causing the omega to tremble and whimper on his lap. 

“Relax sweetheart, I’m just making sure my precious baby brother is completely clean.” He purrs in the younger’s ear while massaging his tight walls and cleaning them. 

After that, they shower together washing each other’s back and hair with shampoo before getting out of the bathroom wearing similar white fluffy bathrobes. 

“Sit here.” Minseok tells him to sit on the chair in front of the dresser and starts to dry his fluffy black hair with the small towel while Jongdae almost purrs at the action. Then he brings some new clean clothes consisting of black pants a blue sweater for him to wear which are a bit loose on him but warm nonetheless. All with Jongdae just enjoying how his brother is taking care of him. 

“Why don’t you go prepare the table for dinner while I get ready?” Minseok says so Jongdae smiles and nods in agreement before he leaves the bedroom. 

A couple of minutes later Minseok joins him in the kitchen, wearing a casual tight grey shirt showing his muscles very well with black pants, he sits on the dinner table. In the meantime, Jongdae is serving the food while limping from their previous activities, making the alpha smirks in satisfactory.

“Everything looks so good Dae, when did you have the time to do all of this?” Minseok did not expect him to cook so much in nothing more than an hour, so he is a little bit surprised. 

Jongdae blushes lightly and finally sits across from his brother, “That’s nothing hyung, I would have done better if I had more time.” 

Minseok starts eating without stopping himself from humming at how delicious the food is, he cannot remember the last time he had a decent home cooked meal. “It’s all perfect my angel, you’re perfect.” He compliments him more, loving the way his cheeks and ears are turning more red. 

“M-mother taught me these stuff so I can use them to please my future mate and be a good omega for h-him.” 

Minseok extends his free hand and pets on Jongdae’s hair lightly, “You’re the best omega anyone can as for, and you’re mine.” He praises, getting the omega’s face to heat up and letting him feel proud of himself for pleasing his alpha. 

The older takes a piece from the ddeokbokki with his chopsticks and leads it towards the omega’s mouth feeding it to him, and he shyly accepts it, “Why aren't you eating, my angel?”

Jongdae didn’t notice that he has been too preoccupied with how Minseok is eating the food, he cooked for him, and enjoying it, that he didn’t touch his plate at all, so he finally decides to eat as well. 

After the lovely dinner, both of them work together to clean and wash the dishes. Then, they sit on the sofa together, cuddling close, warming each other’s bodies and watching a movie on the TV. 

“Hyung, it’s nine something already.” Jongdae brings the professor’s attention to the time after the movie is finished. 

Minseok, who seemingly was too distracted by his thoughts and didn’t even know the movie was over, “Oh, already? Okay then, let’s go.” He says, letting go of the younger, so they can get up.The older grabs his car keys from the coffee table in front of him and heads towards the elevator with Jongdae leaving the penthouse together after wearing their shoes. 

Both of them get in the car and Minseok starts driving towards Jongdae’s apartment, sitting in a comfortable silence, enjoying the dark cold night while holding hands with intertwined fingers warming up each other and calming music playing. 

In ten minutes, they reach the building of Jongdae’s apartment, Minseok stops the car so he can walk his brother to the door and make sure he’s in and safe. 

While walking, something pops up in Jongdae’s mind, “Hyung!” He calls out the man in front of him the second they are standing next to the door of his apartment. 

“What is it?” 

Jongdae blushes a little and ducks his head down, “Th- the midterm of your course is next week…” 

“Yeah..?”

“And.. and it’s really difficult..” 

“So..?”

“C-can you please .. help me with it?” The student gets closer to him, all pouty and with hopeful eyes. 

The professor smiles, “No.” He simply refuses shocking the younger making him blink a couple of times. 

“Why..~!” Jongdae whines. 

“Study hard for it, just because you’re my brother doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you.” Minseok caresses his cheeks, “In contrast, I’ll definitely be more strict with you, understood?” 

The omega sulks and pouts more, but nods despite that, “Yes, hyung. I will study hard.” 

“All right now, go inside my angel.” 

But Jongdae holds his brother’s arm with both of his hands tightly, “Don’t go now, stay with me for a while… please?” He asks, or better say pleads. He doesn’t want to let go of his brother now. 

Minseok sighs and brushes the younger’s hair to the back lightly, “I can’t sweetheart, I have work to do.” 

“But.. but why do you always refuse to stay with me in my place?” 

“It’s just bad timing angel, I’ll definitely stay with you here after your midterms, okay?” 

Jongdae doesn’t smile or feel satisfied with that promise he only frowns more, but doesn’t say anything more either. He turns around to open his apartment’s door, but all of a sudden, Minseok’s firm hand holds his shoulder, forcing him to turn around and face him. 

The student looks at Minseok with sad eyes brimming with tears, his pouty lips trembling and small hands clenched tightly to keep in his emotions. He won’t see his brother for two long weeks and it makes both him and his inner omega sad and restless, wanting to be near his mate as close as possible. Minseok sees the rollercoaster of emotions in Jongdae’s beautiful eyes and immediately feels regretful. Not being able to see his omega’s unhappiness even more, the alpha gets a firm hold of his petite body and pushes him hard against the entrance. 

He keeps Jongdae’s now surprised gaze for a moment or two before diving down and claiming his soft lips between his own. The professor knows that they will not be able to spend any time together for almost two full weeks, because of Jongdae’s midterms, and he doesn’t want to send his omega off while being sad or upset with him. 

The older pushes one leg in between his brother’s parted legs and with his hands he firmly holds his neck while the younger’s hands are wrapped around his shoulders fisting his shirt as a way to help him stay standing up, since his knees are getting wobbly and weak from the intensity of the kiss. 

When Minseok lets go, a rebellious tear escapes Jongdae’s beautiful eyes and he instantly wipes it away with his thumb, “I’ll come over next time for sure, so don’t cry, okay?”

“You promise?” 

“I promise you my angel.” The professor places another kiss on his forehead, “I have to go now, study hard, eat well, take good care of yourself and I’ll always text you.” 

Jongdae smiles, “You too, hyung.” 

The older leans over and kisses his omega’s cheeks one last time before bidding him goodbye and walking away with a small smile blooming on his face. 

_________________________________

The next morning, 

Jongdae wakes up at his door bell and he grimly gets up, it’s too early for visitors. He wears his slippers to protect his sensitive feet from the cold surface and goes to open the door for whoever is behind it. 

“Excuse me sir, are you Kim Jongdae?” The unfamiliar guy behind the door asks. 

“Y-yes, can I help you?” 

“This package is for you, can you sign here.” 

Jongdae is utterly confused, he has just woken up and there’s a mysterious package for him, he can’t recall ordering anything. What could that be? 

The student takes the box from the guy, “Thank you.” He says before closing the door. He sits on the floor and starts opening the huge box, curiously wondering what’s inside of it. 

To his surprise, inside the box, there is a very expensive MacBook. He gasps when he sees it and touches it. He has always wanted a laptop of his own, but has never even dared to dream of having a MacBook before. It’s too expensive for him to be able to afford. 

He instantly remembers when he was at his brother’s penthouse and needed to use his laptop, Minseok told him that he’ll soon buy him one. He can’t believe he actually did it and bought him a fucking MacBook. It feels surreal, he can’t possibly accept such an expensive thing, not even from his brother. Jongdae grabs his phone and immediately dials Minseok’s number. 

“Hello?” Minseok’s deep voice welcomes him, making him blush deeply for an unknown reason. 

“Hyung, d- did you buy me a MacBook?” 

“Good morning to you too angel.” 

“Good morning hyung..” Jongdae says with embarrassment. 

“Yes, I did. Do you like it?” 

“I do, I love it, but hyung I can’t accept it.” 

“Why can’t you?” 

“It’s too expensive, I can’t it’s…” 

“This is not something you need to worry about Dae, it’s my job to spoil my precious baby brother. Now just thank me for it and we’ll be even.” Minseok interrupts. 

Jongdae gives up, he knows he can't win with the older, “Th-thank you hyung, thank you so much, I really appreciate it.” 

“You’re welcome sweetheart, now I want you to send me your bank account number, get up and prepare some breakfast for yourself, deal?” 

“My bank account number? Why?” The student confusingly wonders. 

“Just send it to me and you’ll figure it out.” 

“O- okay hyung, I will.” 

“Good boy.” Minseok praises, “I’ll talk to you later love, I’m busy now.” 

“All right hyung, talk to you later.” 

When Minseok ends the call with his baby brother, his smile suddenly disappears, his face turns rigidly serious and his eyes become sharper. The affection visage vanishes.

He seems to be in his way out of the penthouse, a black suit wrapped around his body perfectly, a white plain shirt under it without a necktie on. He picks up his sunglasses and car keys before walking out of the penthouse. His aura is intensely heavy, dark, violence and fierce.


	18. Visit

For two full tiring weeks, Jongdae has been busy catching up with his classes and studying most of his time for midterms, him, Baekhyun and Sehun would meet up in each other’s apartment and study together for better information sources. 

He can still remember the funny look on their faces when they saw his new MacBook for the first time. I mean Jongdae? Who barely has money to survive the day owns a very expensive MacBook now, how is that even possible? Jongdae can’t blame them for being so surprised, it feels so surreal for him as well.

They kept teasing him for days about how he must have gotten it from Mr.Kim, and the fact that he and I quote from the infamous Baekhyun, “You got yourself a hot sugar daddy.” Resulting in Jongdae’s face to heat up crimson red for a whole 15 minutes. 

The student would always, always remember to text or call Minseok, who is just equally busy with the midterms as well, correcting papers, watching students and such. It was a hectic period of time for all of them. 

Today marks the last exam the three students have, which is Mr.Kim’s course. The three of them are currently standing next to the exam hall with bored and exhausted expressions waiting for Jongdae to just let go of his notes and get inside. They feel fed up with studying already. 

“Aren’t you done yet?” Sehun asks with bored and fed up expression while leaning on the wall next to the door. “We’ve studied enough JongKitty, we got this.” He adds. 

“No! It’s really hard Sehun! Whenever I stop reading I feel like I have forgotten everything! What should I do? The test is in 5 minutes and I cannot remember shit!” Jongdae starts blabbering in a slight panicky voice making himself earn eye rolls from both of his friends. 

“You’re just freaking out because it’s Mr.Kim’s class. Give me that.” Baekhyun says before yanking the notebook from the younger’s small hands and pushing him to enter the exam’s hall followed by the tall beta. 

“That’s preposterous, I’m not freaking out because of that! It’s silly.” The omega with the black hair protests while a pretty shade of pink is spreading on his cheeks. 

“Yeah yeah whatever, just sit down both of you Mr.Kim is gonna be here any second now.” The beta complains. 

The second they are all seated, the door opens and Minseok elegantly enters with his usual dominant and confident aura, holding the exam papers in his hands and walking towards the desk placed in the classroom. 

“Good morning.” He calmly greets the obviously nervous students. 

Jongdae can’t help the found smile blooming on his face when he sees his brother in front of him. Minseok looks surreal, attractive and confident, the student is totally and completely whipped for him. It’s been a long time since they have actually seen each in such close proximity, even though technically they’re not that close to each other at the moment he is still treasuring this little while.

“Stop grinning like an idiot.” The pink haired omega teases him from behind yanking him away from his dreamland. 

“Before I circulate the papers I have a couple of important instructions.” His low deep and modulated voice fills the silent hall pleasantly, “First, make sure to turn off your phones, I don’t want to see anything related to the subject on your desks, the exam is in two different versions so don’t even bother thinking of cheating. It’s quite easy, just focus, read the questions carefully and good luck to you all.” 

As soon as the professor finishes stating his instructions, he starts distributing the exam papers on them. To which the students seem alarmed about, assuming that Mr.Kim‘s exam will not be easy. They begin writing the second they get their papers. 

As for Jongdae, when Minseok handed him his paper he nibbled on his bottom lip so hard to control his smile even though the professor has professional strict expressions on. He’s just too damn whipped. 

Two hours later, everyone has finished and gave Minseok the papers before leaving, some of them have left the exam hall with satisfied expressions, some left almost crying and others seemed confused. 

In the cafeteria where Sehun and Baekhyun are waiting for Jongdae who looks conflicted. He can’t state his emotions towards the test, because he is unable to recall what the hell he did. 

“Jongkitty, how was it? I think it wasn’t that ...” Sehun starts, but pauses when he notices the omega’s confused face. “What’s wrong?” 

“Jongdae is everything all right ?” Baekhyun asks, with worried expressions. 

“I don’t know.” Dae answers with a pout and a brittle voice. “I cannot remember how I answered the questions!” 

Baekhyun and Sehun stare at each other confusingly at first, before beaming towards the about-to-cry omega and petting on his shoulders soothingly. 

“You’re just freaking out right now for nothing, I saw you there you were writing like your life depends on it. I’m sure you did great!” Baekhyun says while Sehun nods in approval. 

“Really, you think so?” Jongdae asks in childlike manner. 

“We know so.” The beta answers this time.

That’s how he gains, some of his confidence back and breaks a warm smile at his friends’ direction “Thanks guys.” 

“Now cheer up, will you? That was our last freaking midterm, we are finally free. We should celebrate in your place right fucking now!” The omega with the pink hair excitedly beams. 

“I agree!” Sehun affirms as well. 

“Okay, but give me a minute and I’ll be back so we can leave this hell hole.” Jongdae says before heading away from his friends, as fast as he can with a wide smile, before they can ask him where he is headed but it’s not like they do not have an idea. 

He stops running when he is finally standing in from of Mr.Kim’s office, he takes a minute to even his breath and control the stupidly wide smile and knocks on the door. 

“Come in.” He hears the modulated voice of Minseok from the other side of the door and his lips once again are curled up in a wide kittenish grin. 

Jongdae opens the office’s door and gets inside after closing the door, “Hyung!” He almost shouts it out, because of his enthusiasm. 

Minseok, who is currently seated in his desk with a mountain of paper in front of him, seemingly busy grading exams papers already. He lifts his head towards the student’s direction with a found smile. 

“Hey Dae! Come here.” Minseok beckons him to come closer and he relents instantly. When Jongdae is close enough, the older manhandles him into his lap and immediately claims his irresistible soft rosy lips amorously and with so much force Jongdae is almost unable to keep up with him.

Once they pull away from each other, Jongdae promptly buries his head on the professor’s nape inhaling the heavenly musky scent he missed during these two week. “I missed you.” He whispers, his voice carries so much emotion and sincerity. He really did miss him a lot, and was restless for the whole two weeks.

“Me too my angel.” Minseok whispers back while burying his fingers in the younger’s black hair in soothing manner. “How was the exam?”

The mention of the exam makes Jongdae’s smile disappear and get replaced by an adorable little pout, “I don’t know.” Getting closer to his brother’s embrace, “Please don’t fail me.” He adds in a hopeful voice.

Minseok chuckles while rubbing on his back with one hand and holding his exam paper on the other one examining the answers very quickly with a proud smile on his face which Jongdae surely is unable to notice it with him hiding this way. 

“Why do you think I might fail you?” The professor asks, sounding indifferently. 

“I don’t think I performed well on the exam, I got too nervous, my thoughts were all over the place and…” 

“Jongdae.” Minseok calling him with a stern tone forcing the omega to stop blabbering and look at his brother’s face in shock. 

“Did you or did you not study well?” 

“I did!” Jongdae defends himself. 

“Then why are you doubting your abilities?” 

“I- I don’t know.” 

“Let me tell you something Dae.” Minseok caresses the omega’s cheeks, “Learn how to trust yourself and your decisions, do not hesitate or question yourself ever again, especially when you know you’ve done what you have to do. University’s life isn’t easy and what’s coming after it is even more difficult if you don’t have enough confidence in your own self. Do you hear me?”

The student looks at his brother for a while, feeling a lot better. Minseok is right, he shouldn’t question his ability when he knows for a fact he worked hard and studied well.

He nods, “Thanks hyung.” 

“You did great by the way, I’m so proud of you.” 

His chocolate orbs widen in shock upon hearing the news from Minseok. His mind was restless since morning about this exam; to hear that he did well, and his older brother is proud of him are making his heart swell in happiness, pride and satisfaction. 

“Really?” 

Minseok doesn’t answer and just locks their lips together again in a quick kiss. “Really. I’m busy now, I’ll call you later today love, okay?” 

The word love is doing wonders to Jongdae’s poor heart at the moment, but he tries to control himself and climbs off his brother’s lap. 

“Okay, I’ll be with my friends, see you later hyung.” The younger says before opening the door, waving goodbye to the older and leaving.

Minseok’s eyes do not leave him until he completely disappears from his sight and closes the door. He turns around resting both his arms on the desk and staring at his brother’s exam paper with an absent mind. 

His memory travels back to two weeks ago, the morning after he dropped the student off his place, when he woke up that day extra early, got ready to get out and right before he steps outside Jongdae calls him informing him about the arrival of the MacBook he got for him. 

When he ended his call with the student, he left his place driving towards a small cafe to meet with someone apparently. He parked his car and stayed inside of it for 20 minutes, trying to calm himself and control his emotions therefore control his actions. He must be cautious and careful or else everything will not go as he planned for.

After putting on his unbothered face and dominant demeanor he stepped out of his car and walked into the coffee shop with confident steps and scanned through the place till he found the person he is meeting so he walks towards him and sits on the opposite side facing him without bothering with greeting the man or taking his glasses off, obviously belittling him and wanting to make whatever this is quick. 

And that’s when it happened. 

“Long time no see son.” The alpha with the similar mono-lids as Minseok says with sharp stares, “I would like to thank you for making your old man wait for almost an hour.” He continues sarcastically. 

“I’m a busy person, cut to the chase.” Minseok replies indifferently with both of his arms folded under his chest, judging how his father looks way older than he remembers. 

“Excuse me, can I take your orders?” The young waitress interrupted them. 

“Caramel Macchiato please.” 

“Americano with double espresso shots.” The professor orders. “To go.” He adds with a stern tone indirectly saying that this won’t take long. 

They order without taking their eyes off each other and bothering to look at the waitress’ side, the tension between them is scary strong that makes the poor waitress step back the minute she can after bowing. Minseok’s eyes travel to the other alpha’s face and the dark circles he is seeing under his eyes prove that his father certainly did not change his lifestyle. 

“I’ll be back with your beverages.” She politely says. 

A heavy moment of silence follows, and the father interrupts it. 

“What’s the matter son, can’t find free time for your own father.” 

“I have no time for insignificant things in my life.” Minseok states with carelessness to the identity of the person sitting across from him which of course provokes his father. 

The father frowns and slides his black hair, that has some white tufts now, to the back frustratingly, “Don’t test my limits kid.” He says in a chiding tone. 

The young alpha scoffs, “Flash news old man, I’m not a kid and certainly not your kid.” He accepts his drink from the waitress, “I think I already told you to just cut to the chase, what do you want? Why do you keep calling and bothering me?” He takes a sip of his bitter coffee to calm his inward rage and the desire to punch him in the fucking face. 

The older knows he can’t keep running in circles like that, especially not with Minseok so he decides to finally just say what he wants. 

“I’m short on cash.” 

Minseok scoffs for the second time, “Shocking!” He ridicules pretending to be surprised, “what’s that have to do with me?” 

With that, the father loses his calmness, “Give me some fucking money!” He fumes while gritting his yellow teeth and Minseok feels disgusted and embarrassed with this so-called dad. 

When the older man seems to have lost his temper Minseok finally, and for the first time since he stepped inside the place, smiles. “I am not entitled to give you any.” He slowly says, in provoking manners.

“Fine then, maybe I’ll ask my sweet obedient boy Jongdae for some help, I heard he lives here now. Perhaps you know where is he staying?” The father leers, assuming that the siblings are still in touch with each other which might anger his older son. 

Minseok’s fake smile grows wider, “I don’t give a damn where and whom you beg for money from.” He stands up holding his coffee to go in his hand and putting some money in the table which only pays for their beverages of course, “Just have some boundaries, will you? Begging for money from a kid? What are you? A desperate bitch?” The professor throws this last insult before stepping out of the place in the same intimidating manner he entered. 

The professor’s mind comes back to reality, and he massages his head with his fingers while sighing tiredly. Apparently and fortunately, the little play he performed in front of his father the other day worked perfectly, because no one has disturbed Jongdae the past two weeks, so why is he so stressed still? 

_____________________________________

In Jongdae’s place, Baekhyun and Sehun are sitting on the sofa while Jongdae is in the kitchen preparing some warm drinks for them. 

Baekhyun takes the MacBook that was placed on the coffee table in front of them while smirking evilly to Sehun who mirrored the smirk immediately, knowing fairly well what his friend is thinking of.

“JongKitty hurry up we wanna show you something..~” the omega sings as he searches for something on the MacBook. 

“Look this is perfect!” Sehun excitedly whispers, which rarely happens, and points at something on the screen.

Jongdae walks in with drinks and some snacks, “What are you guys doing?” He asks after putting everything on the coffee table and Baekhyun instantly attacks the snacks.

“Come sit, we want to show you something.” The omega with the cotton candy hair beckons him to sit on his other side while the laptop is still on his lap. 

Jongdae gets suspicious, both of them are acting weird and have an odd look on their faces, but he compiles and sits with his cup of coffee in his hands waiting to see whatever his friends are about to say or do, he’s sensing something uncanny, of course what does he expect from Baekhyun and Sehun? 

“Mr.Kim would definitely dig that, look.” The beta grins, pointing at the laptop with his head with a smirk. 

Jongdae nervously moves his attention towards the screen only to see something that makes his eyes go incredibly wide and he gasps loudly almost choking with the coffee he was drinking which results in his friends to burst in loud laughs. 

“What the hell are you talking about!” The omega with the dark hair spats at them, trying to sound threatening yet he sounds more embarrassed, especially with his pink cheeks. 

Sehun rolls his eyes, “Oh come on, don’t act like a Virgin, we’ve seen your purple marks and funny walk.” 

“B- but that - it was- it doesn’t mean-“ 

“Oh please, Mr.Kim is obviously not the vanilla type, he would totally love to use this toy on you.” Baekhyun ends his embarrassing remark with a wink. 

Jongdae’s wide eyes turn back to the screen that shows a rather interesting weird shape of a purple and sparkly dildo, his face heat up again and the memory of the buttplug Minseok made him to wear for a whole day isn’t helping with his embarrassment. He certainly knows that his brother is not the typical vanilla man, but that’s not something he wants to share with his friends, he’s too shy and awkward to do that. 

“I wish I had someone to try this with.” The tall beta suddenly comments before sipping his coffee so casually. 

“You have someone, you’re just too stubborn to accept his attempts.” Baekhyun states matter-of-factly. 

Sehun’s eyes go wide at the remark, he turns to Jongdae for support but the latter only nods in agreement with the other omega. 

The taller just scoffs and folds his arms childishly, “No, I’m not. He’s just not making any effort.” 

“Actually, he is. You’re just refusing to acknowledge his attempts to get closer to you.” Jongdae says in a serious tone. 

“Well, maybe his endeavors are not enough that’s why.” The beta stubbornly replies.

The other two roll their eyes at him, “God helps you Jun, that’s all I can say.” Baekhyun sighs, “Anyhow! Jongkitty, you didn’t tell me what you think of this cute toy.” He smirked, turning to Jongdae. 

“I—..”

Fortunately for Jongdae, in that moment, they suddenly hear a sound coming from the lock of the door and they turn to Jongdae with curious eyes, what’s shocking is that he seems just as surprised as them. 

Few seconds later, someone pushes the door and opens it, a wave of a musky powerful alpha scent enters before the person does, which is very familiar to all of them. It’s impossible for them not to recognize. 

It’s Mr.Kim. 

Minseok walks inside and puts his car keys on by the door, he sees them looking at him with wide eyes, Baekhyun and Sehun immediately stand up smiling nervously. He has casual clothes on which is pretty unusual for them to see, a black button down shirt with tight black pants and his hair is styled backwards allowing the undercut he has to be more visible, making him look so youthful and attractive. They are not used to him looking like this or wearing anything but suits. 

“H-hello Mr.Kim.” Baekhyun greets. 

Minseok doesn’t seem fazed by their presence, he acknowledges Baekhyun’s greeting with a simple nod. 

Jongdae from behind is confused and conflicted, he doesn’t know if he should get up and walk towards his brother, or stay. He doesn’t even know how to call him. Hyung? Mr.Kim? Minseok?   
Definitely not Minseok, the older wouldn’t like to be addressed like this, it would be so disrespectful in his perspective. 

“I- uh we were about to leave, see you later Jongdae. It was nice to see you Mr.Kim.” Sehun finally gathers the courage to speak and hurriedly pushes the omega towards the exit until they disappear entirely outside. 

Jongdae finally stands up and walks towards Minseok, “Hyung! You didn’t tell me you’ll come by.” He questions, after his friends left, seemingly confused and a bit embarrassed, especially after what they were talking about. 

“I promised you to come over after your midterms, didn’t I?” Minseok says as he plays with the younger’s fluffy hair. He suddenly raises one eyebrow upwards, “Why didn’t you stand up to greet your alpha hmm?” The alpha reprimands. 

“I’m sorry alpha, I was just shocked.” The omega apologizes with a small pout and gets closer to him. 

Minseok stares at him with sharp eyes, slides his hand along the younger’s back until it reaches his right asscheek and he gives it a light slap, “You’ll have to be punished later either way.” And then Minseok gives him a quick kiss on the lips. 

“How’s my pretty little boy?” The professor says with a small smile. 

Jongdae’s rosy lips curl up into his signature kittenish grin, he takes his brother’s hand in his leading him to sit on the sofa, “I’m good, hyung sit here, and I’ll bring you something to drink right now.” He excitedly says before heading to the kitchen. 

The omega walks with long steps until he reaches the kitchen which is not very far away and it’s opened to the living room, so everything he says can be clearly heard. He is still quite surprised by the alpha’s unexpected visit, yet he can’t deny the happiness he’s feeling. 

He ponders for a moment trying to decide what to make, “Hyung! What would you like to drink? You must be exhausted you’ve been working a lot recently, how about some herbal tea to relax? Would you like some chocolate as well?” Jongdae starts babbling while he goes around his kitchen chaotically preparing something for his brother. When he sees Minseok is not responsive to his blabbering he settles on the herbal tea. 

The omega comes out of the kitchen with two cups of herbal tea, he sees Minseok is seated on the sofa with the MacBook on his lap and an unreadable expression on his face, that's when it hits him. He remembers they didn’t quit out of that page with the sex toys store and he feels terrified . 

That's when Minseok looks up from the laptop to see his horrified face and smirks at him making him gulp. “Come here Dae, sit with me.” He says, while putting the laptop aside which is showing a rather big pink dildo with some thorn like things on all its surface. 

Jongdae is embarrassed beyond imagination and with his head hanging low, he walks forward. He puts the cups of tea on the coffee table and when he wants to sit beside Minseok, the alpha grabs his hand and pulls him to sit on his lap with one of his hands circling the omega’s waist and the other holding both of his hands, all of that while Jongdae’s head hanging low still. 

“Look at me.” Minseok commands and Jongdae shyly relents with slowly raising his head to look his brother’s sharp eyes. “When I bought the laptop for you I thought you needed it for university’s works, but it seems you had other plans hmm?” He teases, enjoying how the student’s face is changing color to red. 

The professor cups one of his cheeks possessively, “You’re so naughty baby brother, if you really want any of those things you can just ask me to buy them for you. After all, you’re my spoiled precious baby boy. I can’t leave you needy.” He tilts his head. 

Jongdae’s eyes are opened wide, “I- it was my friends’ doing not me” he pouts. 

“Then it means you don’t want me to try those things on you?” With a smirk and a knowing look. The older leans forward, takes his tea and drinks from it calmly. 

“No!” The younger hurries to say, “I want to please hyung in any way he wants. I want to be the perfect omega for him.” He says with a lower voice, almost inaudibly. When he finishes saying he just stares at Minseok drinking the tea with closed eyes and enjoying it. 

The older places the cup back on the coffee table and then looks back at Jongdae again, “You haven’t seen the beast in me yet, darling. If you want to enter that deep territory then we must discuss about some things first, because I don’t want you to get hurt.” He looks directly into his beautiful eyes. 

“what's the favorite word that you like the most?”   
Minseok asks him the sudden question, and the younger gets confused and looks at him with uncertainty of why the conversation got to this question. 

“Whatever you choose, will be your safe word, and whenever you feel unable to endure what’s happening anymore while I’m playing with you, you will say it and I will stop completely. So tell me, what do you want this word to be?” The professor explains with a low deep voice making it hard for Jongdae to not blush. 

Jongdae thinks for a while “Snow!” 

Minseok raises an eyebrow, amused “Why snow?” He asks 

The omega just lowers his head, “B- because it reminds me of hyung. Hyung is exactly like snow, always cold but also lovable and beautiful.” 

Minseok is a bit shocked by his brother’s remark, but just chuckles and places a quick kiss on the upturned corner of his lips. “What would you like your big brother to do to you? Tell me.” 

Jongdae bashfully hides his head in the crook of Minseok’s neck making him chuckles again and brings his free hand, while the other one is still curled securely around the younger’s waist, on Jongdae’s head and starts creasing his soft hair. 

“Don’t be shy and say it, so I can know your preference baby.” 

“I’ll go with anything hyung decides for me”   
The student mumbles. 

“I can’t hear you Dae, say it again.“Minseok pretends. 

Jongdae pulls back a little “I’ll go with anything hyung decides for me” He says it louder again while bringing one of his hands down and fisting his brother’s dress shirt in his small hands. The older smiles, “That’s my sweet baby brother, wanting to please his hyung and be a good omega for him. How lucky am I?” He praises and then presses warm kisses on his neck. 

Jongdae feels light headed for a while, he knows how weak he is for Minseok’s touches, if this continues there is 99.99% chance that he’ll melt and give up which neither of them would hate of course, but his brother seems pretty exhausted even though he’s covering it almost perfectly. However, it cannot be hidden from Jongdae. 

“I- uhh I gotta wash the dirty cups.” Jongdae suddenly speaks, resulting in Minseok to stop and look at him with half-lidded eyes. The omega can see the tiredness in his orbs and the new dark circles on the skin under his eyes. He definitely needs to rest. 

“Do you want another cup of tea?” The younger asks.

Minseok looks at his half full cup which has gone cold now for sure, “No, I’m good.” 

Jongdae climbs off of his brother’s lap, feeling sad for abandoning the comforting touches, “I’ll be back.” He says with a smile after collecting the dirty cups from the coffee table and going to the kitchen with Minseok’s eyes following his steps until he disappears from his sight. 

The alpha sighs tiredly, he lays flat on the sofa to relax his aching body from sitting on the desk correcting exam papers all week and without realizing it, he slowly falls asleep because of fighting to stay awake. Too stubborn to admit that exhaustion has defeated him. 

When Jongdae was done with washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen, he goes back to the living room, “Hyung would you like…” He stops whatever he was about to say when he spotted his brother on the sofa with closed eyes. He smiles at the view and feels relaxed that Minseok is finally resting. 

He slowly walks towards him and takes off the glasses from the alpha’s eyes and with shaky fingers he opens the first two buttons of his tight shirt, while he does that Minseok groans but luckily doesn't wake up and Jongdae sighs in relief. 

Just when he was about to take his laptop, Minseok’s phone starts ringing and he shrinks in surprise, he doesn’t desire to invade the older’s privacy so he tries to ignore it. However, it is so loud that Minseok is shifting on the sofa and he’s frowning in annoyance. And because Jongdae doesn’t want him to wake up he quickly picks up the phone and answers it. 

“H- hello..?” 

The person on the other line doesn’t respond for a while, Jongdae cannot hear anything, he’s about to hang up when the person finally speaks. 

“Who are you?” 

The student thinks that the other person got confused because he couldn’t recognize his voice that’s why he didn’t respond quickly, “I am Minseok’s brother, can I take a message?” He innocently says. 

After another moment of silence, “No, it’s not important, I’ll talk to him later .. I’m his colleague.” The guy on the other line informs, even though Jongdae did not ask about his identity, and then hangs up. 

Jongdae confusingly puts back the phone on the coffee table, he feels that the voice of the caller is very familiar, yet he is unable to recall who’s. So he just brushes it off thinking that since it’s Minseok’s colleague it means someone from University which explains the familiarity in his voice. 

Then, he remembers that he was about to work on the laptop before the call, so he takes it back and starts working while sitting on the ground resting his back on the sofa’s surface, allowing Minseok to sleep comfortably.


	19. Damage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year guys! I hope this year will be the best and all your wishes will be granted hopefully!

Sehun just said goodbye to Baekhyun before heading towards his apartment thinking of what to do once he’s all alone in his place. He’s got nothing to do and nowhere to go, the pink haired omega is going to be busy since Chanyeol is visiting him tonight. 

He lets out a deep breath out of boredom when he reaches his place, then raise his head after noticing that someone wearing shiny shoes is standing at his door apparently waiting for him. 

“Where have you been? I thought you finish your classes way earlier.” Junmyeon asks. 

When they lock eyes with each other Sehun notices the new hair color. Flaming red.

_He looks good. _the tall beta thinks to himself, too proud and stubborn to admit it. 

“When did you dye your hair? I thought we were supposed to do that together.” Sehun replies to his question with another one, as if he’s blaming him. 

“You kept ignoring me for the past few days Sehun.” The older reprimands with piercing eyes. 

“But if you want, I’ll take you now.” He adds. 

The tall betta stays silent for a couple of seconds while what his friends told him earlier today about his weird relationship with Junmyeon are ringing in his head. 

_you’re just too stubborn to accept his attempts._

_You’re just refusing to acknowledge his attempts to get closer to you._

Is he really not seeing how hard Junmyeon is trying to get closer to him? Does the successful businessman really want to be more than just friends with him? Or is it just him thinking so highly of himself? Why would Junmyeon want him in the first place? He is an irresponsible spoiled brat who doesn’t know exactly what he wants for his future. 

“Okay.” He finds himself saying. 

“Okay?” 

“Take me now.” Sehun clarifies with a small pout. 

The red head flashes a bright genuine smile towards him and offers his hand. The student looks at it in confusion for a while, then looks back at the older’s face who just nods to encourage him. 

So he takes it. He accepts it, their hands now are intertwined together, they’re able to feel each other’s warmth. 

Maybe it’s not a bad idea, perhaps Junmyeon genuinely wants to be with him. It’s not gonna hurt to try. 

_____________________________________

  
  


Jongdae is too engrossed in his laptop working on a university’s project and doesn’t even notice when Minseok slowly opens his mono-lids and shifts in the sofa. 

He rubs his eyes tiredly and raises his head a little bit, “Dae, what time is it?” With confusion and tired expression. 

The omega instantly turns his head to the side resulting in his face to be too close to the alpha’s, “Hyung! It’s almost 8, how do you feel now? You were too tired and drifted off while I was washing the dishes.” He informs. 

Minseok rubs on his forehead with his fingers, “I need a drink.” 

With uncertainty, Jongdae stares at him for a while, “I- I’m sorry, I have no drinks here other than tea and coffee.” He apologetically says, although he wants to give his brother what he wants, sadly, he can’t, because he doesn’t keep drinks in his place since they are pretty expensive and he’s not much of a drinker.

Minseok smiles to him. with his hand he cups the student’s cheek and neck from behind, with the other one yanking him in a bruising kiss, taking his bottom lip in between his lips, suckig it harshly and nips on it before releasing it. Then he traces the abused lip with his thumb softly while drinking him in with staring at his beautiful eyes. 

“Go get ready, I’m taking you out.” The professor suddenly commands after pulling back and standing up. 

“Out? Where?” Dizzy Jongdae asks. 

“A club for some drinks and then we’ll have dinner somewhere.” Minseok hurriedly says and heads towards the bathroom without even asking about its location, it’s not like this is his first visit to the place. He already considers the omega’s house as his own territory.

Jongdae shuts down his laptop and puts it on the coffee table, before standing up and going to his room so he can pick an outfit and get ready. It’s been a long time since he went out and he needs this break. 

Minutes later, Minseok is out of the bathroom after fixing his hair and clothes. He knocks on the bedroom door where Jongdae is. 

“Dae, are you ready?” 

“Almost.. just one more minute.” Jongdae calls from the other side. 

“I’ll be in the car, hurry up.” 

He picks up the phone and his car keys and leaves the apartment after wearing his black chukka shoes and heads to his car waiting for his brother to come. 

Jongdae doesn’t take long, five minutes later he is exiting the building and walking towards Minseok’s car with the latter's eyes examining him acutely. 

The student is wearing a tiffany colored shirt with long yellow sleeves and collar, along with white pants. His hair is styles with a side fringe and he’s wearing chelsea brown boots. 

Minseok bits on his lips, as he watches him walking, to control his intense desire to just take the omega to his own penthouse and _play _with him the way he wants all night long until he cannot walk without everyone knowing he belongs to _someone. _

“I’m sorry for taking so long.” Jongdae apologizes the second he enters the car bashfully. 

Minseok glares at him fiercely, “Do you have to look this adorable? I can barely contain myself. You’re pleading for it Jongdae.” He says in a smoky voice while holding his thigh and sliding his hands up and down on it, triggering Jongdae’s inner omega to just submit to his alpha, right here right now. 

Jongdae feels speechless, he’s barely able to look at his brother’s face without blushing a deep red. Fortunately, Minseok takes pity on him by turning to the road and driving towards the club he has in mind and not to his own place. Not that either of them would complain about that. 

Minseok parks his car next to the club Jongdae remembers coming to during his birthday, he recalls the drama that happened there and smiles secretly to himself at how jealous the older was when he saw him dancing with another alpha. 

The professor’s cold hand on Jongdae’s wakes him up from his flashbacks and they walk together to the noisy club. 

“Hyung, lets dance together.. please?” Jongdae proposes when they enter and he sees everyone dancing to one of his favorite songs. He feels tempted and Minseok is unable to disappoint his baby brother so he agrees by nodding slowly and allows the younger to lead him till they’re standing on the dance floor. 

Jongdae instantly recalls how back in the old days, when they were younger and in their old house, whenever a song played on the TV or their mom would listen to while doing the chores, he would always excitedly take Minseok’s hands in his own and just start dancing with his older brother; all happy and without any worry of the cruel world. Minseok used to always relent to his brother’s wishes and dance with him merrily. The older used to see the passion for dancing in the younger’s eyes from an early age despite his movements being mostly aimless. 

The omega would dance randomly and enthusiastically while holding both of Minseok’s hands in his, the latter firstly would laugh at his ridiculousness but join him at last. The alpha would take his small hand and spin his brother around; then catch him again hugging him from behind and laughing breathlessly. 

That’s _almost _exactly what happened in the club now, it started randomly and fun, until Minseok decided to spice it up, so he slides his hands on the younger’s slim hips and spins him a bit until his back meets his muscled chest while his hands are circling his waist. Instead of laughing, Jongdae feels dizzy, a bit shocked, hot and embarrassed by the way they are currently moving their hips against each other and feeling both of their bodies. They way the alpha’s face is buried in his neck and how his hot breath is making him squirm. 

It’s different, it’s hotter, it feels _lustful. _

While grinding against each other’s crouches Minseok connects his lips with the skin under Jongdae’s ear and sucks a mark there. The student shivers, it’s a mark just like the one he left months ago when he saw Jongdae limping and felt possessiveness take over the self control of his body. 

Fortunately, Minseok decides that it’s better for them to just stop it, because dancing in this manner is leading them to somewhere pretty dangerous at a place like this. So he backs up, guiding Jongdae towards the bartender. 

“One vodka.” Minseok orders, ignoring the way Jongdae is looking at him with wide eyes. 

“What about me?” Jongdae finally speaks (Whines). 

Minseok smiles teasingly, “You, my dear have early classes tomorrow. you don’t get to drink.” 

“That’s so unfair hyung. You have classes too..” The mention of university reminds Jongdae of the call his brother got when he was asleep, “Ohhh! Hyung.” 

“What is it?” 

“You got a call from a colleague when you were asleep earlier.. and I- uhh I answered.” He bashfully admits. “But only because it seemed like it was bothering you and I wanted you to rest and..”

The professor stops his blabbering, “Dae, it’s okay! Who was it?” He asks, after receiving his drink and taking a sip. 

“I don’t know, he told me he’s one of your colleagues after he asked me who I was.”

Minseok pulls out his phone from his pants’ pocket to checks the caller’s ID. Once he sees it, his eyes go rapidly wide and his grip on the phone tightened. He feels boiling rage inside of him. 

It’s their _dad_. 

The older is beyond shocked, but he takes a deep long breath to calm his rage, “What did you tell him?” 

Jongdae is a bit confused and frightened by the change he can feel in his brother’s aura, “W- what?” 

“What did you tell him when he asked you about your identity?” Minseok repeats impatiently, in a louder tone. 

The omega unconsciously takes a step backwards, “I - I told him I’m your brother and I asked if I can—.” He couldn’t finish. The furiousness he is witnessing in Minseok is terrifying. 

When Minseok hears this, he suddenly throws his phone on the ground with full force, Jongdae is pretty sure it won’t work after this. The omega closes his eyes tightly in fear. 

“Who allowed you to fucking do that!” The alpha yells at him. 

Jongdae’s both hands form a tight fist, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I was just concerned about you. Hyung I’m sorry.. I’m sorry.” He keeps apologizing continuously and his eyes are now filled with tears. He didn’t expect such a reaction from Minseok. 

“Minseok-ssi!” A female’s voice interrupts whatever Minseok was about to voice out after noticing the tears and regret in his brother’s eyes and features.

The omega girl comes in and stands between the two, specifically close to Minseok and ignoring Jongdae who is obviously with the alpha. 

“I haven’t seen you in a while! How have you been?” The girl whispers in a sultry tone while being so close to the professor and playing with his opened buttons. 

She’s too attractive and too close for Jongdae and Minseok’s likings, but he still didn’t push her away. He’s just gazing at her with his usual piercing stare while Jongdae is looking at them with shocked wide open eyes. Anyone can see the pain and hurt in his eyes, especially Minseok who is facing him, yet he doesn’t make any move, the alpha is a bit taken away by what Jongdae has told him about earlier. 

The omega girl moves strands of her blonde hair from her face while gazing at Minseok, giving him knowing looks, “Why don’t we catch up? I have a lot to say.. or maybe not a lot but it’s pretty interesting and..” She bites on her lips while caressing the professor’s muscled chest. 

Minseok vividly recalls his short-term relationship with this girl that he has met in this club as well, he was bored and in need for a stress relief so he accepted her endeavors to get his attention, they “dated”—_if you can call it dating_ for less than a month before the professor decided to end it. 

Currently Minseok is not even acting as if he’s interested or attracted to her and she isn’t taking the hint. He’s really not in the mood to deal with her or anyone else. So, he raises one hand and pushes her lightly off of him, letting his eyes speak for his actions “disgusted”. 

“I am not interested.” Minseok simply replies with a deep tone, sounding incredibly uninterested. 

Then he takes a step away from the annoying girl, before holding his shocked brother’s hand in his tightly and leaving the club while she is eyeing them with disbelief and shock. 

Minseok, engulfing his small hand in his cold one, dragging him roughly outside the club, reminds him of what happened last time in this specific place as well. Jongdae is unable to stop his heart from racing and his tears from gathering in his eyes making his vision go all blurry. He can’t even process the reason behind Minseok’s anger towards him. 

The older finally stops when they reach the parking lot, standing next to his car, his grip on Jongdae’s wrist is still pretty strong while he tries to calm himself down, he suddenly hears whimpering sounds coming from his brother and he turns to his side examining him. 

Jongdae is a bit breathless, his tears had already fallen down his cheeks and his parted lips are trumpling. He seems about to breakdown. 

“Calm down.” Minseok orders, as if he’s telling him to do something so promptly easy like drinking a glass of water. 

For Jongdae, it felt like the cue for him to release the sobs he was trying so hard to muffle and swallow, more tears fall down his cheeks. 

Minseok’s expressions soften, he shuts his eyes closed while taking a long breath to calm himself down and try to focus on giving more attention to his brother’s feelings. He shouldn’t scare him more. 

He yanked him from his hand firmly yet gently and wraps his arms securely around him making his face contact with his neck so he can inhale his scent to get more comforted and Jongdae cries there for a couple of minutes releasing all the trapped emotions in the alpha’s hug.

Jongdae doesn’t really know what has gotten into him, why is he crying and weeping in the embrace of the one who hurt and yelled at him? And on top of that he didn’t even bother to push that girl off of him earlier. Jongdae shouldn’t be this close to him, if it was someone else other than Jongdae, he would’ve been already at his own place _alone_. 

The omega unconsciously fists the older’s shirt with both of his hands crying even harder. He knows what’s going on, he is too attached to his brother already, it’s just like when they were kids, no it’s even worse. Jongdae wouldn’t be able to handle it if Minseok decided he doesn’t want to be with him anymore and left him again. The younger is helpless against him, all he wants is to be with him. _He’s afraid_.

  
  


_“Don't ever leave me again” _

_Your _ <strike> _tearful_ </strike> _ eyes meet mine_

_I hug you softly and tightly _

_with tenderness, like the clouds_

_I'll never let you go..._


	20. Downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow almost two weeks without updating, it drove me crazy! I really missed my xiuchen and you guys even more! 
> 
> Tell me what you think! ^^ love and criticism are always welcomed ;)

Jongdae’s sobs gradually soften until they completely disappear, he takes a small step back, uses the hem of his shirt sleeves to wipe the tears off of his burning eyes and red cheeks while hanging his head low, sniffing lightly and shaking a bit. 

Minseok lets out a faint sigh before proceeding to open the car’s door of the passenger’s seat for Jongdae and helping the omega get in and buckle up his seat belt for him before taking his driver’s seat, turning on the engine and driving away from the club. All that, while the student’s head is still hanging low, his hands are intertwined together and sitting in a defensive position. 

The car stops next to Jongdae’s building, neither of them make a move or say anything. They spend a long moment of silence. Minseok looking at the almost empty dark place in front of him while Jongdae is still looking down not daring to raise his head. 

After a few long moments of heavy silence, Jongdae finally takes a long breath and lifts his head, “Who was that girl?” He asks in a small brittle voice, looking at Minseok with glassy eyes.

“There’s no need for you to know.” Minseok simply answers. What he meant is, that she’s not someone significant enough for him to worry about, but in a condition like this and after what happened in the club, from Minseok getting angry with him until not doing anything to show whoever that girl was that he’s not interested, only got Jongdae to be more upset with an answer like this. 

“Yes, I need to know! You didn’t push her away from you. Who was she and what does she mean to you?” The omega suddenly raises his voice and looks at his brother with tears in his eyes and trembling lips. It’s unusual and extremely rare for Jongdae to act in such a disrespectful manner with anyone, mind as well with Minseok. His mate, whom he admires, looks up to and respects more than anyone else. 

The alpha feels quite dissatisfied and irritated with the disrespect, “You don’t have any right to use such tone with me Jongdae...your alpha!” He roars loudly at him. 

“If you are my alpha, then where’s the claim mark that I’m supposed to have… that you are required to leave on your omega. If I had one, that girl wouldn’t even dare to get close to you in the first place. We don’t have to spend a long time to get to know each other in order to mate, we’ve known one another for years.” Jongdae accuses in a wobbly tone the flood of emotions he is experiencing now making it hard for him to utter even a word.

It is a sudden accusation that Minseok doesn’t respond, it’s not like Jongdae gave him a chance to say anything anyway. 

“Maybe you just don’t love me enough, that’s why you’re ashamed to claim me. Why would you ever choose someone as useless as me to be your mate or your lover. I know how terrible and dumb I am, but at least be honest with me; don’t humor me with false hopes.” The student continues while he pules. 

The professor’s eyes widen in complete shock and disbelief as he watches Jongdae storm out of the car into the building with fast steps without even looking back, he has never thought that this would hurt Jongdae this much and make him bury himself in self-doubt and disappointment in his own self. All he’s ever wanted was to give his brother the choice to wait until he’s mature enough to know exactly what he wants and what he doesn’t. 

Minseok knows and realizes that he is not a perfect mate or even a perfect brother at all. What if Jongdae realized that when it’s too late? The omega has the right to choose his partner even if it’s not his mate, despite that these thoughts are making Minseok’s heart clench in sorrow, he believes in them. 

the professor pinches the top of his nose in annoyance and takes a deep breath. After staring at the empty street ahead for a while longer and drumming his fingers on his thigh, he starts the car again and drives to his place. Minseok decides to give Jongdae a break to think and calm himself down before he talks to him again.

When Minseok reaches his penthouse, the sky is completely dark and covered with huge grey clouds pouring out heavy rain so he hurries inside his place. 

“Hey, you’re back early.” Yixing, who is seated on the spacious grey sofa, states first thing when Minseok gets inside the penthouse as he pets the cat resting on his lap. 

“Yeah.” The older replies absentmindedly while drying his wet hair. “Thanks for watching the cat for me, it’s raining heavily outside, I think you should stay the night. I’ll go take a shower and sleep. Good night.” He adds before heading towards his bedroom closing the door after him and Yixing just worriedly watches him wondering what happened that made him this upset. 

After taking a long hot bath and of course applying his skin care routine with an absent mind, Minseok wears a black pair of shorts and lays tiredly at his side of the bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of Jongdae and how to talk to him.

The door to his bedroom suddenly ajars and Yixing appears. The younger alpha takes a place on the edge of his friend’s bed sitting and looking at him without saying a word. 

“What?” Finally, Minseok speaks after a couple of minutes of the younger professor entering his bedroom, while still looking up.

“Is everything all right?” 

Normally, if anyone else asks Minseok such a question, the answer will always be either yes or none of your business, but this time, with his best friend, it’s different. 

“No.” 

Yixing’s warm hand takes its place on top of Minseok’s, “Talk to me Min, you know there’s nothing you can’t tell me.” He urges, with a soothing voice that never fails to make Minseok feel better. 

The older professor’s lips release a tired sigh before he sits up and looks directly into the other professor’s eyes keeping a straight face. 

“How long did it take for us to realize we are better off as friends than lovers?” 

Yixing doesn’t get the point of the question but he answers nonetheless, “Two years.”

Minseok has never seemed this hesitant and uncertain about talking before, so Yixing gives his hand a gentle squeeze encouraging him to speak. 

“Was I a bad lover?” 

“Minseok you’re horrible, cold and intimidating with everyone… but as a lover, and I know it’s unbelievable, there’s no one as gentle and loving as you are. I realize that I’m an alpha, yet I didn’t have a problem with submitting for you. You made it so easy for me.” The younger alpha doesn’t miss a beat when saying this while smiling genuinely. 

Minseok looks at him with unreadable expressions for a few seconds before putting a tiny smile on, “You’re such a kiss ass.” 

“Maybe, but I never lie.” Yixing shrugs, “What do you think of my new hair?” He suddenly changes the mood while playing with his now pinkish hair smiling goofily. 

The older doesn’t seem amused, “You look like a cotton candy ball.” 

“Thanks.” The younger replies happily, with carelessness to his friend’s sarcasm, before he proceeds to get up, “Be careful, I don’t want 19 year old Minseok to be back. You know you can talk to me about anything Min, good night.” He speaks in full seriousness and leaves the room allowing Minseok to stay alone with his thoughts. 

_____________________________________

Jongdae is currently sitting on the floor of his apartment, resting his back on the door of the entrance and just weeping, unable to stop. That’s when his phone rings. at first he wasn’t gonna pick it up, but it kept ringing loudly so he takes it and answers after seeing that it’s Jongin. 

“Jongdae hyung why aren’t you answering I was wondering if you’re free tom.. what’s wrong?” Jongin’s enthusiastic tone changes when he hears muffled whimpering sounds. 

“I —I’m... Jongin-ah..” The omega incoherently says in between his sobs failing to stop and speak in a sensible manner. 

“Is everything okay? Why are you crying? Where are you? Tell me!” 

“H— home.” Jongdae was able to only answer one question before hanging up to continue weeping as if his heart would break, while hiding his head in between his knees.

Less than 15 minutes later, he hears loud aggressive banging on his door behind him which startles him, making him gasp in fear in the beginning until he hears Jongin’s deep frightened voice. 

“Hyung open the door! It’s me.” 

Jongdae slowly gets up on his feet from the floor and opens the door for his friend who seems very worried and tense. As soon as the door ajars Jongin appears with his worried expressions. 

“What happened? Why are you crying like that? Are you hurt?” 

The omega stares at him with red teary eyes and trembling lips for a few seconds before throwing himself at the alpha in an attempt to get a sense of comfort and the taller doesn’t hesitate to hug him back. 

“I— I messed up… I messed up real bad Jongin-ah. I don’t— I don’t know what to do anymore.” 

“It’s okay! Calm down so we can talk about it. Everything will be fine. Just stop crying and tell me what exactly happened. I’ll help you as much as I can, I promise.” The younger assures while cupping his friend’s cheekbones and wiping the tears from his face. 

Jongdae looks up at him like a lost innocent child who needs guidance and assurance, which is partially true. He really needs guidance now, he needs someone to tell him if what he did is wrong, how can he fix it; because he’s beginning to think that he might’ve gone too far. 

The older clams down after a few minutes and Jongin helps him to sit comfortably on the sofa and brings him a cup of cold water to relax him a bit, before sitting next to him holding both of his trembling hands in his warm ones. 

“Now tell me, what was that all about?” 

The shorter doesn’t dare to raise his eyes from his own lap, and he doesn’t say anything either; so Jongin tries again. 

“Hyung, you can trust me, come on!” Suddenly, the alpha’s expressions change, as if he has realized something, “Is it something related to that guy you’re dating? Kim Minseok something?” He asks, and Jongdae tenses proving to the younger that he’s guessed correctly. 

“What did he do?” Jongin questions, in all seriousness. He doesn’t seem surprised that his friend’s relationship has taken such a turn, it’s like he expected it.

“Nothing! He didn’t do anything, it’s all my fault.” Jongdae finally looks at him in the eyes and answers, in a raspy voice. 

“Don’t lie to me hyung. I knew something was odd about him the moment I laid eyes on him. He is so intense, possessive and controlling. You deserve better hyung!” 

Jongdae’s eyes go incredibly wide at what he’s hearing and starts shaking his head in denial, “No! No no! He’s not bad! I told you it’s all my fault, I’m the one who fucked it up!” He explains, seemingly on the verge of tears again. 

Jongin scoffs, “If that’s true, then explain to me how things turned out this way huh?” 

The omega looks down again in shame, “He’s my professor.” He can almost see the shock in the alpha’s face. However, he continues “And we’re not just dating. We’re actually destined mates.” 

Jongin’s dark brown eyes widen in surprise, “What? Are you seriously telling me that the man who is so full of himself is your mate?” 

Jongdae nods slowly. 

“So what?” 

“What do you mean?” Jongdae looks at his friend with shock at his response. 

“What I mean is, it doesn't matter that he’s your destinate partner, if he’s not treating you right then just fucking end it. You do know that just because he’s your mate doesn’t mean you have to accept and put up with him. What if he was a serial killer, would you still be with him?” Jongin argues. 

“But..” 

“Look at you! You’re a mess. You don’t deserve this.” 

“Jongin you don’t get it. He’s not a bad guy! I swear there’s nobody who’s more kind and gentle than Minseok is, even if he doesn’t show it sometimes. What you’ve seen is just his character from outside, the person he shows to the world isn’t really him.” The omega defends with sincerity. 

“Then how do you explain your situation now? Why were you crying?” 

“I— it’s just— I was scared. I don’t know why I have this feeling that he’ll leave me because I’m not as perfect as he is, sometimes I just think that I might be holding him back. So— so I started questioning why he didn’t claim me yet.”

“But why didn’t he claim you yet?” 

“I don’t know, maybe it’s not the right time yet.”

Jongin sighs, “Look Jongdae hyung, you didn’t mess up, you have all the rights to know if he’s serious about you or not. You didn’t do anything wrong, I promise.” 

The shorter gives his friend a small smile, “Thank you Jonginnie.” 

“You know I’m always here for my friends.” 

The older suddenly notices the taller’s wet hair and clothes, “You’re wet, is it raining outside?” He asks in concern. 

Jongin nods, and Jongdae puts on a shameful face for worrying his friend and dragging him here on a rainy night, “I’m sorry. You can stay here till morning.” 

Jongin pats on the older’s shoulder lightly, “It’s okay, I don’t regret coming here to check on you. I know you really needed a friend.” 

Jongdae’s heart swells, full of adoration to the young alpha,“I might have clothes that could fit on you. The sofa is pretty comfy too. I’ll make you breakfast tomorrow morning as a thank you.” His tone full of appreciation. 

The alpha chuckles lightly and nods his head in agreement. He really doesn’t want to run in the rain again. It wasn’t a pleasant experience, especially with the cold weather. 

“Good night Jonginnie.” 

“Good night hyung.” 

after giving the alpha warm clean clothes to shower, a pillow and a blanket to sleep on the sofa, Jongdae heads to his bedroom to change his own clothes and just snuggle under his warm blanket. He doesn’t want to think about anything now, he just wants to sleep.   
____________________________________

Minseok frowns with annoyance and discomfort in his sleep. he’s a bit sweaty, making his black hair sticks to his forehead while he shifts uncomfortably in his bed before letting out a surprised gasp and finally waking up.

He sits up, strokes his hair to the back and off of his tired looking face, then he immediately takes his broken phone from the bedside table to check it and … 

Nothing!

The professor angrily throws his phone on the bed when he sees no text or a call from his father nor his brother. It is bad enough Jongdae is upset with him and thinks he doesn’t want to be with him, now their dad knows they are keeping in touch with each other. That bastard must be planning on how to use this information against them to get money out of them.

It’s already 6:30 am so he decides to get ready and maybe stop by Jongdae’s apartment to check up on him. The alpha gets up, enters the bathroom, washes his face, and brush his teeth before wearing the dark blue suit that he prepared last night, without the tie. 

He leaves the penthouse around 7 without waking Yixing up knowing that he doesn’t have early classes. Minseok gets in his car and while fixing the front mirror he gazes at his exhausted mono-lids with dark circles starting to form under them. It was a long empty lonely and cold night, literally and figuratively. 

Well, it’s not like Minseok isn’t used to such soulless nights, hell he has always had them since he left his parents’ house when he was 19. His days and nights were filled with sadness, nightmares and self loathing. He wouldn’t have survived without Yixing being by his side every second, so falling for him at the time seemed perfect until at some point they realized that they’re better off as best friends. Nonetheless, he has no regrets, because his days with Yixing were amazing and full of happiness before the realization hit them. 

He has lost track of time with these thoughts and memories swaying in his head, until he reaches the building which Jongdae lives in. Looking at the crowded place, the complete opposite of last night. 

The professor lets out a sigh, releasing cold steam because of the freezing weather. He didn’t realize how cold it is until now because he was too engaged with his thoughts and his suit isn’t designed for such weather, but he doesn’t really care. In fact, he likes it this way more.

Minseok stands in front of Jongdae’s apartment door, puts the key in and opens it. When he steps inside he sees a blanket and a pillow placed aimlessly on the sofa. Frowning in confusion ,he wonders why would Jongdae sleep on the couch? 

The noise coming out of the kitchen interrupt his thinking so he heads right there assuming Jongdae would be there, “Jongdae, we need to t— what are you doing here?” His tone and expressions change when he, instead of his brother, sees Jongin in the kitchen preparing breakfast. 

At first, Jongin feels shocked and (as always) intimidated upon seeing Minseok, but this time he gathers the courage to respond and puts on a daring demeanor, “What are you doing here? Why weren’t you here last night when Jongdae needed you the most ha?” 

Minseok Scofs, “Who are you to meddle?” He dares, stepping inside the kitchen and getting closer to the taller, “I didn’t come here to see you, where is Jongdae?” 

Jongin gulps, but once again hides his fear for the sake of his friend, “Now you wanna pretend to care about him? Why didn’t you do that before? Jongdae wouldn’t be in such a pathetic condition if you showed him you actually want him and care for him.” 

The older narrows his eyes, he’s really not amused with this attitude which is making him more angry, he’s slowly losing his temper and will not hesitate to hurt him. 

“Quit acting so tough while you’re actually shivering in fear.” The professor warns dryly. 

“I’m not acting tough, I’m defending my friend. If you are unable to treat him the way he deserves others are more than willing to.” 

“You’re in no place to decide who and what he deserves.” 

The argument is becoming more tense with each passing second and their voices are getting louder and louder without realizing it. 

“What are you two doing?” Jongdae’s surprised and raspy voice interrupts their bickering. 

Neither of them answer, Jongin lowers his head in shame, because he wasn’t planning on fighting with Minseok or disrespecting him, but he’s just angry and wants to protect his friend. Minseok on the other side, stares at Jongdae’s tiny figure wrapped around an oversized blue pajamas and his red puffy eyes because of crying all night. His heart clenches. He feels like he’s broken his promise for his brother to never let anyone or anything hurt him, yet here he is, ending up hurting the younger himself.

“Were you two fighting? Are you serious?” Jongdae looks at Jongin side, “Jongin?” Then he shifts to Minseok, “And hyung?” He asks in a small hurt tone, especially when he turns to the older alpha. 

“Jongdae hyung listen I was just—“ 

“No! Don’t say anything! I’ve heard enough. Can you please leave.. both of you... I need to be alone.. please.” The omega requests, with a perpetually tired voice.

Minseok shuts his eyes closed while releasing a sigh, attempting to calm himself down. he seems to do that a lot these days. Again, it is not the perfect time to open a conversation with his younger brother. He shouldn’t have let his anger control him again. 

“But hyung—“ 

“No buts! Please just leave. Both of you!” Jongdae yells, eyeing both of them with hurt and tears filled eyes. Giving them no choice but to leave the apartment and let him be for now. 

Minseok, followed by Jongin, angrily heads outside with raging temper towards the young alpha. And once outside of the apartment and away from Jongdae’s sight, the professor fists the high school student’s tight shirt that originally belongs to Jongdae, and pushes him against the wall next to the door roughly causing him to groan in pain and making the younger’s phone fall on the ground. 

“Listen here kid, I have no time to play games with you. I don’t want to ever see you again with Jongdae here and I don’t want to hear you speak of our relationship like you know everything. Stay away from us.” Minseok warns him while staring directly into his eyes making him squirm. 

“You see? This kind of attitude is what makes everyone thinks you’re no good for Jongdae, and I’m one of them.” Jongin replies in choked up and shaky voice because of Minseok’s strong grip and intense feline eyes. 

“I don’t care what you or others think. As I said before, keep your unwanted thoughts out of our relationship.” The older sternly barkes these last words at him before letting him go and walking away. 

Jongin coughs dryly and breathes in relief when the older alpha has left. He face palms himself for doing it again and angering him this way. He wishes that Minseok doesn't take all this irritation on Jongdae later on, thinking that they might have done something last night. 

The young alpha emits a long deep breath and leaves too since Jongdae is in no mood to see or talk to either of them. Assuming that he’s late to school now, he unfortunately forgets that he dropped his phone when Minseok pinned him against the wall so he leaves without picking it up. 

Little did he know there were a pair of demonic eyes observing everything that happened from afar. 

After Jongin is gone too the unknown figure stands in front of Jongdae’s door and bends down to pick up the forgotten phone on the ground; eyeing Jongdae’s closed door with an evil smirk and showcasing yellow crooked teeth.

_____________________________________

Jongdae is resting his head comfortably on his older brother’s thigh and enjoying the surroundings, the natural intoxicating aroma, the darkling sky with pretty little stars and of course the soft gentle hand of Minseok on his hair brushing it softly. 

“Dae, are you having fun? Do you like the place?” Minseok asks in a whisper, not wanting to ruin the beautiful silence. Little Jongdae hums cheerfully whilst looking at the older with love and admiration making him smile genuinely. 

“Come on, let's go back. it’s getting late and cold, you’re shivering.” The older says while rubbing his brother’s shoulder blades. 

“But I don’t wanna go, I wanna stay here with Hyung.” Jongdae pouts, climbing to place his small body on the alpha’s lap and burying himself there like a koala. “It’s not that cold.” 

Minseok chuckles and circles the petit omega’s body with his arms spreading warmth to him, “Obviously you’re not cold at all.” He muses. 

“Hyung.. My friend’s older brother just turned 19 and … he left. My friend says it is normal for a 19 year old to leave his parents’ house after graduation. I told him my hyung will not leave! But— but he kept saying you would eventually.” Jongdae suddenly says.

With that, and right before 11 year old Jongdae can hear his older brother’s answer, he flutters his eyes open squirming at the coldness of the floor he’s laying on. He tries to move, but it feels like his hands are tied up. 

No, no, it's certainly not just a feeling, there is a thick rope indeed wrapped around his waist and tying his hands making it hard for him to move a muscle. His small body aches and laying on a freezing floor with thin clothes on isn’t helping anything be better. 

It feels familiar, even though it’s dark he knows this room, he definitely acknowledges this cold place with the disgusting odor surrounding it of the person he has grown to despise the most. He struggles to help himself out, but ends up failing miserably. He freaks out internally, all the frightening feelings come rushing back to him. 

It cannot be real, this must be a dream.. no, no! This must be a nightmare. The worst nightmare he can ever have. 

“F— father?” He whimpers out, while praying for all the gods hoping that what he assumes is not true. It’s just his abused mind tricking him.


	21. Lose control

“F— father?” He whimpers out, while praying for all the gods hoping that what he assumes is not true. It’s just his abused mind tricking him. 

“Good evening son, had a good sleep?” The deep disembodied voice echoes in Jongdae’s ears unpleasantly, bringing back miserable recollections to his mind. 

The lights finally get turned on and Jongdae closes his eyes, cringing at the sudden brightness after getting used to the ultimate darkness. When he opens his eyes, he’s welcomed by the figure of his father whom he hasn’t seen in months. 

“W—what do you want from me?” 

What does he want from him now? After finally freeing himself from the suffocating grip of his so called dad and at last finding some kind of peace, even though he still struggles whenever he remembers what kind of miserable life he lived all his childhood until this very moment. 

Jongdae really thought he’s finally free. 

“Can’t a daddy see his beloved son?” Sarcastically, the father responds, walking closer to him.

He smells of alcohol, cigarettes and even sex. Jongdae can’t handle this, not anymore. It’s traumatic for him, it has always been, since he was a child. A little boy who got tortured by his own father. 

Jongdae’s memories are mostly filled with vagueness, he can only dwell upon how he was extremely disappointed with himself when he kicked both his mate and friend out of his apartment. He was just angry, tired and scared. 

______________________________

By beginning to clean the place and folding the blanket, Jongin used to warm himself during the night, as a way to distract himself, to hold his tears inside after closing the door behind the two alphas and getting rid of their most unnecessary childish behavior. 

However, after seeing the breakfast Jongin has prepared for him, before he sees Minseok and fight with him, and remembering how Minseok has come all the way here in the early hours just to talk to him and didn’t actually abandon him, he starts regretting it and finally releases the locked up sobs and tears that have been burning his eyes. 

Why did he do that? How dare he kick out the two humans that care about him and his well-being enough to fight over him? Jongin? The sweet kind kid? Minseok? His beloved brother and mate?

It’s uncommon and it’s just for him! Yet, he blew it. 

Another wave of fear, disappointment and suffering hit the omega, making him sulk and cage himself in a corner while allowing his tears to run down freely once again.

He despises being alone… again. 

After a couple of torturous hours, his phone rings, showing a text message from Jongin. . He picks it up immediately , heart jumping wildly in his chest. Jongdae has been waiting for a text, call, visit or anything from either of them; too ashamed and agitated to initiate anything first.

“Jongdae hyung, let’s talk, open the door. I’m outside.” 

Upon seeing this short text from his friend, the omega tries to wipe his tears with his shirt and excitedly heads to the door to open it for Jongin. His dear childhood friend, who came back to him, despite everything. 

Jongdae opens the door with a mind full of ways to apologize for his harsh behavior this morning, “Jongin I—…”

But Jongdae doesn’t get the chance to finish his sentence when suddenly his breathing way gets blocked by a napkin. Out of instinct, he starts to fight against the hold that is caging him against a body, gripping the unknown hands wrapped around his body and in front of his face. But what can a weak omega do? 

Slowly his head gets dizzy and mind shallow, strength leaving his limbs making his trembling hands fall limply against his sides and body slump against the chest behind his back. 

The last thing Jongdae remembers before falling into dark abyss is the face of a vicious monster who's still hunting him in his dreamless nights after all these years. 

He takes one last shuddering breath and slowly drifts into a deep slumber filled with nightmares again.

__________________________________

Given to the tormenting emotions he’s experiencing now, because of being in this place, he’s being driven close to breaking down. He starts to thrash his limbs around in an attempt to free himself, “Let me g—go. Please, please let me go. I got nothing to give you.” 

“Now now kid, you don’t want to piss me off. Remember all those games we used to play with each other? I know you missed me so much son, but let us play after some catching up , hmm?” Mr Kim kneels in front of him, holding his jaw between his fingers harshly, “Stay put, you don’t want to wake your friend up, do you?” He forces him to look at the other side where he sees another figure laying there helplessly with a rope wrapped around his body. 

Legs stopped thrashing, The omega’s eyes go rapidly wide and his body shivers in fear, “How did you get him? Why? Jongin has nothing to do with any of this.” He screams, yet the ringing in his ears and the burning in his cheeks due to the slap he earned force him to suddenly stop. 

The old alpha gives him another slap on his other cheek, “Do not disrespect me, or I’ll do even worse. The next one is going to be your ungrateful brother. Huh! How dare he challenge me this way, he’ll regret it.” He says, gritting his yellow teeth, before giving the student another severe slap on his already abused cheeks making him cry loudly in pain. 

Frowning at the sounds of pleas and crying, Jongin opens his eyes and sees Jongdae writhing in pain and fear while an old man is hovering over him hitting and kicking him crucially. 

Upon wanting to help his friend, he tries to move and free himself, but with no luck.

How did things turn out this way? 

______________________________

Assuming that he is late to school, Jongin immediately heads to his place, takes a very quick shower, wears his uniform and goes to school.

He spends the whole day with an absent mind, his thoughts are swinging between his helpless friend Jongdae, and Minseok. Their complicated relationship and situation. 

He, as a friend of Jongdae’s, should’ve handled the situation better than this, but instead he let his anger and protectiveness control him. 

After a long tormenting day in school and fortunately it’s his day off from working at the shelter, he instantly goes to Jongdae’s place; wanting to make things better. 

Because he might have forgotten his phone there he doesn’t have a way to communicate with him and make sure he’s fine so he tries to hurry. Knowing Jongdae, he’s most likely blaming himself for everything that happened now. 

Jongin runs as fast as he could towards the building where his friend lives, hoping that he isn’t a mess just like last night. 

The young alpha doesn’t get to enter the building, he spots a suspicious man in a worn out truck shoving someone unconscious inside of it. With slow movements, he walks towards him trying to see what’s up with the man. 

Jongin covers his mouth with his hand, trying to muffle a gasp, because to his ultimate surprise, the unconscious man is definitely Jongdae, and the old man looks like a homeless version of the latter’s dad. 

He remembers vaguely the father since he left their small neighborhood with his family years ago, but he can totally recall, he wasn’t such a mess. 

Without putting too much thought into it, Jongin rushes to his friend’s aid and attacks Mr Kim, yet unfortunately, the older alpha has already sensed his presence and was well-prepared for the amateur attack of the younger so he shoves another napkin on his face. 

In less than a minute, he finds himself slowly losing energy and consciousness. 

__________________________________

“Stop, stop hitting him please. Why are you doing this.” 

Jongin keeps yelling at the old man, succeeding to elicit his attention.Mr Kim turns his head to the young alpha with a smirk on his face and evilly dark eyes. he picks up a thin wooden stick from the ground and starts to hit the other poor boy instead. 

“N—no please father, don’t do this to him. He has nothing to do with this please!” Now it’s Jongdae’s turn to exhaustedly yell, with a cracked and breathless voice from all the sobbing and pleading .

“If you didn’t act like a superhero, you wouldn’t be here squirming in pain.” Jongdae’s father mocks whilst pointing more strikes towards him. 

“Th— there is no way, I uhh would let you hurt J— Jongdae.” Jongin replies, in spite of being in pain and out of breath. 

Mr.Kim scoffs, “Guess what kid, you failed.” 

Hearing Jongin’s cries and groans in pain, Jongdae wails and whimpers as well. Unable to do anything to stop his dad from hurting his friend. Jongdae can endure this treatment, but Jongin? What did he ever do to deserve this? 

“Father, father please I’ll give you all I have, everything. Just please leave Jongin alone.” 

Throwing the stick away, his dad suddenly stops and looks to his direction, “Of course you will son, but that’s not enough and you know it. For now, I’ll call Minseok. I bet he’ll have more to offer for his beloved dongsaeng, don’t you think?” He walks away from them attempting to leave the room, but not before stepping on his son’s shoulders making him scream in pain. 

“Minseok? What does he mean?” Jongin asks, after he’s gone and of course locked the door after. 

Jongdae’s tears just won’t stop falling on his abused cheeks. he didn’t want anyone to find out this way. Jongin and his other friends, Baekhyun and Sehun, did not get the chance to actually meet Minseok when he lived here. Minseok left and a year after he got into a new school and that’s where he met them. 

Jongdae has never talked about Minseok after he left them. So, it’s no surprise that Jongin would be confused upon hearing his father talk about Minseok like he knows him and obviously hates his guts. How? Why? and when? 

“I’m sorry.” Jongdae suddenly apologizes, “I dragged you here, I’m the reason why you’re suffering now while you have nothing to do with it. And— and on top of that I lied to you.” He sobs, “I lied to everyone. ``I'm sorry” 

  
  


With a groan, Jongin tries to move closer to his friends in an attempt to comfort him despite being in so much pain, “Jongdae hyung, it’s okay. You didn’t drag me here, I wanted to save you. I know I failed, but I’m glad I’m here with you. You’re not alone. Don’t cry, everything will be fine, I promise.” 

Sobs gradually stopping, Jongdae smiles bitterly, “Thank you, Jongin. I wouldn’t know what to do without you.” 

“That’s what friends are here for. Now tell me, what does your father mean by calling Minseok? As far as I’m concerned, you just met a few months ago, right? ” 

Looking towards the alpha’s bruised face and genuinely concerned eyes, the omega can’t say he is not still conflicted, remembering how uncomfortable Minseok is with their situation, and the unresolved issues they are currently facing. However, his friend needs an answer, he deserves one after all the suffering he is going through. 

________________________________

Minseok is now sitting on the sofa in his place with his cat placed on his lap, petting her while absentmindedly staring at the TV screen. Yixing on his other side is completely engrossed with the show they’re watching, with many bottles of beer on the coffee table in front of them and most of them empty. 

“I should go see him.” Minseok speaks, cutting off the silence. 

Leaning a bit to get his beer, Yixing takes a sip, “You said you wanted to give him a break.” He responds without even bothering to glance at his friend’s side.

“But he didn’t show up for his classes today, and this morning he seemed really tired.” 

A sight escapes the younger alpha’s lips, “As usual, you may be able to pretend to be a tough guy, but what no one knows is that you always let your emotions colour your actions.”

The older’s eyes suddenly turn sharp, “What do you mean?” 

“You know exactly what I mean, Minseok.” His tone is rough, it indicates a lot more that you would expect from the gentle and nice Yixing. 

Finishing off his last share of beer aggressively, Minseok gets up, places the cat in its small bed before getting a pair of shoes from the shoe closet on the corner, “I’m going.” 

Yixing sighs again, before getting up as well, “Wait, I’m driving you. You had a lot to drink.” 

The drive to Jongdae’s place is silent, until the pink haired man decides to speak, “Why don’t you call him first? You know there are other ways to check up on someone other than visiting him when it’s almost midnight.” He suggests. 

“He is not answering.” Minseok replies while gazing with distraught at the empty streets from his window. 

The other professor gives up and continues driving silently. 

“Here we go.” Yixing announces. 

Once Minseok gets out of the car, the cold breeze hits him, making his black fringe fall into his eyes. He shivers slightly because of wearing a plain grey long sleeved shirt careless of the cold weather, as always. 

In the hallway, on his way to the apartment Minseok steps on something hard, he kneels to grasp it and to his surprise, it looks pretty much like his brother’s phone. He presses on the home button curiously, only to see a picture of Jongdae’s with three other guys. One of them is that kid Jongin and the other two he recognizes from university. 

Why is Jongdae’s phone here? Something doesn’t add up. It’s impossible that he would drop it here without noticing till now. Minseok is pretty certain that the omega wouldn’t go out when it’s almost midnight so the phone has been here for a long time for sure. Something unsettling and unpleasant starts creeping in his being

Frowning in suspicion, he continues to walk towards the apartment with careful steps. In his mind, a lot of scenarios and expectations that aren’t very pleasant. 

As he expected, something is odd. The door to Jongdae’s apartment is half opened. He quickly gets inside inspecting the place. Still having hopes that his brother is that forgetful or maybe just distracted by everything that happened lately. 

The place is too small and Minseok makes sure to look everywhere twice while calling the student’s name continuously, but with no luck. 

The apartment is completely empty.

Without taking a breath, he runs outside the building to Yixing, “He’s not there.” Minseok says, weirdly calm, tone indicates that he’s thinking. 

“What do you mean? It’s almost midnight. Where would he be?” The younger professor questions curiously. 

“I found his phone on the ground in the hallway. His apartment’s door was opened and no one is there.” The older tells, after getting inside the car. “I think I know where he is, or who he is with.” He scoffs, “No, I’m confident that he’s with dear old dad right now.” He mockingly emphasizes, glaring knowingly at his friend.

Yixing’s eyes go wide, but before he can say anything, Minseok’s phone rings. Minseok smirks, in an angry way presenting to the other his phone screen that shows the father calling him. 

“What.” Minseok coldly answers the phone.

“That’s such a misconduct kid. You shouldn’t talk to your parent this way.” His smug smile can be heard from his voice and it’s making Minseok feel obnoxious. 

“Where is he?” Without any more introductions, the son asks.

“What’s the secret password?” 

The professor brushes his dark hair away from his face angirly, he can’t believe what he’s about to say. “How much do you want, and where?” 

The father fakes yawning sounds, “Let’s talk in the morning, shall we? I’m pretty tired right now. Bye son.” He laughs before attempting to hang up, but Minseok’s voice stops him. 

“What the fuck do you mean by that? Tell me where is Jongdae.” 

“So now you wanna talk with your father, ha? Fine then, two million wons should be ready by tomorrow. I’ll call you in the morning for more details.” 

Before Minseok can respond, his father hangs up. Gripping his phone roughly almost breaking it, “That bastard thinks he can play games with me.” He roars, knowing fairly well that his father has won this one. 

“What happened exactly? Did he tell you anything?” 

“No, he’s won’t tell me where they are. He just wants to drive me nuts.” 

“How did he even find out about you two? I thought you handled it.” 

“Is this an appropriate time for such useless questions? I need to find them before my dear father hurts Jongdae.” Minseok snarls. 

“Minseok calm down! I told you to stop acting this way. We’ll find them.” The younger tells him off, “We can wait till he calls again asking for money or we can look for them now. Do you know where would he hide?” 

Minseok closes his eyes for a second taking a long breath to bring himself to calm the fuck down while thinking where that bastard would be right now. 

“I know a couple of lousy bars where he sometimes goes, but I don’t think he’ll be there.” The older alpha answers. 

“What about his place? Do you know where he lives?” 

Minseok’s feline eyes suddenly widened as the realization hit him, “You don’t think he’ll be in our old house, do you? It’s a four hour trip from here” 

Starting the car, “Only one way to find out. I hope you’re in the mood for a road trip.” Yixing utters. 

“Let’s stop by my place first. I need to get some things.” Minseok says with a dead serious voice. 


	22. Rage

“Minseok we’ve been here since six, I think it’s time to stop glaring at the house from afar and actually get inside. To save Jongdae, remember?” Yixing complains, trying to elicit the older’s attention who has been watching their old house aimlessly since they arrived two hours ago. 

They know that Mr Kim is here, they’ve noticed the presence of someone in there and a lot of movements inside the house. So no doubt that he is there, but what about Jongdae? Is he there too? Or is he in another place? They aren’t really sure. 

The Chinese man is unable to process the reason behind parking away and just looking for two full hours without even at least discussing a plan. Minseok hasn’t said a word since they arrived and he’s starting to get impatient. 

“I’m waiting for his call.” Minseok replies without taking his eyes off the house. 

The last time he’s seen it, is after his mother’s memorial service, remembering how he was standing in a far corner across the street, watching Jongdae go there dressed in all black with the tracks of dried tears on his lovely cheeks. Oh how he wanted to just get in there to comfort his beloved younger brother, but knowing how disappointed Jongdae was with him, He left without saying a word; Again. 

“What do you mean you’re waiting? What if he hurts him?” 

Sighing in irritation, Minseok snaps, “Do you think I’m not aware? You think I’m not concerned as well? That fucking bastard who calls himself a father has captured the only person that keeps  _ me _ saint in this world, but I can’t just barge in there! Knowing that monster quite well , I know his first instinct would be to hurt Jongdae right in front of me.” 

Thinking about it now, Yixing concludes that Minseok is probably right. What if he is ready for their possible attack? What if he has a weapon there? He is not in some unknown abandoned place, he chose the most obvious place which is questionable. 

“I suppose you’re right.” 

They sit there in silence again, waiting for his call. 

_____________________________________

“Good morning boys.” Mr.Kim’s grating voice creeps into the silent room unpleasantly, making shivers run down the two friends’ bodies. It’s too early for this. Too early for his vicious appearance.

They say nothing and just glare at him. 

“So I called Minseok last night.” He starts narrating, while laughing mockingly upon seeing the shock and fear precisely groveling into Jongdae’s face after hearing his brother’s name.

He kneels, facing his son, “I suggest you stop waiting for him, because he didn’t seem that excited to save you. I guess you don’t mean as much to him as you thought. He left you again, just like 9 years ago.” 

Before Jongdae can say anything, the old alpha continues, “But, do you know who else is willing to pay me whatever in exchange for you?” The father gets closer to his face and sneers evilly , showcasing his yellow teeth and his horrible breath hits the omega’s nose, “A  _ brothel-keeper _ .”

“You have no right to do this. Jongdae hyung is a grown up man and it’s not legal.” Jongin snarls, making the old alpha scrunch his face. 

“I’m starting to regret not killing you on the spot. Don't make me change my mind now pup.” Mr Kim addresses the young alpha, voice threatening and laced with anger.

The omega is still silent, body trembling and letting what his father has told him sink in, but unable to process any of the shit he has just heard. His father, his fucking biological father is considering selling him? And for what? Rolls of paper? 

Well, Jongdae can’t say he didn’t expect that from his money subdue father, but Minseok? He thought his brother is finally back to him and will never leave him again. How can he be fine with his  _ mate _ being abducted and used as a source of income for their father. 

“I told you I’ll give you whatever you want. A— all the money I have just please let us go.” Jongdae begs again. Wishing for his father to just take pity on them. He cant stay in this house any longer, it’s bringing back those forbidden and unpleasant memories back again.

“I don’t need your pathetic money anymore. I have better ideas.” 

Hysterically laughing, Mr Kim heads towards the door. kicking the weakened omega’s empty stomach on his way out like he’s nothing of worth, making Jongdae let out a pained whimper. 

Groaning in pain, Jongdae dares to look at his father’s face again, “I won’t go with you anywhere, leave me alone.” The omega yells, his usual bright tone became raspy and full of suffering. 

Mr Kim smirks, “Sadly son, it’s not your call.” He says before finally leaving. 

“Jongdae hyung, are you alright?” Jongin's panicked voice makes Jongdae feel so guilty having to let him see all of this. It’s nothing new for the omega, but his friend doesn’t deserve to go through all of these Hardships.

“Hyung, don’t listen to him. It’s gonna be alright. Maybe someone will come soon. I don’t think no one hasn’t noticed our sudden disappearance.” Jongin attempts to calm his friend down, and maybe himself as well. He can’t say he isn’t afraid too. 

Jongdae feels so done with acting tough all night. The cold is making his body shiver, feeling weak and helpless. He can’t even untie himself to move and comfort Jongin who without a doubt is freaking out from the inside, yet trying to appear collected for his sake. And his body? Full of painful bruises and cuts with dry blood on them. 

Not to mention, his emotional pain, that’s even worse. To be kidnapped by your own father in order to get money out of you. The fact that his dad is actually willing to do  _ anything  _ to get money even if it involved giving him up for prostitution, these things are never easy to face. Especially with a traumatized person like himself who is just trying to make it on his own, and leave everything behind, including his father and his brutal treatments.

“Hyung, where are you?” The omega finds himself murmuring to himself as a small sob escaped his lips as well. 

Will Minseok disappoint him once again by not showing up to save him from the evilness that is their father? Leaving him all alone in pain and begging for mercy? He promised not to let him go again though. 

Jongdae’s mind is a chaotic mess. 

___________________________________

“Yixing, are you ready?” 

“Yes, I am. How about you?” 

Handing his friend an old key, Minseok opens the car’s door, “Of course, I’ve been waiting for this moment my entire life.” He says, a different kind of dangerous aura is coming out of him.

“Xing.” Minseok calls the younger professor before he goes, “Remember, do not wait for me. Just leave without looking back.” 

The taller man’s face suddenly turns pale, “Why do you sound so dramatic?” 

Minseok gives him a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry, I’ll be right behind you, now go.” 

Watching his friend going ahead, Minseok doesn’t follow until he receives a text message from the said man that it is his turn to go in, so he finally walks towards the old house while carrying a bag in one hand.

Opening the front door, Minseok walks towards the hall of the house examining it with slightly sad eyes. Picturing where his mother would always sit watching TV, doing laundry or even knitting while he and Jongdae would bother her with their blabbering before their father arrives and they have to hide in their room till morning. 

With eyes wide open in shock, Mr Kim walks closer to Minseok, “I thought it was a long trip from your place to here.” He suspiciously comments. 

His son being here nearly ten minutes after calling him is not blending well with his plan. Minseok should be here by noon and he should have more time to actually hide his victims or else Minseok will just attempt to take his brother and never give him the money. 

Nevertheless, the older man tries to act unbothered in order for his plan to work. He has managed to get Minseok here with a bag full of money, it shouldn’t be hard to just take it and get the hell out of here. And maybe, just maybe if he’s lucky enough his older son wouldn’t know Jongdae is here and he’ll get to earn even more cash.

“You’ve calculated wrong.” 

“Or maybe I underestimated you.” Mr Kim mumbled to himself before grinning viciously. “Anyhow, where is my prize  _ son? _ ” 

Holding the bag tightly to hold back his anger, “Where’s my brother.  _ father _ .” Minseok retorts wryly.

The father finds himself laughing loudly, almost in a maniacal way, “You think I’ll allow you see him before I get what I want first?” He mocks. 

And he’s right, according to his plan. Minseok wouldn’t be able to even sense or smell Jongdae’s presence here because he has covered it well. Unless, they actually mated, which by the looks of it, they didn’t  _ and might never do. _

“You have no family to support, you have no one around you that demands any kind of care. How come you are still incapable of keeping money in your fucking hands.” The professor hisses. 

“Quit stalling and give me the money. Unless you don’t have it. Then I’ll have to reconsider my plan for your brother from 9 years ago, remember it?” Giving him a knowing and threatening look. 

Before Minseok can reply, his phone vibrates twice in the jacket's pocket, which the sign he and Yixing agreed on when the younger finds Jongdae. Knowing that his friend definitely got Jongdae all safe and free now. 

Releasing a breath of relief, Minseok lets go of the bag and walks slowly towards his father’s side. Suddenly serious and furious, he wraps his hand around his father’s neck and pushes him roughly on the wall behind him, making the d man groan at the excruciating feeling. His movements were fast and enraged, taking away the father’s ability to even register what was happening.

Feeling that something is eerie, Mr Kim becomes stiff all of a sudden, “What the fuck are you trying to do? I have Jongdae, your precious little brother, remember?” His voice is choked up and hardly audible due to Minseok’s deadly grip on his neck, the past confidence gone and now laced with fear and uncertainty.

Tightening his grip, Minseok smirks, “It’s time for you to pay the deed, father.” 

Unable to speak or even breathe, Mr Kim wraps his hands around his son’s hold, a pathetic attempt to free himself, but the older alpha stands no chance against the young powerful one. 

All of a sudden, Minseok throws his father away toward the center of the room violently, making the said man scream in immense pain. 

“All these years, you worked so hard to make our lives miserable with your addiction to alcohol, drugs and gambling. What kind of father are you? Your only concern is to get money out of your sons.” The professor snarls. He can’t possibly cage his years of torments and crucial feelings anymore. All he can think of is the harm their father inflaked on them all these years. 

“You think you can just lure me here without any consequences? You’ve made a big mistake father by showing your pathetic face in front of me again, don’t you know I thirst for your blood, ha?” He continues, an omnibus smirk growing on his face. 

Minseok walks closer to him, stepping on his nape with one of his feet and adding pressure to it ,making his father unable to utter another word and breath. The struggling man’s face turns into different shades of red and blue, his gagging sounds getting louder and by every passing second. 

“Hyung!”

Suddenly the weak raspy tone of a familiar voice comes through, making Minseok turn around quickly towards its source and release his deadly grip on the old man's neck. Immediately, the father starts coughing violently while Minseok divert all of his attention towards his brother. The effect is quick, like the fire that melts the ice. The angry alpha’s fury for having his omega and brother taken away from him subsides a little bit.

But what greets him upon landing his eyes on Jongdae makes him freeze on his spot. There stands his brother, leaning heavily against the wall while holding one of his shoulders with one hand, his beautiful eyes are bloodshot, showcasing how much he has shed tears and some are still falling down his bruised cheeks. His bottom lip is cracked and there’s dried blood on the cut. 

The view of his should’ve-already-been-claimed mate covered in his father’s brutal treatment traces that happened in just one day, he cannot even imagine what would have happen if he was left with his brother for more days; he can’t bring himself to forgive the fact that he  _ abandoned _ him for years with such a monster. Minseok finds himself furious and boiling with rage, his irises turn into azure and all he can see around him is red.

Turning to his breathless father, the inflamed alpha once again wraps his hand around his neck, this time with the pure intention to kill, blocking the exhausted man’s breath completely and pulling him up from the ground again. This time with more force to the extent that the father's feet hover in the air. 

“How dare you treat my brother, my omega with such violence.” Minseok growls, his inner alpha is overpowering and his desire to take revenge for his mate is getting stronger. He no longer wishes to just stay away from the older alpha, no it’s a matter of life and death for him now. Such a creature doesn’t deserve to live. 

“Minseok stop!” 

_ Flashback  _

_ The taller man’s face suddenly turns pale, “Why do you sound so dramatic?”  _

_ Minseok gives him a smile, “Don’t worry, I’ll be right behind you. Go, I’m right behind you.”  _

_ Yixing nods, “Be cautious.” He emphasizes, and leaves first, going around the house standing next to the back door and Minseok heads to the front one right after him.  _

_ Once the older walks inside, the Chinese man goes towards the stairs to the second floor immediately while Minseok distracts his father from noticing his presence.  _

_ Without wasting any time, he starts looking at the rooms there which luckily weren’t much, two to be exact. The first is an old and dusty one with a big messy big bed, it is empty so Yixing goes to check the other one, yet when he turns the doorknob it doesn’t open. _

_ Being 99% sure it’s where Jongdae supposedly is, he pulls out the key Minseok gave him earlier, which was the key to his and Jongdae’s old room.  _

_ Turning the key slowly and quietly, he opens the door to meet with one unfamiliar terrified pair of eyes of a boy with a sun-kissed face and the small figure of Jongdae lying lifelessly on the cold floor.  _

_ “W-who are you?” The sun-kissed boy questions, both his whole body is protectively covering the omega.  _

_ “It’s okay, I’m here to save you. Is Jongdae okay?” The Chinese man whispers in a comforting voice.  _

_ “H-he passed out a while ago.”  _

_ Walking closely, but carefully, Yixing takes his phone to send a signal to Minseok letting him know that he found Jongdae.  _

_ “Are you a friend of his?” Yixing asks while trying to untie both of them hurriedly while maintaining a calm demeanor to comfort the boy.  _

_ Jongin nods, still unsure if he can trust this man, yet he has no other choice and he smells harmless and genuine.  _

_ “Okay, I need you to follow me and be completely quiet so we can get out of here.” The older man warns before proceeding to carry the unconscious omega on his back. “Follow me.” He adds, walking towards the door.  _

_ After making it outside the house without Mr Kim noticing, the professor takes them to the car and puts Jongdae on the backseat, but while doing that Jongdae lets out a whimper before opening his eyes slowly. Noticing that he’s being carried by someone.  _

_ “W-what is happening?”  _

_ Yixing smiles in an assuring way, “Hey, be quiet and we’ll be out of here in no time.”  _

_ Jongdae’s eyes go rapidly wide, “M— Mr Zhang!” He states in shock. His mind is incapable of making sense of why his professor would be here and how he is inside a car right now.  _

_ “He came in to save us! See hyung, I told you someone will.” Jongin excitedly explains, “Do you know him?” He asks.  _

_ Jongdae looks at his friend and then at his professor confused, “He is my professor!” He confirms, making Jongin look at him with curiosity. _

_ The omega suddenly gasps when he notices the familiar car, it cannot be mistaken, it’s definitely Minseok’s!  _

_ Knowing exactly Jongdae’s question before he can even utter it, “Minseok is with your father.” He explains.  _

_ Jongdae stares at him in surprise, his professor knows about his father? He must be a very close friend of Minseok’s to actually converse with him about the situation. The student suddenly abandons this thought when he realizes that Minseok, his brother, his mate, actually came for him to help him unlike his father who tried to manipulate him to believe. _

_ “He told me to take you out and leave first.”  _

_ Yixing’s voice takes him away from his train of thoughts. What does he mean to be leaving first? What does his brother plan to do? There is no way for Jongdae to leave Minseok here with their father.  _

_ Sitting up, Jongdae tries to get up and leave the car, “No! I won’t leave without hyung.” He stubbornly stresses while opening the door.  _

_ “No, Jongdae you can’t go back there what if he sees you.” Jongin warns, as he follows him. _

_ Sighing, Yixing follows them to the house again as well, he doesn’t have the heart to leave Minseok alone here either. He is actually amused by the power these two have despite the torture they’ve been through, especially Jongdae.  _

_ Opening the front door, Jongdae recognizes his brother’s figure from behind standing above his father’s helpless body stepping on him hearing desperate groans from the older.  _

_ For a second, the omega freaks out. The aroma coming from his brother is scary. He can feel the anger and strong desire for revenge. He must do something before Minseok makes a big mistake.  _

_ “Hyung.” He calls trying to catch the attention of his brother.  _

_ However, once Minseok senses his presence and looks at him, his frustrated scent becomes even stronger and his eyes shift to alpha-blue indicating his great anger.  _

_ Turning back again to their father, Minseok wraps his hand around his neck, “How dare you treat my brother, my omega with such violence.” Minseok growls, while strangling him violently.  _

_ Right behind him, Jongin and Yixing come in to witness the same brutal scene, “Minseok, stop!” Yixing yells, trying to prevent his friend from doing something stupid. He knew something was weird when Minseok told him to leave first.  _

Despite hearing him, Minseok doesn’t even intend to let go of his grip on his father’s throat or at least loosing it up. In fact, he is even strengthening it more making Mr Kim's eyes bug out in terror helplessly pleading for mercy. 

“Minseok don’t do this, this is not gonna make you feel any better!” The younger professor tries again. 

Jongdae stands there for a few minutes conflicted. From one side, he feels dread because of his brother’s rage and can’t bring himself to step in, yet he can’t stay still like this watching the alpha do something he’ll definitely feel remorse for it later. 

With a rapidly rising heart beat, the omega takes a couple of steps closer to Minseok and with terribly shaky hands he grabs his shoulder blade. 

“Hyung, p— please don’t… don’t do this. Stop. This is not you.” 

Not relenting, Minseok keeps his azures fixed on his father’s struggling face. So Jongdae lets out a breath, “Hyung please, you’re not him. You’re much better than this. You’ve always been resentful towards his violence, remember?” His voice gets shaky with emotions, recalling his brother’s promise for him to always protect him from any harm, especially their father’s; remembering how the older was feeling repulsive with how their father act when he’s on alcohol or some kind of drugs.

Hearing the younger’s pleas for him to stop, listening to him reminding him how he himself used to despise being hostile, Minseok’s grip loosens up and he lets go of Mr.Kim, letting him collapse on the floor and gasp trying so hard to catch his breath. 

Minseok throws the bag he was carrying when he came in at his father, “Never come between us again, we do not want you to intervene in our life anymore. Or else, if I see your ugly face another time, be sure I’ll end your pathetic life right there...” He threatens in a deep throaty tone, looking down at his so called father before taking his brother’s hand in his and dragging him outside the house silently followed by Yixing and Jongin who were observing the scene in worry mixed with amusement. 

They all stop when they reach the car, Minseok opens the door of the back seat helping Jongdae get inside followed by a still shock Jongin, all the information and the things he saw are still new to him. What surprises the young alpha the most is Minseok patting him lightly on his shoulder before closing the door. 

Both of the professors get inside the car too, with Yixing finally driving them back to Seoul and because of how long the ride is, Jongdae and Jongin find themselves drifting off ten minutes later. 

“Are you certain you don’t want to call the police on him? What he did this time is pretty dangerous. He even kidnapped another kid who has nothing to do with this.” Yixing asks, when they reach next to Minseok’s place. 

“It’s alright, he won’t dare to do anything after this.” The older answers before getting out of the car and heading to Jongdae’s side and carefully holding him bridal style. “Do me a favor and take care of this kid.” He adds and points at Jongin with his head. 

“You got it, I’ll bring the car back soon.” The younger professor says before driving away. 

Minseok takes his unconscious brother to the penthouse and helps him lie down comfortably on the bed before turning on the heater. Then, he heads to the bathroom and starts drawing a warm bath for the omega. When he’s done, the alpha helps his brother out of his thin clothes and carries him again to the bathroom. 

A small whine escapes the student’s parted lips before he opens his eyes and sees his alpha’s face, “Hyung.” He tries to elicit Minseok’s attention. 

Smiling at him, Minseok slowly puts him in the water, “Hey, how are you feeling?” He whispers while wiping the dirt and dry blood out of Jongdae’s face. 

The omega hisses since his wounds are still fresh, “I— I can take a bath by myself.” He shyly says with red starting to cover his cheeks. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

“Alright then, I’ll go prepare food then, be careful.” Minseok structures before getting up and leaving the bathroom and going straight to the kitchen. 

Once the alpha leaves, Jongdae feels empty and scared. Realizing that he doesn’t want to stay alone and away from his alpha, especially after what happened. He hurriedly starts bathing himself but while being careful with his wounds and cuts. 

Going out of the bathroom after drying himself, he takes the clothes Minseok has prepared for him and immediately wears them trying to find warmth. Somehow, his body is still shivering from cold and fear. 

He walks to the kitchen to find Minseok, but when he gets there and sees him Jongdae stands next to the door hesitating whether to go in or not. Since they left the house there has been some kind of tension between them. He isn’t sure if it’s just him because of what happened before or Minseok is really still upset with him judging by his suleen demeanor; Jongdae wouldn’t blame him if he did. 

“Go back to the room and lay down.” 

Minseok talking suddenly startles the spaced out omega making him flinch in fright surprise at the harsh tone coming out of his brother towards him. He didn’t even bother to look at him. 

“Hyung, are— are you still upset with me?” 

Hearing a distressed exhale from the older, Jongdae sullenly peers from between his raven wet bangs expecting his brother to yell or tell him to go away. 

Abandoning the vegetables he was cutting aside and wiping his hands, Minseok walks towards the student presenting his palm from him, which Jongdae responds to with a curious look in his eyes, but compiles after a while by placing his hand on top of his brother’s. 

Minseok takes his brother’s hand and makes him walk towards the kitchen table and let him sit on one of the chairs before he sits as well without leaving his omega’s unsteady hand. 

Extending his free hand, Minseok places it on Jongdae’s shoulder massaging it lightly, “Stop tensing up. I’m  _ not _ upset with you.” He utters in a honeyed voice to calm his brother down. 

His chocolate orbs widening with shock, “You’re not? But — but I yelled at you, I questioned your intentions and worst of all I dared to kick you out of my place. How can you not be upset?” Jongdae replies in a sense of wonder, without daring to meet the alpha’s gaze. 

Chuckling breathily, “Do you want me to be upset?” Minseok asks, with a hint of playfulness. 

Pouting, Jongdae instantly shakes his head in total refusal. 

“Forget about whatever happened before. We’ll talk about it when it’s the right time. For now, I want you to rest and listen to me, understand?”

Lips curling up in his signature kitten grin, “yes, hyung.” Jongdae brightly says. 

Caressing his abused cheeks, Minseok smiles and comes closer to place a lingering kiss on the student’s forehead, “That’s my dae.” 


	23. Trauma

Slowly fluttering his eyes open, Jongin groans in pain and discomfort when he shifts his body a little bit. His eyes wander around the place and the unfamiliarity makes his heart pound violently in his chest. What if Mr Kim that monster found them and abducted them again? What if he and Jongdae are still in danger? And most importantly where is Jongdae?! 

Freaking out, Jongin throws away the warm blanket, ignoring his aching muscles and shivering body. He tries to get up and leave the bed in order to look for his friend and also find some answers because the last thing he remembers is leaving that house with Jongdae, Minseok and another alpha.. Everything around seems vague and confusing for him. 

The moment he intends to head towards the door, it suddenly opens showing a rather strange handsome beta with pretty round light brown eyes and round-eye glasses on. 

“I see you’re finally awake. How are you feeling?” The short stranger says. Voice incredibly deep sweet at the same time and screaming confidence. 

Standing there with confusion written all over his face, Jongin frowns his eyebrows, “Who are you?” 

“Sit down, you still look exhausted. My name is Kyungsoo, Yixing and Minseok asked me to take care of you. How do you feel?” 

“I can take care of myself.” Jongin is not sure why he is coming off this kind of aggressive like that. He is just disoriented and it doesn't feel nice. 

Sighing, Kyungsoo takes a couple of steps towards the taller man, “Relax, I won’t hurt you. I’m a Doctor, I’ll just help you recover that’s all. You can trust me.” 

Jongin is still unsure if he should trust this beta, but he has no choice right now. Plus, anything and anyone is better than that vicious man and that cold room, so he finally sits down on the edge of the bed. 

Smiling, Kyungsoo hands him folded clothes, “Here, take a shower and wear this while I prepare a meal for you.” He points towards a door facing the bed, “This is the bathroom, be careful with your wounds, they might sting a bit.” 

After finishing stating his instructions, the doctor leaves the room allowing Jongin to have some time alone to let everything sink in and have some privacy as well. Kyungsoo believes that without a doubt, the kid is confused despite the powerful demeanor he is trying to show. 

20 minutes later, Jongin steps out of the bedroom after his long most needed shower. He examines the place around him, it seems like a decent apartment with a medium size hall. The alpha stops inspecting the place when his stomach growls loudly; it’s been almost two days without food, of course he is starving. 

On his right, he sees an open door showing what seems to be the kitchen, judging by the small four person table and the refrigerator. Jongin heads towards there, but suddenly stops next to the entrance. Realizing that it is an unfamiliar place with some stranger beta who claims to be a doctor. his heart starts beating faster in fear. 

“Why are you just standing there? Come on in, dinner is ready. You need nutritions to heal faster.”

Jongin flenches when he hears the man’s voice, considering he was deep in his thoughts. Swallowing thickly, he finally steps inside the kitchen eyeing the table with a variety of delicious looking food on it. 

Putting on the last plate which is fried chicken, that surprisingly happens to be the younger’s favorite dish ever, Kyungsoo smiles at the alpha’s way of eyeing the food hungirly. “Don’t be shy. Sit down and eat.” He says after sitting on one of the chairs. 

At last, the alpha gives up and sits on a chair so he can finally have this incredibly delicious looking meal. He smiles after the first bite of the fried chicken, it is just as good as it looks. all the while Kyungsoo examines him with his big doe eyes enjoying the meal he cooked. He feels really proud of himself. 

“So kid, you still didn’t tell me your name.” 

“I’m not a kid and my name is Jongin.” The younger answers with a glare and a mouth full of chicken. 

Picking up a spoon, the older smirks “I see you have a big mouth, interesting.” 

Jongin chokes on his food, after Kyungsoo has successfully made him all red and flustered at the wired comment.   
______________________________

Minseok makes sure his brother is warm, comfortable and soundly asleep in bed after having his meal and treating his injuries properly. Minseok still has a lot of regrets for what has happened to Jongdae since he was an 11 year old boy up till now. If he hadn’t left back then and insisted on staying or at least he could’ve taken Jongdae with him, none of these issues with their father would’ve happened.

Gazing down at the omega’s abused face and the bruises all over the visible parts of his body makes him feel ashamed with guilt. Breathing heavily, the professor silently turns off the lights and leaves the room, allowing the student to rest peacefully; he’s had long tormenting days. 

Picking up his phone, Minseok calls Yixing after leaving the bedroom, “Hey, how is the kid?” He asks first thing when the Chinese man picks up. 

“He’s fine, I left him with Kyung because I’m busy preparing for the coming seminar. How about Jongdae?” A tired Yixing answers. 

“He’s alright for now, would you come over now? I need to go somewhere and you have my car.” 

“Oh right, I forgot to bring you the car back. I’ll be there in ten.” 

They hang up, then Minseok uses the time to take a quick shower in the guest bathroom so as not to disturb Jongdae and drinks a can of cold beer while he waits for his friend to show up. 

Not so long after, Yixing sends him a message saying he’s here. Minseok leaves the house, heading outside after making sure that the place is perfectly secure and no one can get inside or leave. 

Getting into the car, Minseok tells the younger alpha where he wants to go and places his head on the seat, closing his eyes in an attempt to get some rest. Despite Yixing being completely confused about the reason behind his friend’s desire to go to such a place now, he says nothing and drives silently. He knows when to ask questions and when to just be reticent with the older one. 

After Yixing parks the car Minseok gets out of it immediately, Eyeing the almost empty space except for two or three people around with unreadable expressions. He starts walking, looking for something and it doesn’t take him too long to find what he came here to see. 

His mother’s grave. 

Minseok hasn't seen it for a very long time, actually he hasn’t visited her grave except for once; the feeling of shame made him unable to face his mother again after what has happened and what she encountered alone after he left. 

Stopping by the grave, Minseok kneels on the ground, “Hi mother, it’s me, Minseok, your older son. Your disappointment. I haven’t even brought flowers.” He mocks himself. 

Sighing, the professor continues, “I messed up mom. I didn’t dare to come over here because I was afraid. I know I let you and Jongdae down before, but I had to mom; I really had to.” His voice gets croaky and tears gather in his eyes, “I allowed father to take advantage of us and hurt Jongdae all these years, all the while I thought I was doing the right thing.” 

“I apologize, mother. I really am deeply sorry. I’m sorry if it looked like I abandoned my family, I was just trying to protect you and Jongdae. I was forced mom, it wasn’t my choice. I’m sorry for not being there to help you, for leaving Jongdae without even saying goodbye. I’m sorry for not being able to see you before you.. before you…” The professor couldn’t even finish what he was saying, the intensity of the emotions he managed to suppress all these years is just too much to handle. To finally have the courage to visit his mother’s grave and apologize. 

The chinese man standing behind couldn’t just stay there and hear his friend blame himself for everything that happened and gone bad in his family. Everyone knows that the only person that deserves to be blamed and should take responsibility for is their so-called father; and certainly not Minseok. 

Stepping up, Yixing wraps an arm around the shorter’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, “Minseok stop blaming yourself. It’s not your fault and you know that.” He confidently consoles. 

It’s true, the younger could be the only person who knows the struggle Minseok has gone through since they met eight years ago. He’s the only one who witnessed the alpha known as the ice prince in his weakest and most depressing moments. Yixing is confident that his friend doesn’t deserve to take responsibility for anything wrong. In fact, Minseok deserves to finally live in peace and not in pieces like before. 

“Save it Xing, you know everything happened because of me.” Minseok replies in a dead voice while staring at the grave with heavy eyes. 

“No, it happened because your father is cruel and greedy.” Yixing snaps, “Minseok you have Jongdae by your side now. You have a reason to keep living and be stronger than ever. Think about your mate mate; Who would protect him if you gave up?” 

“I’m not giving up on Jongdae, never!” Sighing, he continues, talking to his mother, “Mother, I promise you, from now on Jongdae will be in safe hands. I won’t allow anything and anyone to hurt him.” Minseok says firmly, voice filled with determination and finality. 

Smiling fondly, with a hint of sadness in his eyes, Yixing gets up, “Should we go?” 

“Yeah, let's go home.” The older man says after hurriedly wiping a rebellious tear that escaped from his almonds with the intensity of his uneasy emotions.

The professor has locked up these painful memories and feelings inside for a very long time. However, that doesn’t mean he actually forgot about them! On the contrary, it kills him to remember them despite the intimidating traits he holds or shows to the others. 

Nobody has the slightest idea of how much Jongdae is precious to him. Not even Jongdae himself. 

“Do you want me to call a cab for you?” Minseok asks after they both get out of the car when they reach his house. 

“No, it’s okay. I need to take a walk. Plus, my place isn’t that far away.” 

Concerned, Minseok places a palm on his friend’s shoulder, “Is everything alright?” 

“Everything is fine! I just need to gather my thoughts, that’s all.” The Chinese man emphasizes before giving the older an assuring smile. 

Before proceeding to leave, Yixing looks at his friend, “Are you going to the seminar next week?” He asks. Knowing his new situation with Jongdae, he realizes it could be hard for Minseok to leave his brother alone. 

“I’m not sure if I can leave Jongdae at such a hard time for him. I’ll have to get back at you about that later.” 

“You have a whole week to think about it. See you soon.” Yixing says before leaving. 

When Minseok gets inside his place, the first thing that he sees is his cat running right at him and rubbing its head on its owner’s ankle to welcome him. 

Smiling, Minseok picks it up and scratches behind its ears, “Hey, I forgot about you kitten. You must be hungry. Let’s get you something to eat.” 

Going to the kitchen and getting out some of the remaining cat’s food to give to the hungry kitten, the professor makes a mental note for himself to buy more soon as well as some groceries. 

While watching his cat enjoying the food, Minseok frowns in worry upon hearing some faint whimpering noises. he doesn’t dwell on it for more before he hurries to the bedroom where Jongdae is supposedly sleeping. 

Opening the door, Minseok is striked by the empty messy bed. His eyes widened while examining the place trying to locate the source of the muffled pained sounds that grew louder when he came in. 

He lets out of long relief breath when he spots Jongdae sitting in a corner with his knees up to his chest while hiding his head in between. Minseok immediately walks towards him. 

“Jongdae, what’s wrong?” With a voice filled with concern, he questions. 

Once Jongdae hears his brother’s familiar voice, he raises his head from between his knees. His face flushed, his hollow eyes full of tears, lips trembling and fearful expressions covering his face. 

“Hyung!” Whimpering out as he throws himself in the older’s embrace, holding onto him tightly and sobbing more louder. 

Without any hesitation, Minseok hugs him back, of course but his worry grows by the second while he soothingly rubs on Jongdae’s back and runs his other hand in between the younger’s hair. 

“I thought you were gone again.” Jongdae starts with brittleness in his voice. “I thought h—he would come back again for m—me to get his revenge.” The omega barely manages to say while sobs escape his lips and erasing the nonexistent space between him and Minseok. 

Minseok hugs him as tight as he can, as if wanting to hide him in his chest from all the harm, “I’m not leaving you Jongdae and he is not coming back to get you.I won’t ever allow anyone to hurt you love, I promise!” He whispers with his sweet honey voice. 

Tears spilling onto his brother’s shirt, Jongdae continues, “Don’t leave me alone, please.. I don’t want to be away from hyung ever again please.” 

“Never, I would never let go of you Dae.” 

Carefully picking up the younger, Minseok makes sure to get him into bed and let him lay down there instead of sitting on the floor. However, once the older man lets go of him, with violently shaky hands Jongdae holds onto his brother, refusing to let go. The omega feels sick, overwhelmed with emotions and fear, still breathing heavily in his brother’s embrace. 

Resisting the urge to go back to their old house and finish what he started with his dad and trying to take a deep breath, Minseok cups Jongdae’s red cheekbones making him look directly at him with his hazy eyes. 

“Dae, love, listen to me. I’m here, and I will always be here with you. Nothing and no one can even make me consider leaving you again.”

Gradually, Jongdae stops crying, but doesnt let go just yet, “Really?” He asks, needing assurance. 

Eyes showcasing sadness and regret, Minseok smiles, “You know, fake people are like shadows, they follow you in the sun and leave you in the darkness, but i will always be right next to you during any kind of circumstances.” 

Exhaling sharply, Minseok holds one of his brother’s unsteady hands and caresses his cheek with the other one, “Almost 9 years ago I promised to always protect you, yet I failed. This time however, is different. I’m different, you’re different and the situation also is different and to that I’m giving you another promise, one that I will never break.”

He wipes the remaining tears from Jongdae’s face, “My mate, I will always be by your side and protect you no matter what, I sincerely promise you.” 

Gazing at him with heavy eyes, Jongdae flashes a small smile at the familiar feeling he got after listening to his brother talking and promising him. It’s just like the old days, when Minseok would take the role of his guide and be like a father figure for him. Always teaching and protecting him , “I believe in you, hyung.” Whispering raspily after crying for so long, before Jongdae rests his head on the older’s chest. 

Jongdae is, has been, and will forever keep believing in his hyung. In spite of what happened 9 years ago and two days ago. He knows Minseok will always come back for him, and he is confident that he’ll never find comfort away from his brother. His mate. 

____________________________________

“What are you talking about? He must’ve been missing for more than a day now?” 

“According to what has been said earlier, you haven’t noticed his disappearance until a couple of hours ago?” 

“His apartment is unlocked, a mess and empty! This isn’t normal.” 

“Sorry sir, please contact us again after 24 hours if he doesn’t show up, have a nice day.” 

Slamming the phone on the nearest corner as hard as he can, Baekhyun looks at Sehun with bloodshot eyes and quivering lips, “Sehun-ah, what to do? The police won’t help.” 

Sehun bites his lips as he thinks, “Shouldn’t we contact Mr.Kim? Perhaps Jongdae is with him?” He suggests.

“But look at the place? You know Jongdae wouldn’t leave his apartment in such a mess! There are plates full of food on the kitchen’s table for god’s sake!” The taller says, a matter of factly. 

Sehun and Baekhyun were wondering about Jongdae’s well being since yesterday. Last time they saw him was when Minseok visited him after the midterms period. They assumed he’ll be busy reconnecting with his boyfriend, so they did not want to bother him. Adding to that, Sehun was also busy with Junmyeon while Baekhyun was busy with Chanyeol as well.

They finally decided to check up on Jongdae since he hasn’t been active in their chat room lately. It shocked and scared them to see his apartment unlocked, a whole mess with nobody inside. Even if their friend has been spending the nights in Minseok’s, he wouldn’t leave his place like that. It’s worrying. 

Sniffing dramatically, the omega picks up his phone from the floor and tries to call Jongdae again, “I swear if I he is not dead, I’ll kill him instead.” 

“Calling him won’t do now, we’ve already tried. I think we should find out where Mr Kim lives or at least get his phone nu—“

The beta gets interrupted by the sound of the door being pushed open. Both of them hold their breath in anticipation, and to their surprise Mr Zhang appears. 

The three exchange shocked and confused expressions. Sehun and Baekhyun can’t make any connection between Mr Zhang and Jongdae for him to be here, while Yixing did not expect anyone to be here.

Clearing his throat, Yixing steps inside, “You’re Kim Jongdae’s friends, am I right?” 

The college students nod to answer the professor’s question with the bewilderment still coloring their faces. 

“I assume you’re wondering where he is.” 

“Mr Zhang, do you happen to know anything about Jongdae? We’re really worried, Baekhyun even called the police, but they won’t cooperate.” The beta asks. 

The older smiles, “No need to call the police, I assure you that he’s safe. If you want, I can take you to where he is.” 

With a lot of enthusiasm, Baekhyun gets closer to the professor, “Really? You will?” 

“Sure thing, I’m here because Minseok asked me to get some important stuff for Jongdae, would you like to help me?” 

_____________________________

Clinging to one another so close that they can hear each other’s heart beats despite the spacious sofa, while being covered tightly with a blanket protecting them from the cold. Minseok and Jongdae are watching a movie with both having a cup of warm coffee in their hands. 

“Hyung.” Jongdae starts, sounding like he just realized something and when Minseok gives him his attention he continues, “I need my books and my laptop to finish some university work. I also need some clothes… but— but I don’t wanna go back there.” Voice weak and full of terror with the idea of going back to the place where his father found and abducted him from. It scares him to just recall that moment. 

Putting their empty cups on the coffee table in front of them, Minseok holds his brother’s hands, “Don’t worry, I told Yixing to bring as much stuff as he can from your place. You don’t have to go there ever again.” Looking at him right in the eyes with full confidence and sincerity making Jongdae’s heart beat faster than usual. 

“Hyung, c—can I ask you something?” Voice indicating uncertainty. 

“Hyung is listening.” 

While avoiding eye contact with the alpha, Jongdae starts, “I think, I should — I wanna tell Sehun and Baekhyun about — about us being siblings. I mean, Jongin already knows now and I assure you we can trust them.” 

After Jongdae got calmer a few hours ago, Minseok gave the younger his phone back since he took it with him when he found Jongdae's phone empty the other day. When the omega turned it on, he saw countless messages and phone calls from Sehun and Baekhyun reflecting their worry towards him for being absent all this time. 

Jongdae has been feeling guilty about this for a long time, and what happened made it even worse. His friends are always looking after him and they support him like the good friends they are. But, what he has rewarded them with? Lies. Jongdae is fed up now though, he doesn’t want to lie anymore. 

Silently Minseok thinks about it for a while, considering everything. He doesn’t find a problem with Jongdae telling the people that are trustworthy, Minseok himself already told the person he trusts the most. It is only fair to allow his brother to do the same, it will make him feel a lot better than keeping on lying. 

“Hmm I guess you can. I respect your desire to tell them and if you can trust your friends then hyung has no reason to say no.” 

Grinning from ear to ear, Jongdae feels a rush of joy overflowing his being like he’s over the moon. So he leans towards the older man, placing a very quick kiss on his cheek. 

“Thank you, hyung.” Jongdae bashfully expresses his gratitude for his brother’s understanding. 

Leaning in closer to the omega’s face, Minseok holds the younger’s jaw with two of his fingers, “Anything for you, love.” He whispered before eyeing Jongdae’s soft lips with his cat-like half closed eyes; kissing them once, twice until he couldn’t take it anymore and locked them together to enjoy the bittersweet taste of coffee. 

Slowly, Minseok pins his brother down until he’s fully laying on his back and Jongdae reaches for his brother’s nape and cups it with his small hands while sinking his fingers in between the silky black hair to evaporate any space left between them and deepen the kiss he yearned for. 

Both are too concentrated on feeling and tasting each other with closed eyes and moving their lips in perfect slow sync together; that they do not sense the elevator opening and the sudden presence of other people in the place. 

“Jongdae!”


	24. Kim Jongdae’s sunflower

The two friends finished helping Yixing pick up things for Jongdae like clothes, books and other trivia things, all the while wondering how their friend is doing and why he didn’t contact them even once for two full days.. 

“Umm, Mr Zhang?” Finally Baekhyun breaks the silence after zipping the bag full of Jongdae’s stuff. 

“Hmm?” 

“Is Jongdae really okay?” 

Smiling, Yixing Lifts the bag from the ground, “He is perfectly fine now, don’t worry. Let’s go, you’ll get to see him soon.” He says and then walks out of the apartment, followed by Sehun and Baekhyun. 

After exiting, the professor locks the door and heads towards his car with the two students trailing after him. Minseok gave him the keys and asked him to go and pick up as much as he can Jongdae’s things and priorities from his apartment since the alpha himself did not want to leave his brother’s side and the former is probably too traumatized to come back here.

They ride their professor’s car together as he drives them to Minseok’s penthouse silently. Sehun and Baekhyun are still paranoid about the whole thing. However, for a second, they forget about it when they spot the luxurious place they are facing currently. 

“Does Mr Kim really live here?” Sehun asks, with wide open eyes and jaw dropped in shock. 

They did assume Minseok to be financially stable since he is a professor and all, but they didn’t expect him to afford a whole penthouse. This is crazy. 

Yixing chuckles at their surprised faces and nods to answer the beta’s question as he presses the passcode to the place. Usually, he doesn’t invade his friend’s privacy unless it is unavoidable; sometimes he only catches Minseok’s scent from outside and figures out that he has to cover for him at university when it is necessary, that’s if the older doesn’t get the time to actually tell him.

Nonetheless, this time the Chinese man called him multiple times without getting an answer so he decides to get himself inside instead. Despite knowing that his friends wouldn’t appreciate him coming over so suddenly with two other people, he couldn’t possibly leave Jongdae’s friends worried and unfairly oblivious. 

The matter Yixing did not presume before bargaining is being welcomed by Jongdae beneath Minseok while the younger’s lips are being devoured by the alpha’s. Or in other uncanny words, Minseok, the professor, making out with Jongdae, his student, on the sofa.

Everything is quiet for a few moments. Baekhyun and Sehun are just standing there by the door, frozen on the spot with wide open eyes. It seems like the shocks are not going to end for the two poor students any time soon.

On the other hand Yixing is in a better condition and just has an apologetic smile on his face while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Jongdae immediately tries to push Minseok away, but the alpha doesn’t move even an inch, still pinning his brother under himself between his arms and just glares deadly at the people who dared to interrupt him and more importantly, entering his house without permission.

He starts growling lowly towards the poor newcomers who are still standing by the door and the scent of his anger fills the whole space, making them take a few steps back. Being an omega, baekhyun is the one who gets the most affected by this aggressive show of dominance; his knees start to buckle and if it wasn’t for sehun who catches him on time, he would be on ground and showing his neck in submission to the angry alpha. But who is he to be blamed when even Sehun and Yixing are both shaken and affected. 

Jongdae, sensing the rising tension in the atmosphere and seeing his friends distress, looks back at the growling alpha on top of himself and calls his name softly. 

No response.

He brings his hand up and gently caresses Minseok's cheek. It makes the alpha spin his head and look down at Jongdae again. But he’s still growling lowly and his eyes are alpha icy blue, so Jongdae leans upward shyly and places a soft kiss on the corner of his brother’s lips, “It’s okay hyung.” 

The effect of Jongdae on him is fast and immediate. The growling stops and his eyes go back to their normal color, Minseok blinks and after a few seconds of consideration, ”Alright.” He says in a hoarse voice. 

But before pulling away, he leans down for the last time and kisses his brothers lips harshly, making the omega release a surprised yelp which turns into a loud and drown out still shocked moan when Minseok goes further down and places the next kiss on his neck, sucking it so hard and without a doubt leaving a blooming mark behind. 

Jongdae throws his head back and aside to give his brother more access, but that's when he sees the now doubled shock on his friends’ faces again and calls the alpha’s name again, “Ahhh...Minse— hyung! “ 

Satisfied with his work, Minseok looks at the purplish mark with pride and releases a possessive growl, before finally pulling back and away from the heavily panting omega who is now completely red.

He helps Jongdae sit upright on the sofa and immediately pulls him close by placing a hand around his waist, the frown still present on his face and directed to his unwanted guests.

Jongdae clears his throat and diverts his attention back to his friends, shocked at why they are here “B—Baekhyun! Sehun!” He murmurs in puzzlement, that’s not something which can happen everyday for sure. 

With no more introductions, the two friends run towards Jongdae, racing to reach him first and hug him. Which ends up with of course Baekhyun winning and the beta being right behind him; surely Jongdae doesn’t hesitate to return the hug. All the while, Minseok doesn’t let go of his omega’s waist, in fact he even tightens his grip more possessively. 

Again frightened, Sehun and Baekhyun step back a little when they feel the intensity of Minseok’s scent and certainly his glare at them. When they do, the alpha pulls his brother closer to him, cocking an eyebrow at the unexpected guests while his fierce sloe-eyes shot a disapproving glower. 

Holding his older brother’s biceps, Jongdae leans in to whisper into Minseok’s ear, “Hyung, it is okay. They are my friends, the ones I told you about.” 

Minseok looks at his brother then shifts his head towards intimidated Sehun and Baekhyun, who are standing still with a bit of fear in their eyes, and then he moves his eyes to gaze at his best friend, who is standing behind Jongdae’s friends with an awkward smile on his face. 

The older alpha points at the sofa with his head, “Sit down.” Minseok orders Sehun and Baekhyun who flinch in surprise at being addressed, but relent immediately and when they do Minseok gets up, “Follow me to the kitchen.” He talks to Yixing and walks towards the said place. 

Yixing gives the three students a friendly smile and a wink before following his friend to the kitchen, allowing the three to have some privacy to clear things up. 

“Explain yourself.” Minseok starts in a scolding manner while crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“Oh come on Minseok, I saw them in Jongdae’s place, they were really worried and even called the police. So, I offered to drive them here to meet him. It’s only fair.” 

“Without even informing me beforehand?”

“I tried to call you. I got no answer.” 

Minseok exhales in irritation because of the sudden visit that ruined his peaceful and quiet night with his lover. 

Clapping his hands in excitement, Yixing opens the refrigerator, “So, let’s start cooking.” 

“Cooking?” 

“You got guests Minseok.” The younger reminds him, “When was the last time you went grocery shopping?” He asks after closing the almost empty refrigerator. 

Minseok thinks for a few seconds, “I can’t recall.” 

“What were you planning on feeding your brother?” 

“Take outs?”   
Q  
Yixing pinches the bride of his nose, “Do you know that students like them would kill for one home cooked meal?” He grabs the elder's hand, “Come on let’s go to the nearest supermarket.” 

Minseok doesn’t move an inch, “You can go, I’m not leaving Jongdae alone.” 

“What the hell Minseok, Jongdae is not gonna be alone. His friends will stay with him.” 

“Last time I left him he was abducted by that bastard.” 

“Minseok, listen to yourself. You don’t make any sense. Are you telling me you can be by his side 24/7? What about university tomorrow? Don’t tell me you’ll leave your job and he’ll abandon his future because you are afraid something might happen.” The younger professor argues a matter of factly. 

Minseok sighs heavily, “Jongdae, come here.” He calls before turning to Yixing “Go wait in the car, I’ll be there in a second.”

With a satisfied grin Yixing leaves the kitchen right after successfully managing to change his friend’s mind and Jongdae comes in the kitchen right after him. 

“What is it hyung? Everything's alright?” The omega asks when he senses a sudden uncertainty and anger from his brother. 

“Dae, I’m heading to the supermarket with Yixing to get groceries and dinner, will you be alright for half an hour?” 

Pouting, Jongdae walks closer to face Minseok who doesn’t hesitate to immediately hold both of his cheeks, “You’re leaving?” 

Seeing the fear in Jongdae’s eyes makes Minseok want to stay, “I won’t take long, I’ll lock everything and you’re gonna be here with your friends.” He assures his brother. 

Uncertain, the omega doesn’t say anything but his bright eyes showcase how much he’s freaking out from the inside and Minseok doesn’t have the heart to leave him feeling like that. Screw everything, his Jongdae is all that matters to him. 

Minseok presses a lingering kiss on Jongdae’s forehead, “Just say the word Jongdae and I’ll stay. Say it and I’ll make everyone leave right now if you want to. Say it and I won't even go to work tomorrow or any other day until you’re ready.” 

Smiling, Jongdae hugs his brother and inhales his scent, “It’s okay, I’ll be fine with Sehun and Baekhyun, I need to talk to them anyway. Please don’t be late.” He fists Minseok’s shirt. 

“I won’t take long, I promise. Do you need anything?” 

Drawing back, Jongdae shakes his head without erasing the smile from his face, so he doesn’t get his brother to worry about him even more than he already is. 

Minseok leaves, and Jongdae goes back to the living room and sits on the sofa where his two best friends are sitting with puzzled expressions on their faces. So hanging his head low is all he does while he waits for them to speak or yell at him. 

With fierce eyes, Baekhyun grabs one of the small cushions and holds it as if he intends to hit Jongdae with it as strong as he can while the other two stare at him with stunned faces, especially Jongdae who has this cushion pointed at him by a very angry Baekhyun. 

But the hit Jongdae expected never came, because all of a sudden Baekhyun throws the cushion away and starts sobbing loudly as burning tears flow freely out of his eyes instead. 

“I hate you, I hate that you got me worried to death and I hate that in spite of that I cannot hurt your stupid ass.” The older omega says while he weeps. 

By stretching both of his arms, Jongdae embraces him, “Baekhyunnie~ I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to, I swear.” 

The boy with the cotton candy hair pushes Jongdae away, “I won’t forgive you before you explain.” 

Looking at Sehun with hopeful eyes, Jongdae pouts, “Sehunine?” 

Maintaining a straight face, the beta shakes his head, refusing to help his friend out, while keeping his arms to himself and folded in front of his chest in a tight knot. 

“I’ll tell you everything, I promise I will not hide anything from you guys.” 

“We’re listening.” Sehun says in a monotone voice.

And he did, Jongdae starts narrating to them all that happened to him without leaving any important details. He tells them about the older brother they never knew he had. He tells them that his brother left him when he turned 19 with their monster of a father even though he knew Jongdae would suffer. He tells them for the past two days, he and Jongin had been kept as a prisoner by his father because of money. 

He also tells them that recently he has met his brother again, and his brother is the one who saved him from their father. He told them that his brother apologized and promised him he’ll never consider leaving him again. Most importantly, he told them his brother is his mate. 

His brother is actually Kim Minseok. Their professor. 

It comes out as a great shock for both of them, they keep their eyes open wide and mouths hanging open yet nothing comes out. They are completely and entirely speechless. It is a lot to take in.

Jongdae’s father abducted him to get money. For two days, their friend had been tortured with him until he was saved. Saved by who? The professor, his boyfriend, his destined mate, his older brother. 

They know it is possible for brothers to be mate and all, but it is so rare that it’s hardly ever heard off and some people are too ashamed of it that they prefer keeping it as a secret to avoid complications. 

They knew Jongdae since he was a 12 year old lonely boy sitting under a tree in their school all alone always isolating himself from others and that’s when they approached him. How was he able to keep a big secret like that from them for eight years? 

But then again they can’t blame him honestly. They are unable to find any reason to be mad at him. It must have been really hurtful to see the room empty from his brother and his stuff all of a sudden. Leaving him alone with that so called dad of theirs. 

All of a sudden, Jongdae gets up and kneels in front of his shocked friends. “I’m sorry guys. I understand if you don’t want to see or talk to me ever again, but please try to forgive me. Please.”   
With a voice that holds desperation. 

Baekhyun and Sehun exchange looks for a few seconds, at first they were unsure of the whole situation 8 years of lying or basically hiding the truth from them sounds like betrayal, but looking at the circumstances and the fact that they’ve seen young Jongdae struggle with his abusive father makes it all somehow understandable. 

Jongdae didn’t mean to hide the truth from them, he simply has been trying to run away from it. Run away from thinking of the brother who for some unknown reason abandoned him in his time of need and the tough life he’s been living. 

They are still very much mad at the fact that they’ve been oblivious to their friend’s pain and suffering, but at the same time they understand his view. 

So standing up at the same time, Baekhyun and Sehun sit on either side of Jongdae who is looking down in shame and rubbing on his shoulders soothingly; when Jongdae looks at both with hope in his eyes. 

“Don’t think you’re completely off the hook.” Baekhyun says with a small frown on his face. 

“But we understand that it’s been hard for you.” Sehun continues on the pink haired omega’s behalf. “No more secrets?” 

A tear escapes Jongdae’s eyes, “No more secrets, I promise.” He sincerely replies. 

“We’re good then. now get up, my knees are starting to hurt.” Baekhyun proposes while rubbing his own knees. 

Getting up from the floor and returning back to the comfort of the spacious sofa is what they all do next. 

“I’m curious though..” Sehun speaks getting the other two’s attention, “How can your br— Mr Kim afford a place like that? It’s so fancy.” He questions and Baekhyun nods confirming that he has the same question. 

Blinking, Jongdae thinks for a second, “I— I haven’t actually thought about it.” 

“Of course you haven’t, you’re too busy moaning underneath him.” The beta comments, reminding the other omega of the scene his friend and Mr Zhang witnessed of him and Minseok which paints his cheeks with a dark shade of red in embarrassment. He was hoping that wouldn’t come up, but he isn’t that lucky. 

“Oh hyung!~” Baekhyun teases, imitating moaning sounds, before he and Sehun burst out laughing. 

Fortunately, Minseok and Yixing choose this exact moment to arrive with countless bags full of groceries which makes them stop laughing and look at them. 

“Don’t mind us, we’ll be in the kitchen making dinner, continue chatting.” Yixing announces with a friendly smile before following Minseok to the Kitchen. 

“Stop staring, I can almost see the hearts in your eyes.” Baekhyun teases Jongdae who is lovingly watching his brother as he disappears into the kitchen. 

Sehun rolls his eyes at lovestruck Jongdae, “If you want to see more of him, go there and do it while you get me a glass of water please.” 

It takes Jongdae a whole minute to actually realize what Sehun just requested and when he does he instantly stands up heading towards the Kitchen to get him some water and to stare at his lover, because why not? 

In the kitchen, where the professors are busy making dinner, it is pretty quiet. Yixing is washing the vegetables to cut them while Minseok is by the stove making the soup and pasta for dinner. 

When Jongdae steps inside, Minseok catches his brother’s sweet vanilla and strawberry scent immediately. Turning to his friend, “Xing, watch the pots for me.” He requests before going towards his brother who is by the fridge to pull him into a tight hug. Smiling lovingly, Jongdae turns around to return the hug of course. 

“Come with me.” Minseok tells him before dragging Jongdae to the table, sitting on one of the chairs and placing him on his lap with one of his hands around his brother’s petite waist.  
With his free hand, Minseok pulls a plate full of made into pieces strawberries dipped in chocolate. 

“Here, I prepared them for you.” The alpha explains when he sees the confusion on Jongdae’s face and starts hand feeding him one by one. 

Despite his embarrassment because of Yixing’s presence at the same place, Jongdae accepts the delicious strawberries because they’re sweet and they’re from his brother. He can never say no.

“You didn’t have to, hyung.” Blushing, Jongdae falters. 

“True, so where’s my thank you kiss?” 

Jongdae blushes even deeper when Minseok mentions a kiss right in front of his professor and while his friends are waiting for him in the living room, especially Sehun who asked for water.

Minseok ignores the embarrassment he can obviously see in the omega’s face, “If I don’t get what I want, I won’t let you go, baby.” He challenges, making Jongdae give up and quickly kisses his cheek. 

Chuckling, Minseok takes a piece of strawberries, “I wanted it somewhere else, but it’s okay love. I’ll just get what I want by myself then.” He smirks as he puts the piece in between his sinful lips and kisses Jongdae on the lips transferring it into his mouth. 

When They pull out, Jongdae looks up and sees that Yixing is looking at them with an unreadable expression on his face. 

Assuming that they’ve over done it in front of him and annoyed him, Jongdae gulps, “I— uhh I’m sorry Mr Zhang I—..” 

Putting on a forced smile, the chinese man interrupts the apology, “It’s alright, you don’t need to apologize. You’re each other’s anyway.” He says and quickly turns back towards the oven.

Minseok glances at his friend’s back, thinking that there is something weird about his behavior today, but immediately forgets all about that when Jongdae suddenly stands up from his lap going towards the fridge to finally get some water for Sehun.

But before Jongdae can exit the kitchen, Minseok comes from behind him with an evil smirk and all of a sudden he slaps his ass cheek, making the omega yelp out loudly.

“Hyung! You’re so mean.” The omega whines while rubbing his poor ass cheek and pouting as he leaves the kitchen. 

Minseok goes back to the stove, “Thanks Xing, I’ll take it from here. You can sit and relax for a while, it’s almost done already.” 

Nodding, Yixing goes to sit on one of the chairs while staring at his friend in a strange way, “You guys are acting like a married couple already. I thought you had some unresolved issues.” He comments in a weird tone. 

Minseok turns around and looks at him with unreadable expressions for a while, but then he shrugs and brushes it off while finishing the final touches on their dinner. 

The dinner at Minseok’s goes smoothly and silently, with everyone being hungry and tired from this long day. Adding to that, Sehun and Baekhyun are still awkward with Minseok even after discovering that he’s Jongdae’s brother; and Jongdae not being used to Yixing’s company as well. 

“Come on kids, we have to leave. Don’t think you can slack off in classes just because you’ve had a meal with us.” Yixing says teasingly after they’ve all had their dinner and helped clean up the place. 

Sehun and Baekhyun nod and get up to hug their friend goodbye and bow to Minseok respectfully, “Thank you for the meal mr Kim.” They show their gratitude by saying it together and then follow Yixing outside. 

“How did it go?” Minseok asks his brother after their guests have left. 

Jongdae’s lips curl up, showcasing his signature kitten-like smile, “Pretty well.” 

Circling Jongdae’s waist with his arm, Minseok walks him towards the bedroom, “Great, let’s go get some sleep then.” 

In the bedroom, Jongdae instantly sits on his side of the bed, “Hyung.” He calls his brother who is now taking off his shirt and getting ready to sleep. 

When Minseok looks at him, the omega continues, “Would it be okay If I skipped uni tomorrow?” He bashfully asks sounding uncertain and scared while playing with his fingers to avoid eye contact with the alpha. 

After neatly putting his clothes in the dirty clothes baskets and heading towards the bed to sit next to his omega, Minseok wraps both of his arms securely around his terrified sounding brother to calm his restless mind down and Jongdae immediately rests his head on Minseok’s chest. 

“Of course you can baby. You can do whatever you want, don’t worry about anything.” The older comforts, kisses the top of the student’s head and plays with his hair, lulling him to sleep peacefully in his arms.


	25. Triggered

The morning sunshine coming out from the open curtains forces Jongdae to end his deep slumber, but he doesn’t even open his eyes. Still too tired to move a muscle. 

Suddenly the calm and peaceful atmosphere breaks with the shrill sound of a phone ringing. Jongdae groans and buries his head under the pillow, but the phone only continues ringing and ringing.

Now wide awake, the annoyed omega throws the blanket aside and glares at the ceiling, gifting the person who dared to disturb his beauty sleep all kinds of profanities; but of course in his head because his brother made it very clear that he doesn’t want him to swear. Yet, the irritating sound doesn’t stop so Jongdae huffs and finally gets up, accepting the call.

“What is it?” Jongdae answers, voice hoarse and annoyed. 

Baekhyun gasps from the other line, “Jongdae! Are you still asleep? Don’t tell me you’ll not attend your classes today either.” 

“I’m not.” Absentmindedly, Jongdae replies while looking around the empty bedroom, trying to find his brother. Fortunately, he can sense his presence so Minseok is probably just outside the bedroom. 

“WHAT?! But why? For how long are you planning on hiding? And please don’t say Mr Kim isn’t attending too!” Now, Baekhyun is literally yelling from the other side.

“H— he’s not.” 

“Are you kidding me? Even the perfect lecturer is slacking off in his job for your sake. Do you realize he’s been absent for two days already? Jongdae you cannot just hide forever, please think about it logically.” 

When the younger omega doesn’t reply to him, Baekhyun lets out a defeated sigh, “Look, I know it’s hard but you’ll overcome it once you face it. I’ll leave you alone now. I hope to see you today, goodbye.” And with that, he hangs up, leaving his friend alone to think about his words. 

Jongdae groans, it is still too early for him to deal with this matter, he is not ready yet. Now all bothered and confused, he needs his brother’s comfort and attention more than ever. 

Jongdae just wants to be in the alpha’s arms and smell his comforting scent, so he throws the blanket further away and gets up with the intention of finding his brother. 

He sighs in relief when he throws it away and starts fanning himself, feeling a little hotter than usual when he shouldn’t be because it’s the middle of winter for god’s sake. 

The indistinctive intense chatter he hears makes him ignore the weird feeling and he opens the bedroom door to hear the conversation clearly. 

“I don’t care what possession you possess Minseok, you  _ have  _ to fulfil your duty as a professor!” 

This sounds like Yixing is almost yelling at Minseok, Jongdae supposes, so he takes further uncertain steps ahead while holding his breath until the picture is more obvious in front of him. They are standing by the elevator, both looking furiously at each other. 

Jongdae listens more carefully while trying to muffle his whimpers in omega’s extent to just submit. Two alphas yelling and growling at each other in front of him make him all weak in the knees. 

“I told you, everything will be fine. It’s just for a couple of days.” Impatiently, Minseok replies. 

Yixing sighs, “Do you realize what you’re doing? You’re encouraging him to hide from his fears instead of facing them.” He decides to talk with his friend using logic, hoping it actually works. 

“He needs some time to regain his courage, there’s nothing wrong with that. It doesn’t matter what you say I will not force him to do anything. I don’t give a damn how long it takes.” The older one says stubbornly. 

“I will not allow anyone to interfere, not even  _ you _ Yixing.” Minseok continues, voice getting sharper and he releases an angry growl. His anger cannot be controlled when Jongdae is involved. 

Pressing on the elevator’s button angirly, Yixing growls in annoyance, “Fine, do what you like. Let him hide under your wings like scaredy-cat until he can’t do anything without you.”

“He doesn’t have to do anything without me. I’ll be with him all the time.”

Jongdae doesn’t need to hear more of their bickering to understand that he is the main topic and the reason for them to fight. With a heavy heart and shaky hands, he goes back to the bedroom and enters the bathroom to get himself ready as quickly as possible to attend his classes.

The last thing Jongdae wants is for his brother to fight with his best friend just because of him. He doesn’t want to be a bother to anyone and it was never his intention to slow down his brother or affect his life. 

Before the elevator’s door closes, Minseok holds it, “Wait a minute, you have been acting weird these days. Is everything okay?” He suspiciously questions and the atmosphere between them suddenly changes.

Yixing nervously presses his lips together, “I know, I’m sorry. You don’t have to worry. If it’s anything serious, you know I wouldn’t hesitate to talk to you.” 

“Whatever it is, you know I’m always here for you.” 

“Of course, I have to go now.” The younger says before hastily pressing the close button. 

Sighing heavily, Minseok heads to the kitchen to finish the breakfast he was making when Yxing visited him half an hour ago to have this long argument with him mainly about how he’s always babying his little brother and spoiling him rotten. 

But, can he be blamed for this? For 9 years he left Jongdae, who suffered a big time with his father and after that, Minseok hasn’t shown him the best welcoming attitude either when they got reunited again a couple of months ago. 

Is it really wrong for him to make it up for Jongdae? 

Picking up the kitten who is glued to his ankle, Minseok walks to the bedroom with the intention to wake up Jongdae for breakfast, but when he opens the door his eyes widen upon seeing his brother apparently getting ready to go out. 

“What are you doing? Why are wearing these clothes now?” Minseok asks. 

Jongdae swallows nervously, “I— I actually decided to attend my classes today.” 

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Minseok puts the cat down again and it seems like she has sensed Jongdae’s distress too because she doesn’t miss a beat to run towards Jongdae who picks it up immediately, “Last night you said you don’t want to go.” Frowning more, “Did you hea—…” 

Knowing fairly well what his brother was going to say, he puts on a smile and instantly interrupts him, “I woke up on Baekhyun’s call and I feel more encouraged to go now..” He takes a step towards Minseok, “Hyung, I wanna go. I don’t want what happened to stop me from living normally, would you help me, please?” 

Minseok knows he can’t say no.

________________________________

Allowing Jongdae to come to college this morning was not a good idea, no, it was actually a very bad idea. It’s been three hours since he dropped him off and Minseok can’t seem to stop worrying and wondering if something would happen to him. 

Fortunately, the younger is keeping his promise by informing his brother by texts about every step he makes and every place he goes to; otherwise Minseok would have already lost it. Even now, during one of his important senior classes that he teaches, he can’t stop thinking about Jongdae’s well being. 

Somehow, Minseok finishes this class with little focus on what he says. One class left and he can finally head home with his brother; these worries are going too far. Luckily, this last class is actually Jongdae’s, so the former will be in front of him for the coming hour. 

After dropping the unnecessary books in his office and getting the most needed dose of caffeine, Minseok heads to his final class for the day which happens to be Jongdae’s. This day has been a long one for him; a sleepless night because of overthinking things, an early morning argument with his best friend and a sudden change of plans with Jongdae which made him paranoid all day. 

However, with the first step he takes to the classroom, he relaxes and feels at ease because of the lingering addictive scent of his brother, his omega, his lover, his everything. If only Jongdae knows how powerful his effect on Minseok is.

“Good afternoon.” Minseok greets the class that goes rapidly silent and organized with his presence. 

Jongdae’s face lights up and his lips curl up in a big happy grin the second he sees Minseok’s face. He observes how his brother takes off his jacket, placing it on the chair before sitting and starting to take the attendance. 

Scoffing, Baekhyun leans towards Jongdae, elbowing him, “We’ve been trying to light up your mood and lessen your depressed ass all day with no luck, but all it takes is a single glance at Mr Kim and you start grinning like an idiot?” He whispers in a mocking tone.

Jongdae clears his throat, controls his facial expressions and tries to act more naturally as he  _ attempts _ to pay attention to the lecture his brother is giving. It's better if he diverts his attention away from the bulging muscles of his brother, the clothes perfectly framing them, or else he’ll be reduced to a drooling mess and his friends will use it against him forever.

The lecture ends, and Minseok heads to his office immediately. Jongdae, Baekhyun, Sehun and a couple of students stay in class for a while to chat. Now that he finally saw his brother, he feels calmer.

“Come on JongKitty~ please! It’s been a long time. Even Jongin is coming.” Baekhyun practically begs, giving his friend his innocent and irresistible puppy pout. 

Jongdae sighs in defeat, “Okay fine I’ll go, but I have to tell hyung first.” 

Groaning in irritation, Sehun rolls his eyes, “Go ahead, ask him now.” 

“I’m waiting for his text, he told me he’ll be busy with a colleague after class.” 

And as if fate finally listened to Baek and Sehun’s pleas, their friend’s phone rings, indicating a message and Jongdae instantly opens it. 

The text message is from Minseok telling Jongdae that he can come to his office now, and so that’s what Jongdae does followed by his two nosy friends to make sure he actually tells Minseok and not bail on them. 

The omega throws his phone in his bag and immediately starts running, happy to finally see his brother properly after so long, a few hours in reality, and completely forgetting his two friends who are yelling at him to slow down and wait for them.

Knowing that Minseok is expecting his presence any second, Jongdae doesn’t even bother with knocking on the door, he just opens it and walks inside towards his brother who is currently busy with some papers and has his round glasses on. A view Jongdae will never get tired of. 

When Minseok catches the sweet and addicting scent of Jongdae, he leans back on his seat and smiles towards his brother, opening his arms to welcome him. 

“Come here baby.” He says with a soft voice. 

Flashing a bright kittenish smile, Jongdae doesn’t waste any time to get closer and closes the short distance between them. He stands in between Minseok’s thighs while the older’s hands circle around his waist. 

With his palms placed on his brother’s shoulders and bending over a little, Jongdae presses a couple of feathers like kisses on Minseok’s cheeks, seemingly forgetting about his friends’ presence in the same place. He just missed his brother so much. 

standing awkwardly by the door, Sehun and Baekhyun are just watching and waiting for him to tell Minseok about their lunch together. That’s of course until Baekhyun finally decides to clear his throat for Jongdae to snap out of it. who knows how long the two love birds will stay like that if they are left alone on their own.

When Minseok notices their presence and sends an annoyed glare towards them, they take their eyes off and pretend they are not seeing anything. 

“Hyung~”

The alpha’s glare softens as he diverts his attention back to Jongdae and waits for the younger to say what he wants. 

“I’m going out with my friends for lunch to catch up, would that be okay?” Jongdae adds, sounding uncertain. 

“Do you want to go?” 

“I do.” The omega confirms, nodding. 

The professor sighs, “Then, there’s nothing stopping you. Just make sure to be home early.” 

Minseok can’t say he isn’t hesitant about letting Jongdae go out without him, yet he knows he shouldn’t show his brother his worries or else Jongdae himself would start feeling anxious as well. So Minseok convinces himself that there is nothing to worry about. 

Jongdae thanks his older brother by giving him a quick kiss on the lips, but Minseok holds him to deepen the kiss and get a taste of the omega before letting him go all breathy.

The students head outside of the office leaving Minseok to continue finishing his work. They walk silently together as they head towards the restaurant where Jongin is already there waiting for them, until Sehun decides to break the silence. 

“I’m not sure who is more whipped for the other, you or Mr Kim.” He comments, giving Jongdae a side look. 

For now, Jongdae chooses to ignore this observation, because he is positive that the teasing and mocking directed to himself and his relationship with Minseok has just started. They’re only warming up now. 

“Jonginnie!~” Jongdae calls, the minute he spots Jongin waving towards them when they enter the place, his face illuminates with happiness to see his friend safe and sound especially after what has happened to them two days prior. 

“Jongdae hyung!” 

The first thing they do when they’re finally standing in front of one another is throwing themselves in each other’s embrace. 

“You look fine! I’m glad.” Jongdae expresses after letting go and examining the taller’s face, his eyes are sparkling with tears of happiness. 

“I can definitely say the same about you.” 

“Ya! We’re here too you know.” Baekhyun jokingly fakes annoyance as he and Sehun take a seat. 

“I’m starving, let’s order.” Sehun says and they all nod in agreement as they check the menu.

Loosening up and having a fun lunch with his three close friends is the best thing Jongdae has done in a while. Maybe his original plans of staying home cuddling with Minseok weren’t bad, but this is just as good too. 

“A little birdy told me Sehun has been hanging out with Junmyeon a lot lately.” Baekhyun mentions all of a sudden, startling the beta. 

“What’s new about that? We always hang out.” Sehun saves himself by acting nonchalant and focusing more on his food. 

Baekhyun narrows his eyes, I’m watching you Sehunnie.” He turns to Jongdae’s side, “But for now, Jongdae tell me more about Mr Kim.” 

Blinking, Jongdae looks at him with uncertainty, “What do you mean?” 

“He means, tell us about your bed adventure with him.” The beta answers, smirking. “Jongin, you won’t believe how aggressive Mr Kim got with our friend here the other day at his place.” 

“I can totally imagine that. Mr Kim seems indeed really possessive of Dae which makes me really glad that he’s in good hands now!” Jongin expresses. 

Jongdae doesn’t even look up to see how his friends are eyeing him or to show them his flushed red cheeks. 

“Stop it, don’t bring it up please.” 

“Why? It isn’t going well? You can’t keep up with him?” Baekhyun continues teasing. 

Now Jongdae certainly feels like crying because of the amount of embarrassing questions and for being the center of attention. There’s no escape, all of them know. 

“It’s important to keep things hot for a sexy man like Mr Kim, Jongdae. Or else he might get bored with you.” Sehun says before continuing to sip on his cola like he didn’t just freak out his friend. 

Jongdae’s eyes go rapidly wide in fear all of a sudden, “It— it could happen?” 

“Stop teasing him you guys!” Jongin finally speaks in between his giggles at the change of Jongdae's expressions. 

“We’re serious though! What if Mr Kim really suddenly decided that he’s done with the same old things. Jongdae is too shy to initiate anything himself. Things like that are very important in a relationship you know.” The older omega argues with a serious face making Jongdae reek with fear and anxiety. He has never thought something like this might have a strong effect on his relationship with Minseok. 

“You really shouldn’t listen to Baekhyun, Jongdae hyung.”

The younger omega looks at Jongin with terrified eyes, “But— but what if he’s right?” 

The alpha chuckles, “It’s up to you I guess. For now I gotta go, my shift at the shelter is about to start, see you guys later.” He bids everyone goodbye and leaves after paying his half of the money for lunch. 

Resting his elbows on the table, Baek gives Jongdae a knowing look, “So Jongdae, has Mr Kim ever mentioned anything about his preferences in bed?” And Sehun leans in too, now feeling more interested than ever. 

Dae thinks about it for a second and blushes even more when he is reminded of when Minseok one time said something about a wild side of him that Jongdae himself hasn’t seen yet and might not be ready for. His brother even made him choose a safe word. 

“I guess he did?”

Whistling, Sehun smirks. “Just as expected from such a hot alpha.” Then he frowns in curiosity, “How come you still haven't experienced that yet though?” 

“He’s definitely taking it easy for baby Jongkitty. Our friend is just so cute and fragile, he might not be able to handle it.” Baekhyun explains, a teasing look still playing in his eyes. 

“But I can handle it!” Jongdae suddenly finds himself defending his situation, earning surprised looks from his friends which makes him realize what he just said. “I mean, how can I know if I have never experienced anything wild.” He explains, pouting.

“So you think you’re ready?” Baekhyun questions. 

“Yes….but— but Hyung is just too gentle. He treats me like I’m made of glass or something.” 

“That’s why you have to  _ show _ him you’re ready for something not-so-gentle.” 

“How?” 

Taking both Sehun and Jongdae’s hands, Baekhyun drags them outside the restaurant, “Aww, you’re so cute when you’re curious. Come on follow me we’re gonna go shopping.” 

“Shopping? Why?” 

“Sehun, take notes. Jongdae, the first thing you’re gonna do is wear something pretty. Cute but hot at the same time and I know you don’t have something like that in your innocent wardrobe, so we’re gonna do some shopping; I know a good place.” He explains. 

“Why do I have to take notes?” 

“For Junmyeon.” Baekhyun winks earning an offended look and a smack in the back of his head from the tall beta. 

The shop Baekhyun meant is just a few minutes away from the restaurant they had lunch in, so it doesn’t take them much time to reach it. Both Sehun and Jongdae have their eyes open and a blush creeps into their cheeks when they see the countless sexy lingerie, sex toys, underwear even flavored lube condoms and some weird shaped things they event don’t know what they are used for. 

“H— how do you even know about this place?” 

Smiling proudly, Baekhyun inspects the place to find something that suits Jongdae, “Chan and I aren’t shy to experience new things, we like to spice it up once in a while.” 

While Jongdae and Sehun are still mesmerized by what they’re seeing in the shop. Baekhyun starts his shopping for the other omega. He picks up some hot pastel pink lingeries and a bra. 

Jongdae internally freaks out at the things his friend wants him to buy, “W— what do I even need this for?” He questions while holding up the small bra. 

But all Baekhyun does is shrug, “You never know.” He answers as he looks for other stuff. 

It’s like Baek is shopping by himself and not with other two people, he is only picking out the stuff he thinks will suit Jongdae and forces him to buy them. Other than the lingerie and the bra, he even makes Jongdae buy a leash, a collar and a fucking vibrater without letting his friends interfere or express their opinion. 

Dae has never even considered using these things in his entire life, but Minseok has already used a butt plug on him, so he isn’t totally opposed. He might even like it. 

All of this is making the younger omega question his decision of letting Baekhyun help him out; Jongdae has never been one to initiate intimacy, not even with his brother. However, he didn’t actually have a choice. 

Jongdae is now willing to do anything to just finally get marked and claimed by Minseok; so at last he throws the logic away. No matter how much he tries to hide it, this issue still worries him and gives him a lot of anxiety. 

After paying for the stuff Baek forced him to buy, which by the way cost a lot more than he thought and the main question crosses his mind, “How and when am I even supposed to use them? I’m starting to regret this.” 

“When will your heat begin?” The beta blurts. 

Blushing at the mention of his heat, embarrassing flashbacks of the last time he got it come rushing back to his mind, Jongdae answers with a very faint “pretty _ soon.”  _ that actually sounds more like a whisper while shyly looking down instead of his friends’ faces.

Baekhyun wraps an arm around Jongdae’s shoulder, “Well then, here’s your answer. Wear them during your heat to provoke and hopefully bring out the beast in him.” Raising his eyebrows suggestively.

On their way out and before Jongdae could comment on that, his phone rings indicating a call from Minseok. He looks outside and notices that the sun is already down so his brother must be worried since he told him to be home early, 

Jongdae instantly picks it up, “Hi hyung.” 

_ “Dae, where are you? It is already dark outside.”  _

“Sorry hyung, I got caught up with my friends. I’ll come home now.” Jongdae replies shamefully. 

_ “No, it’s dangerous. I’ll come and get you, where are you exactly?”  _

For a second, Jongdae hesitates not knowing what to say. He can’t tell Minseok about the shop he is in right now and seeing that in his face, Sehun brings up his attention to the coffee place a few steps away from the shop they just left; so Jongdae tells his brother that they are in that coffee place before hanging up and waiting for him. 

In less than ten minutes of waiting, Jongdae catches sight of Minseok’s black hyundai 2019 tucson that makes Sehun and Baekhyun jaws drop yet again at the luxurious car speeding towards them. 

“Seriously Jongdae, your mate is extremely rich.” Baekhyun comments, eyeing the car with eyes full of admiration. 

The word mate hits Jongdae hard, a ray of sadness color his eyes, but he manages to change it into excitement the moment he sees his brother. 

“Goodbye guys.” 

“See you, use the clothes wisely.” The tall bata says with a wink. 

“Hyung, I missed you.” The omega wraps his small hands around Minseok’s arm and rests his head on his shoulders. 

“I missed you too, baby.” Minseok smiles and presses a kiss on the top of Jongdae’s head. 

“Don’t they need a ride?” Minseok asks, pointing at Sehun and Baekhyun who are currently chatting and walking around. 

“No, they said they wanna do some more shopping.” 

“Did you shop for yourself?” 

“Yeah! Baek helped me buy some ... clothes.” 

Starting the car, Minseok drives away, “Oh really. Let me see them.” 

Freaking out, Jongdae sits back on his seat properly and hugs the bags, “No!” Knowing what he bought, he blushes, he definitely doesn’t want Minseok to know about them now. 

“No?” 

“I— uhh You will see them when I decide to wear them. It’s a surprise hyung!” 

Brushing it off, Minseok focuses on the road, “didn’t I tell you to be home early.” He changes the subject.

The firm tone from his brother makes Jongdae bury himself in his seat, “I’m sorry, but I didn’t pay attention to the time.” 

Minseok extends his free hand and engulfs the omega’s small one in his, “It’s okay, next time make sure to inform me beforehand.” 

“I promise.” 

Smiling with satisfaction, the alpha draws random circles on Jongdae’s hand to comfort him, “What do you wanna have for dinner?” 

______________________________________

For Jongdae, waking up the next morning is more comfortable with less anxiety; compared to the day before this one is so much better. Perhaps, it’s because of the relaxing scent of his brother? Or the comfortable broad chest he spent the night resting his head on? Maybe it’s because of how his friends yesterday helped him get over his fear by taking him out and changing his mood.

Oh, the student could owe this feeling to the fact that after his dinner with Minseok last night, when they got to his brother’s place he discovered that Minseok has already brought all of his stuff and organized them. Officially telling Jongdae that from now on they’ll be living together, the omega will always be under Minseok’s protection. 

At that moment, Jongdae felt overjoyed and overwhelmed, and yet that didn’t stop him from whining and pouting because Minseok didn’t tell him about all of this. So the professor kissed his pout away, whispered sweet nothings to him and promised to talk to him about other decisions related to their relationship in the further making the younger melt in his embrace and lovely voice. 

Well, Jongdae isn’t gonna even dare to deny any of those reasons, he owes to all of them. Without Minseok or his friends, he wouldn’t be able to be this relaxed today. His day and classes have been going smoothly so far and the has grin never left his lips. 

But during his last class, Minseok sends him a text that leaves him anticipating and making up countless scenarios in his head. Even though the text only says to meet him urgently at his office the second this class is over. It’s nerve racking really. 

So, as soon as the class is over and the professor finally allows them to leave after double checking on the next assignment due date, Jongdae gathers his books and pens randomly in his backpack and heads towards Minseok’s office. 

Forgetting that he isn’t the only one around campus, Jongdae runs through the hallway without even watching his steps stumbling over some students, but he doesn’t stop until his head hits someone's chest. 

“I’m— I’m so sorry.” 

A familiar chuckle comes out of the person he pumped into that makes him look and see who it is. And when he does, it turns out to be Yixing with a bright smile on his face showcasing his little dimple on one of his cheeks. 

“Easy there Kim Jongdae. Minseok isn’t running away.” The professor jokes earning a shy smile from the student. 

“I’m sorry Mr Zhang.” Jongdae apologizes again while rubbing the back of his neck because of embarrassment. 

“That’s alright go ahead, just be careful.” Yixing says before walking away from Jongdae still keeping his smile allowing Jongdae to keep his reckless running through the hallway ignoring his professor’s advice when he remembers his brother’s text. 

Not knowing exactly what to do, the first thing he does when he is in front of the office’s door is knocking hesitantly. What he did not expect though, is the door to open so suddenly and Minseok dragging him inside, making him gasp in surprise. 

Minseok shuts the door violently and pushes the omega against it before Jongdae can find a chance to ask his brother what's wrong, he leans in and attacks his lips, starting to kiss him and swallowing his whimpers. Jongdae can do nothing and just takes it all, but when the alpha’s hips brush against his thigh his eyes widen in surprise; minseok is completely hard and aroused. He looks at his brother’s eyes and sees they have changed and are red now. 

Minseok growls lowly and wraps his fingers around Jongdae’s neck, making him snap out of his surprise and whimper, and the sound stills the older’s movements.

Jongdae detaches himself “Hyung!” He mumbles in shock. 

Minseok’s irises keep flashing an azure color through his dark bangs and on the sides of his cheeks a thin layer of sweat is forming. He looks dangerous and ready to attack his prey. 

Realizing what he just did, the professor regains his control quickly, “Sorry, I think I’m in rut.” 

Now it all makes sense for Jongdae, especially why the whole office is so full of his brothers aroused scent and dominance. he can feel his own skin start burning hotter and his cock hardening in his jeans.

The omega leans forward and kisses Minseok hard. Then draws back and looks shyly at him, “Why are you sorry hyung? It's totally natural to feel this way and I'm ready for anything you want to do with me.” He whispers, his eyes wide open staring up at the aroused alpha innocently while a lovely shade of red colours the milky skin from his neck to his ears. 

Seeing this image, Minseok growls. He can’t control his awakening inner alpha’s desires any longer, so the older grabs Jongdae’s hip with one hand and caresses his cheek with the other one, “Dae, my baby, you have no idea how much I wanna wreck you” getting even closer to him, eyeing his sinful lips, “And make you scream my name right fucking now.” He growls at the end, forcing the omega to squirm and look down in submission. 

All of a sudden, Minseok grabs Jongdae’s hands that are resting on his chest and pulls him towards the sofa. He sits down and pulls the student to situate himself on his lap and starts to kiss him more aggressively than before.

Jongdae falls limply in his brothers arms, letting him take control. Both of Minseok’s hands are grabbing his butt, squeezing them from time to time and earning loud whimpers from Jongdae. 

The omega can completely feel Minseok’s bulge under his wet ass, he moves his hips slowly making Minseok growl once again and draw back from the kiss. 

Leaning back, Minseok stares at the omega’s already destroyed expression and his slightly puffy lips from from being kissed and bitten so hard; the tears gathered in his eyes, the dark shade of red on his lovely high cheekbones and the hair sticking to his forehead bring satisfaction to the alpha. 

Jongdae opens his mouth to say something, but Minseok beats him to it and bites on his neck, making him release a loud moan and throws his head back, giving the older more access. 

The younger starts moving his hips, rubbing his wet ass on Minseok’s still clothed bulge, the heat under his skin is getting higher and higher. 

_ It is possible that maybe his hea—  _

His train of thoughts is interrupted when Minseok places a firm hand on his hip, Stilling him completely. He looks at him questionably but Minseok only shakes his head and places another kiss on his lips before gesturing towards the door 

“Go lock it and then come back.” Minseok orders. 

Jongdae whines while getting up with so much effort because at this state his ass is literally drooling, making the professor let out a breathy laugh. Even in such a situation, Jongdae is just too damn adorable. 

When Dae proceeds to go towards the door Minseok slaps his ass, driving him to squeal and another wave of slick slips out of his hole. He is sure that Minseok can obviously see how the back of his pants is completely soaked. 

Jongdae slowly and awkwardly walks towards the door and locks it with shaking hands. But when he turns around, he freezes. His brother has his zipper down and his leaking hard cock is out. With one hand, he is grabbing his huge balls and pulling them completely out while stroking his cock with the other one; his face is completely concentrated with his lips slightly open and eyes locked on Jongdae. 

The omega is suddenly hit with a strong wave of arousal, his knees buckle and he falls on the ground, panting and squirming; his inner omega surrendering and struggling not to just spread his legs nicely for his brother to fuck him hard and knot him over and over, right there on the floor. 

Gasping loudly as realization hits him, Jongdae sobs and tears fall down from his eyes and he looks at Minseok, “Hyung, I think I’m in heat.” 

Minseok’s rut must have triggered his soon to come heat to just arrive quicker than intended. His hole is desperately clenching and unclenching so hard around nothing, needing his mate’s cock in it. In need, Jongdae gorans and places his hand on his twitching cock, squeezing it hard. 

Min growls even louder, “Come here,  _ now _ ”

Jongdae only groans again attempting to stand up. 

Minseok raises a finger, “Stop.” He smirks before demanding, “Crowl, on your knees pup.” 

Completely out of it, The omega relents and crawls on his fours towards Minseok until he is sitting in between his brother’s legs, facing the glorious cock he craves oh so much. 

Blue bright eyes never straying from the omega in front of him, Minseok sinks his fingers in between Jongdae’s hair firmly, “Go on baby boy, suck my cock.” He orders, guiding his dick to Jongdae’s lips and coating them with his pre cum until he obediently opens them to suckle on the tip. 

Minseok doesn’t have any patience left in him, so he suddenly shoves more of his cock inside Jongdae’s throat, making him gag and choke on it; all of the while the omega’s hands are still squeezing on his clothed cock. 

Admiring the droll dripping down his chin and the tears running down his eyes so beautifully, Minseok grabs Jongdae’s head with his hands on either side, stilling his head and starting to impatiently fuck his face while soft groans escape his lips. 

“Look at you, on your knees choking on a dick so desperately, so pretty like alpha’s personal obedient pet.” 

The heat in Jongdae’s body arises and his whimpers get louder. 

“Oh sweetheart I can’t wait to take you home, get you on all fours and finger fuck your needy juicy hole until your slick reaches down your thighs, making you all hot and needy for hyung. You would like that, wouldn’t you.” Minseok smirks, speeding up his pace getting closer and closer to coming. 

It’s too much, too strong, too arousing for Jongdae’s fargil and dainty self to take and yet it is still hot and arousing for him. He is moaning helplessly with a cock in his mouth while imagining Minseok doing all of these dirty things to him. He is needy and choking on his brother’s cock.

“You’re gonna swallow it all baby, I’m gonna cum in your mouth and I want you to take it all.” The alpha instructs right before he releases all his cum down Jongdae’s throat groaning as he orgasms. 

Pulling out his flaccid cock  _ for now _ , Minseok gathers the cum on the omega’s lips with his thumb and makes him suckle on it, “Aren’t you such a good pet. So good for hyung. Do you know how much I wish to send you out there like that, flushed, teary and with my cum all over your mouth; for everyone to know that I own you.” 

“Hyung.” Jongdae whimpers out a hoarse desperate plea while his hands are still pressed against his clothed cock. 

Looking down at his hands trying to cover the wet spot, Minseok smirks, “You came in your pants, didn’t you?” 

And Minseok’s suspicions are confirmed by a nod from his brother. 

The professor rises himself from the sofa after tucking his cock inside his pants again, takes his suit jacket and helps Jongdae to awkwardly stand up, and knots the jacket round his hips to hide his soaking wet pants before pulling him into a kiss on the lips while feeling Jongdae’s hair underneath his fingertips. 

And before they lose control and this can go any further, Minseok pulls away, taking his car keys from the desk, “Let’s go home.” Eyeing Jongdae like a prey. 


	26. Best at two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rut and heat..   
feminization, breeding kink and dirty talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure porn

The couple found themselves stumbling through their way to Minseok’s place, Jongdae suddenly is being pushed roughly against the glass wall of the elevator and his lips are attacked by Minseok’s. 

Without giving him a chance to say or do anything, Minseok palms the younger’s hard clothed cock, making him moan and open his mouth, allowing the alpha to push his tongue inside. 

The ringing of the elevator indicating their arrival to the place forces them to break apart involuntarily; keeping their faces up close and eyeing each other with half lidded eyes as they breathe heavily. 

The omega’s eyes flash a bright golden color while the alpha’s keep changing from silver-blue to red real fast. It’s intimidating. 

After a few seconds of catching their breaths, Minseok places a hand behind Jongdae’s shoulders and one under his knees, carrying him bridal style and making him let out a surprised yelp.

The older locks his lips with his brother’s as he blindly walks towards the bedroom.When they reach their destination, Minseok throws Jongdae on the bed in a not-so-gentle manner, making him bounce a little.

With fast and impatient movements, Minseok unbuttons the omega’s shirt and takes it off of his way, hastily moving to his pants and sliding them off without breaking the kiss. 

Finally Minseok pulls back and looks down at Jongdae’s completely soaked underwear with disapproval. He runs his hands on Jongdae’s trembling body; from his unblemished neck and collarbones to his lovely little breasts, past them and down towards the omegas soft stomach, finally settling down on the waistband of his boxers. 

Jongdae is visibly shivering under the alpha’s domineering gaze, his body lost in lust and aching for more of his brother’s delicious touch. The omega knows it won't take long till he will be completely reduced to a begging mess, all eager to be fucked senseless, and he wants nothing more than that. 

Jongdae squirms when another wave of slick gushes out of his hole, looking up at the alpha from under his wet lashes and groaning, “Hyung~”

  
  


Minseok growls loudly and suddenly rips Jongdae’s boxer apart into pieces, throwing the shards away.

“Open your legs.” 

Now all naked and exposed, Jongdae feels the heat taking over his whole body. Shyly, he spreads his legs a little. embarrassed to be this exposed in front of his brother. The blushing omega raises his hands and covers his chest from Minseok’s roaming eyes, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious about himself.

A loud growl breaks Jongdae’s train of thoughts. Minseok grabs his ankles and pulls him towards himself, the omega’s wet ass now resting on his lap, “I said open your legs for me omega. Don’t make me use force.”

Jongdae’s breath hitches from the sudden display of power, his hole starting to leak even more if possible. From this position he can see how Minseok's cock is completely hard and twitching, big globs of precum covering the slit and sliding down it’s thick length, balls fat and heavy underneath. His toned stomach, the strong muscles of his chest and arms make Jongdae whimper. He imagines all the things that this body will do to him for the next few days and shudders involuntarily. 

The omega brings his hands up and rests them on both sides of his own head on the bed, presenting his neck to the alpha in submission. But it only makes Minseok growl louder and suddenly pulls his legs up and in the air, bending him in half and exposing the younger completely.. 

Being opened like this, on full display in front of his brother’s eyes makes his cheek turn red with embarrassment and arousal at the same time.

Looking down at him, precisely his wet hole, Minseok growls again, “look at you baby , so wet and open. only for me, only for your brother.” He huskily says while playing with the wetness around his hole, earning more whimpers from the squirming boy. 

Drawing his head back, “Hyung~” Jongdae whines. 

“Your pussy is winking at me, begging me to rip it with my knot.” Minseok takes a minute to enjoy the addictive pheromones Jongdae is releasing,

“The sweet scent of your lubrication is making me crazy.I just want to eat you out forever.” 

Minseok runs two of his fingers on Jongdae’s hole and in the slick gushing out of it, making the younger jerk and trying to close his legs in no success. He then brings his fingers up and starts sucking them, groaning from how much it's sweet and perfect, even more than the normal days. It seems heat does wonders to one's body.

But Minseok loves its taste all the time, heat or not, it's still the most delicious thing he has ever tasted. He sucks his fingers clean and opens his eyes to look back down at his brother, now a more dangerous and lust filled expression on his face.

Jongdae is gone already. hairs messy and cheeks flushed in that lovely shade of pink which Minseok wants to kiss so badly. his eyes are glossy with tears running down and lips red from being bitten so hard. His eyes travel further down and on his milky neck. Oh how much the alpha desires to mark his brother, in all ways possible. he wants to engrave his mark on his brother to show all the world that this omega is his, his to kiss, his to touch, and his to fuck. The alpha within him growls loudly, clawing at the walls built securely around it to finally come out. To take, to mark, to claim what’s rightfully and only his. 

The rut is making it extremely hard for Minseok to hold the beast locked in, ’It's not the time, Jongdae is not ready.’ That's what his rational mind is telling him, trying so hard to overpower the lust clouding it. He takes in a deep shuddering breath and forces his attention on somewhere else. His eyes landing on the omega’s mouthwatering chest.

“But don’t be afraid, i will make sure to suck your plump little breasts too. I will play with them and suck your nipples so much until they become even bigger and rounder. They must be big enough to be able to feed my pups and still have some for me; after all I have to make sure they get only the best of everything.”

Hearing the word  _ pup  _ from Minseok and the mere thought of getting pregnant by his brother, his mate, dominates his mind and makes his cock visibly twitch in excitement. He moans. 

When Minseok notices how turned on Jongdae is by his words, he smirks, “Oh, does that excite you, baby? Want your big brother to stuff your hungry cunt with loads and loads of my cum and get you pregnant with _ my pups?  _ That will make you happy, no? Being bred and impregnated by your brother?”

Seeing Jongdae’s helpless and needy nod in complete approval of all what he sees, the alpha continues, “Maybe I should just keep you here at home, make you worry about nothing but me, only me. The only thing you can think of is how to satisfy me and produce enough milk for my pups, my little omega.” 

Leaning towards the younger’s wet rim, staring at it, Minseok hums, “But for now, I just want to fuck you over and over. My cock is thirsty for that little wet cunt of yours. I’ll keep on knotting you until you have nothing on your mind but me.”

The first lick of Minseok’s tongue over his fluttering hole makes him shudder in shock at the burning but pleasant feeling. The alpha smirks and continues on lapping it while fingering him with three digits, tickling his prostate and making the omega see stars and his eyes roll back in his head. 

Jongdae fists the bedding with both of his hands while breathy moans keep leaving his parted swollen lips and tears running down his high cheekbones. The heat of Minseok’s tongue and his skilled fingers playing with his pleasure spot drives him so close to his first orgasm. 

“H-hyung!~” Jongdae moans out in a sultry tone as he cums hard over his stomach and yet his small cock is still standing hard, barely meeting his stomach.

Drawing back, Minseok hums in satisfaction, “Haven’t tasted anyone sweeter than you, my omega.” His praises make Jongdae’s little hard cock twitch.

“Hyung, please.. please I need you.” 

The desperation that can be obviously heard in Jongdae’s voice is turning Minseok on more and his inner alpha is so pleased with the submission from the fragile omega. He can feel his own cock dripping more pre-come. 

Jongdae is eyeing him needily with flustered expressions, almost drooling at the well-defined abs and muscles in his arms. But most importantly, his delicious large cock and the amount of pre-come coming out of its head. 

The omega in him whimpers and his hole gushes a new amount of lubrication, it’s been a very long time. He needs to be filled this instant. 

“Keep your legs open for me, sweetheart.” Minseok orders and crawls above his brother , meeting his face, biting his lips with his own aggressively and sucking on the younger’s tongue, making a more needy and whimpering mess out of him. 

All the while that Minseok is hovering over him, the younger’s slim legs are circling his brother’s waist. Suddenly, Jongdae opens his eyes in shock and lets out a loud moan when he feels Minseok’s cock rubbing against his ass. The older is moving his hips simultaneously, grinding his member up and down the younger’s soaked crack and wetting it. 

The alpha then finds Jongdae’s rim, making both of them groan out loudly, and keeps on pushing and pulling back his dick continuously, the head kissing the omega’s slick hole.

Their naked hot bodies on each other and the sensation of Minseok’s lips over his neck and jaw, with his pulsing cock simulating his hole. All that is making Jongdae more and more impatient. 

taking a look at his brother’s shining cock with the amount of slick he is releasing with large pearls of pre cum hanging down from its head, Jongdae throws his head back, “Hyung, please. it’s enough, just do it.” He whines. 

Minseok only feigns innocence, “What do you want baby?” He teases. In spite of being equally turned on, he loves teasing his brother and hearing his desperate pleas. 

“Please, please put it in me.” Jongdae answers while blushing deeply, yet the burning in his body and his desire are taking over already making his mind clouded with lust. 

Smirking, Minseok keeps on playing with him, “Put what, darling? My finger?” He inquires with fake doubt as he slowly pushes a finger inside Jongdae’s entrance. 

“Please put your c— cock in me hyung, fuck me, knot me, breed me, claim me.” The omega cries out, shaking his head in desperation. The more he waits, the more intense his heat gets.

Growling loudly, Minseok lines his cock and slams it inside, resulting in the younger crying out in pleasure as he instantly cums again, his walls spasming more around the alpha’s member and making him orgasm as well after a couple of slow thrusts. 

Still hard as a rock, both wolves stop to catch their breath for a few seconds before once again Minseok groans and attacks one of Jongdae’s perky little nipples with his lips and fondles his other one with his hand. 

A high pitched moan leaves Jongdae’s throat at that, his nipples are the second most sensitive place in his body. He can cum just from playing with them and he does feel himself really close to orgasming, especially when Minseok used his teeth lightly to simulate his bud.

“Ahh hyung!” The omega hisses when Minseok shifts to sucking on the other nipple after leaving a blooming red mark around the previous one, making it look hard, wet and swollen. 

Gripping the sheets beneath him, Jongdae feels dizzy, overwhelmed, and in deep, deep pleasure. The fact that his brother’s twitching cock is buried inside his wet ass and his nipples getting so much attention is making him greedy. He wants more. He  _ needs _ more. 

He’s close, super close to coming for the third time, his breathing is becoming heavier and his body is tensing up, but Minseok stops all of sudden, earning a loud impatient groan from Jongdae. 

“Hyung! W-why?” 

Rolling his hips while still deep inside, making him crack a moan, Minseok smirks, tilting his head to the side, “Oh! Did you like it that much? Were you close? Were you about to cum from me playing with your small, small breasts?” 

Jongdae nods, very enthusiastically. 

Minseok tugs on one of the wet sore nipples with his fingers and twists it teasingly, enjoying the way the omega’s body is jerking and lewd moans escaping. 

“Say it.” The alpha suddenly orders. “Tell hyung how much you love it when he plays with your tits and I’ll let you come.” 

Jongdae’s already blushed cheeks blush even more and tears of frustration keep on rolling down from his bright eyes, “I- I love it.” 

“Say it clearly.” 

Jongdae swallows,“I love— love it when hyung plays with— with my tits. H— hyung please make me cum please.” Voice still hoarse. 

All of a sudden, Minseok pulls out of Jongdae, making him groan loudly, but one sharp glare from his brother makes him whimper in submission. 

“On your knees.”

Suppressing another whine, the omega relents and turns around on his fours with weak limbs and a worn out body, earning a satisfied smile from Minseok because of the act of complete obedience. 

The alpha grabs both round cheeks of his ass and spreads them, making Jongdae hiss as the air hits his sensitive soaked hole. 

“I know how your cunt needs to be filled with my semen omega. You want that, don’t you? I will make sure of that little dae, I will fuck you again and again and open your sweet wet cunt loose with my knot and put my pup in your womb.” 

Minseok admires how puffy and twitching it is. All ready to just welcome him in. Only for him to fuck and knot. 

“Look at this, your cute little pussy is twitching crazily and drooling, it seems to be so excited to have my knot in it.” 

Before Jongdae can have time to say or react to his brother’s flustering dirty talk, Minseok lines himself right above the younger’s hole and slams inside instantly, groaning in pleasure at the way his member is being squeezed. all the while the omega has his bottom lip caged between his teeth, muffling his moans and noises as Minseok pounds him. 

Kneading the flesh of one of Jongdae’s ass cheeks harshly in disapproval, forcing him to let go of his lip, “Don’t hold back Jongdae, let me hear those sweet voices of yours. I want to see how bad I ruin you, how I can turn the pretty shy and innocent omega into a moaning mess, pleading for pleasure from his brother.” 

Jongdae can’t get over how full Minseok is making him feel while fucking him with his huge cock. He can’t wait to be knotted. Eventually, Jongdae leans forward and hugs one of the pillows to hold himself when Minseok started fucking him in an earnest.

Soon, Jongdae was indeed reduced into a moaning mess, his mouth hanging open and releasing sultry breathy noises. Both of them are entirely lost in pleasure and need to cum harder than they ever did. Patience is no longer an option for either of them. 

Gradually, Minseok’s movements are slowed down as his knot starts swelling and stretching Jongdae’s hole even more and his low growls fill the place. 

“Fuck… hyung!” The omega’s uncontrollable curses are muffled because by now he is biting on the pillow he was hugging earlier as the alpha’s knot tears him apart and continuously massages his sweet spot; his abandoned cock is jerking and on the verge of exploding at the sensation.

“Do you like it when I tear your little cunt and make it loose for myself to fuck whenever I desire? Tell me how it feels, my little omega?” 

“Y-yes, it feels so uhh.. so good hyung.” Jongdae gasps, tugging more on the pillow in his arms while unconsciously continuing to clench around Minseok’s cock, milking him. 

The alpha slams himself in for the last time before his twitching knot gives in and coats Jongdae’s hole with ropes after ropes of his hot semen; more than any other time ever. The rut made his body hot and with only one goal in mind.  _ To breed and claim  _ in whatever way possible. 

At the same time, the omega cries loudly coming untouched again with the most intense orgasm he’s ever had. The knot of an alpha in rut is so different, bigger and so far more pleasurable. 

The alpha pushes his hips forward another time, throwing his head back while being milked by Jongdae’s tight grip. Finally after what seems like forever, the endless streams of cum reach to an end and the younger lets out a shaky breath; he feels so full, like being pregnant with Minseok’s cum

Still inside of the omega’s surprisingly tight heat, Minseok gently places his hands over Jongdae’s hips and lowers his shaking body until he’s laying on his stomach. Then he slowly moves as much as he can to arrange them into a more comfortable position while spooning.

Pressing a lingering kiss on the breathless omega’s cheek, Minseok buries his fingers in between Jongdae’s thick dark locks. 

“Hyung.” Jongdae calls for his brother, voice tired and sleepy.

“Yes baby..” 

“I— uhh I ..” the student stutters, unable to finish whatever he wants to say with his unstable state. 

“Shush sweetheart, we’ll talk later.” 

Jongdae hums helplessly and closes his dazed eyes as he drifts to sleep, exhausted from their intense rounds together. Minseok is securely embracing him from behind with one of his hands possessively over the omega’s slightly bulged lower stomach where his womb is, filled with his cum. He lets out a satisfied growl and closes his eyes too.


	27. Snow

Minseok is hovering over Jongdae’s shuddering body, after rounds and rounds of pleasuring and satisfying each other. They’re breathless, yet their cocks are still standing with pearls of pre-cum coming out of the slits, and Jongdae’s clenching hole steadily gushing out slick. Their inner wolves still restless and thirsty for each other’s soothing touches.

Rubbing his hands over the omega’s neck, decorated with blossoming love bites; settling on his breasts, which are swollen with how much they’ve been played with by Minseok’s lips and hands.

Jongdae doesn’t have the energy to protest when his brother’s rough hands cup and squeeze both his tits firmly.

“You have no idea how much I love your cute breasts. So tiny, with the loveliest shade of pink, and so responsive to my touches; getting all perky and delicious for me to suck on like a lollipop.” 

Giving them a tug and earning pleased sounds from his brother, Minseok then moves to Jongdae’s flat stomach and caresses. “I can’t wait until I get you pregnant with my pups, little brother. I’m sure the milk you’ll preduce will be just as delicious as your slick. You will let Hyung get a taste, am I right baby?” 

After getting a nod in response, Minseok shifts his attention back towards the omega’s tempting chest once more, giving them a squeeze. 

before further down and to his pink cock, teasing its sensitive head until Jongdae’s petite body is jerking at the sensation and his hands are fisting the messy bed sheets. 

“You wanna cum one more time, baby?” 

“Yes, yes hyung please.” Jongdae pleads helplessly, moaning at the mere thought of having that knot inside of himself again, teasing his prostate and filling him with countless ropes of cum. 

Leaning down to capture the younger’s red lips, Minseok nibbles on the bottom lip before parting away, “We’ll have that later, you’re sore enough now, let’s take a break, shall we?” 

Seeing the pout on his brother’s lips, he smiles assuringly, “Don’t worry baby, I won’t leave you hanging.” He promises, before lining up their hard members together, allowing Jongdae to once again witness the huge difference between his own small cock and his brother’s huge alpha one. 

Somehow, it’s arousing how Minseok’s thick and long member could fit inside his hole and ruin him with his knot. That idea alone makes him moan and his cock jerks in excitement. 

Minseok wraps his fingers around both members and starts jerking them off together, the wet slits kissing each other, giving them more simulation and pleasure. they both groan in satisfaction at the friction. 

The older leans forward one more time to kiss the irresistible red lips and continues to stroke their cocks together. Being in deep pleasure and in loss of control, it didn’t take more than a few strokes from Minseok’s firm grip, for them to finally reach their orgasms and cum. 

They stay still for a while to catch their breaths and relax before getting up, clean the place and have something decent to eat. 

Minseok presses a quick kiss on one of Jongdae’s flushed cheeks, “Go take a shower first while I clean up here and change the sheets.” He instructs and gets up before helping his brother to get out of the bed. 

Jongdae only whines and pouts even more. His body is extremely sore and exhausted, the idea of getting up to shower is making him feel even more tired, but he has to so he gets up right after Minseok; heading to the shower wincing with every step and his brother watches his libming with a very proud smirk on his smug face. 

Jongdae is walking completely naked and Minseok can see how his cum is running down his thighs, some already dried on the skin. His hand prints are engraved on Jongdae’s jiggling ass cheeks and hips, back decorated with all sorts of love bites. 

Minseok’s inner wolf growls in satisfaction.

While Jongdae takes his most needed shower and cleans himself up, Minseok changes the worn out dirty sheets; easily throwing them away after realizing that they cannot be used again. 

After making the bed, he cleans the room really quickly, takes the clothes off the floor to the washing machine and finally orders some take outs for both of them. It’s been two full days without eating anything, only living on beverages until the heat and rut calmed down. 

The omega leaves the bathroom right on time for Minseok to go there and shower as well. The alpha puts a small towel on his brother’s wet hair, giving him a kiss on the forehead. He tells Jongdae to give the delivery guy his money when he arrives because his shower might take a little longer, before getting inside the bathroom. 

Jongdae sits on the edge of the bed, drying his hair and thinking of the past two days. Needless to say, him and Minseok surely didn’t part for a minute but now that he’s less influenced by his heat, his mind is completely restless. 

Minseok is officially acting weird towards claiming him. He is in rut, the period in which he’s most possessive of what’s his, hence Jongdae himself  
feels that way too. Yet Minseok somehow managed to control himself and not claim him. Every time the alpha gets close to finally marking him, as if something suddenly hits, he backs out. 

Jongdae can’t deny the pain and hurt he is experiencing. It’s making him feel uneasy that his destined mate is avoiding to actually mate with him. Then why does he keep leading him on? Why is he acting possessive, protective and loving towards him if he doesn’t really want to bond with him? 

In spite of that, Jongdae doesn’t feel like giving up just yet, he will not forget about this matter without a fight and a real conversation. Throwing the towel away, the omega goes towards the dresser getting out his makeup from one of the drawers and starting to hastily put on a little bit of it to make himself more presentable. 

It’s about time where he should take action. 

______________________

Minutes later, Jongdae is half laying on the sofa in the living room alone while waiting for Minseok to finish his fortunately long shower. Giving him the time he needs to figure out his next step. 

His flustered face is deeply concentrated on his phone. He has a robe covering his body but the lingerie underneath is on full display. One full of bruises and love bites shoulder is peeking out along with his mesh baby pink strappy bralette that’s highlighting his small breasts nicely and the pink lacy panties with the high thigh socks are prettying his legs even more. 

Why is he really frustrated? Because texting Baekhyun and Sehun to ask them for some advice isn’t really the definition of fun or helpful. Why is he doing it though? Simply, because he’s desperate. 

Jongdae is not exactly an expert in getting an alpha hot for him, not that he needs to but the fact that it’s Minseok is making him even more nervous. The older gets so intense and intimidating sometimes even for him. It’s hard to know if he’s doing the right thing or not. 

But at this point, the teasing of his friends in this situation is getting him frustrated. Even when they actually try to help, the ways they’re recommending to provoke Minseok are just hard for him to do, yet again thinking of how Minseok will react is getting him all worked up. 

All of a sudden, Jongdae throws his phone on the sofa after turning it off, picks up a small cushion, buries his head in it to whine in desperation while wiggling in frustration at once. 

What is he supposed to do? 

In seconds, he finds himself jumping upwards and running to the master bedroom room again and standing in the middle of the spacious closet, staring at his reflection in the long mirror.

His cheeks heat up the minute his eyes land on his body and what he is wearing. He curses Baekhyun and his stupid ideas. the omega just can’t believe his friend has succeeded in forcing him to buy this outfit and what’s worse is the fact that he is wearing it now. 

He is already regretting it, Jongdae can’t imagine himself standing in front of Minseok wearing this. This is not him, not even close. Maybe he should just—

His train of anxious thoughts get interrupted by the bell. He flinches at the sound that just invaded his thinking and hurriedly drapes the robe back on his almost naked body, running towards the door to see who it is without realizing that his robe is barely helping him cover what he’s wearing underneath.

But, thinking that the one waiting for him to open the door is the delivery guy made him oblivious of his current state. He checks the camera to make sure before allowing the delivery guy to get inside. 

“Good evening sir.” The guy greets, while handing the food to Jongdae without looking directly at him yet. 

But when the delivery guy raises his head and his eyes land on the omega standing in front of him. 

He freezes. 

Seeing the mesmerized look on the delivery man’s eyes and sensing the sudden dangerous scent of arousal, Jongdae detects the alpha aura in him immediately. The omega finally realizes his current situation.

Jongdae follows the alpha’s gaze to where he is staring; he notices that his robe is a little open due to his careless loose knot, showing his bra and his marked chest. 

He gasps and instantly attempts to grab the bathrobe to cover himself up but unfortunately both his hands are busy. One is holding the food and the other one holding the money.

Red creeps into the student’s cheekbones and his eyes widen with a hint of fear in them. The alpha is getting aroused, he can smell it.

Panic gets to him, he hastily attempts to collect himself and tries to send the alpha away by instantly handing him the money so he can finally leave. 

Unfortunately, no alpha would leave such a provocative omega who reeks of heat and fear at the same time. So the delivery man takes the chance to grab Jongdae’s wrist and pulls him towards himself until their chests meet and he can sense the omega’s fast heart beats. 

The alpha smirks, “Why so in a rush little one? You smell delicious. It seems like you can enjoy some company. Where’s your alpha baby hmm?”

He leans closer, eyeing his neck, “I can smell your heat and the scent of another alpha on your body, but I don’t see a claim mark. It only means you’re free to use. And look at that sexy bra you’re wearing little doll! Will you let me to take care of the rest of your heat for you?”

Jongdae whimpers, he tries to pull his hand out of that man's iron grip but he can’t. At this point, he is freaking out and on the verge of crying. 

“L— let me go… please.” Jongdae begs in a choked up voice while still struggling to get away from the man. 

The alpha tightens his grip even more, “And why would I do such a dumb thing like that when there’s a pretty omega in front of me, all alone with that sexy clothes and no one to take care of him?” He attempts to capture the omega’s plump lips. 

Suddenly a loud growl fills the whole house, making the delivery man stop his action and Jongdae flinches. Taking his chance, Jongdae steps away from him when the alpha’s grip loosens, his eyes now fixed on someone behind the trembling omega.

Silence overpowers the place. 

Minseok is standing there with a towel wrapped around his hips, eyes glowing with anger behind the wet strands of hair. His growls get louder and more threatening as he walks closer towards the delivery man who is now squirming in fear.

Jongdae feels even weaker than before, he starts shaking in his place more once his brother comes near him, grabs his wrist and pushes him right behind his back. 

The young alpha’s eyes go rapidly wide, “H— hey man… chill. It— it’s not my fault! There was no claiming mark on him and I thought he was mateless! Look at him!” He accuses, to defend himself, pointing at the omega hiding behind Minseok. 

Minseok’s answer is in the shape of a loud growl that shut the other man up immediately, making him look down in shame and fright. 

The professor turns around to face Jongdae who instantly shiversq, taking the money from his hand and slamming it against the delivery man’s chest as he pushes him inside the elevator. 

Minseok’s eyes flash a dead red color, “Get the fuck out of my house before I claw that filthy eyes of yours out of the socket. Never show up again here.” He warns in a low deep voice, before closing the elevator and locking the house. 

Jongdae and Minseok stand there for a while without saying a word, the omega can see how his brother is breathing heavily to suppress his anger, by the way his shoulders are moving.

Jongdae dares to say nothing. 

All of a sudden, Minseok turns his head And looks at him fiercely with his red eyes. Instantly, Jongdae whimpers and backs out. 

“H— hyung I-..” 

“Bedroom.. now!” 

The stern tone in the alpha’s command forces the younger to fight his weak knees as he compiles and rushes towards the master bedroom. He can’t feel more regretful at himself for wearing these clothes, and he definitely curses Baekhyun in his head. 

After five minutes, which seemed like eternity for Jongdae, of walking around the bedroom in circles while biting his nails nervously feeling like crying. Minseok finally pushes the door open, startling him.

The omega’s palms are sweaty and he doesn’t dare to look at his brother, so he just hangs his head down and waits for Minseok to just do or say anything, unconsciously grabbing his bathrobe with both hands for his life. 

“Now you attempt to cover yourself?” Minseok comments, and growls angrily making Jongdae whimper. 

“I — I didn’t…” 

“Shut up!” The alpha snarls, interrupting whatever explanation his brother was about to say. 

Minseok walks closer to Jongdae, who is still shivering and looking only at the floor. The omega lets out a surprised gasp when his brother yanks his robe apart roughly and takes it out of his body by force, revealing the lingerie completely. 

Shame fills Jongdae’s whole being. It’s not what he was planning for. If only Minseok had claimed him officially and made it known that he is not mateless, then none of these things would’ve happened.

“I can’t believe you allowed someone else to see you like this.” Minseok growls and throws the younger on the bed harshly. His glowing eyes never leave Jongdae’s body. 

“How fucking dare you? You’re mine, Jongdae!” 

“Hyung I’m—..” Jongdae’s protests get muffled by Minseok’s lips attacking his own in a hasty aggressive kiss that the omega isn’t able to catch up with. 

Jongdae palms Minseok's chest in a poor attempt to push him away so he can just talk and explain the matter to him, but the alpha only gets more aggressive and prevents him from moving by bruisingly grabbing one side of his hips and fisting his hair forcefully.

The omega pulls his face away stilling the kiss, “Hyung!” He cries out, hoping Minseok would just listen to him and not the alpha within him. 

“Stay still, omega!” The alpha orders in a dry tone, shifting his attention to his brother’s neck. Minseok’s mind is clouded with anger and possessiveness of what's his. 

As if what happened with the delivery man isn’t enough, Minseok’s anger and aggressive treatment towards him make it even harder for him to hold back his tears, especially with the alpha nibbling his neck harshly. Tears start flowing down from the poor omega’s sad eyes.

The conversation between him and his brother a few days ago comes rushing back to his mind; He remembers Minseok telling him to say a certain word when he’s not comfortable or scared. Jongdae didn’t think there will come a time he’ll need it, thinking that he is ready to take whatever Minseok will give to him, but now the situation is different, his brother is in rut and extremely frustrated which is scaring him. This is not how he imagined things would turn out to be. 

All Jongdae wants to do now is talk. 

“Hyung please..I— snow!”


	28. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter months ago but I forgot to update it here im so sorry! As an apology I’ll update the next one very soon :(

“Snow.” 

Hearing that word being articulated by Jongdae with a desperate voice wakes up something inside of Minseok’s mind. As always, the effect of his brother on him is always fast and immediate. 

The powerful need to show his possessiveness calms down slowly until he finally loosens his grip on Jongdae and stills the harsh nibbling on his now bruised neck. 

Minseok draws his head back and looks down at Jongdae’s flowing tears on his red colored cheeks. He doesn’t just smell the fear, he can actually see it deep into his brother’s eyes.

Guilt washes over the alpha’s whole being and his rational thinking fortunately comes back, so he backs up a little and helps Jongdae, who now finally unbridled his sobs, to sit up. 

The older wraps his arms around the sobbing and trembling omega, and soothingly strokes his hair. “It’s alright, everything is fine. Don’t cry baby.” Minseok whispers in a soothing tone. 

The scent of Minseok’s comforting aroma and his soft voice help Jongdae settle down in between his brother’s arms and gradually he stops crying, yet he’s still shaking. 

The alpha cups both of Jongdae’s cheekbones and wipes the tears, “Whatever it is, I’m sorry. I guess I scared you. You weren’t ready for this and I got really angry.” 

With teary eyes wide open, the omega shakes his head in denial, “No! No, it’s not that.” Voice is getting weak and all raspy from crying. 

Noticing the confused look on his brother’s face, Jongdae’s eyes traveled down, “I just wanted to talk to you, hyung.” 

“Talk about what?” Minseok asks. 

That’s when Jongdae suddenly feels anxious and paranoid, unsure if he should say what’s on his mind or not. What if things go wrong? 

“You can tell me anything Dae. I’m your hyung, don’t hide anything from me.” 

After a minute or so, Jongdae finally decides to let it go, “W- we’re mates Hyung, right?” He hesitatingly asks. Uncertain if he should start this conversation again. last time he did, things didn’t go smoothly. 

“Of course we are, Dae.” Minseok replies, eyebrows still slightly frowned. 

The omega gulps, still afraid to continue but the will to get answers for his questions is stronger, “Then why .. why didn’t we.. Why haven’t we mated yet? I— I mean we know each other enough to skip the whole getting to know each other beforehand… Do you not want to be committed with me, hyung?” 

Minseok stays silent for a few torturing seconds, making Jongdae even more paranoid than before. 

After what seems like forever, Minseok sighs and holds both of Jongdae’s shaking hands on his own, “Jongdae, we didn’t bond yet because I don’t want you; I’m just giving you time to adjust. You’re still young Dae. What if after a few years you didn’t want to be mated with me?” 

Jongdae’s eyes widened in shock, “A— are you saying that someday you would consider letting go of me? And— and that you have no faith in my feelings for you?” Warm tears started flowing down his cheekbones again.

“No! baby listen, I would never want to let go of you. But, at the same time I want you to be completely comfortable and confident in your choice. And even if one day you decided to remain unmated I would still be by your side. You’re my baby brother after all.” Minseok tries to assure his brother as best as he could, gently tugging on his hands.

Jongdae frees his hands from the older’s hold and slightly moves away, “Hyung, you are not making any sense! I can’t believe you have doubts in my love for you.” Voice brittle with the intensity of his emotions.

The moment of silence that followed made Jongdae feel intense regret for what he had blurted all of a sudden. It’s true that they’re mates and they show a lot of affection towards each other, but still their situation remains way different than any other couples. 

The alpha said nothing; that only means one thing to Jongdae. Minseok, his destined mate, his beloved brother, doesn’t love him back. It explains a lot actually. It’s the unsaid answer to his question, why would Minseok bother claiming him and share a bond when he doesn’t actually love him.

Jongdae gets up, putting his robe back on after it fell off of his shoulder, takes a step back and looks at Minseok. His face completely wet with tears and eyes bloodshot. 

Knotting his robe, he takes a deep breath, “I know, I shouldn’t love someone who doesn’t love me back. You will never love a worthless omega like me. You just feel bad about abandoning me years ago, right? Don’t be. You don’t have to pretend anymore. I’m leaving.” 

The omega throws one last glance toward his brother who is still frozen in his spot with shocked expressions. Minseok makes no move to stop him. It hurts Jongdae even more, so he instantly runs out of the bedroom. 

Jongdae climbs down the stairs hastily and goes towards the main entrance. As he reaches there hesitation hits him. his eyes travel back towards the bedroom and he sees no one coming to get him. His heart clenches with hurt and disappointment. 

But he tries his best to stop the tears from falling down. Jongdae presses the elevator’s button and fists the collar of his robe firmly. Shame and embarrassment fills his whole being. What was he thinking, dressing like this to seduce someone who doesn’t even love him and can’t return his feelings. He is so naive. So fucking naive and stupid.

The elevator’s door opens, Jongdae is one step inside when he takes a shuddering breath and wipes out his tears. It’s happening, he’s leaving… for good. 

Unexpectedly, a strong hand grasps him, pulling him back inside the penthouse again and pressing the close button harshly. 

The student is shivering, his eyes are wide open and staring down, avoiding his brother’s gaze, “W— why? I’m saving you from the burden of me. You don’t have to take care of me anymore.” Voice shaky and sad, with hiccups escape in between. Feeling regretful for all the times he allowed his love and yearning for his older brother to control his emotions and decisions. 

“Jongdae-ah, look at me.” Minseok says, voice surprisingly calm and low.

For once, Jongdae decides and manages to control the desire. The desire of the omega within him, who just wants to submit for his alpha, “No! I don’t want to, let me go.” He yells, fighting Minseok’s grib and trying to get away. 

Minsoek circles his brother’s petit figure with his arms tightly, effectively stilling his movements by force. “Stay still and listen to me!” He growls impatiently.

The harsh tone forces Jongdae to goes limp and stop squirming in the alpha’s arms, not pushing but not hugging him either. 

“Jongdae, baby, look at me come on.” The professor calmly says while stroking the younger’s hair. 

“Why.” Jongdae questions. His voice is dead numb, and he’s avoiding his brother’s gaze.

“Why are you being so damn stubborn? Do you really want to leave without listening to what I have to say?” 

Jongdae purses his lips as he considers it. Minseok is right, he doesn’t have the heart to leave without at least hearing out what his brother wants to tell him. Even if there’s a possibility that it will hurt him even more. 

So, the omega gives up. He slowly raises his head to meet the alpha’s gaze. Jongdae did not expect to see the affection, the hope and urgency in Minsoek’s eyes. It makes him calm down and feel more at ease. 

Maybe it’s not completely over. 

Minseok cups both of Jongdae’s wet cheeks, he takes a deep breath, “I love you. I love you more than you can ever imagine. I love you to the extent that I’m willing to give up on you if that’s what you need to be happy. I love you so much it hurts.”

“Y— you do?” 

“I know I should’ve told you earlier but I didn’t expect you to actually love me. Baby, I can’t feel this when we’re not bonding, I can never be sure.” Minseok sighs softly, “Mating is a sacred thing and we shouldn’t do it unless we’re positive. That's why I didn’t want you to make a mistake you’ll regret in the future. You matter to me Dae, you're the only person in this life who’s keeping sane. You are my weakness and my strength.” 

“I— can’t… Hyun—..” 

Minsoek cuts off his brother’s mumbling by locking their lips together and kissing him like he never did before. Jongdae can feel the love, the yearning and the thirst: Minseok is not holding back almost as if they’re mated already. 

“Were you planning to leave with these clothes?” Minseok comments playfully, after they part while examining Jongdae’s almost naked body. 

The omega’s eyes widen in shock when he notices his clothes, finally realizing how provocative his appearance is. He blushes a deep red and attempts to hide his face. So he does it by getting closer to the alpha and burying it in his neck; making Minseok chuckle softly and hug him back. 

Minseok doesn’t have time to admire his brother’s adorableness as he hears him sobbing in his arms making him feel alarmed and concerned. “What’s wrong baby?” He asks, after pulling Jongdae back and holding his face. 

“Nothing, I’m just— just so happy.” 

Jongdae is obviously overwhelmed with his happiness to an extent that he can’t control his emotions. Minseok smiles, grabbing the younger’s hand and leading him toward the sofa. 

The alpha sits before helping Jongdae to situate himself on his lap. Both facing each other, the younger’s eyes are red and full of tears and pink spreading through his cheeks. 

Jongdae is looking so precious and vulnerable, Minseok couldn’t help but coo from the inside and presses feathery kisses on his face while whispering ``I love yous.’, On the other hand, Jongdae feels even more overwhelmed and overjoyed than before. It’s like a dream he never wants to wake up from. 

“Hyung ~” 

“Yes darling.” Minseok replies after pressing a quick kiss on Jongdae’s lips. 

The omega swallows thickly, gathering more courage before cupping his brother’s cheeks and looking at him directly, “I love you too, so much. Make me yours, please.” 

The alpha within Minseok is now uncontrollable, “I still have to punish you.” He whispers while licking the smaller boy’s neck, making him shiver in pleasure. “But first, there’s something more important to do.” 

The professor fists his brother’s hair and holds his hand with the other one, intertwining their fingers together. His eyes turning icy blue as he stares down at the omega’s electric ones. 

Jongdae is shaking, it’s a huge step for both of them. However, joy is overpowering the fear. Soon, they’ll feel the love and affection, soon there'll be no barriers between them, soon a mark will exist symbolizing their strong bond. 

Minseok leans forward, continuing to lick the spot he intends to mark in a few seconds, “I love you...Jongdae.” He says one more time, before growling and biting on the sensitive flesh of the younger’s neck. 

Jongdae bares his neck more as the alpha bites harder, making him groan in the pain mixed with pleasure. He tugs strongly at his brother’s hand until his knuckles are white, while biting his lips because of the intense feelings and heat his body is experiencing. 

After a few minutes of his teeth being buried deep in the omega’s nape, Minseok draws his head back, his feline eyes gazing at the teeth mark while licking the remaining blood from his lips. Both are panting satisfied; Jongdae looks back at his alpha dazed, blinking as he stares at the glistening skin of Minsoek. 

“So beautiful.” Minseok says serenely as he wipes the blood from the younger’s neck then leans forward and kisses his swollen lips. 

It feels different, for both of them. They’re closer and more connected to each other now. Jongdae is positive that Minsoek genuinely loves him so much. He can feel it. They can feel the love, the longing and the strong urge to stay together. 

The alpha licks and bites the pouty lips of his mate at the same time, his hands roam around his hips. Reaching for his tiny half erect member to stroke it over the panties, making Jongdae gasp in between the kiss and a slick of lubricant gushes out from his hole. 

Minseok smirks and draws back; leaving Jongdae panting softly, all riled up and blushin, “Hyung.” Jongdae pants, grabbing Minseok by his arms with his small hands in an attempt to keep a close proximity with him. 

Minsoek caresses the omega’s cheek, “No, baby. I told you earlier. You’re being punished.” 

“But—...” 

“Shhh..You should’ve known better than showing up like that to an alpha.” He fondles the small breasts over the fabric of the bralette, earning a sweet moan in response, “Now all I wanna hear from you is yes and please, got it?”

Jongdae gulps, nodding slowly while he stares bewilderingly with wide opened eyes and Minsoek smirks, satisfied.

“Now follow me to the bedroom.” 

They reach the bedroom, hand in hand and not wanting to let go of each other. Minseok kisses Jongdae’s lips before letting go of his hand. 

“Baby, sit on your knees for me.” The older orders and Jongdae relents immediately. Smiling with satisfaction, Minseok goes towards the dresser. Seemingly looking for something inside the drawers with his brother’s eyes following him curiously. 

The omega’s heart starts beating so fast with anticipation. Especially when he sees Minseok’s smirk as he walks towards him, holding a blue square box in his hands. 

Minseok kneels in front of his brother who immediately lowered his gaze, “I wasn’t gonna do this so early, but since you’re so eager… why not.” 

The alpha opens the box, presenting a black collar with a shiny blue snowflake in the middle. Jongdae’s eyes widened in shock, he knew that his brother was extremely possessive, but his innocent mind didn’t expect anything like that. 

Minseok puts his thumb under the younger’s jaw to raise it and wraps the collar around his neck right under the claim mark.

“You look so pretty darling.” He says, examining how Jongdae looks while caressing his soft neck, “You’re not allowed to take it off, am I clear baby?” 

Jongdae’s cheeks heat up as he shyly nods. He can’t voice it out, but knowing that Minseok wants to show everyone that he belongs to him and no one can come closer. As if the claim mark isn’t enough, the collar is a plus. 

“Get up and lay on the bed now.” 

Jongdae obeys immediately and goes to lay on his back as Minseok’s eyes follow him like a prey. The baby pink lingerie looks perfect on his petite body. 

Minseok lays on top of his brother, instantly attacking his lips and nibbling on them as he grabs one of his small breasts tightly, earning a low moan in response. 

Minseok draws back, giving his omega a sly smirk before grabbing the small dick of his brother. Fisting it a little harshly, getting him to whimper.

“Baby, do you know why you’re gonna be punished?” 

Jongdae, being dizzy and lost in his lust. And with his heat still affecting him, he doesn't get the question. Therefore, he doesn’t give Minseok an answer, making him frown and tug harsher on his dick till he whimpers louder. 

So Minseok squeezes the omega’s dick harder, “Answer me little one. Why do you think you’re being published?”

The student lets out a breathy moan, “B— because of opening the door for the delivery guy.” 

Minseok slaps his omega’s cock this time, “And?” 

Jongdae whimpers and bites on his lips to muffle it, “Without being decent.” 

“Good boy, now spread your legs more for alpha.” 

Jongdae relents and Minseok covers the omega’s crouch with his palm; slowly stroking and applying more pressure, getting his brother to shiver with need. 

“I will spank your little cock and tiny balls now. Tell me if it gets too much, alright darling?” 

Remembering his brother’s order of not saying anything other than yea and please, “Y— yes hyung.” Jongdae answers. 

“Such a good boy for hyung. You make it hard to punish you baby.” 

Minseok runs his tongue over his sinful lips, while keeping his feline eyes fixed on the omega. Jongdae is sprawled beneath himself, anticipating. The older starts slapping his palm over the barely covered dick under the lacy panties getting loud cries from Jongdae. 

The alpha does it again almost immediately three times in a row before giving the younger a break to catch his breath as Minseok stares down the mess he made out of his brother. 

Jongdae’s forehead is sweaty making his hair stick to it, his breathing is heavy and the fire of passion and arousal cover his cheekbones. 

“You are already so ruined and I just started pup.” 

Once again, Minseok goes on slapping Jongdae’s cock lightly, careful not to hurt his baby brother and casually moving to his balls sometimes. 

The younger is fisting the bedsheets and biting his own lips, trying not to let out any noises but whimpers escape anyway. The friction his cock getting is making him more desperate. 

“Hyung… I— I want..” 

“Are you using words other than please little omega?” Minseok asks, darlingly raising one eyebrow. 

Realizing what he was doing, Jongdae instantly shakes his head in refusal with fear colouring his wide opened teary eyes. 

“I’m— I’m sorry hyung I didn’t mean to, it’s—...” 

Minseok gives him a sharp glare, making him stop talking instantly and lowering his head, avoiding to look at his brother’s face.

“Did I allow you to speak?” 

Jongdae shakes his head.

“Are you going to speak again or should I gag you? Use your words!” 

“I— I won’t speak again, I promise.” 

“Good boy.” The alpha smirks, satisfied. 

Minseok grabs both of Jongdae’s thighs, spreading them apart. He then moves the panties away to show the wet little hole and plays with it using his fingers. 

Jongdae’s swollen rim clenches and unclenches as his brother’s fingers are teasing it, desperate to have something inside and fill it up. 

Minseok leans in, facing the desperate hole, and runs his tongue over the sensitive skin. Jongdae draws his head back while closing his eyes and moans, enjoying the feeling. 

The omega unconsciously arches his back and Minseok grabs his thighs to keep him in his place as he starts to lick and suck on the throbbing rim. 

“Please.. please hyung.” 

Jongdae tries to push his hips to get the older’s tongue inside, but Minseok bruisingly tugs on the younger’s legs and keeps on teasing him using his tongue without entering it. 

The student slaps his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from cursing out loudly and begging for more attention or else he’ll get a harsher punishment. 

As soon as Minseok feels his brother is about to orgasm he stops and draws back. leaving his brother panting his hole is red, wet and pulsing. 

Seeing the desperate state of his mate, Minseok takes pity on him and decides to end the punishment here since Jongdae is new at this and wouldn’t take more. He doesn’t want to overwhelm him now especially that his heat is still affecting him. 

Removing the wet bangs away from the student’s face, Minseok gives him a fond smile, “Such a good boy, what do you want now baby?” He asks, stroking Jongdae’s red cheeks. 

“I— hyung.. I want hyung, please.” Jongdae replies, with a hoarse voice. Eyeing his brother's waist. It’s still covered with the towel which is driving the omega crazy. He is longing to see and feel his alpha. 

Minseok leans in to press a kiss on his omega’s forehead, “Whatever you want, my pretty little omega.” 

The professor slides the bra away, leaving one full breast on display for him to lick it before wrapping his lips around it and sucking, hearing Jongdae’s moans. 

While distracting the omega with stimulating his nipples, Minseok slides a finger inside the awaiting hole without any warning, making Jongdae let out a loud keen. 

Minseok bites on the nipple while thrusting another finger inside and fucking Jongdae with it without directing his attention away from his breast. 

“Fuck!” Jongdae moans out. The simulation is too much and he can feel his orgasm building up but he holds it in. Refusing to cum before he can feel his brother fucking and knottig him. 

“Hyung please.. I— I want you, I wanna feel you.” The omega pleads boldly, the desperation left no space for shyness in him. 

Minseok smirks, “With pleasure, darling.” He takes out his fingers and pushes in his leaking and throbbing cock instantly; a lewd moan escapes Jongdae’s throat as Minseok starts fucking him roughly. 

The omega attempts to touch himself but Minseok grabs both of his hands, holding them up his brother’s head as he pounds into him more harshly. 

Jongdae’s breathing becomes uneven, so ragged as he feels the knot swelling inside of him. Continuously brushing against his pleasure spot. 

Both of their eyes shift to their wolf color, as the knot locks them together making Jongdae come promptly so hard. 

“Hyun—..” 

At that moment, the words die inside the omega’s throat as Minseok’s alpha takes over and he possessively leans to bite over the swollen claim mark while he comes inside, filling Jongdae to the brim and bulging his belly. 

The alpha lets go of his brother’s bruised neck and licks the blood before placing light kisses over it until Jongdae whimpers. 

“Does it hurt, baby?” 

All the omega does is nodding, too exhausted and overwhelmed to speak at this moment. Minseok attacks his brother’s red lips in a gentle kiss as they wait for the knot to soften. 

“Stay still baby, I’ll be back.” Minseok orders after sliding out his cock, and getting out of the bed heading towards the bathroom. 

He cleans himself as fast as he can, wears a pair of boxers and sweatpants before grabbing wet and warm towels; he goes to Jongdae who is still triedly laying on his back. 

Minseok sits next to his brother. He helps Jongdae out of his lingerie starting with the bralette, the thigh high and moving to the panties, carefully sliding them off without hurting him. 

While the older is busy cleaning him up, Jongdae all of a sudden feels embarrassment washing over him by what he was wearing and his lewd state, so he chooses to avoid looking at his brother by looking at the other side. 

The alpha notices his brother's sudden shameful behavior, he chuckles and decides against saying anything about it. 

After finishing, the professor goes to the dressing room and brings a large sweatshirt with underwear for Jongdae. He helps the younger wearing them, all the while Jongdae is a blushing mess and looking towards the other side. 

Jongdae lets out pained whimpers when he feels something presses on his claim mark, “I’m sorry for biting it again darling.” Minseok apologizes after putting a bandage over the bloody mark. 

“I— I didn’t hate it.” Jongdae says, smiling shyly as he remembers the feeling of overwhelming joy when he felt Minseok marking him for the second time while his knot was buried deep in him. 

The second he’s done cleaning up, Minseok lays down next to his brother, hugging him close to his chest. Nuzzling his jaw on top of the younger’s head, kissing it and playing with his hair. 

“You can rest for a while and we’ll eat later.” Minseok whispers. 

Jongdae hums, “I love you, Minseok hyung.” He confesses in a sleepy tone. 

The alpha smiles, “I love you too, Jongdae.” 

I apologize for taking so long again, recently my emotional state is just like shit. Right when I thought it’s fine, it got even worse. I try to distract myself by writing or doing anything but it’s just not helping. Reality is hard to ignore no matter how much you try. It gets to a point where family gets even somehow toxic… it’s hard to explain but I really am sorry if you get disappointed by this chapter too. Most importantly, thank you so much for the support and love you showed me, it’s really appreciated. 

Enjoy.


	29. Snowflake mates

Waking up this morning and getting ready for a new day at the university wasn’t an easy task or both Minseok and Jongdae. Considering how exhausted they are from the last three days and to top that, neither of them wanted to let go of the other. 

Being a newly mated couple, staying in close proximity is one of the most important desires of their wolf extinct. Not being able to sense the other’s heavenly scent or feel their love and affection is not pleasant, especially after having a taste of those emotions.

However, they managed to involuntarily leave each other’s embrace with a kiss and a promise to meet up immediately after classes in the penthouse because Minseok might be a little late. 

“So, I saw Jongdae in class this morning.” Yixing announces, after taking a bite of his sandwich. Trying as much as he can not to look in Minseok’s eyes even though they’re currently facing each other in the older’s office.

“I was about to tell you...” 

“Didn’t say you won’t claim him considering how young he is right now?” Yixing interrupts, his tone is low and unfamiliar to Minseok, which makes the older alpha frown in confusion. 

“I assumed you would be happy for me. I didn’t expect you to be judgmental, Xing.” 

Yixing forces a smile, “I’m— no. I’m not being judgmental, I’m happy for you Minseok I truly mean it. It was just so sudden. I mean, you two disappear for 3 days and then Jongdae shows up to classes with a mark on his neck and a snowflake collar.” 

Minseok doesn’t seem to buy his friend’s excuse, but decides to brush it off for now, “You’re right, I bet it was unexpected but it just sort of happened, and I’m 100% sure of my decision.” 

“I’m glad. I just don’t want you to do anything you might regret, that’s all. It’s a great step for your relationship with Jongdae. I definitely support you Minseok.” The younger professor draws a small smile on his face towards his friend who nods in appreciation. 

“Did you come to a decision about the seminar?” 

Minseok lets go of his Chopsticks to pinch the bridge of his nose, sighing in frustration, “I completely forgot. I’ll have to tell Jongdae first, I’m not sure how he’ll react to it.” 

Yixing frowns, putting his sandwich aside and focusing on Minseok now, “You forgot? Again?! Minseok what’s going on with you? You’ve never procrastinated work before.” 

“I know, I’m catching up now. Don’t worry, I’ll give you an answer by tonight.” Minseok replies, still surprised by Yixing’s weird behavior. “Is everything alright?” He asks, tone filled with genuine concern for his friend. 

Realizing what he has just said is completely out of his character, the younger alpha tries to change the subject, “I’m just so stressed with work lately that’s all. I have to go now, the exam papers won’t correct themselves.” He says before getting up and heading towards the door. 

With his hand on the door knob, Yixing turns towards Minseok again, “Congrats on your mating, Minseok.” He says smiling, before leaving the office. 

Minseok sighs, it’s been so messy these last days it’s driving him crazy and the urge inside of him to see his mate is even stronger than usual now so he picks up his laptop and starts distracting himself with work. 

__________________________________

“Stop staring at it!” Jongdae embarrassingly whines at his two friends who won’t stop gazing at his neck since he arrived to campus this morning, and they’re on their way back home now for god’s sake. 

“I’m just surprised and happy at the same time. You disappeared for 3 days and came back a whole different person.” Baekhyun explains, “And I can’t get over the fact you’re wearing a collar right now.” He adds, smirking while playing with the crystal snowflake hanging form the collar. 

Jongdae shyly slaps Baekhyun’s hand away, “W— what are you talking about, it’s a trend now.” He stutters, walking a little faster than his friends. 

“Oh please, we weren't born last night. Someone seems possessive.” Sehun teases, raising his voice for Jongdae to hear. 

“Ahh wae~.” Jongdae whines again with fully blushed cheeks and pouty lips while hugging his backpack as his two annoying friends won’t stop laughing behind him. 

Suddenly, his eyes spotted a shiny long earring with a beautiful snowflake hanging from it throughout a jewelry shop’s glass window. He couldn’t help but enter the shop; hypnotized by how gorgeous the earring is and how much similar it is to his collar. 

Confused and lost, Sehun and Baekhyun follow their friend inside the Jewelery shop. It seems fancy and surly expensive, why would Jongdae go in there? Neither of them have the slightest idea. 

“JongKitty, what are you doing here.” Sehun asks, confusion written all over his face while trying to not gasp at all the luxury jewels and their price tags. Yup, definitely not a place for such broke students like them.

“Look!” Excited, Jongdae shows them the shining one piece earring that caught his attention. 

“Wow.” Both Sehun and Baekhyun express their admiration for the beautiful piece of jewelry. 

“And it suits your collar, do you wanna buy it for yourself?” Baekhyun questions. 

Seeing how both of his friends are reacting, he internally smiles at how very different they are in dealing with their finances. Sehun is the actual rich one who grew up very spoiled by his parents and yet he is more responsible than baek who didn’t grow up with rich parents. However, the omega can’t keep money in his hands and his life motto is “spoil yourself to be happy, don’t worry about tomorrow.” 

Smiling widely, Jongdae hands the earring to the seller to wrap it, “No.” 

“No?” 

“I’m gonna give it to Minseok hyung. I bet it suits him so well.” Jongdae says before getting the bag from the seller and bowing to each other. 

“Oh it actually looks like something he would wear. It’s so elegant” Beakhyun agrees. 

Sehun nods too as he walks with them outside continuing their way home, that’s when his face suddenly turns serious, “Just out of concern, how can you afford it?” Benevolence is obvious in his tone. 

“I have some savings, don’t worry. I’m actually planning to work during the break after finals so I’m good.” The omega says matter-of-factly, enthusiastically swinging the bag in his hand as he takes his steps. 

A few minutes later, the three of them are standing outside the large building where Minseok’s penthouse is located.

“There we are, thanks for walking me guys.” Jongdae bashfully shows his gratitude for his friends for not leaving him alone since he is still not fully ready to be by himself now. 

“No worries hyung, we’ll always be with you whenever you need us, take care.” The beta replies and Baekhyun nods in affirmation. 

“See ya guys~” 

With a big smile on his face, Jongdae makes his way towards the elevator. While he’s waiting to reach the top floor or the penthouse he listens to Beethoven’s “Moonlight sonata” on his AirPods; or Minseok’s to be exact that he “stole” this morning. 

Looking at the mark blooming on his neck from the full length mirror in the elevator, his fingers travel carefully on the bright collar, thinking about finally being Minseok’s; He smiles and a pretty shade of pink dusts his cheeks at the thoughts as his heart beats so fast. 

Then looking down at the bag in his hand and suddenly feeling a little bit insecure about giving it to Minseok. A circle of what ifs attack his mind. What if his brother doesn't like it? What if he doesn’t wear it? What if he gets mad that he spent so much money without thinking? And the worst of them all is what if the alpha refuses to have Jongdae leave his mark on him too, like the collar. 

He takes a deep breath as he exits the elevator and locks the penthouse securely. The omega heads instantly to the kitchen after throwing his backpack on the sofa and stops all these negative thoughts from his head. 

After figuring out a decent place to hide the Jewelry bag in, he spends most of the afternoon in the kitchen without noticing how much time he took to make a nice dinner until Minseok calls, telling him that he’s on the way. 

Jongdae cleans up the place really fast and sets up the table before making his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. 

That’s when Minseok finally arrives home, letting out a sigh of relief as he throws himself on the sofa resting there for a while. He notices Jongdae’s backpack on the sofa so he carries it to the bedroom assuming his mate is there sleeping, but he sees no one and hears the sound of the water coming from the bathroom. So he goes back to the living room after placing the backpack neatly. 

Seconds after that, the familiar pleasant scent of his brother fills his surroundings again making the alpha draw a smile on his face. 

“Hyung! You’re back.” Jongdae happily wraps his arms around Minseok from the back of the couch. 

After taking a dose of the sweet, sweet scent of his omega the unsettling feeling he felt before for being separate from his mate had finally disappeared, Minseok looks back and kisses the younger’s lips then picks up the small towel from around Jongdae’s neck to put on his wet hair.

“Dry your hair first baby boy. It’s cold, you don’t want to get sick.” Minseok says in a warm voice before pressing another kiss on his lips, getting up and heading towards the bedroom. 

“Where are you going? I cooked dinner.” Jongdae complains, pouting. Assuming that Minseok is going to bed and ignoring the dinner’s smell, that's all over the house. 

“I need a quick shower baby, I’ll be back in a few.” The alpha explains before continuing his way to the bedroom. 

Jongdae sighs, relieved and heads towards the kitchen again to check up on the dinner and prepare it with being all happy and giggly while his brother is in the shower. 

It felt great and different to be this domestic with his mate, the one he loves. It’s just like how his mother used to tell him, perhaps even better and more amazing than he had predicted. 

Not his father, his money issues or school could ever manage to bring him down at this point, he has all he can ask for. A gorgeous place to stay in, good grades, great friends and most importantly his gentle mate who happens to be his beloved brother. 

The enticing scent of his alpha coming closer to him makes him involuntarily blush and a rush of happiness washes over him as Minseok hugs him from the back, pressing his soft lips over the claim mark which sends shivers down the omega’s spines. Minsoek’s marveles the feeling of Jongdae’s small waist under his hands and finally resting them unconsciously on his brother’s tummy. 

“Baby boy, I love you.” 

Minseok, whispering this to him while he kisses his neck and hugs him closely, makes him overwhelmed with the intense feeling of joy. It’s an emotion he didn’t experience in a while. 

For some reason, something inside is telling him to tone it down and not get used to this amazing feeling, for the main reason that every time he dares to think that his life is getting better everything falls down and his heart breaks once again.

“I love you too, hyung.” Jongdae replies, pushing away the dark thoughts and enjoying his brother’s company and love. 

Their dinner goes smoothly, they talked about how their day went and Minseok kept complimenting the omega’s cooking while Jongdae just blushes and smiles; feeling more grateful than ever. 

Right when Jongdae is about to pick up the dishes to wash them after they are done Minseok grabs him by his wrist, freezing his movements and forcing him to sit back down gently. 

“Sit down, I have something to tell you.” 

Suddenly, the feelings of fear and anxiety come back to Jongdae “W-what is it?” 

The alpha senses his omega’s distress, so he tries to relax him by painting a soothing smile on his face and holding Jongdae’s small hands in his, tugging on them gently. 

“I have a seminar to attend out of town, it won’t take more than a week or probably even less. Will you be okay being here alone?” 

It’s like Jongdae’s depressing feelings earlier were getting him ready to hear this. The student can almost feel the emptiness and pain he’ll experience once Minseok leaves. His heart clenches so much it makes his eyes tearful. 

Certainly, Minseok notices and actually senses the way his brother’s aura just changed, “I will not leave if you want. I can work from home using the webcam and I will make sure to assign Yixing to be in my place.”

He takes a deep breath, “The important thing is, your comfort and happiness.” 

Jongdae looks up to the alpha’s eyes, he’ll be crazy to agree on Minseok leaving for up to a week. However, it’ll be selfish to tell him to stay just because he’s too attached to him. 

The student paints a smile on his face, looking directly at his brother, “No, I’ll be fine. Please go and come back for me safely. I’m gonna miss you.” 

“Are you sure, darling?” Minseok asks, making sure that Jongdae isn’t just saying this because he has to. 

Jongdae nods, “Call me all the time, please.” He says with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

Minseok chuckles quietly and places a hand over the omega’s head to comfort him before getting up and collecting the dirty dishes from the table. 

The alpha notices the curious look jongdae is giving him, so he flashes a smile towards him, “Why don’t you go start a movie? I will be with you in a few minutes.” 

Without questioning, Jongdae heads towards the living room, doing what he was told very enthusiastically. Excited to spend more time with his brother at all costs. In the meantime, Minseok finishes cleaning up the kitchen. 

Almost 15 minutes later, the omega senses the presence of his alpha more closely and instantly smiles, turning his face to see the professor with a tray of all kinds of snacks and drinks. 

Jongdae was sitting comfortably on the floor with his back to the sofa and the tiny cat invading his lap, when his brother came in he decided to change and sit on the sofa. However, before he could move, Minseok sits right next to him and holds his hand. 

“Stay.” Minseok orders in a soft voice and Jongdae finds himself obeying with no discussion.

The alpha hands his brother a soda and pours himself a cup of vodka, which earns him a frown from the younger, “Hyung! I’m not a kid you know.” Jongdae whines, watching Minseok take a sip of his drink. 

Minseok smirks, “I know that very well darling. Why are you saying that.” 

“Can I drink?” Jongdae asks, eyeing the cup in his brother’s hands. 

The professor flashes a smile towards Jongdae and shakes his head in a no before wrapping an arm around the omega’s shoulder and turning his attention to the movie. 

“Hyung.” 

Minseok looks at his mate when he hears his nervous voice calling for him, “What’s wrong darling?” He asks, his fingers buried in Jongdae’s fluffy dark hair. 

Jongdae’s face starts heating up and his heart races but his brother’s soothing touch and voice makes him feel more relaxed, “I- uhh I got you something.” 

Curious, Minseok lets out confused noise while looking at his younger brother getting up and rushing towards the kitchen, leaving him wondering. 

______________________________ 

Since he left campus until now, he’s been drinking in this bar he usually comes to with Minseok; Minseok who he is unable to stop thinking about. He couldn’t believe his best friend who he dated for a while is now mated. His Minseok? Minseok who has never committed to a relationship except for theirs? Jongdae must be very special. 

After all, he is the destined mate and the beloved sibling. No one knows how much Minseok is attached to his brother more than Yixing; even Jongdae himself doesn’t really have the slightest idea. 

And on a side note, from what he has seen Jongdae is a great person and a passionate young student. What alpha wouldn’t want to mate him? He is literally the perfect omega and the most kind soul despite the sufferings he went through as a kid. 

Jongdae is a very admirable omega. 

Yixing has been staring at this omega girl’s face for about half an hour. He has been trying to do something different, attempting to ignore all the voices and thoughts in his head and moving on. 

However, even though a very attractive and outgoing omega is talking to him and flirting, she shows the alpha that she’s very interested in him. The professor feels his chest tightening as he thinks how unfair it is, he’s always interested in people who don't actually want him and acts ignorant towards those who show him love and affection. 

It’s always this way for him. 

“I have to go. I hope we meet again, it was nice talking to you.” Yixing politely says, before paying for both of their drinks and leaves. With a fake smile that vanishes into blank expression the minute he hops onto his car and locks the doors.


End file.
